NEW GENERATION VS NEW AKATSUKI
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Sakura mendapati Sarada dan Akari mulai membenci Sasuke yang pergi selama bertahun-tahun tanpa pemberitahuan.. Apakah ada alasannya? Benarkah kalau sisa dari Akatsuki yang di buru Sasuke sehingga rela meninggalkan keluarganya, memang ada?/Sequel kedua Renegade/Future Fict/Next Generation/AU/With OC as main chara/M for Violences scene
1. Let Me Go, Hime (Prologue)

Sakura mendapati Sarada dan Akari mulai membenci Sasuke yang pergi selama bertahun-tahun tanpa pemberitahuan.. Apakah ada alasannya? Benarkah kalau sisa dari Akatsuki yang di buru Sasuke sehingga rela meninggalkan keluarganya, memang ada?/ **Sequel kedua Renegade** /Future Fict/Next Generation/AU/With **OC** as main chara/M for Violences scene

©Masashi Kishimoto©

.

.

.

Inspirasi konsep dari Naruto Gaiden

.

.

Just Warning!

.

.

 **LET ME GO, HIME**

 **(Prologue)**

…

…

…

Di akademi militer Konoha, para kadet tidak hanya di latih sebagai prajurit. Akademi ini juga terdapat sekolah tempat menimba ilmu layaknya sekolah formal pun juga di ajarkan di sini.

Bisa di katakan Akademi Konoha ini adalah sekolah paket komplit.

Di tempat seperti sebuah taman, Sakura masih duduk menunggu puterinya yang masih menjalani ujian di akademi.

"Mama" teriak seorang gadis kecil dari kejauhan.

Sakura tersenyum melambaikan tangan pada gadis kecil tadi yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Bagaimana hasil ujianmu, Sayang" tanya Sakura saat gadis kecil atau Sarada sudah berada di depannya.

Terdengar dengusan nafas dari Sarada, sambil mengangkat bahu. Sakura cuma tersenyum, ia tahu ujian yang di jalani puterinya pastilah tidak ada masalah. Ia bisa menilai dari ekspresi Sarada.

"Terlalu mudah, mama" seperti yang sudah Sakura duga.

"Tetaplah belajar, jangan terlalu cepat puas. Mama yakin, tingkat berikutnya akan lebih susah" senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir Sakura.

"Pasti sama" Jawab Sarada agak ketus. Sakura menggeleng melihat tingkah puterinya ini.

Puterinya ini benar-benar mirip suaminya, membenci sesuatu jika ia merasa tidak ada tantangan. Mungkin bagi Sarada, apa yang ia pelajari di akademi ini terlalu mudah.

"Kau tidak melihat adikmu?"

Soal Haruno adik bungsu Sarada, ia juga bersekolah di akademi Konoha. Hanya saja, ia lebih memilih memasuki sekolah formal, beda dengan Sarada yang masuk ke akademi militer.

"Haruu.. sini…" tiba-tiba saja Sarada memanggil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura mengikuti lambaian Sarada.

Agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada seorang gadis kecil berambut senada dengan Sakura, berlari kearah mereka. Ia segera memeluk Sakura.

Puteri bungsu ini satu-satunya 'pewaris tunggal' gen Sakura, sepertinya semua tentang Sakura menurun padanya, kecuali iris matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam seperti para Uchiha.

"Hey… kau kan sudah besar" seru Sarada pada Haruno yang merengek minta di gendong.

Dengan senyum teduhnya, Sakura menoleh pada Sarada, "Adikmu memang masih kecil, buktinya, Mama masih bisa menggendong tubuhnya"

"Dia kan sudah enam tahun"

Sakura mengetuk dahi sarada dengan dua jarinya, "Bukannya dulu kau juga sama"

Dengan wajah yang memerah Sarada memegangi dahinya, lalu berkata, "Tidak ingat"

Sakura tertawa, "Sudahlah, ayo, papa menunggu di luar" dan menarik Sarada meninggalkan area akademi.

Belum terlalu jauh melangkah, kelihatanlah Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan kedua anaknya.

"Papa" seru Haruno sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, lama" ujar Sasuke dan mengambil alih Haruno dari gendongan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sarada dan Haruno, juga baru selesai" sanggah Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sarada sementara Haruno masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terlalu mudah, Papa"

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut puteri sulungnya itu.

"Ayo" Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Sarada menjauh dan melangkah menuju tempat memarkir mobil.

…

SSS

…

" _Sasuke kau sekarang ada dimana?"_ suara Itachi terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Aku berada di depan distrik Uchiha, hendak menjemput Sakura"

" _Oh… laporan masuk, sekelompok orang berpakaian ala Akatsuki sedang mengacau di distrik Shimura yang baru_ "

"Aku mengerti"

" _Buatlah mereka setidaknya sibuk sampai bantuan datang kepadamu, atau paling tidak kau cukup mengawasi mereka"_

Sasuke mengiyakan dan menutup saluran komunikasi.

Sasuke sudah mendapat informasi tentang orang-orang yang di curigai sebagai anggota Akatsuki. Ia melangkah dengan langkah tenang menuju distrik Shimura. Sasuke tidak menemui kesulitan berbaur dengan orang-orang dari Shimura.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke sedikit heran, ia mendapat info kalau adanya kekacauan di distrik Shimura. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat hal itu.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling, sedetik kemudian ia melangkah ke sebuah toilet umum.

"Itachi, aku tidak melihat adanya kekacauan disini. Aku kwatir jika kau mendapat info yang menyesatkan" Sasuke sudah berada di dalam salah satu stall, mulai berbicara dengan suara sedikit berbisik.

" _Kau yakin?"_

"Benar, aku melihat semua kondisi baik-baik saja. Aku tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kekacauan"

" _Aku mengerti_ "

"Tunggu! Dari mana kau mendapat informasi ini" Itachi yang terasa hendak menutup telepon membatalkan

" _Memang benar. Informasi yang ku dapat sama sekali tidak jelas sumbernya. Aku memintamu hanya untuk sekedar jaga-jaga"_ , yang terdengar selanjutnya, hanya desahan dari seberang telepon oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, bisa saja saat kau mengirim sepasukan kesinii, kalian akan di sergap"

" _Benar, aku juga berfikir demikian. Makanya, aku mengirimmu ke sana, sekarang kau tetaplah di sana, tidak menutup kemungkinan, anggota pendukung atau sisa-sisa Akatsuki masih ada dan berada di sana. Dan aku akan membatalkan perintah"_

"Aa… kau ada waktu?"

" _Memangnya ada apa Sasuke"_

"Jika sempat, tolong jemput Sakura, ia tadi menemani Sarada ke akademi Konoha" Sasuke menutup teleponnya setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Itachi.

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan toilet, sekarang yang ia harus cari tahu adalah simbol awan merah.

…

SSS

…

Cukup lama Sasuke melangkah menyusuri jalan di distrik Shimura, namun semua masih kelihatan normal tidak ada kekacauan ataupun tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan dari Akatsuki.

Karena merasa sedikit lelah, ia mampir ke sebuah restoran mewah. Dengan langkah tenang ia memasuki restoran tersebut dan segera mengambil tempat duduk. Sikap wajarnya menatap sekeliling. Sasuke menarik sudut bibir, ketika seorang pelayan datang mendekatinya. Namun itu hanya sekejap, mata awas Sasuke berhasil menangkap pada salah satu kancing baju yang di pakai oleh pelayan, terdapat simbol awan merah. Meski terlihat di samarkan.

Sasuke masih dengan sikap wajarnya mengawasi pelayan tersebut.

"Pelayan" panggil seseorang yang berada di samping meja tempat Sasuke berada.

"Ya, Tuan" sahut si pelayan sambil melanjutkan langkah melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya berusaha mengetahui ucapan dari pelayan dan pengunjung tadi.

"Mau pesan apa tuan" suara pelayan itu terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku pesan yang ini" Sasuke dengan sudut matanya memandangi pengunjung yang memesan. Dia melihat kalau pengunjung itu menunjuk ke menu.

Si pelayan tadi mengangguk dan mohon pamit mengambil pesanan yang di maksud si pengunjung.

Sasuke masih bisa melihat ketika pengunjung itu berdiri. Si pengunjung terlihat sedang memegang kancing pada baju Si Pelayan.

"Jayalah Akatsuki" bisikan si pengunjung tadi terdengar, meski samar-samar di telinga Sasuke.

Dengan tenang pelayan tadi beralih untuk melayani Sasuke.

Sasuke pun masih bersikap wajar seperti pengunjung lain. Memesan makanan. Tapi meski begitu, Sasuke masih tetap mengawasi pengunjung tadi.

Sasuke seakan mempertanyakan dalam hati dan berusaha mencari-cari simbol awan merah pada pengunjung tersebut.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan, kuharap kau mau datang" bisik pengunjung tadi ketika si pelayan melewatinya. Sikapnya kelihatan wajar, bahkan kelihatan seperti tidak berbicara. Sayangnya yang mengawasi adalah Sasuke, orang ynag sudah sangat terlatih. Jangankan berbisik, yang masih bisa bersuara.. Tanpa besruara pun, Sasuke bisa membaca gerak bibir, bahkan oleh Sasuke masih bisa membaca gerak bahasa tubuh dari pelayan dan pengunjung itu.

Pengunjung yang tengah di awasi Sasuke, menyelesaikan makannya. Maka si pengunjung pun bergegas meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

Sasuke juga buru-buru meninggalkan restoran dan mengikuti si pengunjung yang dari tadi di awasi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengintai mulai kelihatan menyeringai, pria yang di intai sedang memasuki sebuah bangunan yang kelihatan seperti rumah biasa yang tampak tidak mewah namun berukuran besar. Dan memang bangunan itu tidak menarik perhatian karena berupa bangunan biasa.

Sasuke kembali mengawasi sekitar, seringai Sasuke makin lebar. Setiap pria yang keluar atau memasuki banguna tersebut, selalunya memiliki tanda yang sama, yaitu memiliki kancing baju atau jas bergambar awan merah yang samar-samar.

Sasuke segera berpindah tempat yang agak jauh, tujuannya adalah mencari orang dan merampas simbol awan merah.

Mata tajam Sasuke memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat. Kembali orang yang di lihatnya di restoran tadi, muncul. Maka Sasuke bertindak, kebetulan di sekitanya sepi.

Krakk!

Sasuke segera mematahkan leher si pria yang di lihatnya tadi. Dengan seringai melebar, Sasuke meraih kancing yang di pakai korbannya barusan. Ia mengamati kancing tersebut. Bagi Sasuke ia bisa saja membuat duplikat kancing tersebut dan menyusup, namun ia yakin kalau kancing itu memiliki tanda, yang di ketahui oleh anggota Akatsuki. Bukan sekedar gambar awan merah saja. Olehnya itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk merampas kancing yang bersimbol awan merah tersebut. Benar saja, simbol itu memang beda, beruntung ia tidak memutuskan untuk membuat tiruan.

Sasuke dengan langkah tenang, ia memasuki bangunan yang di curigainya sebagai markas dari simpatisan Akatsuki.

Sasuke di hadang oleh dua orang pengawal, mereka memperhatikan kancing yang di pakai oleh Sasuke. Keduanya kemudian mengangguk, dan mempersilakan Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sudah di jejer puluhan kursi. Di depan deretan kursi itu, sudah di set seperti sebuah panggung. Sasuke segera mengambil tempat.

Tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, kursi di ruangan itu sudah penuh. Di atas panggung juga sudah berdiri seorang pria yang masih berumur sekitar 40 tahunan. Penampilannya rapi, dengan rambut kuning pucat.

"Perhatian!" pria yang sudah di atas panggung tadi, sudah mulai berbicara, "Hampir sepuluh tahun kita sudah berada di sini, berbaur dengan masyarakat. Pemimpin tertinggi Akatsuki belum memberi perintah untuk melakukan serangan besar-besaran. Tapi kita di perkenankan untuk membuat kekacauan"

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin bertanya tentang petinggi Akatsuki, namun ia tak ingin gegabah, Sasuke yakin, jika mereka memilikki metode perekrutan. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu. Maka sekarang Sasuke lebih memilih diam.

"Begini", orang di atas panggung kembali berbicara, "Aku baru saja menjebak para Anbu, agar mereka menyerbu kesini. Dan beberapa sudah di persiapkan untuk menyergap"

Benar dugaan Sasuke, ternyata laporan yang masuk ke Anbu, ternyata adalah jebakan.

"Lau bagaimana dengan pasukan Uchiha" tanya seseorang yang berada di samping Sasuke.

Pria di atas panggung menatap sesaat, "Kita akan melakukan serangan mendadak. Senjata yang di gunakan untuk mereka adalah senjata beam. Dan itu sementara masih dalam persiapan, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan kita gunakan"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti orang baru. Beberapa di antara kami pernah bentrok dengan Uchiha, dan banyak di antara mereka yang bisa menghindari lesakan peluru. Konon mereka sangat refleks dengan suara desingan peluru, makanya kita akan memakai senapan beam, yang tidak bersuara serta lesakan melebihi lesakan peluru" terang pria di atas panggung.

"Bagaimana caranya agar para Anbu datang ke sini dan kita yang menyergap mereka" ujar salah seorang di sudut ruangan yang lain.

"Maka dari itu, kita akan memancing mereka ke sini dengan cara kita membuat kekacauan" sahut pria yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin yang dari tadi berada di atas panggung.

Tanya jawab tentang penyergapan Anbu dan serangan mendadak pada Uchiha masih terus berlangsung, namun tiba-tiba…

"Ada penyusup di antara kita!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Kazu tewas dengan leher yang patah" teriak orang yang berada di depan pintu masuk.

Mata Sasuke membelalak, ternyata orang yang ia habisi adalah orang penting.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa terjadi! Sandi!" ucap pria di atas panggung. Ia mencurigai ada penyusup yang bukan anggota kelompoknya, maka ia meminta kata sandi agar lekas ketahuan siapa yang menjadi penyusup

"Tunggu! Dia memakai simbol yang sama persis dengan milik Tuan Kazu" tunjuk pria yang lain pada Sasuke. Ia juga berada di atas panggung.

"Sial!" maki Sasuke. Ia kini sudah tidak bisa lagi menghindar.

"Sandi" teriak orang yang tadi menujuk pada Sasuke.

"Jayalah Akatsuki" sebut Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Dialah penyusup"

Kontan saja, semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menyiapkan senjata dan langsung menyerang Sasuke.

Salah seorang yang di antaranya, yang dekat dengan Sasuke, langsung saja melompat menyerang Sasuke. Kedua tangannya berputaran siap menghantam bebrapa bagian tubuh Sasuke.

Wust!

Sambaran tangan itu ternyata masih mudah di hindari Sasuke. Sambil menghindar, Sasuke tetap mengawasi puluhan yang lain.

Sasuke menyadari, pertarungan jarak dekat dengan menggunakan senjata, akan menguras tenaga.

Dor! Dor!

Sasuke segera meraih pistol yang diselipkan di pinggang dan menembak pada orang yang pertama menyerang. Orang yang di lubangi kepalanya itu langsung tumbang.

Dor! Dor!

Sasuke mendapat serangan mendadak, beruntung ia masih sempat meraih pedang pendeknya yang daritadi di sembunyikan sehingga tidak tampak oleh para keamanan. Apalagi ia tadi memakai simbol orang penting, maka makin muluslah langkahnya tanpa adanya pemeriksaan yang berlebihan padanya.

Wust! Wist!

Trink! Tring!

Dan pedang pendek itu di ayunkan dan di gunakan untuk menghalau laju peluru yang mengarah ke arahnya.

Sasuke sadar, ia harus mendekati, paling tidak ia harus berada di tengah-tengah pengepungnya agar bisa dengan mudah menghabisi banyak orang.

Maka Sasuke menghindari tembakan dengan cara menjejakan kaki di atas salah satu kursi lalu melompat sambil bersalto di udara.

Melihat gerakan manis Sasuke, beberapa simpatisan Akatsuki justeru sedikit terkesima.

Sasuke mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah atau kepungan dan bersiap di keroyok dari berbagai arah.

Seperti biasa, gaya bertarung Sasuke adalah menggunakan pedang dan pistol. Pistol di gunakan untuk menyerang lawan yang jauh darinya. Sementara pedang di tangan kiri, berfungsi ganda. Selain berfungsi sebagai penghalau peluru atau jadi tameng. Pedang juga di gunakan sebagai pembunuh lawan terdekat. Tidak hanya itu, tendangan kaki-kuatnya cukup bisa menghabisi lawan. Pistol di tangannya juga sering di gunakan untuk menghantam lawan yang terdekat dengannya.

Dor!

Trink!

Sasuke menyilang pedangnya di depan dada, sehingga pedang itu melindungi Sasuke dari sebutir peluru yang mengarah ke dadanya.

"Gila! Ka… kau pasti Uchiha!" pria yang dari tadi berdiri di atas panggung yang menyaksikan semua anak buahnya di bantai oleh Sasuke, jadi gelagapan.

Sasuke berlari sambil membungkukan tubuh, sehingga seperti meluncur saja layaknya. Sasuke meluruk sambil mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali kekiri dan kekanan.

Tras! Cras!

Beberapa orang yang tersisa akhirnya tumbang dan tewas.

Sasuke sedikit tersengal, menatap dua orang yang masih tersisa dan masih ada di atas panggung.

"Bunuh dia" usai berkata demikian, pria itu segera meraih senapan .

Tratattata..

Kedua pria yang masih tersisa langsung memberondongi Sasuke dengan senjata _M4 carbine automatic._

Sasuke segera melompat kesamping guna menghindari berondongan senjata. Kedua pria yang ternyata cukup ahli itu, mengikuti gerakan Sasuke.

Sasuke harus melompat kesana kemari, terkadang mendekat ke arah kedua pria itu. Sasuke berencana mengulur waktu agar terus menerus di tembaki hingga pada akhirnya, peluru dalam magasin habis.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian kedua senjata laras panjang itu kehabisan amunisi.

Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke segera merangsek cepat menuju kedua pria itu. Sekali lagi Sasuke melompat dan bersalto di udara, hingga kedua kakinya mendarat tepat di depan kedua pria tadi.

Wut!

Crass!

Salah seorang di antaranya mengalami nasib sial. Sasuke menebas dan tepat mengenai leher.

Sementara yang satunya masih sempat menghindar. Ia melompat kesamping menjauh. Di saat itu ia meraih pistolnya.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Tring!

Mula-mula Sasuke melintangkan pedangnya di depan leher, sehingga peluru mengenai batang pedang.

Wuss!

Trek!

Selanjutnya ia mengayunkan pedangnya, tujuannya adalah menghalau semua peluru yang di tembakan kepadanya.

Usai berbuat demikian, Sasuke menerjang dengan cepat.

Wuss!

"Akh!"

Sasuke menatap sekeliling, tempat itu sudah mulai berantakan dengan mayat yang sudah bergelimpangan dan berlumur darah.

Ia segera melap tangannya dan meraih ponselnya.

"Itachi"

Sasuke mulai bercerita tentang kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Termasuk rencana penyergapan terhadap pasukan Anbu yang rencananya menuju distrik Shimura.

"Aku ingin kau juga menyertakan beberapa Uchiha terbaik" Sasuke menutup ceritanya.

"Aku mengerti, serahkan sisanya pada kami. Dan kalau kau sudah yakin tidak adalagi yang perlu kau lakukan, maka kembalilah" ujar Itachi.

"Aa! Setelah itu. Aku ingin kau dan Sishui menemuiku di tempat biasa" Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan dengan menutup telepon.

…

SSS

…

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat Sasuke memanggil kita?" Sishui duduk di depan Itachi yang lebih dahulu datang.

Itachi terdengar mendesah, "Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin berulah lagi" jawab Itachi berusaha santai. Ia nampak meluruskan punggungnya. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia juga was-was, ulah apa lagi yang akan di perbuat adiknya.

Mendengar jawaban adik sepupunya itu, Sishui malah mendengus tertawa.

"Dari tadi?" suara Sasuke membuat kedua pria itu menoleh.

"Baru saja. Sejam yang lalu" jawab Itachi kalem.

"Ck! Aku serius, Itachi" ekspresi Sasuke kelihatan kesal dengan ledekan Itachi. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan. Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja di depan para tetua" Sishui tidak peduli dengan aksi ledek-ledekan kakak beradik di depannya.

"Hn… ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian, sekaligus agar merahasiakan kelak"

"Dari siapa?" Itachi mulai menunjukan wajah keseriusannya.

"Dari anak-anakku"

Itachi menautkan alis, "Kenapa?"

"Cukup aku yang tahu alasannya"

Itachi maupun sishui terdiam, keduanya masih menunggu kelanjutan dari Sasuke.

"Langsung saja. Aku ingin meninggalkan Konoha"

"Untuk?"

"Memburu Akatsuki. Akhir-akhir ini kekacauan semakin meningkat. Tidak hanya di Konoha, tapi juga di negara-negara lain"

"Akatsuki? Kau yakin? Akatsuki kan baru asumsi sementara. Belum ada bukti yang kuat yang mengarah kalau kekacauan akhir-akhir ini di dalangi oleh Akatsuki" Sishui nampak menentang anggapan Sasuke.

"Asumsi? Apa tidak cukup dengan para penyergap ketika kalian ke distrik Shimura. Lalu bagaimana dengan kafe yang baru saja di obrak-abrik oleh sepasukan Uchiha dan ANBU?" bantah Sasuke sambil tatapannya menggilir kakak dan sepupunya secara bergantian.

"Mereka itu simpatisan" kembali Sishui membantah.

"Lagi pula kita sudah membentuk tim penyidik untuk hal ini, meski belum menemukan titik terang. Tapi kita masih berusaha. Beberapa orang-orang Nara di Anbu juga ikut dalam investigasi ini. Kau tidak perlu melakukan terlalu jauh" Itachi sebagai ketua Anbu menerangkan

"Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau ulah pengacau di Konoha dan negara lain adalah ulah Akatsuki?" tanya Sishui.

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi. Pengacau yang menyerang di negara lain sama polanya dengan yang terjadi di Konoha, yakni menyerang instansi pemerintahan dan saat mereka tertangkap, mereka memilih bunuh diri" Terang Sasuke.

"Yang kau kejar ini masih belum jelas. Lalu siapa yang pasti kau kejar. Ini kan belum tentu Akatsuki" imbuh Itachi.

"Kalaupun yang kukejar ini memang bukanlah Akatsuki, setidaknya mereka mungkin organisasi kriminal. Aku yakin semua kejadian ini berhubungan satu sama lain. Kalau yang mengacau di Konoha, mungkinlah memiliki hubungan dengan yang mengacau di negara lain"

Ketiganya kembali diam, yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara desahan napas panjang yang bergantian.

"Berapa lama kau melakukan ini" Sishui kembali buka suara.

"Sampai aku menemukan titik terang dari semuanya. Termasuk jika ada lagi pemimpin Akatsuki yang baru"

Itachi menatap Sasuke, "Kau yakin, mau meninggalkan Sakura. Dan aku yakin kau pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama" Itachi menggunakan Sakura sebagai tameng agar Sasuke tidak melanjutkan niatannya. Ia tahu saat adiknya itu ingin melakukan sesuatu, tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegahnya, dan Itachi berharap hanya Sakura yang bisa membuat Sasuke berubah pikiran.

Ucapan Itachi barusan membuat Sasuke kembali bungkam. Kalau mau mengaku, Sasuke juga sangat berat meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berniat memburu kelompok yang ia yakini Akatsuki yang baru.

Sasuke terlihat memijit dahinya. Dalam hati, ia menyalahkan kakaknya. Kenapa di saat ia sudah memiliki kebulatan tekad untuk pergi, malah di ingatkan tentang Sakura yang menjadi kelemahan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku akan terus menjaga komunikasi dengan kalian"

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Itachi akhirnya mengalah dan malah seperti mendukung.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan pada para tetua?" Sishui menambahkan.

"Tidak perlu" Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, "Sishui, tolong didik Akari baik-baik" tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Itachi dan Sishui, Sasuke meninggalkan tempatnya duduk tadi.

Itachi maupun Sishui cuma saling tatap, kemudian keduanya mengangkat bahu. Pasrah.

…

-SSS-

…

"Sasu… aana…taaa…" untuk kesekian kalinya tubuh Sakura menegang hebat. Lagi-lagi ia berada puncak syurgawi yang tiada tara.

Sakura pun melihat Sasuke telah mengeras, menandakan kalau Sasuke juga telah menyusulnya.

Deru nafas mengiringi malam panjang pasangan ini. Keduanya masih berpelukan. Tanpa penghalang, bahkan oleh sehelai benang.

Sasuke maupun Sakura masih berpelukan tanpa merubah posisinya dari tadi. Tak peduli dengan keringat yang masih membasahi tubuh.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke yang posisi Sakura masih berada di bawahnya.

Sakura tersenyum lega oleh permainan panjang mereka barusan. Sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke,

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan…" ujar Sasuke tapi kelihatan ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Dengan senyum Sakura yang khas dari bibir seksi yang merekah, ia masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Sasuke malah melepaskan pelukan Sakura pada lehernya. Ia merubah posisi hingga posisi Sasuke duduk bersandar, lalu kembali mengisyaratkan agar Sakura duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Anata?" Sakura menatap mata suaminya. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa lelahnya. Sakura lebih menuntut suaminya menyampaikan sesuatu yang di tunda oleh suaminya.

Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi menatap mata isterinya, ia lebih memilih menoleh kearah lain. Ia masih merasa berat menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Sasuke anata…" suara Sakura perlahan, tangannya memegang kedua belah pipi suaminya dan mengarahkan pandangan suaminya pada dirinya.

"Sakura ak…aku…" bahu Sasuke malah bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, menahan gejolaknya.

Sakura masih nampak menunggu. Bahkan Sakura sampai mengecup bibir suaminya agar suaminya itu segera menyampaikan sesuatu yang ingin di katakan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan dengan perlahan pula ia membuka matanya.

"Aku… aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkan kalian" Sakura menggeleng kepala mempertanyakan maksud suaminya.

Air mata Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengalir, "Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan, maafkan aku" Sakura mulai menangis. Sakit sekali rasanya, pria yang di cintai dan selalu memanjakan dirinya itu menyatakan akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak di duga oleh Sakura, memikirkan kepergian Sasuke saja, kini sudah sangat memebebani perasaan hatinya.

Tangisan Sakura malah membuat perasaan Sasuke serasa teriris, hal inilah yang membuat ia merasa berat menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Sakura, ini bukan soal kau yang berbuat salah. Aku tidak peduli, andaikan kau melakukan kesalahan sejuta kali, aku akan memaafkanmu…"

"Lalu apa" suara Sasuke meninggi. Beruntung, ini sudah sedikit lewat tengah malam. Sehingga suara Sakura yang meninggi, tidak sampai terdengar oleh anak-anak mereka.

"Ini soal keamanan dan keselamatan kalian" Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi melihat Sakura berderai air mata. Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura belum menghentikan tagisannya, malahan ia membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat pula.

"Akatsuki"

Sasuke mulai bercerita tentang kejadian yang ia alami di distrik Shimura.

"Mereka masih ada. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan kembali unjuk diri. Dan memulai lagi perang. Aku harus pergi untuk mencegahnya. Aku tidak ingin kau dan anak-anak kita dalam masalah jika kita membiarkan mereka. Ku harap kau mau mengerti Sakura. Maafkan aku"

Tangisan Sakura malah bertambah setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia membelai lembut tubuh isterinya yang masih duduk di pangkuannya dan masih dalam pelukannya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak, apa yang harus ku katakan, jika mereka menanyakan tentangmu" meski menyisakan senggukan, Sakura mulai tenang dan bertanya.

Sakura terpaksa merelakan suaminya memenuhi kehendak suaminya. Ia tahu sifat Sasuke. Dan Sakura hanya bisa mendukung suaminya itu.

"Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui tentang hal ini. Ku mohon padamu, jangan beritahukan mereka"

"Kenapa harus di rahasiakan? Hiks… hiks…" insting Sakura mengatakan kalau akan terjadi lagi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan jika kepergian Sasuke di rahasiakan pada anak-anak mereka.

"Suatu saat, kau akan tahu", Sakura kembali tidak bersuara. Ia malah makin erat memeluk suaminya.

Di malam itu juga, Sakura dengan mata sembab, membantu suaminya menyiapkan semua peralatannya, dari tadi pasangan itu saling mendiamkan dengan perasaan yang bergemuruh di dada.

Setelah semua peralatannya telah beres, "Sakura" Sasuke meminta perhatian pada isterinya. Sakura hanya bisa menoleh tanpa menyahut.

Sasuke kembali memeluk isterinya, ada rasa yang sangat berat meninggalkan isterinya yang begitu ia cintai dan sudah pasti akan ia rindukan.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" suara Sakura lirih dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Sampai aku menemukan mereka dan pemimpinya" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dan melumat bibir sensual itu dengan lembut.

"Aku juga akan terus menghubungimu, termasuk perkembangannya", Sakura tidak menanggapi dengan kata, tapi dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku berangkat Sakura. Tolong jaga anak-anak" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

Sakura lagi-lagi mengangguk perlahan. Ia tak mampu bersuara lagi, karena jika ia mengeluarkan satu kata saja, sudah pasti yang keluar adalah suara tangisannya.

Sakura pun mengantar Sasuke sampai di depan pintu.

Di depan pintu pun Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura. Tidak cukup dengan pelukan, lumatan juga ia lakukan pada Sakura. Itu berkali-kali mereka lakukan dan agak lama, seakan-akan mereka berat untuk melepaskan pelukan dan lumatan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura" biasanya kata itu selalu menghangatkan perasaan Sakura, namun kali ini, kata itu malah membuat perasaannya makin menggelora.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya untuk melangkah meninggalkan isterinya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Sasuke tidak ingin menoleh lagi, karena jika menoleh, pasti ia akan berbalik dan memeluk Sakura. Sementara tekadnya sudah bulat untuk meninggalkan keluarganya untuk memburu kelompok dan sisa-sisa Akatsuki, yang Sasuke yakin akan bangkit kembali jika di biarkan.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung suaminya yang mulai menjauh. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa, semoga Sasuke cepat menemukan apa yang di carinya, agar Sasuke cepat pulang. Karena Sakura yakin kalau ia tidak akan mampu menahan beban kerinduan terlalu lama pada suaminya.

…

…

…

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

 **(TO BE CONTINUE)**

 **Sorry ya, nggak jamin Up date kilat. Saya benar-benar bokek, nggak punya kuota data. Ini aja cuma ngutang. Wifi kampus? OMG… leletnya minta ampun, nggak ngaraplah…**

 **Sorry bangat ya, tapi bakal di usahain kok**

 **Trims yang udah mau sabar menunggu.**


	2. New Act

**Sequel kedua Renegade** /Future Fict/Next Generation/AU/With **OC** as main chara/M for Violences scene

.

.

.

 **NEW ACT**

…

…

…

"Sepertinya memang aku yang harus turun tangan. Kepercayaan yang kuberikan, ternyata tidak ada hasilnya" gumam seorang pria dengan balutan perban menutupi mata kanannya.

.

.

.

Teriakan-teriakan dari akademi uchiha adalah hal yang biasa terjadi, teriakan tersebut berasal dari para kadet yang tengah berlatih.

Seperti halnya di sebuah ruangan _mental presure consent programs_ atau MPCP, yang merupakan suatu ruang latihan tingkat lanjutan dan merupakan ruangan pengujian terakhir dari para Prajurit Super dari Uchiha. Tampaklah dua remaja berlainan jenis dengan senjata yang berlainan pula. Si gadis memegang sebuah pistol. Dan lelakinya memegang dua pedang di masing-masing tangan.

"Seranglah aku Sarada-nee" tantang remaja tampan berambut coklat pada gadis cantik yang di panggil Sarada. sekilas kalau keduanya terlihat mirip hanya beda gender.

Remaja cantik yang di tantang barusan hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dan makin tampaklah kecantikannya.

"Kau siap, Akari" seru Sarada menyiapkan pistolnya.

"Kapan Saja Nee-chan" sahut pria tampan adik Sarada, Akari.

Dor! Dor!

Sarada mengawali serangannya dengan menembak beberapa kali.

Trink! Tring!

Akari mengayunkan pedang di kedua tangannya berkali-kali. Seakan bisa membaca dan memotong jalur peluru yang menuju kearahnya.

Sarada yang sudah mengenal kemampuan adiknya itu terus-terusan menembak sambil merangsek berlari cepat mendekati Akari.

Sementara gerakan Akari makin gencar menghalau serangan kakaknya itu.

Suara benturan peluru dengan pedang masih terdengar makin gencar.

Sarada dengan cepat berkelit menghindari serangan dari prajurit super seperti Akari. Ia harus bersusah payah ketika Akari gencar menyerang dirinya.

Wut! Wuuk!

Bisa di katakan hebat, non- _super soldier_ seperti Sarada masih bisa menghindari serangan beruntung dari Akari.

Sarada dengan cepat pula balas menyerang adiknya. Bagi seorang yang sudah ahli bertarung seperti Akari, serangan manusia biasa seperti Sarada masih tergolong mudah. Ia berkelit begitu saja.

Dukk!

"Akh!"

Sapuan kaki Akari tepat mengenai rusuk Sarada. Tidak hanya itu Akari masih menusukan pedangya ke bahu Sarada.

Sarada yang sempat melihat tusukan pedang yang diarahkan kebahunya, maka ia segera menjejakan kakinya kelantai, bersalto beberapa kali sehingga ia menjauh dari adiknya.

Dor! Dor!

Trik tring!

Sepertinya berapa kali pun Sarada mencoba menyerang adiknya, tapi sepertinya semua akan sia-sia.

Sangat di maklumkan memang, Sarada sebagai gadis biasa. meski kemampuan bertarungnya sudah di katakan setingkat master, tapi menghadapi prajurit super seperti adiknya, ternyata tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

Sarada memang sengaja selalu menyempatkan diri untuk latihan bersama adiknya, itupun setelah merayu Sishui berkali-kali, sehingga ia mendapat izin khusus untuk latih tanding. Karena di akademi Konoha, tempat seluruh pemuda Konoha berlatih ketangkasan. Sarada sudah menjadi kadet terbaik. Tapi di akademi Uchiha ini, ternyata ia memang masih belumlah apa-apa.

Karena alasan itulah, maka Sarada berada di sini, satu-satunya wanita yang di izinkan masuk ke wilayah Akademi Uchiha, untuk berlatih. Mungkin karena ia adalah cicit tetua Uchiha Madara.

Latihan mereka tadi tak lepas dari pengawasan seorang pria yan berusia sekitar empat puluhan tahun berambut panjang. Jika di lihat dari ciri-ciri fisiknya, tak salah lagi dialah Itachi, paman dari kedua kakak beradik yang sedang latihan.

Bukk!

"Aaakh!"

Sarada sudah tidak mampu lagi keluar dari tekanan yang di lancarkan adiknya. Sebuah tendangan keras menghantam dadanya membuat ia terlempar.

"Cukup, Akari" teriak Itachi yang dari tadi di luar ruang latihan.

Begitu ia melihat Sarada tergeletak, ia segera berlari masuk.

"Aouch!" Sarada bangkit dan duduk sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat tendangan Akari.

"Sarada-nee kau tidak apa-apa?" Akari segera membantu kakaknya berdiri, "Maaf" raut wajah penyesalan dan juga kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Gadis cantik, Sarada tersenyum meyakinkan adiknya bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Sarada, kau yakin kau tidak kenapa-kenapa?" Itachi juga sudah berdiri di depan ponakannya.

Meski Sarada tergolong kuat, tapi mendapat serangan dari prajurit super seperti Akari, sudah tentu membuat Itachi khawatir, mengingat Sarada juga adalah seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak apa-apa paman" sekali lagi Sarada meyakinkan kedua pria di depannya.

Itchi menarik nafas panjang, "Sebaiknya kau segera memeriksakan dirimu, jangan sampai mama kalian tahu, dan membuat mama kalian khawatir"

Karena tidak ingin membuat adik dan pamannya tambah khawatir, Sarada pun menurut.

"Akari, temani kakakmu" Akari cuma bisa menganngguk.

Itachi tersenyum miris melihat keponakan laki-lakinya, Akari. Remaja itu sama seperti ayahnya, sering menunjukan sikap dingin jika melakukan kontak dengan orang lain.

Ia tak menyangkah, bocah polos yang selalu menjadi sumber informasinya ketika ingin mengusili Sasuke, kini tumbuh menjadi remaja yang begitu dingin. Sedikit beruntung, karena jika bersama keluarganya Akari masih memiliki senyuman bahkan kepedulian. Sikap _Tsundere_ warisan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di karantina dan di kurung menjalani pelatihan selama bertahun-tahun membuat Akari sekarang seperti merasa asing di tengah-tengah distrik Uchiha. Ini adalah hari pertama kebebasannya setelah melalui test kelulusan yang mematikan di Akademi Uchiha.

Akari akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjemput adiknya. Memberi tahu pada sang ibu tentang kelulusannya akan ia tunda.

"Siapa dan mau apa kau, Nak" cegah salah seorang penjaga, ketika akan memasuki area Akademi Konoha tempat Haruno, adiknya, sedang menuntut ilmu.

"Aku Akari Uchiha, aku ingin menjemput adikku Haruno Uchiha" jawab Akari tenang. Selanjutnya ia menyerahkan tanda pengenalnya.

Si petugas keamanan tadi melihat sekilas kartu pengenal yang si sodorkan Akari, lalu ia menatap sekujur tubuh Akari dari atas ke bawah. Ia mengangguk lalu mengembalikan tanda pengenal Akari.

"Biasanya Ibu mu yang menjemput"

"Aku memang baru saja lulus dari Akademi, dan aku memang belum memberi tahu Mama"

"Kau putera Sasuke?" keamanan itu sedikit tersenyum, "Mirip"

Mendengar nama ayahnya di sebut, kontan saja dada Akari bergejolak, beruntung ia masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya sehingga tidak terlihat kalau ada hal yang mengganjal pada Akari.

Akari cuma tersenyum getir, "Boleh aku masuk"

"Oh, silakan, mungkin sebentar lagi, adikmu juga akan pulang"

Di halaman sekolah formal di Akademi Konoha, Akari menjelajahi seluruh halaman dengan penglihatannya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya melihat sekumpulan anak-anak yang sudah menginjak remaja, saling berkejaran atau kegiatan-kegiatan layaknya anak sekolah umumnya. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan di Akademi Uchiha, latihan fisik dan mental dengan wajah yang menampakan keseriusan adalah satu-satunya pemandangan di Akademi Uchiha.

"Onii-chan!" Akari menoleh pada sumber teriakan yang terdengar kegirangan. Dan tampaklah seorang gadis atau lebih tepatnya adiknya yang sangat mirip ibunya itu berlari kearahnya.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan siswa lainnya. Tanpa ragu dan rasa canggung sama sekali, Haruno langsung memeluk kakaknya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Akari juga sama, ia langsung memeluk adiknya itu.

"Pelajaranmu sudah selesai?" tanya Akari.

Haruno mengangguk.

"Ayo pulang"

"Ne, Akari-nii tidak akan kembali Akademi lagi" tanya Haruno sambil menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada tatapan teman lelakinya yang mungkin sudah mulai tertarik padanya. Namun Haruno malah sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan teman wanitanya pada kakaknya. Para teman wanita Haruno yang juga sudah menginjak remaja, tentu saja menunjukan rasa suka pada Akari. Hal inilah yang membuat, Haruno tidak nyaman, seakan-akan para gadis itu akan merampas kakaknya dari nya.

"Mama tidak menjemputmu lagi, Haru?"

"Iish.. mama jahat, mama bilang Haru sudah besar, tidak perlu terlalu sering di jemput" jawab Haruno dengan wajah cemberut.

Akari tersenyum melihat gaya bicara Akari yang menggemaskan. Cara yang membuat ia begitu merindukan adiknya.

"Tidak baik berbicara seperti itu tentang mama, Haru. Mama memang benar, kau sudah besar" sanggah Akari dengan nada lembut.

"Iish.. Nii-chan juga sama, sebal!"

Akari tertawa melihat adiknya yang cemberut itu, ia malah gemas melihatnya, saking gemasnya, Akari tidak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipi adiknya itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menjauh dari sekolah, mereka berdua tidak lepas dari tatapan siswa lain. Akari tentu saja mengerti, adiknya kini berusia empat belas tahun, daya tariknya terhadap lawan jenisnya juga pasti semakin meningkat.

"Haru.. kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Akari sambil menggulirkan bola matanya dengan nada iseng.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari kakaknya, kontan saja wajah cantik dari Haruno memerah.

"Kenapa jengah seperti itu? Udah punya kan?"

"Tidak ada, Nii-chan!" teriak Haruno, malu karena di goda oleh kakaknya.

Akari makin tertawa melihat adiknya yang makin tersipu, "Tidak percaya, _imouto_ ku yang secantik ini tidak punya pacar" sambil merangkul Haruno.

"Haru tidak mau pacaran Akari-nii. Bagaimana dengan Nii-chan, pasti nii-chan sudah punya pacar kan"

Kembali Akari tetawa, "Aku baru lulus dari akademi, belum punyalah"

…

SSS

…

"Tadaimaa…"

"Okaeri" Sakura menoleh sambil menjawab salam dari Sarada. Tapi senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang melihat adanya sedikt memar yang samar-samar di pelipis puterinya.

"Sarada, kau kenapa" kali ini malah kelihatan khawatir, "Kau berkelahi!?"

Seperti yang pamannya sudah duga, ibunya pasti khawatir, "Tidak, Ma. Tadi aku latihan dengan Akari" Sarada berharap mudah-mudahan kejujurannya ini justeru tidak berimbas dengan Sakura mengomeli adiknya. Meski Ibunya itu memang tidak pernah dan tidak suka mengomel.

"Akari?! Kau ke Akademi?" Sarada mengangguk.

"Bukannya kau kan bisa latihan dengan…" Sakura tidak jadi melanjutkan. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Sarada. Tentu saja Sarada malas latih tanding dengan teman seangkatannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal adikmu. Apa paman Sishui belum memberi ujian terakhir buat adikmu"

"Akari sudah lulus dua hari yang lalu"

"Apa?" tidak berkata lebih, ia segera meninggalkan tempatnya.

Melihat sang mama seperti terburu-buru, Sarada bertanya, "Mau kemana, Mama"

"Menjemput adikmu"

"Mama" panggil Sarada, "Dia sedang menjemput Haruno"

"Souka… tapi curang sekali, kenapa tidak memberi tahu mama?"

Sarada, gadis cantik itu cuma bisa cengengesan melihat tingkah ibunya.

"Tadaimaa" Sakura langsung berlari kedepan pintu.

Sakura terkesima sekaligus senang melihat pemuda tampan berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Akarii…" Sakura langsung memeluk puteranya.

Akari membalas pelukan Sakura. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan sejak masuk Akademi, pertemuannya dengan sang Mama cuma sering terjadi hanya saat tahun awal. Tapi beberapa tahun terakhir, seiring dengan meningkatnya intensitas latihannya, praktis membuat pertemuan Akari dan Sang Mama nyaris tidak pernah terjadi lagi.

Ketika Sakura berkunjung, Akari justeru, sedang berlatih dan tak bisa di ganggu.

Sampai makan malam tiba, Sakura mencerca Akari dengan pertanyaan hanya seputar masa pelatihan Akari di Akademi. Bagi Sarada dan Haruno, itu hal yang wajar, Akari memang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak pernah lagi tinggal di rumah, jadi wajarlah.

Beruntung juga, Sakura lupa tentang memar yang di timbulkan oleh Akari pada Sarada.

…

…

…

Akari tanpa sengaja melihat ibunya yang sedang duduk dan tampak termenung ketika melewati kamar orang tuanya. Akari menyimpulkan, kalau mamanya berbuat demikian pasti karena papanya yang sama sekali tidak Akari ketahui kemana perginya.

Hatinya lagi-lagi bergejolak mengingat semua hal itu.

"Mama" panggil Akari perlahan.

Sakura menoleh.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Sakura dengan senyumnya mengangguk.

"Kenapa sayang" tanya Sakura lembut saat puteranya itu sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Soal papa. Mama pasti sedang memikirkan papa"

Sakura lagi-lagi menjawab dengan senyumannya.

Melihat senyum Sakura yang kali ini di paksakan. Akari makin yakin mamanya itu sangat merindukan papanya.

Lagi-lagi hatinya miris. Kenapa papanya begitu tega meninggalkan mamanya. Dan ia juga tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"Benar kan, Mama pasti begini karena Papa?" nada sinis menjurus marah dari Akari.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam tentang Papamu" Sakura masih melembut.

"Aku tidak berfikir macam-macam, karena hanya satu yang ku pikirkan, Papa tega pergi meninggalkan Mama" Suara Akari terdengar ketus.

"Papamu tidak meninggalkan mama" meski mulai merasa tidak enak dengan obrolan ini, Sakura tetap tenang.

"Oh ya?! Di tahun ketiga aku di Akademi, papa yang biasa datang menemani mama menjengukku menjadi tidak ada. Dan bahkan setelah kelulusanku, aku tidak juga melihatnya. Apakah ia pergi bertapa?" Nada Akari mulai meninggi.

Sakura kembali diam, bahunya kelihatan naik turun seperti sedang menahan emosi.

"Kemana Papa tujuh tahun terakhir ini? Apakah ia pernah kembali menjenguk mama?"

Perasaan Sakura juga bergemuruh, "Akari, yang harus kau ketahui, Papa masih menyayangi kita"

"Maaf! Permisi" Akari meninggalkan Mamanya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Sakura dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia lebih memilih menenangkan diri ketimbang memikirkan Papanya yang pergi dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali.

Mengetahui puteranya sudah keluar, bahu Sakura akhirnya tergetar, ia menggigit bibir, "Sasuke _anata_ , apakah harus seperti ini. Kau akan di benci anak-anakmu… hiks..hiks…" sedih hatinya, kini mendapati kenyataan. Anak-anaknya sudah mulai menunjukan gelagat rasa benci pada suaminya.

.

.

.

Akari masih terlelap tidur dalam selimut hangatnya. Meski semalam ia tidak tidur larut malam, namun tidurnya yang terasa nyenyak membuat ia tidak segera bangun.

Setelah bertahun-tahun di Akademi dan kini kembali lagi berkumpul dan tinggal di bawah satu atap bersama keluarganya, membuat tidurnya begitu nyenyak.

"Nii-chan… onii-chan" Akhirnya tidur nyenyak itu terganggu. Suara Haruno menguar di telinga Akari. Selain itu tubuhnya juga terasa ada yang mengguncang-guncang.

"Ada apa Haru" meski agak kesal karena tidurnya terganggu, namun tidak mungkin juga ia membentak adiknya.

Sedari kecil, Haruno memang pengganggu, alias manja, mirip mamanya.

"Mou.. onii-chan, kemarin kan sudah janji mau mengantarku ke sekolah"

"Hah! Kenapa tidak berangkat saja bersama Sarada-nee. Aku masih ngantuk Haru. Besok saja"

"Tidak bisa!" Haruno berteriak tepat di telinga Akari, "Kemarin nii-chan sudah janji. Bangun.. ayo…" frekuensi goncangan pada tubuh Akari meningkat.

"Iya…" akhirnya Akari sendiri mengalah pada adik pengganggunya itu.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, "Sarada-nee mana, apa sudah berangkat"

"Belum" jawab Haruno dengan muka cemberut. Melihat itu, Akari musti tersenyum melihat pipi cubby adiknya itu menjadi lebih menggemaskan.

"Kau sering bertengkar dengan Sarada?"

"Sarada-nee menyebalkan. Dia memaksaku harus pandai beladiri seperti dia. Sarada-nee bilang wanita harus kuat. Iish! Padahal aku tidak suka"

Akari menatap adiknya ini. Ia melihat gayanya berbicara benar-benar mirip mamanya. Bahkan ketika bermanja, Akari waktu kecil pernah tanpa sengaja melihat bagaimana mamanya begitu manja saat berduaan dengan papanya, sangat persis sama seperti Haruno.

"Nii-chan"

"Ah.. iya aku akan mengantarmu" lamunan Akari terbuyarkan oleh panggilan adiknya.

Senyum lembut dan manis itu menyambutnya. Lagi-lagi Akari menimbulkan pertanyaan, apa kekurangan mamanya ini, sampai papanya begitu tega meninggalkan mamanya sampai begitu lama tanpa kabar.

Akari seperti terpaku sesaat.

Melihat itu Sarada juga sangat mengerti. Ia juga sama seperti adiknya, mempertanyakan kemana papa mereka pergi.

Waktu itu Sarada berumur 12 tahun. Pagi-pagi ia bangun dan mendapati mama mereka tersenyum miris, dengan kedua kelopak mata agak sembab. Ketika menanyakan papanya yang tidak ikut bergabung sarapan. Mama mereka malah diam

Akari dan Sarada sangat merindukan suasana keluarganya saat mereka masih kanak-kanak. Ibunya yang selalu tersenyum, seringai tipis dari ayahnya.

Waktu kecil, mereka masih ingat, kadang mereka tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya, Akari ataupun Sarada melihat kedua orang tuanya seperti pasangan remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Bagaimana sikap orang tua mereka saat hanya berduaan saja. Mama mereka begitu manja pada papa mereka, dan Papa mereka juga tentu merespon balik, memperlakukan mama mereka seperti anak manja.

Bagi Akari yang masih bocah, waktu itu belumlah mengerti, tapi beda dengan Sarada.

Tapi semua itu sudah hilang.

Akari maupun Sarada bisa melihat wajah kesepian dari mamanya. Dan satu sumber kesalahan ini, Sasuke, papa mereka.

Bagi Sarada dan Akari, papa mereka sudah pergi. Suasana masa kecil mereka tidak akan pernah ada lagi. Benci? Mungkin hanya itulah kata yang mereka pegangi dan di peruntukan buat papa mereka.

"Akari, Sarada, makanlah sebelum berangkat"

"Iya, mama" jawab kedua kakak beradik itu hampir bersamaan.

…

SSS

…

"Semalam kamu keluar dari kamar mama" tanya Sarada pada adiknya, yang masih fokus menyetir, "Buat apa".

"Tentang papa"

Sarada mendengus kecil, "Aku sudah bosan menanyakan itu. Dan aku yakin kau juga sudah mendapat jawaban yang sama"

"Benar, jawaban mama tidakjelas"

"Dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan"

Akari menatap kakaknya di samping, "Menurutmu, atau sebelum papa pergi, apakah kau pernah mendengar mereka bertengkar sebelumnya"

Sarada menggeleng, "Kalau malam, tidak. Entah kalau siang"

"Apakah papa menikah lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Sarada menggeleng, "Entahlah. Yang ku tahu, sejak berumur 12 tahun, aku tidakpernah melihat Papa lagi"

Hanyalah desahan nafas kuat terdengar dari Akari.

"Kau tidak mencoba ikut masuk Anbu?" Akari tidak ingin tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang ayahnya.

"Tidak, aku ikut pasukan khusus"

"Pasukan Khusus?" Akari menautkan alis.

"Bukannya juga ada pasukan elite khusus dari Uchiha yang berisikan prajurit yang lulus dengan prestasi tinggi. Di pasukan gabungan Konoha atau Anbu, juga ada" terang Sarada.

"Bedanya?"

"Bedanya, pasukan Anbu di pimpin oleh paman Itachi, misi yang dijalankan Anbu sepengetahuan Paman. Tapi pasukan khusus, di bawahi langsung oleh Paman Hokage. Kalau ingin meminta bantuan pada pasukan khusus, harus melalui Hokage. Dan rata-rata misi yang di jalani oleh pasukan Khusus adalah misi-misi Rank S" Akari hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar keterangan kakaknya.

Bibir Akari cuma membulat mendegarkan penjelasan Sarada barusan.

"Kami juga biasa bekerja sama secara tim. Biasanya Paman Hokage, selalu menunjuk paman Itachi atau paman Kakashi sebagai pemimpin tim. Tapi aku lebih sering ikut tim paman Itachi" imbuh Sarada.

Hokage yang sekarang adalah Naruto. Sebagai sahabat Sasuke, Naruto sangat keberatan jika anak dari keluarga Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel 'Tuan'. Makanya Sarada menyebutnya dengan Paman Hokage. Meski Naruto sering mengkoreksi panggilan Sarada dengan mengatakan agar menyebutkan 'Paman Naruto' saja. Tapi lebih seringnya Sarada memanggil dengan panggilan 'Paman Hokage'

"Waktu masih menjalani pelatihan, kamu sering mendapat misi?" kembali Sarada bertanya

"Sering. Karena misi di anggap bagian dari pelatihan juga. Misi rahasia"

"Pernah gagal?"

"Pernah"

"Oh… sayang sekali"

"Manusia sesempurna mana yang selalu berhasil, Onee-chan"

"Aku juga sering mengambil misi dan tak pernah gagal"

"Yah, paling misi menangkap kucing"

"Kurang ajar!" Sarada meninju pelan bahu adiknya itu.

Akari tertawa, melihat kakaknya yang sedang cemberut itu.

Sarada juga tahu kalau misi yang di jalankan kader Uchiha dengan Kader Anbu sangat berbeda, meski misi para Kader Uchiha tidak di beri _Rank_ , namun Sarada tahu misi yang di jalankan para kader Uchiha sangat berat. Beda dengan Kader Anbu, kecuali jika sudah masuk ke Pasukan Khusus, maka barulah bisa dikatakan memperoleh misi berat. Sebagai keterangan tambahan, yang menjadi anggota pasukan khusus adalah Anbu yang mendapat dan lulus dari pelatihan tambahan, tujuannya agar menjadi lebih kuat dan atau lebih jago.

"Aku marah Akari, traktir aku" Sarada menunjukan wajahnya yang kesal dan cemberut pada adiknya.

"Haah! Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku tahu di akademi kau tidak pernah belanja. Tapi kuyakin kau mendapat uang dari menjalankan misi. Lalu kemana semua uang-uang itu"Sarada makin menunjukan wajah kesalnya. Tapi sebenarnya itu cuma kelihatan, aslinya ia tidak marah sedikitpun, dan Akari tahu itu, maka ia pun makin gencar menggoda kakaknya.

"Marah?"

"Hn"

"Apakah aku akan di maafkan kalau aku traktir sekarang?" senyum AKari menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Tergantung" jawab Sarada masih dengan nada di buat-buat ketus.

Akari menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Ku yakin kau belum punya pacar. Pacar mana yang tahan denganmu"

Sarada mendengus mendengar adiknya masih menggoda dirinya.

"Ketahuan orang yang baru bebas dari penjara. Pasti ceritanya menjurus ke pacar" balas Sarada.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua bersaudara itu tertawa. Selanjutnya Akari membelokkan mobil ke sebuah restoran mewah.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka. Sarada dan Akari masih santai mengobrol. Namun itu tidaklah berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Akari bergetar.

Akari mengangkat telepon setelah melihat nama penelpon sesaat.

"Paman"

Sarada menautkan alis melihat keseriusan adiknya itu menelpon.

"Di restoran, bersama Sarada-Nee, paman" Akari menjawab.

"Baiklah kami akan segera kesana" Akari menutup telepon.

"Dari siapa?"

"Paman Itachi. Dia memanggilku ke tengah alun-alun kota. Ada yang kacau katanya" jawab Akari.

"Sebaiknya batalkan saja pesanan. Paman memintaku agar sekalian kau juga ikut" imbuh Akari.

"Pesanan kita sudah datang" Sarada menunjuk pada pelayan yang sudah mendekati mereka.

"Haaah! Sudahlah, ayo Nee-chan!" ia segera menarik tangan Sarada, sebelumnya ia meletakan uang pembayaran berdasar harga makanan yang mereka pesan.

.

.

.

"Ada apa yang terjadi paman" Sarada mendekati Itachi yang sedang berdiri di temani sekelompok pasukan Anbu menatap ke atas puncak gedung.

"Teroris" jawab Itachi tanpa menoleh pada keponakannya.

"Siapa mereka? Maksudku dari kelompok mana?" Akari bertanya sambil ikut mengawasi gedung.

"Entahlah, belum di ketahui siapa"

Akari dan Sarada masih terdiam. Mereka berdua masih mengawasi.

"Apa paman punya rencana"

"Yang pasti kita harus hati-hati, jangan gegabah, menurut intelijen. Mereka sudah cukup lama berada di sini, membaur menjadi pebisnis. Tapi sayangnya ketahuan, mereka sadar kalau mereka sedang di awasi, makanya mereka mulai bertindak"

Ponsel Akari kembali berdering. Mata Akari membulat ketika ia melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

"Tidak" wajahnya kelihatan gelisah sambil menatap ke atas gedung.

"Ada apa Akari"

"Haruno" ia segera berlari menuju gedung yang sedang di bajak oleh para pengacau.

"Haruno?" Sarada saling menatap sesaat dengan Itachi.

Akari tidak mau menunggu reaksi dari adik atau pamannya.

"Sial! Sarada! Akari! Jangan gegabah" teriak Itachi pada Sarada yang lebih dulu berlari menyusul adiknya.

Kelihatan bahu Itachi naik, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam melihat ulah kedua ponakannya itu. Ia pun segera memerintahkan salah satu bawahannya agar mengambil alih kepemimpinan untuk mengawasi. Itachi sendiri menyusul kedua keponakannya.

"Apa maksudmu tadi Akari" teriak Sarada menyusul adiknya yang telah berlari menaiki anak tangga lantai pertama.

"Tadi Haruno mengirimiku pesan, ia mengatakan dia berada di tengah-tengah kelompok orang bersenjata. Di mana lagi kalau bukan di sini" jawab Akari sambil terus berlari.

"Sekarang mereka berada di mana?" andai Akari menoleh pada kakaknya, ia pasti melihat kecemasan di wajah cantik Sarada.

"Lantai limabelas" jawabnya tanpa menoleh

Akari dan Sarada terpaksa harus berlari menaiki anak tangga sampai lantai 15, karena akses melalui lift sudah di tutup.

Akari yang berlari di depan tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya pas di tikungan lorong. Melihat itu, Sarada juga menghentikan larinya.

"Apakah di sini tempatnya?" tanya Sarada.

Akari mengangguk, ia dan Sarada mulai mengintip. Dan tampaklah sekelompok orang sedang memegang senjata sedang mengawasi orang-orang yang mereka jadikan sandera.

Yang membuat keduanya tercekat adalah, salah satu di antara yang di sandera terdapat surai soft pink, adik mereka.

"Akari… Sarada" kedua bersaudara itu menoleh, dan tampaklah Itachi berjalan mendekati mereka.

Akari melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat, agar pamannya mendekat.

"Dalam kondisi seperti ini, apa paman punya rencana?" tanya Akari setengah berbisik.

Sementara Sarada yang biasa menerima misi bersama pamannya, tidak menggubris. Ia malah memilih mengawasi para penyandera, terutama keselamatan adiknya, yang sejak kedatangan mereka, adiknya terlihat ketakutan. Sebagai gadis yang biasa menjalankan misi bersama pamannya, dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Sarada tinggal menunggu instruksi dari Itachi.

Usai berbicara dengan Itachi, Akari kembali mengawasi adiknya. Nampak ia mulai tidak sabar melihat Haruno ketakutan. Akari memeriksa pistolnya, dan masih penuh. Ia memeriksa beberapa pisau lempar yang ia biasa sembunyikan di balik pinggangnya.

Itachi mulai melihat gelagat tidak sabaran pada Akari. Ia kemudian menatap Sarada, meski Sarada kelihatan tenang, tapi Itachi tahu, Sarada juga sudah mulai menunjukan kecemasan.

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah! Di sini akan banyak korban, jika kalian bertindak gegabah" perlahan Itachi menenangkan kedua keponakannya.

Sarada memejamkan mata, ia berusaha menenangakan perasaannya.

"Tapi paman, adik kami ada di situ, ia ketakutan" balas Sarada menanggapi ucapan Itachi.

"Paman tahu, tapi… "

"Tidak" Akari memotong ucapan Itachi, "Aku harus menolong Haruno secepatnya… Sarada" ia mulai mengisyaratkan Sarada.

"Hn" Sarada mengangguk.

"Ayo!"

"Tahan!.." tapi terlambat bagi Itachi, kedua keponaknnya itu sudah bertindak.

Dor! Dor!

Akari menampakan diri pada para penyandera. Ia menembaki beberapa di antaranya. Akari menembak dalam posisi berlutut dengan salah satu kaki di tegakkan.

Sebagai orang-orang yang sudah terlatih, kemunculan Akari membuat mereka refleks membalas tembakan Akari.

Sarada muncul dari belakang Akari. Ia segera menjejakan kaki di pundak Akari, kemudian melambung sambil menembak.

Dor! Dor!

Sarada mendarat tepat di dekat sekelompok penyandera yang tadi berusaha membalas tembakan.

Duk! Des! Buk!

Sarada segera membagi pukulan dan tendangannya dengan cepat kebebarapa penyandera. Melihat Sarada sudah menjadi pengalih. Akari pun dengan cepat mendekat.

Aksi kedua bersaudara itu justeru menambah kepanikan dari para sandera. Suara jeritan panik makin meningkat.

Wut!

Duak!

Serangan kuat Akari membuat salah satu lawannya terlempar, bahkan menghantam beberapa orang yang ada di belakang orang itu.

Dor! Dor!

Akari mengarahkan tembakannya pada orang yang ada di belakan Sarada. Setelah menyadari ada orang di belakangnya Sarada memutar tubuh sambil melayangkan tendangannya.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, Sarada kembali menendang sambungan lutut lawan yang lain sehingga orang itu menjadi berlutut. Setelahnya, Sarada menjejakan kaki pada lutut lawannya, sementara kaki lainnya ia lingkarkan pada leher lawan. Selanjutnya Sarad bertumpu dengan kedua tangan di lantai lalu memutar tubuh sehingga lawannya terlempar mengikuti putaran tubuh Sarada.

Di lain pihak, Akari melayangkan pukulan dan tendangannya. Tidak hanya itu ia juga menembaki beberapa orang lainnya. Jika tangan kanannya memegang pistol, maka tangan kirinya mencabut dan melempar pisau. Sehingga lawannya mulai berjatuhan. Yang terdekat dengan Akari pun mendapat sepakan.

Sementara Itachi melihat keponakannya mengamuk di antara para penyandera, ia menghubungi pasukan Anbu lain agar segera bertindak memberi bantuan. Begitu usai memerintahkan bawahannya, Itachi pun membantu kedua keponakannya bertarung jarak dekat.

Menghadapi tiga manusia tangguh, para penyandera mulai kocar-kacir, mereka semakin tidak berkutik. Menghadapi dua anak muda saja mereka sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, dan sekarang tambah lagi Itachi yang sudah berpengalaman. Makin tidak berdayalah para penyandera itu.

"Akari.. ada yang melarikan diri" Teriak Sarada sambil menumbangkan lawannya.

Akari pun langsung mengejar

Sarada dan Itachi melihat para penyandera yang sudah berjatuhan. Hampir semuanya sudah menemui ajal, tinggal sedikit yang masih hidup, itupun dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Haru.." Sarada segera mendekati adiknya.

"Onee-chaan.. hwaaa…" pecahlah tangisan Haruno. Ia segera memeluk kakak tertuanya.

"Tenanglah Haru… kami ada di sini… ssstt… jangan takut" Sarada menghibur adiknya, ia membalas pelukan adiknya bahkan lebih erat lagi. Tangannya juga tidak berhenti membelai punggung dan kepala adiknya itu.

"Kemana orang yang tadi Akari?" Itachi bertanya begitu ia melihat Akari kembali muncul.

"Akari-nii…" belum sempat Akari menjawab, Haruno melepaskan pelukannya dari Sarada dan beralih memeluk Akari.

Sama seperti Sarada, Akari juga membalas pelukan Haruno lebih erat.

Akari menarik Haruno dari pelukannya, kemudian ia memegangi kedua belah pipi Haruno, "Tenanglah Haru… Nii-chan ada di sini, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu, Nii-chan akan melindungimu" kembali Akari memeluk adiknya, meyakinkan adiknya kalau ia sekarang aman.

Setelah Haruno kembali tenang dan menyisakan senggukan, "Kemana orang-orang tadi, Akari" kembali Itachi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Mereka bunuh diri, paman. Melompat" barulah Akari bisa menjawab. Ia belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Haruno.

"Hm! Selalu" gumam Itachi.

"Ayo pulang, Haru" Sarada segera mendekati kedua adiknya yang masih berpelukan itu.

Haruno kembali mengalihkan pelukannya pada sang kakak perempuannya. Tapi begitu Sarada mengajaknya, ketika akan melangkahkan kaki, Haruno hampir saja terjatuh.

Ternyata rasa tegang karena ketakutan tadi membuat Haruno menjadi sulit untuk melangkah. Sarada dan Akari saling tatap, mereka mengerti, terkadang rasa takut seseorang membuat otot di tubuh menjadi kaku.

Akari mengangguk, maka ia pun menggendong Haruno keluar dari gedung itu. Dan pada saat itu pula, para Anbu sudah datang dan menetralisir keadaan.

Para sandera yang umumnya ketakutan, apa lagi tadi mereka sempat melihat pertarungan berdarah di depan mereka. Kini para sandera di tenangkan oleh pasukan Anbu.

Di luar gedung tadi terdapat sebuah taman, maka Akari segera meletakkan adiknya pada sebuah bangku taman. Selanjutnya ia memijit kedua kaki Haruno, memberikan refleksi agar Haruno merasa lebih santai.

Akari tak ingin pulang membawa adiknya dalam kaeadaan terlihat ketakutan. Maka disinilah mereka, menenangkan Haruno.

"Kau bisa pulang, kalau kamu sudah baikan" ujar Sarada dengan lembut.

Haruno cuma menatap kakaknya itu.

"Kau harus lebih santai, kita pulang dan harus merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jangan sampai mama khawatir dan panik"

Haruno mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Haruno menjadi tenang, Sarada maupun Akari segera mengajak adiknya pulang.

…

…

…

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riyanto707** : Ini adalah _**Future Fict/Next Generation**_ , sob. Jadi ada kemungkinan bukanlah Sasuke centris. Melainkan pada **OC** mungkin **…** nggak tahulah pastinya, ikutin aja terus, OK. Thx

 **Sitilafifah989** : karena inspirasi konsep dasarnya dari Naruto Gaiden, tentu saja Sasuke, pergi dalam kurun waktu yang lama… he…he…he gomen, dalam konsep saya, sekitar tujuh tahunan, nggak terlalu lama lah… thanks.

 **Ohshyn76 : yo..** first coment… ketemu lagi. Thx

 **Fujiwara** : senang lho kalo kamu maksa, itu artinya suka *Authornya PD amat ya*… discontinue? Nggak mungkin bangat. Jangan kwatir, OK… THX and salam kenal yo..


	3. Hiding Base

Daftar Chara:

MK:

Sasuke U., Sakura H., Sarada U, Itachi U, Sishui U, Sikadai N, Inojin Y,

OC:

Akari U, Haruno U, Mai.

.

.

.

 **Hiding Base**

…

…

…

Dalam kerimbunan hutan berpohon liar, di antara tebing -tebing berdinding curam, terdapat genangan air yang mengalir dengan deras. Genangan air mengalir itu ternyata adalah sungai dangkal berbatu-batu besar dan tinggi. Di sungai itulah terdapat seorang pria rupawan dengan rambut yang di biarkan tergerai sedikit memanjang, poninya di biarkan menutupi sebelah mata.

Di terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Sesekali matanya menatap ke atas puncang dinding tebing. Sesekali pula ia menoleh sekeliling, menatap dengan tatapan mata tajamnya.

Kemudian ia seperti memegangi sesuatu yang mirip earphone di telinganya.

"Inojin, kau sudah melihat tanda-tanda?"

" _Belum, Tuan"_ jawab suara seseorang dari earphone.

"Kau yakin, kalau robot mini itu menemukan jejak di sekitar sini"

" _Kalau kepastian_ _,_ _belum ada Tuan, maaf, hanya saja kita mencurigai_ _. Karena robot mini memberikan sinyal yang beda_ _"_

"Baiklah, segeralah kembali kemarkas. Sisakan sebagian untuk tetap mencari"

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan anda"_

"Aku akan tetap di sini"

" _Tapi tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda buruan kita di sini, Tuan Sasuke"_ bantah pria di seberang earphone yang di panggil Inojin.

"Masih ada yang harus kucari tahu, segeralah ke markas dan aku akan menyusul" jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

…

-SSS-

…

Di padang rumput yang luas, tapi di kelilingi oleh pegunungan dan tebing yang tinggi. Tidak cukup dengan semua itu, kabut seperti asap yang selalu turun, menambah tempat itu makin sulit untuk di pantau dan di temukan. Termasuk jika musuh menggunakan tekhnologi satelit mata-mata sekalipun. Tempat ini benar-benar tersembunyi.

Dan untuk keluar masuk dari daerah ini, para anggotanya harus menggunakan kendaraan yang di sebut _Invisible_ atau Kendaraan Siluman. Kendaraaan ini tidak bisa di deteksi oleh Radar. Sangat susah di lacak dan di ikuti. Tekhnologi yang di miliki kendaraan ini juga bisabergerak tanpa adanya suara. Dengan demikian tempat tersembunyi ini benar-benar aman dari mata-mata musuh. Belum lagi dengan system alarm keamanan.

Di tengah-tengah padang rumput ini, terdapat beberapa tenda berukuran besar di dirikan. Dan siapa sangka, jika di dalam tenda ini terdapat berbagai peralatan canggih.

Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai monitor untuk memantau, bebrapa orang yang terlihat tengah mengawasi monitor. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa buah satelit buatan dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi di luncurkan. Selain sebagai pungsi alat komunikasi, satelit buatan yang berukuran kecil itu juga berpungsi sebagai pencari. Robot mini yang menyerupai dan berukuran nyamuk pun sudah banyak yang di luncurkan dengan pengawasan monitor. Semua itu demi kepentingan mencari dan memata-matai.

Seorang pria tampan sedang memasuki area padang rumput yang terdapat tenda di dirikan. Rambut agak panjang dengan poni di biarkan menjuntai menutupi salah satu matanya.

Ia kelihatan melangkah dengan santai memasuki salah satu bangunan tenda.

"Ada berita terbaru?" tanya pria tadi pada seorang pemuda blonde berambut panjang.

Si pria blonde berkulit pucat itu menggeleng sambil menatap layar monitor di depannya.

"Pergerakan mereka sangat sulit untuk di lacak tuan" jawab pria blonde tadi

"Bagaiman denganmu, Sikadai" tanyanya lagi pada pemuda berambut kucir atas di panggil Sikadai, "Kau ada ide, atau kau tahu sesuatu"

"Sepertinya mereka juga memiliki keamanan tinggi sehingga keberadaan mereka sangat sulit di lacak" jawab pria pemuda yang di panggil Sikadai.

"Aku mengerti…" yang terdengar hanyalah desahan nafas.

"Maaf, Tuan Sasuke" suara dari terdengar dari belakang.

Pria yang di panggil Sasuke menoleh, ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari seorang gadis cantik berambut lavender. Jika di lihat ia kira-kira berusia sekitar tujuh belasan tahun, dan sedikit lebih muda dari dua pemuda sebelumnya, "Mai"

"Iya Tuan. Tadi tuan memanggilku" jawab gadis cantik tadi yang di panggil Mai.

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya, "Kau ku berikan misi, segeralah ke Iwa"

"Maaf Tuan, kalau boleh tahu. Apa misiku ke sana"

"Misi ini tidak ku ketahui secara pasti. Nyonya Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi tidak memberitahukan detilnya. Sebaiknya kamu berangkat" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah Tuan, permisi" Mai buru-buru menundukan kepala, sorot mata yang setajam mata elang itu selalu membuat jantung Mai berdegup. Tapi gadis remaja itu hanya bisa membiarkan jantungnya berdebar begitu saja karena ia tahu kalau siapa sebenarnya Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Mai. Jika kau memasuki gedung pemerintahan di Iwa, serahkan ini", Mai cuma bisa mengangguk, sembari menerima sebuah gulungan yang disodorkan Sasuke.

"Perlihatkan itu pada penjaga di sana, itu bertujuan agar kau bisa menemui Nyonya Tsuchikge dengan mudah" Sasuke mengimbuhkan

"Terima kasih Tuan" Mai segera memohon pamit undur diri.

"Apa tuan yakin, kalau NyonyaTsucikage tidak tersinggung, karena kita hanya mengirim seorang gadis, untuk membantu masalahnya?" tanya pria blonde pada Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa, Inojin" Sasuke menatap pada pemuda blonde yang di panggil Inojin, "Kemampuan beladirinya cukup bisa di andalkan, kecerdasannya juga cukup bagus" Sasuke menyanggah.

"Tidak ada, hanya…"

Sasuke cuma bisa tersenyum tipis melihat raut pemuda di depannya, "Kau khawatir padanya?"

"Uh.. bu..bukan begitu tuan, hanya…" wajah Inojin memerah.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum dan menepuk pundak pemuda yang sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta pada salah satu rekannya itu.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan sendirian di sana" jawab Sasuke agara kekhawatiran Inojin berkurang.

"Kalian tidak kembali ke Konoha?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Boleh bertanya, Tuan?"

"Hn"

"kenapa Tuan tidak mengajak serta Sarada, kurasa ia masih lebih baik dari pada kami"

Sasuke menatap kedua pria di depannya yang memang seumuran dengan puterinya itu. Kedua pemuda di depannya itu juga satu akademi bahkan seangkatan dengan puteri sulungnya. Tapi Sasuke memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia tidak menggunakan tenaga puterinya, dan memilih gadis cantik yang lebih muda dari puterinya, Mai.

"Ku dengar dia ikut bergabung dengan pasukan Khusus Konoha. Aku yakin mungkin sekarang ia sedang sibuk" jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. Tapi yang pasti hatinya sedang bergemuruh mengingat keluarga tercintanya dia tinggalkan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Bagaimana dengan Akari?" giliran Sikadai yang dari tadi diam, kini membuka suara, "Kalau tidak salah, bukankah dia sudah lulus dari Akademi Uchiha"

"Ada yang hal lain yang harus Akari lakukan dari pada dia berada bersama kita" sesaat kemudian ia menatap Inojin. "Soal kekhawatiranmu pada Mai, aku sudah menghubungi Uchiha. Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak keberatan mengutus salah satu Uchiha untuk menemani Mai"

"Boleh kutahu siapa? Apakah Sarada atau Akari, kalau bukan mereka, apakah mereka pantas di andalkan"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi, namun desahan nafas panjang dan berat sangat terasa terdengar jelas. Kedua pemuda itu saling tatap, seperti sepakat kalau tidak perlu lagi membicarakan tentang keluarga atasannya itu.

"Inojin, bisakah kau kembali ke Konoha?"

"Kalau disini tidak ada yang mendesak, tentu saja bisa, Tuan" jawab Inojin.

"Pergilah Ke Konoha dan temui Itachi. Aku sudah menghubungi Itachi. Dia akan memberimu sesuatu"

"Baiklah. Kapan saya boleh berangkat"

"Secepatnya" Inojin mengangguk, "Oh ya, kalau kalian sudah tiba di sana, sebaiknya kalian mengambil waktu istrahat, kalian boleh kembali ke sini setelah satu atau dua minggu"

"Kalian?" Sikadai menautkan alis.

"Ya, kalian berdua. Pulanglah dan istrahatlah"

"Tapi kami masih bisa bertugas…"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Sikadai maupun Inojin agar jangan membantah.

Kedua pemuda itu mendesah nafas, "Baiklah"

"Apa perlu kami sampaikan salam tuan pada…"

"Jangan" lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong.

"Kami mohon pamit" Sikadai yang paling cepat mengerti. Segera memohon pamit. Tentu saja Sikadai mengerti, di sini, tenaga dan kemampuan Sasuke memang sangat di butuhkan.

…

-SSS-

…

"Nii-chan… nii-chan, bangun!" lagi-lagi tidur Akari harus terganggu gara-gara ada yang menggoncang tubuhnya hingga tidurnya terganggu.

"Haru…"

"Ini sudah pagi, nii-chan. Nii-chan sudah berjanji, kalau akan selalu mengantarku ke sekolah kalau nii-chan tidak ada misi" tidak hanya mengguncang tubuh kakaknya. Haruno juga menyingkap selimut yang di pakai Akari. Haruno bahkan sampai melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur dengan tujuan agar kakaknya itu segera bangun.

"Iya… Baiklah, aku akan bangun" gerutu Akari.

Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap malas-malasan pada adiknya. Haruno hanya bisa menunjukan senyum penuh kemenangan pada kakaknya.

"Dasar manja" sambil menyentil jidad lebar milik Haruno.

Haruno memberenggut kesal gara-gara ulah Akari yang menyentil jidadnya.

…

-SSS-

…

Belum terlalu lama duduk untuk sarapan, Phonsel Akari tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Akari. Tidak ada phonsel kalau sedang makan", Sakura mengingatkan.

"Tapi mama, sepertinya ini sangat penting", Akari menatap Sakura yang masih selalu memberikan senyum lembut padanya.

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas. Memang benar, Akari tidak sembarang bergaul. Jadi kalau sekedar asal pesan, sepertinya bukan. Akari menatap Sakura meyakinkan kalau itu bukan asal pesan, mungkin pesan penting. Pada akhirnya Sakura menanggukan kepala.

Sebelum melihat siapa pengirim pesan masuk. Phonsel itu sudah raib dari tangannya. Siapa lagi yang berulah, kalau bukan adiknya, Si versi Sakura mata onyx.

"Haru, kembalikan, itu mungkin pesan penting" Akari mencobah meraih kembali phonselnya dari adiknya.

"Tidak bisa… Akari-nii harus mengantarku!" Haruno menatap tajam pada kakaknya, "Ini pasti pesan pacarmu?" katanya ketus.

Akari mendesah nafas, "Baiklah. coba lihat, siapa yang mengirim pesan"

Haruno melihat layar, begitu melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar, ekspresinya berubah menjadi kelihatan lesuh.

"Siapa?"

"Dari paman" jawab Haruno sambil sedikit melempar phonsel kembali pada pemiliknya, "Pasti misi lagi", gerutunya.

Akari tersenyum gemas melihat adiknya yang sedang cemberut. Sakura melanjutkan makannya dan cuma bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku belum punya pacar. Lagi pula, tahu apa kau soal kencan" ujar Akari sambil menatap layar telepon.

"Memang kau tahu?", kini giliran Sarada yang terdengar menggoda. Senyum Sarada makin melebar, "Haruno mungkin lebih mengerti soal pacaran dan kencan di banding denganmu"

Akari mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kakaknya.

"Paling kau tahunya dari buku novel. Tapi ku yakin kau belum pernah pacaran, apalagi kencan" Akari bungkam, apa yang di katakan kakaknya memang benar.

Dia tahu kata cinta hanya berasal dari bacaan. Atau kata cinta yang sering di ucapkan ayahnya pada ibunya, ketika ia masih kecil dan belum di karantina untuk latihan.

Sarada dan Sakura tersenyum melihat Akari bungkam, karena sudah umum bagi remaja pria Uchiha, yang memang sangat awam soal kehidupan remaja seperti pada umumnya. Ini di sebabkan sejak kecil mereka di kirim untuk menjalani latihan di Akademi.

"Pesan paman Itachi apa?" pertanyaan Haruno membuat Akari mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya.

"Maaf ya, Haru. Paman memanggilku, aku harus datang secepatnya. Nii chan tidak bisa mengantarmu" kali ini Akari menunjukan wajah penyesalan pada adiknya.

"Sudah. Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu. Dan mama yang mengantarmu kesekolah" suara lembut nan teduh terdengar di telinga ketiga remaja itu.

"Benarkah?!" wajah Haruno yang tadinya kelihatan suram kini kembali berbinar. Baginya bukan masalah siapa yang mengantar, asal bukan Sarada. Ini di sebabkan karena Sarada pasti akan menceramahinya tentang Haruno yang harus ahli beladiri. Dan ujung-ujung Haruno akan di tuntut untuk latihan bersama.

Dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir, Sakura mengangguk meyakinkan puteri bungsunya. Melihat anggukan Sang Mama, Haruno semangat menyelesaikan makanannya.

Lagi-lagi senyuman dari Sakura membuat Akari seperti tertohok. Ia menoleh pada Sarada.

Akari dan Sarada saling tatap. Senyum dari Sakuralah yang bisa menenangkan gemuruh di dada mereka karena kepergian ayah mereka yang mereka tidak ketahui sebabnya.

…

-SSS-

…

"Ku pikir kau terlalu sibuk untuk kembali lagi kesini" Sishui menoleh pada sepupunya yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau pikir aku sendirian yang mengurusi Anbu? Aku juga memiliki assisten" balas Itachi sambil menoleh pada beberapa Kadet Uchiha yang tengah berlatih adu ketangkasan. Dan sebagian lainnya berlatih pengembangan fisik.

"Apakah assistenmu adalah makhluk paling santai sedunia?" Sishui menatap Itachi, siapa lagi yang ia maksudkan kalau bukan Kakashi.

Sishui cuma tersenyum sambil menatap sekilas pada Itachi. Lalu kembali menatap pada Kadet yang tengah berlatih.

"Ayah dan paman kemana? Biasanya mereka berada di sekitar sini?" imbuh Itachi sambil menoleh sekitar. Mencari sosok Fugaku dan Kagami.

"Terlalu berisik disini", Sishui tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Ayo ketempat lain. Izuna, tolong ambil alih awasi yang lain"

"Baik Tuan" jawab remaja pria yang di sebutkan namanya.

"Pasti ada yang gawat, sehingga kau kemari" ujar Sishui sambil melangkah meninggalkan tempat pelatihan Khusus para Uchiha.

"Benar. Tsuchikage butuh bantuan. Dan aku butuh kadet terbaikmu" jawab Itachi.

"Akari? Atau Kyoichi?"

"Benar, yang mana saja"

"Kyo masih dalam misi, yang tersisa tinggal Akari. Kenapa tidak kau minta langsung padanya?" Sishui menatap Itachi.

Itachi cuma tersenyum menanggapi, "Kau adalah atasannya, sangat tidak etis jika dia kuajak begitu saja dalam sebuah misi. Oh ya, kapan Kyo pulang?"

"Kurang tahu. Tapi dia melapor kalau tugasnya sudah hampir selesai", jawab Sishui, "Kalau kau butuh Akari, sebaiknya kau hubungi dia sekarang"

Sishui mengajak Itachi untuk segera meninggalkan tempat pelatihan dan menuju markas Uchiha.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa sampai di markas yang lebih menyerupai penthouse itu. Itachi dan Sishui kini sudah berada di lobi markas Uchiha.

"Akari sudah di hubungi?" Itachi mengangguk.

Obrolan santai dari kedua pria itu masih terus berlanjut.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa Sasuke masih sering menghubungimu?" Itachi yang ditanya sepupunya hanya bisa mendesah sambil mengangguk.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Sasuke bilang, ia belum menemukan titik terang"

Keduanya kembali saling mendiamkan dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa hanya Akari yang kau butuh untuk misi ke Iwa?" Kembali Sishui membuka obrolan setelah agak lama saling mendiamkan.

"Hn, Seandainya Kyo ada di sini, tentu saja aku butuh keduanya"

"Bagaimana dengan Izuna, dia juga murid yang berbakat"

"Kalau dia ku minta, lalu siapa yang mendampingimu. Lagi pula untuk tugas ini, kita butuh para lulusan terbaik. Sementara Izuna baru akan menjalani test kelulusan"

"Aku tahu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sarada? Maksudku, apa tidak kau sertakan Sarada bersama Akari?"

Itachi menarik nafas panjang, "Sarada masuk pasukan Khusus Konoha, yang di bawahi langsung oleh Hokage. Aku tidak bisa memintanya menjalankan misi begitu saja tanpa persetujuan dari Hokage. Lagi pula aku ada rencana misi lain untuknya. Dia akan masuk menjadi timku untuk misi ke Kiri"

Tidak lama setelah Itachi menanggapi ucapan sishui, di pintu sudah muncul Akari.

"Ada apa paman" tanyanya langsung begitu saja.

Baik Itachi maupun Sishui cuma bisa tersenyum miris. Mereka berdua sudah berpikir kalau orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi sedang tidak ada, ternyata masih ada lagi yang lain, yaitu anaknya.

"Kita baru saja di mintai NyonyaTsuchikage. Paman juga tidak tahu misi apa yang akan kau jalankan" Sishui memberi keterangan.

"Hn" Akari cuma bergumam menanggapi tugas yang di limpahkan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana Akari?" Itachi menatap keponakannya yang sama sekali tidak memberikan respon jelas, "Tapi kalau kamu belum siap, tidak ada masalah. Mungkin Kyoichi sebentar lagi akan kembali"

"Kapan?"

"Kalau kau siap sekarang, maka sekarang juga kau bisa berangkat"

"Hn. Aku pamit paman" Akari tanpa banyak bertanya langsung amit undur diri.

"Bawalah ini" Itachi melemparkan sebuah gulungan pada Akari yang sudah berada di depan pintu, "Perlihatkan itu pada siapapun orang-orang yang ada di kantor pemerintahan Iwa. Itu akan mempermudahkanmu menemui Tsuchikage".

Akari menangkap dan langsung menyimpan

"Mama-mu sudah tahu kan?" Akari lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan pamannya.

Itachi dan Sishui saling tatap, sedetik kemudian terdengar desahan nafas dari keduanya.

…

-SSS-

…

"Jadi seorang ibu yang memiliki putera-puteri yang beranjak dewasa, apa tidak membuatmu kesepian adik manis"

Sakura yang tengah menyibukkan diri mengurus rumah menoleh pada sumber suara yang menyapanya. Sakura tersenyum pada pria yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Kak Itachi" sapa sakura.

"Kau sendirian?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Haruno belum pulang"

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Terpaksa aku menggunakan tenaga kedua anakmu"

Masih dengan senyumnya, Sakura menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah itu tugas mereka"

"Terima kasih. Aku pamit"

"Eh… apa tidak sebaiknya Kak Itachi masuk dulu…"

Senyuman Itachi membuat Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidak perlu Sakura, aku kesini minta izin padamu untuk membawa serta Sarada dalam misiku ke Kiri"

"Apa misinya begitu berat?" jelas kecemasan terlihat di wajah Sakura. Karena tidak biasanya Itachi datang padanya minta izin secara khusus. Meski Sarada juga sudah sering terpanggil menjalankan misi.

Itachi yang menangkap raut kecemasan Sakura, berdehem untuk meminta perhatian Sakura, "Tidak juga. Kami kesana… uhmm… yah, hanya ingin menjenguk mantan Mizukage, mantan kekasih Sasuke" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"heh!" wajah Sakura kontan memerah, biar bagaimana pun Sakura tahu kalau Itachi hanya menggodanya. Tapi Sakura juga tidak menampik kalau eks Mizukage Mei pernah atau sempat menjadi bagian dari cerita hidupnya.

Itachi tertawa terbahak sambil mengacak rambut milik Sakura, kebiasaan yang tidak pernah ia buang. Melihat Sakura yang memerah, Itachi bukannya berhenti menggoda Sakura, malah di tambah. Sedikit beruntung bagi Sakura, karena Itachi tak lama-lama menggodanya, Itachi segera memohon pamit dan meninggalkan Sakura.

…

-SSS-

…

Akari menatap sekeliling, segerombolan orang-orang yang berasal dari berbagai kalangan. Ia tahu kalau ia berada di tengah-tengah komunitas Renegade. Ia kagum dengan tindakan pemerintahan Iwa, saat negara lain tidak menganggap para Renegade. Justeru atas nama kemanusiaan, pemerintah Iwa memberi tempat bagi para Renegade yang umumnya adalah pelaku kriminal.

Meski demikian, bukan berarti para pasukan keamanan Iwa tidak dibuat sibuk oleh ulah para Renegade di sana.

Akari masih melanjutkan langkahnya sampai ia kini berada di tempat yang sepi. Ia heran tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang ada seseorang yang menyenggol tubuhnya. Orang yang menyenggol tadi tampak menjatuhkan sesuatu.

Akari menoleh pada benda yang di jatuhkan pria tadi. Ia memungut benda yang sepertinya tas milik seorang gadis. Ia menautkan alis sambil mencari-cari orang yang sekiranya menjatuhkan tas tadi. Namun orang yang di cari sudah tidak ada.

"Heh! Kamu"

Akari kembali di kagetkan oleh suara bentakan dari arah belakangnya. Ia memutar tubuh, dan tampaklah seorang gadis cantik berambut lavender, kulit wajahnya putih, halus, dan mulus. Hidungnya membangir dengan bibir tipis dan mungil merah segar. Iris mata kecoklatan malah kelihatan makin serasi dengan matanya yang di hiasi bulu mata lentik, menambah kecantikan gadis itu.

Gadis yang Akari taksir mungkin seusia dengannya, kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kembalikan tas ku pencuri!" gertak gadis itu lagi.

"Apa?" Jelas sekali kalau Akari sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan gadis cantik di depannya.

Si Gadis cuma menatap Akari dengan mata sedikit membesar. Entah kenapa, ia malah seperti terhipnotis oleh pemilik mata yang mencorong tajam padanya.

Gadis cantik yang ternyata adalah Mai, menggeleng kepala membuang perasaan anehnya.

"Heh! Kau memang pencuri, kuulangi, kembalikan tasku"

"Dasar gadis aneh, tadi ada orang yang menjatuhkan ini" Akari menatap tajam pada Mai. "Dan jangan sekali-kali menyebutku pencuri"

"Iiikh! Kembalikan tasku!" gertak Mai makin kesal.

"Tidak akan, belum tentu ini milikmu. Bisa saja kaulah yang pencuri" jawab Akari kalem. Ia memutar tubuh sambil meninggalkan Mai yang kelihatan makin kesal.

"Kembalikan!"

Wuut!

Akari merasakan adanya serangan dar arah belakang. Maka dengan sigap ia sedikit menekuk lutut. Mai kaget, serangannya yang tidak di buat main-main tadi, ternyata dengan mudah di elakan oleh pemuda itu. Makin jengkellah Mai.

"Jangan banyak omong, serahkan milikku" kata Mai sambil melancarkan serangan ke arah pundak kanan Akari. Akari berkelit menghindar dengan gerakan-gerakan mundur berantai

Berkali-kali serangan Mai di elakkan dengan mudah oleh Akari membuat Mai makin jengkel. Pukulan dan tendangannya selalu saja di hindari Akari cukup dengan berkelit, bahkan terkadang menunggu serangan susulan, seolah-olah mengejek Mai.

Diam-diam Mai kagum terhadap lawannya kemampuan lawan. Tapi kekagumannya ia tutupi dengan menunjukan rasa jengkel.

Keadaan masih berimbang, berimbang karena memang tidak ada niatan dari Akari untuk menaklukan gadis cantik yang terlihat makin jengkel.

Namun sekian lama bertarung, tidak ada satupun serangan dari Mai yang menyentuh tubuh Akari. Mai yang merasa di permainkan cuma bisa memaki-maki Akari, karena jengkel.

Mai juga menantang Akari agar ia maju menyerang.

Akari angkat bahu, menanggapi tantangan gadis cantik itu. Di saat yang sama Mai merangsek menyerang.

Akari balas maju memapak sambil menghindari serangan lawan, dengan luwes ia melayani  
serangan Mai. Dari hasil pengamatan ini, kepandaian Akari sudah mencapai taraf susah diukur. Sekarang Akari mampu menyesuaikan setiap serangan dengan gaya yang dimiliki lawan dan membuat lawan seolah-olah bertemu tandingan yang setimpal.

Gerakan-gerakan yang dibuat Akari serta kekuatannya mampu membuat Mai terkesima. Belum pernah ia berhadapan dengan lawan setangguh pemuda itu, perasaan memandang enteng sudah sirna bagaikan asap di langit.

Maka ketika Akari mulai maju menyerang, setiap gerakannya sangat cepat membuat Mai serasa makin keteteran. Hal inilah yang membuat Mai makin pucat dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Tiba-tiba Akari bersalto dan mencerca Mai yang menjadi kaget dengan putaran tangannya.

Plak!

Namun karena desakan yang hebat satu pukulan menggedor dada Mai.

Dess!

"Aakh" Mai pun terhuyung kebelakang.

Akari jadi kaget, sungguh ia tak bermaksud menyakiti gadis itu. Ia membalas serangan karena ia pikir gadis itu bisa mengatasi setiap serangannya.

"Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?" kini raut wajah Akari malah khawatir, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Dasar laki-laki tidak sopan!" gertak Mai.

"Ikh!" Mai menyapukan kakinya pada Akari.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyebutku nggak sopan, hah!" balas Akari setelah berhasil mengatasi sapuan kaki Mai.

"Kau tega memukul jatuh gadis sepertiku" gertak Mai lagi.

Mata Akari membulat, "Ku pikir kau bisa mengatasi seranganku. Lagi pula kekuatanmu setara dengan kakakku"

"Persetan denganmu, Pria Tampang Mesum!" Mata Akari makin membesar, "Sini kembalikan tasku" Mai mengulurkan tangannya.

Akari malah menyeringai meremehkan,"Enak saja, aku tidak percaya ini milikmu. Benda ini tadi di jatuhkan oleh seseorang…, dan bisa saja kau ingin menipuku"

"Ada yang merampasnya dariku , Bodoh" Mai makin jengkel oleh ulah Akari.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh. Mana ada orang yang bisa merampas tasmu. Kau kan…"

"Apa?!" sebelum Akari menyelesaikan ucapannya, Mai sudah membentak dan melotot pada Akari.

Akari menatap pada Mai, "Tidak akan ku berikan, lebih baik ku berikan saja pada pihak berwajib" ia melangkah meninggalkan Mai.

"Iiikh!" makin jengkellah Mai, ia mulai menghentak-hentak kakinya. Akari tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis cantik itu.

"Periksa isi tas itu, di dalamnya ada tanda pengenalku, namaku Mai Murasaki"

Akari lagi-lagi menatap malas pada gadis itu. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia percaya kalau tas yang di tangannya adalah milik gadis yang mengaku bernama Mai Murasaki. Hanya saja, ia seperti sangat senang melihat gadis itu dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Di dalamnya tidak ada pemba…"

"Cepat periksa pria mesum!" bentak Mai sambil menatap tajam pada Akari.

Akari nyaris saja tertawa melihat ekspresi Mai yang sedang marah, menurutnya malah kelihata lucu. Akari kembali menatap Mai seakan menuntut sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau memanggilku mesum. Tidak akan kuberikan, enak saja menuduh orang" Akari kalem.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Tentu saja kau pria mesum, kau sengaja memukulku di…" Mai tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak telak, Bodoh. Lagi pula aku tadi tidak merasa memukul benda kenyal di sana"

Wajah Mai kontan memerah, Akari memang tampaknya tidak asal mendaratkan pukulannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Mai.

Wuss!

Mai kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada Akari.

Plak!

"Aaaww…"

Mai menjerit kaget.

Akari menangkap tangan Mai lalu melakukan dorongan. Tidak cukup dengan begitu. Akari melangkah mendekati Mai dengan tatapan tajam.

"A… apa yang kau lakukan" jantung Mai malah berdegup kencang, bahkan gerakannya sudah seperti terkunci gara-gara tatapan tajam dari Akari.

"Tadi kau menyebutku mesum kan?" wajah Akari makin di dekatkan pada Mai.

"Ja… jangan… aku…"

Tiba-tiba saja Akari tertawa terbahak, melihat Mai yang kelabakan, baginya malah makin lucu.

"Sudah lah aku percaya padamu. Ini" seraya menyerahkan tas milik Mai. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Mai, ia segera pergi.

Mai masih berusaha menenangkan debaran jatungnya. "Dasar pria menyebalkan, kalau bertemu lagi, ku bunuh kau" Akari yang di teriaki, cuma kelihatan melambaikan tangannya menjauh tanpa menoleh.

Mai hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi sambil menatap marah kearah kepergian Akari.

Sejak menjauh dari gadis yang bernama Mai itu, Akari merasa perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa ia gambarkan. Akari yang sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan kontak dengan lawan jenis itu, merasakan perasaan yang sangat senang jika bertatapan dengan gadis berambut lavender itu

Mengingat kan Akari tentang Mai dengan raut wajah ketika kesal, serta kemampuan bertarungnya, kesan itulah yang di dapat Akari, membuat Akari malah tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat itu.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Mai. Entah kenapa Jantung Mai tiba-tiba berdebar begitu betatapan langsung dengan pemilik mata tajam seperti mata elang itu. Satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar adalah atasannya, pria tampan yang kelihatan jauh lebih muda dari umur yang sebenarnya. Sasuke adalah pria tersebut, namun Mai sadar kalau Sasuke tidak mungkin meliriknya, mengingat pria itu tampak sangat mencintai keluarganya. Maka perasaan pada atasannya itu ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Namun kini, ada lagi sosok pria lain yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bahkan ia merasa kalau debaran jantungnya ini terasa berbeda dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Mai sendiri menyadari kalau mungkin perasaannya pada atasannya itu, mungkin hanyalah sebatas kekaguman.

Rasa senang yang di iringi dengan debaran jantung yang berdetak lebih kencang. Itulah yang di rasakan Mai

Mai merasa seperti malu sendiri mengingat ia sangat senang bertatapan dengan pria yang di sangkanya pencuri tadi.

Di toilet ini, ia kembali menampar kedua pipinya menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Kembali kedua telapak tangannya di usapkan pada wajahnya membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya dari pria menawan yang agak mirip dengan atasannya itu.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai pria menyebalkan itu" gumamnya sambil menutupi wajahnya seperti seseorang yang sedang di timpa rasa malu.

…

SSS

…

Akari terus berjalan sampai tiba didepan pintu toilet yang sepertinya tak berpenghuni, ia membuka pintu begitu saja, tanpa memerhatikan secarik kertas yang di pajang di pintu.

Krieeek…

"Hn" terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Seorang gadis berambut lavender sedang mengangkat rok pendeknya dan sedikit telah melorotkan celana dalamnya.

"Kyaaaaa..hmmmp.."

"Tenanglah.. jangan berteriak dan dengarkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kunci pintu ini rusak" Akari panik melirik sekilas pada kertas yang berisi peringatan kalau kunci pada pintu toilet tesebut sedang rusak, yang juga baru disadarinya. Posisi Akari kini menekan gadis itu dengan mendudukan diatas toilet dan pinggang Akari berada dicelah dua pahanya persis seperti orang yang berhubungan intim di toilet,

"Aku sendiri tidak menginginkan hal ini, kurasa kita berdua adalah korban disini, dan maaf aku tidak memperhatikan tanda peringatan itu", Akari masih berusaha menenangkan.

Gadis itu masih tampak memberontak dan masih dibekap mulutnya oleh Akari.

"Kumohon tenanglah, dan aku akan melepaskanmu. Dan sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu, dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan tanda peringatan tersebut, bagaimana?"

Gadis tersebut mengangguk. Dan tampak Akari perlahan melepaskan bekapannya dan tampak masih ragu untuk melepaskan, kuatir kalau tiba-tiba gadis itu berteriak. Tapi…

Plakkk!

"Dasar mesum, kau bilang tidak sengaja hah!.. apa kau tidak bisa baca, tulisan yang tertempel dipintu sangat besar, kau memang sengaja, dasar mesum huh." Sigadis mulai dengan nada meninggi

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak memperhatikan tulisan itu, apa kau tuli" Akari juga dengan nada meninggi pula.

"dasar pembohong, dilihat dari tampangmu kau memang mesum, wajah tampan mesummu itu tak bisa berbohong, dasar mesum, pasti orang seperti kaulah yang sering mempermainkan gadis" masih dengan nafas terengah karena panik.

"ja-ngan se-enaknya saja menyebutku sembarangan Nona!" sahut Akari dengan menekankan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan,"aku tidak seperti itu, lagi pula kalau aku mau, bukan seperti kau yang menjadi tipeku"

" Memang seperti itu, dasar mes... mmpppp…"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara sembarangan tentangku" tiba-tiba Akari kembali membekap mulutnya karena tak ingin dikatai mesum.

"Pergi…" teriak Mai saambil menampik tangan Akari yang kembali membekap mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Nona Menyebalkan" Balas Akari melenggang pergi begitu saja, ia menjadi lupa kalau ia juga punya hajat di toilet.

Sepeninggal Akari, Mai malah makin memerah mengingat peristiwa yang tak di duganya barusan. Bukan karena ia marah melainkan karena malu. Bukan tidak mungkin Akari tadi sempat melihat area pribadinya.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

 **Ranindri :** Thanks ya atas masukannya, udah di ganti.

 **Guess :** _Gagal Move on ya dari renegade?_ Pertanyaan ini untuk Author ato untuk chara-nya… kalo untuk author, emang belum bisa, secara itu adalah karya tulis pertama saya, meski ancur sih. Tapi kalo pertanyaannya untuk chara, biar saya yang wakili :D, nggak bermaksud jadi renegade, tapi demi tugas baru, yakni mencegah greatest war, gara2 akatsuki :v.

 **Sitilafifah99** : kalo buat anak2 sih mungkin nggak kekeringan, yang jadi kekeringan adalah Sakura, nggak di sirami lagi… ha..ha..ha… *plak* puasa kok, masih mikir jorok sich :XD *di bakar massa*

 **Safiera02 :** Iya saya juga ngarapnya gitu :D

 **Ayuniejung :** waduh…. Kalau yang itu, Sasu lebih lama lagi. Kalo bang toyib kan baru 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran, itu sama saja dengan 3 tahun. Nah kalo Sasu, udah 7 tahun :D.

Soal romance… uhmm… mungkin nyerempet dikit, akari dengan siapa.. uh.. itu… sudah ada sohib kita yang pernah bantuin mendeskripsikn siapa pairnya Akari.

 **Sorry ya baru up date, baru dapat duit buat ngisi kuota data, hasil kerja sampingan sich, jadi kuli bangunan. Mudah-mudahan nggak nunggu terlalu lama :xD**

 **Oh ya, mungkin sedikit terlambat, tapi saya mau ucapkan SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA. SEMOGA NGGAK ADA YANG BOLONG, KECUALI YANG… TAHULAH… SEMOGA IBADAH SEMUANYA LANCAR, AAMIIN.**

 _ **Takabbalallahu min na wa mingkum, Jazakumullah khairon jaza'i**_


	4. Mission

**Mission**

…

…

…

Setelah mendapat izin dari Hokage. Itachi menyertakan tiga orang anak muda yang tergabung dalam pasukan Khusus Konoha atau Anbu Ne. Mereka adalah Sarada, keponakannya sendiri. Lalu ada pula pria jabrik kuning, Boruto putera Hokage sekarang. Dan yang terakhir Mitsuki, anak yatim piatu tapi berprestasi.

"Paman, sebenarnya apa tugas kita ke sini paman?" Sarada berjalan mendekati Itachi yang dari tadi diam dan berjalan di depan ketiganya.

"Ada, nantilah baru kita akan ketahui. Kau tahu Sarada? Ada aturan di mana kita kita tidak boleh mengetahui misi apa yang harus kita jalankan sebelum menjumpai orang yang memberikan misi, biasanya kita hanya mengetahui rank dari misi itu. Kau sudah tahu kan arti rank dari setiap misi" jawab Itachi masih terus berjalan.

Tentu saja Sarada sudah tahu. Sarada, sebagai prajurit, ia hanya menjalankan perintah tanpa perlu mengetahui terlalu jauh soal misi yang akan di jalankan.

"Apa yang meminta bantuan pada kita, bukan Mizukage?" giliran Boruto yang bertanya. Tentu saja ia bertanya demikian karena ia merasa kalau sekarang mereka tidak menuju ke kantor Mizukage.

"Tentu saja yang meminta bantuan adalah Mizukage. Hanya saja, aku ingin menjumpai seseorang" jawab Itachi. "Lagi pula pembicaraan tentang misi tidak di lakukan di kantor Hokage".

"Siapa?"

"Ada" jawab Itachi kalem.

Keempatnya kini berada di depan rumah mewah khas rumah seorang bangsawan.

"Wow!" Boruto dan Mitsuki malah menatap kagum pada bangunan rumah itu.

Sarada cuma menggeleng atas sikap kedua rekannya itu, meski sudah bisa di katakan sering menjalankan misi bersama, namun Sarada masih nampak belum bisa beradaptasi dengan sikap Boruto dan Mitsuki yang di anggapnya norak.

Sarada menatap sisi luar rumah itu. Ia merasa ada yang menganjal dengan rumah tersebut. Sepertinya ini adalah rumah seorang yang penting, namun kenapa ia tidak menemukan adanya pengawal atau petugas keamanan.

Itachi menatap pada keponakannya, "Nyonya Terumi memang seperti itu, ia tidak suka jika ada yang mengawalnya"

"Nyonya Terumi?" Sarada menatap pamannya.

"Hm… namanya Mei Terumi" Itachi makin mempercepat langkahnya memasuki halaman rumah yang lebih menyerupai istana tersebut.

Itachi dan timnya langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik. Jika di lihat usianya mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari Itachi…

"Kalian sudah datang?" pemilik rumah mulai menatap tamunya satu persatu, tapi tatapannya agak lama berhenti pada Sarada.

Dengan senyumanny,a ia mempersilakan Itachi masuk. Sang tuan rumah pun melangkah mendahului tamunya. Dan sejak kedatangan tamu-tamunya, ada salah satu tamunya yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hey, cara berpakaiannya sangat unik ya" Boruto berbisik dan di anggukan oleh Mistsuki. Meski berbisik tapi Itachi dan Sarada sudah pasti mendengar.

"Kuyakin dia tidak memakai pakaian dalam sama sekali, lihat saja pakaiannya, tinggal di tarik kebawah dan dia akan polos sama sekali" balas Mitsuki.

Boruto maupun Mitsuki cekikikan, membayangkan jika sang nyonya cantik itu benar-benar polos.

"Kapan kalian berdua dewasa" pelototan Sarada tidak lantas membuat kedua pemuda tanggung yang seumuran dengannya berhenti.

"Justeru karena kami sudah dewasa, Sarada, makanya kami sedang… xi..xi..xi" lagi-lagi kedua pemuda itu cekikikan.

"Beruntung, kalian tidak bersama papanya Sarada, jika saja kalian bersamanya dan ucapan kalian seperti itu. Ku yakin, lubang di kepala kalian bertambah" kali ini Itachi yang menanggapi.

"Kenapa Paman Sasuke marah, apakah nyonya seksi itu mantan pacarnya?"

Kedua pemuda itu seperti tercekat, tiba-tiba saja tatapan membunuh dari Sarada ketika mereka menyinggung soal Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu tahu, kalau Sarada menjadi sangat sensitif jika berbicara soal papanya, bahkan hanya sekedar menanyakan keberadaan papanya. Dari pada gadis cantik dari Uchiha itu mengamuk, lebih baik diam.

"Silakan duduk!" ucapan Mei Terumi segera mempersilakan tamunya duduk. Kedua pemuda yang tadi membicarakan soal nyonya ini, juga sudah berhenti sejak mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sarada.

Begitu keempat tamunya duduk, Mei Terumi malah mengamati Sarada yang sejak kedatangannya tadi sudah menarik perhatiannya. Ia menoleh pada Itachi.

"Puterinya Sasuke" Mei Terumi hanya mengerti maksud Itachi dari gerakan bibir Itachi. Mei Terumi mengangguk.

Sarada sendiri merasa risih dari tadi di perhatikan oleh Si Pemilik rumah.

"Jadi kaukah puteri sulung Sasuke? Ternyata kau sangat cantik" Puji Mei sambil tersenyum pada Sarada.

Sarada yang di puji malah sedikit gelagapan, beruntung karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha terlebih ia adalah anaknya Sasuke, maka dengan mudah ia mengembalikan mimik nya seperti semula.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya" ujar Sarada berusaha memberikan senyum manis.

"Oh ya. Apa yang bisa kami lakukan" Itachi kembali bertanya.

Mei Terumi menatap Itachi, "Sepertinya kau mulai ketularan adikmu. Selalu buru-buru" Ujarnya dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi bibir.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin segera bertugas, kami ingin kalian memburu komplotan pembunuh. Kau yakin dengan tim yang kau miliki sekarang?" imbuh Mei masih menatap Itachi.

"Ya" jawaban singkat Itachi sambil melirik Sarada yang ada di sampingnya, seakan meyakinkan kalau ia bersama keturunan Uchiha berbakat.

Meski begitu, Mei kelihatan masih ragu, karena Sarada adalah seorang wanita.

"Apakah Kiri tidak memiliki pasukan pemburu, kenapa malah meminta kami?" Boruto yang paling ceplas-ceplos bertanya.

Sarada hampir saja menepuk jidad mendengar ucapan Boruto.

Mei Terumi hanya tersenyum menatap sekilas pada Boruto, "Pasukan kami terlalu sibuk oleh ulah sekelompok orang yang tak di kenal, yang selalu meneror kantor pemerintahan. Kurasa kalian juga sering mengalami"

Keempat tamu Mei Terumi malah diam secara bersamaan, ke empatnya masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Mei.

"Bagaimana? Kalian bisa?" tanya Mei lagi, ia merasa sudah cukup dengan informasi yang dia berikan.

"Ya. Meski yang ku bawa bukanlah prajurit super dari Uchiha, tapi aku bisa menjamin keahlian mereka" Itachi meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian istrahat. Aku akan memanggil Mizukage Choujuro untuk merundingkan rencana kalian. Memang sebaiknya kalian berunding di sini karena akan terlalu menarik perhatian jika kalian berunding di kantor Mizukage"

Ketiga anak muda pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Mereka bertiga langsung istirahat dan di antar oleh para maid. Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Kiri memang sedikit melelahkan.

Lagi-lagi sang mantan Mizukage itu menatap Sarada dengan tatapan yang tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengerti kecuali Mei sendiri.

"Apa kah kau lebih berharap kalau Sarada lahir dari rahimmu" Itachi yang sudah bisa di katakan kenalan lama dengan Mei Terumi, tidak segan menggoda Mei Terumi. Itachi juga sudah mulai mengobrol tanpa sikap formal.

Mei Terumi hanya bisa mendengus sambil tersenyum, "Dari dulu kau memang tak pernah serius menghadapi masalah. Kau harusnya sadara sekarang, kita menghadapi masalah dan kalian dalam misi"

"Bukannya kau juga sama"

Mei tertawa kecil mendengarkan ucapan Itachi, "Aku juga sudah memiliki puteri yang sangat cantik".

"Dan kau lebih berharap ayahnya adalah Sasuke" kembali Itachi menggoda Mei.

Mei Terumi yang sudah mengenal Itachi itu, malah tertawa, "Kalau ku bilang iya, kenapa?"

Itachi balas tertawa, "Tidak ada. Oh ya, kemana puterimu"

Begitu mendengarkan pertanyaan Itachi, cuma desahan nafas dari Mei Terumi, "Dia sangat ingin menjadi ahli beladiri. Makanya ia ku biarkan untuk mencari pengalaman di luar. Dan sekarang ia berada di bawah orang yang tepat"

"Siapa?"

Mei Terumi lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu"

"Istrahatlah, Itachi" sambung Mei Terumi. Itachi mengangguk dan minta diri untuk meninggalkan Mei Terumi sendirian.

…

SSS

…

Akari kini berada di depan kantor pemerintahan Iwa.

Akari mulai melangkah ke depan gerbang, dimana cukup banyak pasukan keamanan yang tengah bersiaga.

"Siapa dan mau apa kau?" suara tegas khas dari seorang komandan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya Tsuchikage" ujar Akari sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan yang ia simpan.

Sang komandan menatap sekilas pada Akari, lalu menatap pada gulungan yang baru saja di serahkan oleh Akari. Pengawal itu mengambil kertas lain, ia terlihat seperti membandingkan kertas yang di ambilnya barusan dengan gulungan yang di berikan Akari. Nampak pengawal itu mengerti.

"Maaf. Silakan masuk. Nyonya Tsuchikage menunggumu" pengawal itu kembali menyerahkan gulungan pada Akari

"Terima kasih" singkat ucapan Akari, ia meraih gulungan lalu ia simpan kembali. Selanjutnya ia melangkah dengan tenang melewati para pasukan keamanan kantor pemerintahan Iwa.

Setelah melewati serangkaian pemeriksaan, akhirnya Akari kini beraada di depan suatau ruang khusus yang di sebut sebagai ruang pribadi. Ruangan itu sepertinya memang tempat untuk mengatur strategi maupun sebagai tempat rapat darurat.

Lagi-lagi mata Akari mendelik. Ia melihat surai lavender duduk tepat berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang di dampingi seorang pria bertubuh tambun.

"Oh, kau juga sudah datang. Silakan duduk" Akari segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Mai.

"Mana gulungannya" Akari pun menyerahkan gulungan yang di maksud.

Selesai memeriksa gulungan yang di berikan Akari, Tsuchikage yang sekarang bernama Kurotsuchi, mengantikan Sang Kage yang sebelumnya, Onoki. Kurotsuchi menatap kedua remaja beda gender di depannya.

"Maaf. Demi keamanan, kami tidak bisa mengungkit siapa pengutus kalian. Tapi jika kalian sendiri yang ingin mengungkit identitas masing-masing, silakan saja. Jika kalian memang saling mempercayai. Di era sekarang, kita musti hati-hati dalam segala hal"

Akari dan Mai cuma bisa mengangguk.

"Baikalah, sebelum kalian melaksanakan tugas, ada baiknya kalian istirahat. Besok kita bertemu kembali dan membahas tentang misi kalian" Tsuchikage segera mempersilakan tamunya untuk istrahat di temani oleh para maid.

"Tidak kusangka kau juga dalam rangka menjalankan tugas, Pria Mesum" bisik Mai saat berjalan beriringan menuju tempat istrahat masing-masing.

"Aku heran, siapa yang mengutus wanita bodoh sepertimu"

"Apa?!" mata Mai membulat besar, nada Akari barusan seakan-akan menuduh atasannya adalah orang bodoh yang mengirim orang seperti Mai dalam misi. Memikirkan hal itu, Mai sedikit di buat kesal, karena pemuda itu sama saja menghina atasannya yang begitu ia kagumi. Tapi sebelum membalas perkataan Akari. Akari sudah memasuki kamar istrahatnya sambil menunjukan seringai pada Mai.

…

SSS

…

Di kamar yang terpisah, Akari maupun Mai kini bersiap-siap menemui Tsuchikage, untuk membicarakan masalah misi.

"Mesum!" gumam Mai saat berpapasan dengan Akari.

"Bodoh!" balas Akari, "Kau sudah janda kan?"

Mai menatap tajam pada Akari.

"Kau tahu, konon warna ungu itu warna janda" makin mendidihlah darah Mai mendengar celotehan Akari.

Pria itu sangat menyebalkan, apa hubungannya warna ungu dengan janda. Lalu apa pula maksudnya menyinggung soal warnah rambutnya.

Akari yang melihat kejengkelan Mai, malah tersenyum. Bagi Mai, kalau saja mereka tidak berada di kantor Tsuchikage, sudah pasti ia meminta Akari untuk tarung ulang.

"Nah, Akari, Mai, sesuai janjiku kemarin, saatnya kita berbicara soal misi kalian"

Akari dan Mai masih diam menunggu instruksi dari Tsuchikage itu.

"Mungkin saya tak perlu menjelaskan, yang jelas di kota kami ini terdapat geng bandar kejahatan. Nah tugas kalian melacak dan menghabisi mereka"

"Maaf Nyonya, tapi, kalau hanya kami berdua. Bisakah kami melakukan tugas ini. Masuk kedalam sarang preman" Mai mulai ragu.

"Karena aku sudah mengetahui latar belakang kalian. Terutama kau Akari. Tugas ini ada di pundakmu. Lagi pula, tugas kalian hanya menyusup dan mencari tahu siapa dalang dari semua kejahatan itu. Saya tidak meminta kalian untuk bertindak kekerasan. Ini cuma saran, tapi kalau kalian mau bebuat sesuatu, lakukannlah, kalian ku beri wewenag penuh atas tugas ini" Tsuchikage menatap dua pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Mai menatap Akari yang belum memberikan tanggapan. Akari begitu mendapat kepercayaan, ia mulai meraba-raba siapa pemuda di sampingnya.

Semakin Mai perhatikan, ia makin melihat kemiripan dengan atasannya. Apakah Akari adalah Uchiha, pikir Mai.

"Hn, kami siap!"

Tsuchikage cuma bisa mengangguk, "Kau punya rencana?"

"Apa kalian menyimpan barang bukti narkotik atau barang apa saja yang berasal dari dunia preman?" Tanya Akari.

"Iya, kami memang memiliki"

"Aku ingin membawa beberapa, sebagai samaran untuk bisa memudahkan kami masuk"

Tsuchikage mengerti, ia segera memerintahkan assistennya untuk mengambil beberapa barang bukti kejahatan yang di sita.

"Agar kalian tidak terhambat, sebaiknya kalian ku bekali dengan tera dari saya"

"Jangan!" Akari mencegah, "Tidak mengapa jika kami di sebut sebagai buronan kalian, bahkan kalau perlu, jadikan kami dalam DPO kalian"

Mai masih diam, berusaha menganalisa maksud dari Akari, "Aku setuju" kini Mai mengerti dengan maksud Akari.

"Kenapa kalian ingin di jadikan buronan?" tanya Tsuchikage.

"Jika kalian pajang wajah kami dimana-mana, bukan tidak mungkin ada anggota dari komplotan kejahatan itu akan melihat kami, dengan demikian kami akan memiliki reputasi. Dengan modal reputasi ini, mudah-mudahan memudahkan kami untuk bisa menyusup kedalam komplotan itu" terang Akari.

Mai yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki pilihan cuma bisa menurut dan setuju dengan Akari.

Tsuchikage tampak menarik nafas, "Baiklah kalau itu kemauan kalian, dan sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika, ada petugasku yang melakukan tindakan salah pada kalian"

Akari dan Mai saling tatap lalu mengangguk.

"Sekarang umumkan dan pajang wajah kami sebagai orang yang paling kalian cari" ujar Mai menoleh pada Tsuchikage.

"Baiklah, selamat bertugas, Aku percaya kan kesuksesan misi ini padamu Akari" ujar Tsuchikage perlahan.

…

-SSS-

…

"Tidak kusangka, secepat itu kita menjadi buronan" Akari menatap gambar dirinya dan Mai yang terpasang di dekat pintu masuk stasiun kereta.

"Bukannya ini idemu" Mai menatap Akari.

"Dan kenapa kau ikut setuju?"

Mai diam. Akari menatap gadis cantik di sampingnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita, menjadi buronan, hati-hati, dari tadi aku sudah merasa kalau kita sudah di incar. Ada kemungkinan, mereka adalah pasukan keamanan Iwa" Bisik Akari.

Akari dan Mai melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke tempat di mana menunggu kereta yang akan datang.

"Di depan ada yang menanti" lagi-lagi Akari berbisik pada Mai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Mai juga balas berbisik.

"Di lehernya ada untaian, mungkin itu adalah kabel alat komunikasi. Tetap tenang"

"Hee…"

Mai jadi kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Akari merangkul bahunya dengan mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Dia sedang menuju kearah kita" Bisik Akari.

Akari makin menundukan kepala kemudian menolehkan kepala pada Mai, Sambil tertawa riang, "Bagaimana sayang, pokoknya bulan madu kita kali ini harus yang paling romantis"

Akari yang masih merangkul Mai melewati seseorang yang di curigainya adalah keamanan Iwa. Karena wajahnya yang di tolehkan pada Mai sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Belum lagi karena keduanya memakai topi, makin tidak kelihatan dengan jelas wajah keduanya. Sementara keamanan itu hanya melewatinya tanpa curiga sama sekali.

Akari dan Mai tetap saling merangkul bahkan Mai membalasnya dengan tak kalah mesra pula.

Di stasiun itu, tampak beberapa orang yang sedang kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

…

SSS

…

Senja baru saja turun. Bentangan lagit sebelah barat telah berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerah-merahan. Tidak lama kemudian, lengkungan sang rembulan mulai menampakan diri menghiasi langit malam.

Empat orang nampak sedang mengawasi sebuah rumah mewah yang berada di tengah-tengah pemukiman. Meski malam sudah menjelang, nampak kalau keempat orang yang tengah mengintai itu belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Paman" panggil satu-satunya gadis di antara keempatnya. Ternyata setelah di lihat, keempat orang itu adalah Itachi dan timnya, yang ia sertakan dari pasukan khusus, Anbu Ne.

"Ada apa Sarada?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap Sarada.

"Apa paman yakin kalau tempat pemimpin mafia itu ada di sini?" tanya gadis cantik yang di panggil Sarada.

"Benar. Mata-mata dan intelijen Kiri sudah memastikan" jawab Itachi tenang.

"Kalau mereka sudah tahu, kenapa mereka tidak melakukan penyergapan?" giliran Mitsuki yang angkat bicara.

Itachi menghela nafas, "Ada beberapa alasan kenapa mereka meminta kita untuk membasmi mereka. Yang pertama, lihatlah sekeliling kalian. Ini di tengah-tengah pemukiman padat, jika pasukan Kiri ingin membereskan ini, di perlukan satu batalyon pasukan. Masalahnya, jika di kirim satu batlyon pasukan, sudah pasti akan terjadi baku tembak dan akan menimbulkan kepanikan. Dan kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang jadi korban jika di tempat seperti ini terjadi baku tembak…"

"Rakyat sipil" Boruto langsung menanggapi.

"Benar. Makanya di perlukan sedikit orang handal untuk membasmi mereka, selain lebih efektif. Korban rakyat sipil bisa di minimalisir" imbuh Itachi.

"Apa mereka tidak memiliki prajurit seperti kami. Well, lupakan soal prajurit super" kembali Boruto menanggapi, mendahului yang lain.

"Pasukan khusus Kiri yang ahli seperti kalian juga ada. Tapi, bukankah Nyonya Mei sendiri sudah memberi tahu kalau mereka akhir-akhir ini di sibukkan oleh para pengacau yang selalu merongrong kantor pemerintahan. Keamanan pemerintahan sebagai instansi vital jauh lebih utama" terang Itachi.

"Jadi, apa rencana paman?" Sarada masih tetap tenang mengawasi.

"Siapkan senjata kalian. Dan kau Mitsuki, carilah tempat yang tepat untuk mengawasi kami" ujar Itachi pada Mitsuki yang memegang senjata sniper.

"Sarada dan Boruto, kalian ikut denganku dalam penyergapan" imbuh Itachi.

Sesuai rencana, Itachi mulai mengendap memasuki halaman rumah besar. Ia segera pula memerintahkan pada Sarada dan Boruto untuk mengikutinya.

Sementar Mitsuki segera mencari tempat yang tinggi. Selain untuk meng-cover rekannya, ia juga akan berfungsi sebagai penunjuk jalan bagi yang lain

Semua sudah siap dengan tugas masing-masing, alat komunikasi juga tak ketinggalan.

"Baiklah" Itachi membuka suara, "Sarada, kau mengambil jalan memutar. Aku dan Boruto akan masuk lewat depan"

Sarada mengangguk. Ia pun mulai bergerak sesuai instruksi Itachi.

"Mitsuki. Kau pandu Sarada"

"Baik!" Mitsuki mulai juga di posisinya. Ia mulai mengawasi Sarada melalui Scope. Melalui scope, Mitsuki bisa melihat Sarada mulai berlari memutar.

Karena merasa ada yang memandu, Sarada tidak terlalu berhati-hati atau mengendap dalam melakukan pergerakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sarada mengacungkan pistol begitu ia berada di depan pintu masuk pagar. Ia merasakan adanya orang yang berada di balik tembok pagar tinggi.

"Ukh!" benar saja dugaan Sarada, kalau memang benar ada seseorang yang berada di balik tembok. Suara lenguhan itu terdengar jelas oleh Sarada.

' _Tenang saja, Sarada'_ suara Mitsuki terdengar di earphone Sarada.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang" bentak Sarada.

" _Tenang saja, aku akan memberitahumu jika aku tidak bisa mengatasinya. Sudahlah! Teruskan saja, serahkan padaku"_ balas Mitsuki.

"Kalian sudah berada di posisi yang ku maksud?" suara Itachi sambil berbicara melalui earphone.

Ketiga pemuda itu tentu saja mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, Mitsuki, kau bisa mengawasi orang-orang yang berada di dalam bangunan itu?" kembali Itachi bertanya, kali ini di tujukan pada Mitsuki.

"Benar. Aku melihat kalau mereka sedang melakukan perundingan di lantai tiga" jawab Mitsuki sambil mengawasi target ke arah jendela. Melalui jendela, Mitsuki, bisa melihat sekelompok orang yang sedang duduk dan saling berhadapan.

"Selain itu ada lagi?" giliran Boruto yang tak mau ketinggalan bertanya.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya aktipitas lain. Selain itu hanya para keamanan" jawab Mitsuki lagi.

"Mitsuki" suara Sarada terdengar di earphone yang lainnya, "Awasi saja target yang tadi kau maksudkan sedang berunding"

"Hm" Mitsuki cuma menggumam.

"Baiklah, mula-mula, lumpuhkan semua keamanan. Setelah itu buatlah kekacauan. Mitsuki, tetap pokus pengawasan, informasikan jika tidak ada lagi keamanan yang tersisa"

"Baiklah!" jawab Mitsuki.

"Cukup kalian bertahan, sebentar lagi, pasukan Kiri akan datang"

Mula-mula Sarada langsung bergerak mendahului yang lain, ia langsung melakukan penyergapan pada salah satu pos penjaga.

Wut! Krass!

Sarada muncul tiba-tiba di antara para penjaga. Para penjaga yang tengah berjaga itu, tidak menyangkah akan mendapat serangan tiba-tiba, tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Kurang ajar!" bentak sekelompok penjaga yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sarada membantai penjaga.

Serentak sekitar sepuluh orang berlompatan menyerang. Gadis Uchiha itu langsung menyambut serangan sepuluh orang. Suatu pertarungan yang tidak seimbang terjadi. Satu lawan sepuluh orang memang adalah pertarungan yang menarik. Dan sudah dapat diduga hasilnya. Sebagai gadis tangguh seperti Sarada, baru beberapa gebrakan saja, ia malah mendesak lawan-lawannya yang sebenarnya prajurit terlatih. Beberapa kali pukulan dan tendangan mendarat di tubuh lawan-lawannya, sehingga membuat lawan-lawannya harus jatuh bangun bergulingan di tanah. Tapi para penjaga itu tidak mengenal menyerah, dan terus bertahan walaupun menyadari tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Dor!

Karena mendengar keributan, para penjaga yang lain sudah datang. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Mitsuki yang tengah mengawasi dengan senapan sniper-nya, juga mendahului menembaki para penjaga yang baru datang.

Tidak ketinggalan pula. Itachi ikut membantu keponakannya, dalam mengatasi serangan puluhan para penjaga.

Sayangnya Itachi juga mulai di sibukan oleh pengawal lain.

Dor! dor!

Salah seorang penjaga yang lolos dari sasaran Mitsuki, langsung menembak ke arah Itachi. Sayangnya penembak itu salah memilih sasaran. Seperti biasa, aksi Itachi yang gesit menghindari peluru. Aksi Itachi, malah membuat penembak itu makin terkesima. Menurutnya, manusia mana yang bisa menghindari lesakan peluru.

Dor!

"Akh!"

Sebuah tembakan balasan dari Itachi menumbangkan penembaknya.

Boruto pun tak tinggal diam. Ia membantu Sarada dan Itachi bertarung.

Sarada, setelah menyingkirkan lawan bertarungnya. Gilirannya kini yang menjadi sasaran tembak. Sarada harus bergerak menggunakn kelincahannya, ia melompat kesana kemari guna membingungkan lawan-lawannya. Ia bukanlah prajurit super, maka ia harus menebak dengan cara mengamati moncong senjata api yang di arahkan kepadanya. Dengan demikian, ia bisa lolos dari tembakan karena terlebih dahulu menghindar sebelum penembak menarik pelatuknya.

Sarada, Itachi maupun Boruto bergegas mendesak para penjaga agar mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menembak. Selain itu, para penjaga makin keteteran dengan semakin berkurangnya rekan-rekan mereka.

Meski begitu, mereka adalah orang-orang terlatih, mereka tidak ingin terhina karena mereka di kalahkan hanya oleh tiga orang. Padahal mereka adalah keamanan yang terlatih. Maka mereka pun menyambut serangan Itachi dan timnya. Mereka kembali melakukan pengeroyokan terhadap tiga orang.

Para penjaga itu mulai ada tumbang sebelum sampai pada Itachi dan timnya, ternyata Mitsuki juga sudah mulai menembaki penyerang timnya.

Sarada mengegoskan tubuhnya ketika salah seorang yang berada di depan melontarkan satu pukulan keras. Dan belum juga gadis cantik Uchiha itu bisa menarik pulang tubuhnya, datang lagi serangan dari arah kiri. Terpaksa Sarada melompat ke belakang menghindari pukulan keras itu. Dan pada saat yang hampir bersamaan, seorang penjaga yang berada di belakangnya melontarkan tendangan keras menggeledek

Kali ini Sarada taksempat lagi berkelit

Bughk!

"Ugh...!"

Penyerangnya kaget, Sarada dengan cepat menyilangkan tangannya menahan serangan. Tidak hanya itu, Sarad langsung mengunci penyerangnya

Penjaga yang tangannya terkunci di tangan Sarada itu kontan terpekik terkena tendangan keras

"Akh...!" penjaga itu terpental jauh ke belakang sampai menabrak pohon. Bersamaan dengan itu, Itachi langsung menembak orang yang tadii terkena hajaran Sarada sekaligus menuntaskan lawan-lawannya.

Semenatar di dalam bangunan itu, beberap orang atau mungkin pejabat yang di curigai pemberontak, mendengar suara keributan di iringi dengan suara jeritan bersahutan. Mereka yakin kalau, para penjaga itu kalah dalam pertempuran. Maka beberapa orang busuk itu, mulai melarikan diri.

Insting Itachi sepertinya berjalan, ia yakin kalau target mereka sudah bergerak sembunyi untuk menghindari sergapan. Maka ia pun mulai bergerak.

"Mitsuki" kali ini suara Sarada meminta, "Awasi kembali para penghianat itu" ia malah berlari mendahului Itachi.

"Boruto, atasi mereka yang tersisa" perintah Itachi. Ia yakin putera sulung Hokage itu bisa bertahan sedikit lagi sebelum para pasukan Kiri datang.

Itachi pun mulai merangsek masuk kedalam bangunan menguikuti keponakannya yang terlebih dahulu menerobos.

"Paman. Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya" ujar Sarada sambil memegangi earphone-nya sambil terus berlari

"Habisi saja semuanya, tak perlu di tangkap semua" jawab Itachi.

"Mitsuki" ujar Itachi yang kini di tujukan pada Mitsuki, "lumpuhkan salah satu di antaranya"

Sebagai laki-laki yang sekaligus sebagai prajurit super, tentu saja menyusuli keponaknnya adalah hal mudah bagi Itachi.

"Di depan kalian ada yang berlari ke arah kalian. Habisi saja, aku sudah melumpuhkan salah satunya" ujar Mitsuki.

Wut! Buk! Diess!

Sarada dan Itachi langsung menghajar orang yang di maksud Mitsuki. Karena mereka bukanlah petarung, tentu saja Sarada dan Itachi dengan mudah mengalahkan bahkan menghabisi semuanya.

"Bagaimana, Mitsuki?"

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah beres, pasukan Kiri yang paman maksud juga sudah datang membereskan sisanya. Dan saya yakin, semua sudah beres" jawab Mitsuki.

Sebenarnya tanpa di beritahu, Sarada dan Itachi sudah tahu kalau pasukan Kiri sudah datang. Sarada dan Itachi masih berusaha mencari barang bukti, sekaligus, menangkap orang yang tadi di tembak oleh Mitsuki.

Tidak lama kemudian, Boruto pun datang menyusul.

"Apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan, Paman" Boruto langsung bertanya.

"Teruslah mencari barang bukti tentang mereka ini. Mudah-mudahan kita menemukan sesuatu yang sangat kita butuhkan sebagai informasi tambahan"

Usai berkata demikian, ketiganya berpencar.

Itachi, Sarada, dan Boruto mulai memeriksa di setiap penjuru ruangan, untuk mencari benda dan barang bukti lain.

Sarada menautkan alis, ia merasa curiga. Adanya sesuatu yang berbeda pada salah satu dinding ruangan yang ia masuki. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk, kadang menendang-nendang sekitar dinding. Dan ia makin curiga, karena setiap kali ia mengetuk atau menendang dinding, terasa adanya ruang kosong di balik dinding.

Dunk!

Ceklek!

Terdengarlah suara pengait pintu terlepas, ketika tanpa sengaja Sarada menendang dinding, malah terlihat adanya dinding yang bergerak sedikit. Sarada lalu menekan dinding yang tadi ia tendang. Ternyata tempat yang di tekan itu ternyata adalah tombol kunci sebuah pintu rahasia. Dan dinding yang tadi di tendang dan di ketuk ternyata adalah sebuah pintu.

Matanya makin membelalak melihat seisi ruang rahasia itu.

"Kalian sudah menemukan sesuatu?" teriak Itachi dari ruangan lain.

"Aku menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia paman" jawab Sarada, "Isinya ada banyak senjata dari berbagai jenis"

Itachi segera bergerak menuju tempat Sarada. Ia tanpa ragu melakukan penelisisran kedalam ruangan yang di maskud Sarada. Ia bergerak mendahului Sarada dan Boruto yang juga baru muncul.

Mata Itachi mendelik, "Akatsuki" desisnya.

Itachi melihat adanya simbol awan merah yang terpajang di dinding. Ternyata ruang rahasia itu tidak hanya sebagai gudang penyimpanan senjata. Tapi juga sebagai tempat pertemuan atau mungkin tempat bersembunyi.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

 **Am I Hentai** : saya copy pointnya ya

 _ **boleh nggk anak2nya SasuSaku nggk usah usah ada romance2 dulu**_ _-_ gimana ya? Ini kan temanya future fict, jadi ada kemungkinan yg banyak mendapat sorotan adalah anak-anaknya :D, yah sekedar tantangan untuk diri sendiri, bisa nggak saya membuat fict yang sedikit melenceng dari tokoh utama SasuSaku

 _ **aku pengennya romance nya fokus ke SasuSaku dulu –**_ ceritanya kan mereka terpisah, jadi agak bingung dengan adegan romance SasuSaku-nya. Tapi tenang, saya juga SSL, akan ada porsi khusus romance SasuSaku :v. tapi kayaknya di bagian akhir deh :v. Tapi karena saya tidak pandai dalam membuat romance melow maka, mungkin nantinya, adegan romancenya kurang greget.

 _ **entah kenapa aku nggak rela liat 'kloningnya' nya sasuke sama cewe selain Sakura**_ … jgn kwatir sob, Akari di sini di gambarkan cuma agak mirip Sasu, ingat ya, 'agak mirip' aja. Jadi nggak ngebingunginlah, di dunia ini kan juga banyak yang agak mirip, meski nggak ada hubungan keluarga. Akari di gambarkan perpaduan SasuSaku, hanya saja gen Sasu masih sedikit lebih mendominasi, makanya ada kemiripan sedikit. Untuk lebih, soal deskripsi Akari baca ulang **Our Dream, family and Our Smile** sequel pertama **Renegade**. Thx ya, udah mau mampir, salam kenal.

 **Ayuniejung** : Ha..ha..ha.. ada-ada aja, sebelumnya bang toyib, sekarang jadi bang Kadir. Kasihan amat si Sasu, kamu ganti2 namanya. Di sesuaiin ya. Tapi saya setuju sih! *plakk*

 **Ohshyn76** : mungkin masih agak lama lagi, sabar yak.


	5. Into Inferno

**INTO INFERNO**

…

…

…

Akari dan Mai kini berada di sebuah wilayah yang kelihatan sedikit kumuh. Namun siapa sangka kalau tempat kumuh ini ternyata sarang gembong kejahatan salah satu penebar teror di Iwa.

Akari menoleh pada Mai yang ada di sampingnya, "Kau siap?" tanyanya.

"Apa kita akan perang sehingga kau menanyakan soal kesiapan?" sahut Mai kalem.

Akari cuma menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Ini kan sudah jelas sarang mafia, kenapa tidak langsung di bombardir saja" Mai seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Bukan seperti itu, perkara melenyapkan mereka para penjahat ini mungkin mudah. Namun kau juga harus pertimbangkan. Kemungkinan ada orang besar di belakang gembong ini. Kalau mereka di binasakan seperti yang kau maksud tadi, kita tidak tahu akar dari gembong ini, dan pada akhirnya, kelak akan muncul lagi. Jadi maksudnya temukan akarnya dan basmi" terang Akari menanggapi, "Dan yang kedua, cara yang di lakukan sekarang akan lebih mengurangi jumlah korban yang tidak perlu"

"Menyusup? Bukannya itu sama saja? Bagaimana jika cara seperti ini gagal"

"Itulah tujuannya kita di panggil" Mai menatap Akari yang kini sudah melangkah beberapa tindak di depannya.

Belumlah terlalu jauh melangkah, kini mereka di hadang oleh segerombolan orang berpakaian preman.

"Jangan!" cegah Akari saat Mai mulai siap-siap bertarung. "Tetap tenang dan awasi sekitarmu, ada kemungkinan tidak hanya mereka yang menyambut kita"

Bebrapa saat kemudian, "Kau benar, ada Sniper di bangunan samping kanan" bisik Mai.

"Di bangunan di kiri juga ada, yang didepan juga ada yang bersembunyi. Kalau kau ingin bertindak. Percayakan padaku, aku akan memberimu aba-aba" balas Akari sambil berbisik.

Sementara penghadang mereka sudah makin mendekat sambil menodongkan senapan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin, kalau hanya mereka sniper yang ada?" tanya Mai masih tetap waspda dan berusaha mengawasi.

"Soal, para sniper itu, serahkan padaku. Bersiaplah, hadapi saja yang datang mendekat ke arah kita"

Mai mengangguk, ia sangat mempercayai pria di sampingnya, dari caranya menganalisis, bisa saja di pria ini memang hebat. Belum lagi, Tsucikage sangat mempercayainya. Mai makin tidak ragu untuk mempercayai Akari.

"Mau apa kalian?" bentak salah seorang yang menyambut kedatangan Akari dan Mai.

"Berdagang" jawab Mai kalem sambil menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jika saja para penyambut itu bermata awas, sudah pasti mereka bisa membaca gelagat Mai yang siap bertarung.

"Kalian sudah ada janji?"

"Seseorang memberitahukan kami, jikalau ingin berdagang sebaiknya kami datang kesini" Mai segera menyerahkan koper hitam yang tadi di bawah oleh Akari.

Salah seorang di antaranya segera menerima dan membuka koper yang di sodorkan Mai. Maka ia pun segera memeriksa. Sesudahnya, ia menatap pada akari dan mai secara bergantian.

"Habisi mereka" perintahnya.

Akari dan Mai cuma sedikit menarik sudut bibir.

Setelah menunjukan seringai, tangan Mai bergerak cepat menyambar pistol yang di acungkan padanya.

Wuts!

Dor…. Dor…!

Tindakan Mai juga di ikuti oleh Akari. Maka ia pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia merampas pistol, bukan satu namun dua pistol yang ia rampas dengan sangat cepat.

Dor! Dor!

Beda dengan Mai, Akari malah menembak ke arah bangunan di samping kanan. Kemudian Akari melompat ke samping menghindari kerumunan orang yang menghadang mereka tadi. Dua tangannya yang memegang pistol menembak kearah bangunan yang agak jauh di depannya.

"Heeah…!" berhadapan dan jarak berdekatan menghasilkan sebuah sapuan kaki mengarah keperut Mai.

Mai segera bersalto menghindari sapuan kaki lawannya. Sepersekian detik kakinya menjejak di tanah, ia kembali melenting sambil memutar tubuh, dua kakinya langsung membuka dan melayangkan tendangan ke masing-masing lawan di sisi kiri dan kanannya sekaligus.

Duk… dess!

"Akh!"

Dua orang terpekik mendapat tendangan keras dari gadis cantik itu.

Akari tidak langsung membantu, ia yang sempat bentrok dengan Mai, sudah bisa mengukur kemampuan Mai. Dan Akari yakin kalau Mai bisa mengatasi lawan-lawannya.

Akari sendiri memilih untuk tetap mengawasi dan mencari sisa-sisa para sniper yang bersembunyi dan siap melepaskan tembakan. Bahkan Akari sengaja tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berharap agar ia menjadi sasaran tembak para sniper.

Karena merasa sudah tidak ada lagi sniper maka ia pun turun tangan membantu Mai.

"Haiiit…!"

Salah satu lawan Mai yang masih tersisa menjerit dan menyerang, sambil memutar tubuh, tendangannya menyambar kepala Mai.

Plak!

Tendangan seperti itu, bagi Mai sangat mudah di atasi. Tapi ternyata pria lawan Mai kali ini tidak hanya menyerang satu kali. Begitu tendangannya di tepis. Dua pukulannya menyusul kearah dada dan leher Mai.

Plak! Plak!

Serangan beruntun itu masih bisa di tepis oleh Mai dengan menggunakan lengannya. Setelah menghalau serangan lawan, Mai serta merta melompat dan melayangkan lututnya telak mengenai dada lawan.

Dess!

"Akh!"

Pria itu terpental kebelakang dan berguling-guling. Ia kelihatan terengah, rupanya sodoran lutut Mai tadi mengguncang isi dadanya. Nafasnya kelihatan satu-satu.

"Mai.." teriak Akari.

Tendangannya mengarah melewati Mai.

Dess!

Sosok tubuh di samping mai menjerit mendapat tendangan dari Akari yang tepat mengenai leher. Ia terlempar lebih jauh ke belakang.

Akari dan Mai memperhatikan lawan mereka yang sudah tumbang satu persatu.

Dor!

Trek!

Sebuah suara ledakan senjata terdengar. Sungguh kali ini gerakan Aakri sangat cepat. Suara benturan peluru dengan pistol di tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk menghalau laju peluru ke arah mereka.

Dor!

Kali ini giliran Akari yang menembak ke sumber peluru penembak tadi. Kali ini tepat sasaran, dari salah satu puncak gedung terlihat seseorang yang terjatuh karena tembakan balasan dari Akari tadi.

Mai sangat kaget melihat cara Akari tadi menghalau laju peluru yang di tembakan. Menurutnya, lesakan peluru itu sangat cepat dan sukar di ikuti oleh mata. Tapi ternyata Akari bisa.

Belum habis rasa kaget Mai, di sekeliling mereka kini bermunculan orang-orang. Mai makin waspada.

"Tenang" Bisik Akari.

"Kenapa?" balas Mai dengan cara berbisik pula.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi mereka mengawasi kita. Tenang, sepertinya hanya ingin menerka-nerka siapa kita" Akari tetap tenang.

Salah satu di antar orang itu, terdapat pria berambut agak panjang berwarna sedikit orange. Ia melangkah dengan tenang menuju tempat Akari dan Mai berdiri.

"Pantas saja, kalian menjadi salah satu buronan nomor satu di Iwa" ujar pria itu saat berada di depan Akari dan Mai, "Namaku Foo"

"Untuk apa kalian kesini" Tanya pria yang mengaku Foo.

"Kami hanya butuh tempat untuk menjalankan bisnis kami tanpa harus berurusan dengan pihak pemerintah Iwa atau siapapun" Akari lagi-lagi mendahului Mai untuk menjawab.

Foo mengamati kedua pemuda di depannya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Pasangan yang serasi. Tapi kalian harus tahu, di sini kami punya aturan. Kalian bisa di terima untuk berbisnis di sini jika kalian mau patuh"

"Selama tidak menghalangi pekerjaan kami, tentu saja bukan masalah" kali ini Mai tidak mau kedahuluan oleh Akari.

"Oh! Tidak seperti itu. Baiklah kalian ikut dengan saya. Saya akan mempertemukan kalian dengan pimpinan tempat ini" Foo kembali menatap koper yang masih tercecer.

"Ini apa?"

"Kami bisnis obat-obatan" Mai kembali menjawab.

"Boleh…" Foo seakan-akan meminta izin memeriksa atau kembali membuka isi koper.

"Silakan"

Foo meraih salah satu bungkusan yang ada dalam koper, tampaknya itu memanglah obat-obatan terlarang.

Ia mengangguk puas setelah sempat mencicipi barang bawaan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Kualitas nomor satu" puji Foo.

Selanjutnya ia mengajak Akari dan Mai untuk menuju ke suatu tempat.

…

-SSS-

…

"Sepertinya kita tidak langsung bisa pulang" Uchiha Itachi mulai membuka suara. Ia membiarkan para pasukan khusus Kiri untuk membereskan sisa-sisa dari anggota pemberontak.

"Kenapa paman?" Sarada mengetahui maksud Itachi dan Sarada juga bisa menduga kalau mereka akan kembali kerumah mewah milik eks Mzukage, Mei Terumi. Bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara sang eks Mizukage menatapnya.

"Hanya sebentar Sarada" ujar Itachi perlahan. Usai berkata demikian, Itachi segera meninggalakn anggota timnya.

Itachi segera menelepon mantan Mizukage Mei Terumi.

"Mei, Bisakah kau mengundang Mizukage lagi untuk bertemu di tempatmu" Itachi menatap sekeliling seakan-akan ia tak ingin ada yang mendengar ia menelpon.

"Memangnya ada apa Itachi" sahut suara seorang wanita di seberang telepon Itachi.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Kenapa tidak ke kantornya?" jelas, ada nada penasaran dari Mei

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Yang pasti Kiri juga berada di ambang gawat"

"Baiklah!" desahan nafas terdengar di seberang telepon Itachi, sebelum Itachi menutup teleponnya.

SSS

"Misi sudah selesai, kenapa kita kembali lagi kesini, Paman?" Sarada berjalan lambat di samping Itachi. Ia seperti keberatan kembali kerumah mewah yang mereka datangi pertama kali ke sini.

Itachi cuma tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan keponakannya itu.

"Mungkin Paman Itachi masih ketagihan melihat tubuh seksi Nyonya Mei" Ucapan Boruto di sambut dengan tawa oleh Mitsuki.

Lain lagi dengan Sarada, tatapan tajam seakan ingin menghabisi kedua rekannya itu. Ia memang malas untuk kembali kerumah mewah itu karena selalu mendapat tatapan yang agak beda dari Mei Terumi. Hal itu membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Itachi bukannya tidak menegrti dengan itu.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan Mei Terumi" lanjut Itachi melangkah.

"Apa Paman ingin memadu Bibi Konan?" giliran Mitsuki yang berkelakar. Kali ini giliran Boruto yang menyambut dengan tawanya. Sarada hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Kalaulah ingin mengikuti kehendak hati, sudah pasti ia akan menghajar kedua pemuda tersebut. Sarada sedikit tersinggung dengan ulah rekannya yang ia anggap tidak sopan terhadap pemimpin misi mereka dan sekaligus pamannya.

Itachi sama sekali tidak menanggapi kelakar kedua pemuda tersebut. Itachi sudah berkali-kali mengajak kedua pemuda tersebut ke dalam misi, jadi tentu saja ia sudah sangat mengenali sifat dan tingkah kedua pemuda itu.

"Kalian ingin menemaniku bertemu dengan Mei atau kalian menunggu saja disini?" Itachi bertanya mengabaikan kelakar kedua pemuda itu. "Bisa jadi, mungkin agak lama"

"Aku menunggu saja" jawab Sarada.

"Yah! Kami juga" sambut Boruto.

"Paman" Panggilan Sarada menghentikan langkah Itachi, "Paman sudah mengenal Nyonya Mei, tapi kenapa ia melihatku dengan tatapan yang…"

"Bisa jadi karena dia adalah mantan kekasih Papa-mu. Dia mengamatimu, karena kau mirip dengan…" ucapan Boruto terhenti mendapati tatapan tajam dari Sarada.

Itachi cuma bisa tersenyum, sedikit banyak ia membenarkan maksud ucapan Boruto, kecuali soal mantan kekasih.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" ujar Itachi lalu meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu di sebuah taman milik Mei Terumi.

"Kemana anggota timmu, Itachi" tanya Mei Terumi karena ia hanya melihat Itachi datang menghadap padanya sendirian.

"Karena ini penting maka, belum saatnya mereka mengetahui"

"Ada hal penting apa sehingga kau juga memintaku kesini, Itachi" giliran Mizukage Choujuro yang bertanya.

Itachi diam sesaat.

"Akatsuki"

Kedua orang di depan Itachi mengerutkan dahi, "Maksudmu?"

Lagi-lagi Itachi kelihatan melonggarkan dadanya, "Begini, saat kami melakukan penggrebekan, kami menemukan simbol awan merah di salah satu ruang rahasia"

"Jadi Sasuke benar, kalau mereka memang masih ada, dan siap kembali" Mei juga kelihatan ikut berfikir, meski ia belum melihat langsung tyang di maksudkan Itachi, namun ia mempercayai.

"Hampir dua puluh tahun mereka menyiapkan diri" Choujuro kelihatan terdengar menggumam, "Oh ya, apa Sasuke sudah memberi tahu tanda-tanda gembong Akatsuki yang baru"

"Sasuke hanya sekedar mencurigai posisi dan keberadaan mereka" jawab Itachi singkat.

Ketiganya kembali larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Dua puluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Kurasa mereka memiliki persiapan yang lebih matang, dan jika kembali ingin perang, mungkin akan lebih dahsyat"

"Yah! Dan makin menyusahkan. Sasuke pernah memberi tahuku, kalau ada kemungkinan mereka sudah menysusupkan orang-orang mereka di masyarakat atau mungkin di dalam pemerintahan" Itachi menopang dagu, kembali ia mulai berpikir.

"Dan kurasa pengganggu di negara ini dan mungkin juga di negara lain, adalah mereka pendukung Akatsuki" Itachi lagi-lagi mengingatkan.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus di lakukan?" Tanya chojuro sambil menatap Itachi yang masih kelihatan berpikir.

Iatchi yang tadinya kelihatan serius, perlahan raut wajahnya kembali ke semula.

"Tetaplah seperti biasa, Tuan…"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Itachi, ini bukan di kantor Mizukage" potong Chojuro.

Itachi cuma tersenyum, "Baiklah, begini, Sebaiknya kalian mulai menebarkan mata-mata kalian, sepertinya penyusup Akatsuki sudah mulai beraksi kembali. Sederhana kan?"

"Huuh! Kalau yang itu kami juga sudah lakukan" ketus Mei, di saat seperti ini, kakak kandung Sasuke itu masih selalu saja santai.

Itachi dan Chojuro cuma bisa tersenyum.

"Begini, saya curiga, mereka bisa bercokol di sini karena ada yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Aku punya rencana. Aku akan meminta Uchiha untuk datang, uhmmm… maaf, agar merampok di negara kalian. Tujuannya adalah mencari tahu siapa-siapa orang yang berpengaruh dan justeru menjadi simpatisan Akatsuki. Ingat dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka sempat datang dan menyerang negara Kiri, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka ada yang tersisa dan tertinggal" terang Itachi menunjukan wajah serius.

"Kenapa harus Uchiha?"

"Kurasa kau bisa tebak salah satu alasanku" Chojuro mengangguk. Tentu saja ia bisa mengerti, karena uchiha bisa menyusup dan bergerak cepat, belum lagi dengan kekuatan mereka di atas manusia normal.

"Kau punya alasan lain?" Mei Terumi menatap Itachi.

"Sudah tak perlu juga" Chojuro nampak merasa kalau apapun alasan yang di berikan Itachi tidak lah penting baginya.

"Tapi Itachi" Chojuro mentap Itachi, "Bagaimana jika andaikan kami menangkap Uchiha yang kau kirim?"

"Penjarakan saja, ini adalah tugas, kami siap untuk itu"

Ketiganya kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing.

Alasan Chojuro menyetujui adalah karena dengan adanya tim penyidik yang menyamar jadi perampok dari Uchiha bisa membantu kinerjanya. Dan ia pun bisa lebih fokus pada pengamanan. Kalau perlu memberikan bantuan pada para Uchiha.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi, aku permisi" ujar Itachi kemudian.

"Apakah Sasuke masih sering menghubungimu?"

Itachi dan Chojuro saling menatap dan tersenyum, sudah duapuluh tahun, tapi ternyata Mei masih menyimpan rasa pada Sasuke. Dari cara Mei bertanya, sudah menunjukan perasaan itu.

Sambil tersenyum, "Kau salah bertanya, jika kau bertanya padaku. Sebaiknya hal ini kau tanyakan saja pada Sakura"

Mei Terumi cuma mengerucutkan bibir mendengar tanggapan Itachi, bertanya tentang Sasuke pada Sakura, sama saja cari penyakit.

Itachi dan Chojuro saling tatap sambil tersenyum, terutama Chojuro, ia bahkan sampai menggeleng kepala melihat sikap keras kepala dari wanita yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu

"Baiklah" sambil tersenyum ia mengantar Itachi sampai depan pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat jalan" Itachi mengangguk dan mohon pamit. Pulang.

…

-SSS-

…

Seorang pria berkacamata hitam sedang duduk santai mengawasi monitor di depannya. Ia adalah pria berusia tigapuluhan.

"Suruh mereka masuk" ujarnya berbicara pada micropone yang di depannya.

Akari dan Mai melangkah mengikuti pria yang mengaku bernama Foo.

"Kita akan menemui pemilik tempat ini, namanya Tofune"

Akari dan Mai tidak menanggapi. Kaki keduanya terus melangkah mengikuti Foo.

"Kau yakin, dengan mereka Foo?" bisik pria yang di maksudkan tadi oleh Foo yang bernama Tofune.

Foo mengangguk, "Mereka adalah buronan Iwa. Foto mereka di pajang di mana-mana" terang Foo, "Dan aku bisa melihat kalau para intelijen dari Iwa mulai menyebar mencari mereka" imbuh Foo lagi.

"Seberapa berbahaya mereka" bisik Tofune lagi.

"Mungkin anda sudah melihat sepak terjang mereka saat mereka baru datang"

Tofune, pria yang suka memakai kacamata hitam itu cuma menatap tajam di balik kacamatanya pada kedua anak muda di depannya. Terutama pada Akari, ia menautkan alis.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini?" tanya Tofune pada Akari maupun Mai.

"Kami mencari perlindungan" Akari yang menjawab.

"Melihat aksi kalian, kalian tidak kesulitan mendapatkan keselamatan" sanggah Tofune.

"Bukan hanya itu, kami memang mau mencari ketenangan dalam menjalankan bisnis kami" Tofune menatap pada Mai yang baru saja menjawab.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, sudah berapa banyak penyusup yang masuk kesini. Dan perlu kalian ketahui juga, semua mengalami kegagalan. Jika kalian salah satu dari mereka, maka saya sarankan sebaiknya kalian keluar dari sini. Sekarang"

"Kami mengerti" jawab Mai.

"Bagus. Kalian tahu, kalau kami semua berikrar untuk membantu melindungi tempat ini. Semua penghuni di sini rela melakukan apa saja demi melindungi tempat ini" terang Foo.

Lagi-lagi Akari dan Mai cuma mengangguk.

"OK. Sekarang kalian bisa cari tempat yang kosong. Dan kalian harus tahu kalau kalian juga akan di kenai pungutan" Mai dan Akari sekali lagi mengangguk.

Keduanya segera meninggalkan tempat Tofune berada.

Akari tiba-tiba saja merangkul Mai, "Tenang!" bisik Akari, "Aku yakin kita sedangdi awasi,dengan kamera atau penyadap suara"

Mai tidak bisa membantah atau melakukan yang lain selain menurut. Jantungnya justeru berpacu kencang ketika Akarai merangkulnya mesra seperti seorang kekasih. Jangankan di rangkul seperti ini, bertatap mata dengan Akari saja, sudah membuat jantung Mai berdegup kencang.

Masih tetap dalam keadaan saling merangkul, Akari dan Mai sudah tiba di kamar yang mereka yakini sudah kosong.

Akari dan Mai masih duduk didekat meja dan menghadap tembok. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas. Akari mulai menuliskan sesuatu, sementara Mai masih duduk tenang di samping Akari.

"Gimana, Sayang. Kita akan memulai bisnis kita dari sini"

Sambil berujar, tangan Akari dengan cepat menulis sesuatu d atas kertas.

"Nah! Coba lihat ini… aku sudah mengambar dan menandai lokasi ladang bisnis kita"

Akari menyodorkan kertas yang bertuliskan,' _ **Kita sedang di awasi. Tetap tenang ikuti saja rencanaku'**_

"Oh, Begitukah. Sepertinya mungkin ini akan menarik. Humm.. para keparat dari Iwa itu sepertinya tidak akan mencurigai tempat ini" jawab Mai sambil menyodorkan kertas yang bertuliskan, ' _ **Kau tidak mengambil kesempatan dariku kan? Mesum'**_

"Nah cobalah lihat yang ini", Akari sembari menyodorkan kertas, "Aku sudah membuat peta tempat yang sekiranya bisa kita jadikan bertransaksi tanpa ada yang mencurigai" Akari mengecoh dengan cara berpura-pura menunjuk peta namun sebenarnya bertulis, _**'Dasar! Kalau aku mau berbuat mesum, bukan kau orangnya, kau bukan tipeku. Aku tidaj tertarik dengan gadis bodoh'**_

Mai tersenyum setelah merasa telah membuat kesal pada pemuda yang sekarang menjalankan misi bersamanya.

"Kamu yakin, Sayang" Mai menyodorkan secarik kertas _ **'Kurang ajar! Baiklah apa rencanamu? Pria mesum. Yang mesum tetaplah mesum'**_ sambil tersenyum. Dari caranya memandang, Akari bisa memahami kalau Mai cuma bercanda.

Begitulah seterusnya Akari dan Mai mengobrol tentang bisnis dan sambil kelihatan seakan-akan sedang menandai peta wilayah tempat mereka ingin menjalankan bisnis, namun sebenarnya memakai kertas untuk berkomunikasi untuk menjalankan rencana, karena merasa di awasi dan di pasangi penyadap.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE


	6. I Do It My Self

**I Do It Myself**

…

…

…

Seperti biasa, jika Sakura tidak memiliki kegiatan. Ia biasanya lebih memilih untuk mencari kesibukan sendiri. Sekarang Sakura berada dalam kamar pribadi milik puteranya, ia ingin merapikan kamar puteranya.

Ketika sedang bersih-bersih sambil merapikan buku bacaan puteranya, Sakura sangat penasaran dengan sampul buku yang terdapat gambar orang yang sedang berpelukan. Awalnya Sakura senyum-senyum ketika ia membaca bagian awal dari buku itu. Sakura menganggap kalau ternyata puteranya itu tertarik dengan bacaan novel romansa percintaan, mengingat Akari berwatak dingin. Maka ia pun mulai membuka hallaman lanjutan dari buku yang berjudul 'Icha-icha Paradise' itu.

Tapi makin ke belakang, isi buku itu sudah mulai memaparkan area pribadi secara eksplisit. Dan beberapa halaman berikutnya, mata Sakura terbelalak. Ternyata buku itu juga terdapat adegan dewasa. Ia kelihatan kaget sambil menggeleng kepala tak percaya. Ternyata puteranya suka membaca buku dewasa. Dan yang jadi pertanyaan Sakura, Apakah puteranya hanya sekedar membaca atau malah sudah mempraktekannya dengan gadis lain.

"Ini tidak boleh" gumam Sakura.

Maka Sakura segera mengangkat teleponnya dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

"Kak Itachi, apa misi kalian sudah selesai?"

" _Iya"_ jawab Itachi di seberang telepon.

"Kakak tahu, kemana Akari di tugaskan?"

Itachi menautkan alis, kenapa adik iparnya itu mempertanyakan tempat misi Akari.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sakura?"

" _Jawab saja_ _,_ _Kak_ _!_ _"_ terdengarlah suara Sakura meninggi di seberang telepon Itachi.

Itachi segera menoleh pada Sarada.

" _Siapa yang menjadi rekannya?"_ lagi-lagi Sakura mulai tak sabaran menunggu jawaban Itachi.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini setelah kami pulang…"

" _Aku mau jawabannya sekarang!"_ mata Itachi membulat seketika. Apa yang membuat Sakura menjadi terdengar galak seperti itu.

Itachi akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Baiklah tunggu sebentar…" Itachi kemudian menatap pada ke tiga anggota timnya, "Aku akan menerima telepon, sebaiknya kalian tunggu di sini", Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Itachi segera meninggalkan ketiga anggota timnya.

"Sakura, soal siapa yang menjadi rekan Akari, aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Sasuke. Karena sebenarnya misi di Iwa adalah recomend dari Sasuke" suara Sakura hanya terdengar menggumam, lalu terasa oleh Itachi kalau sambungan sudah di putus.

Suara peringatan dari alat komunikasi yang bersifat pribadi berbunyi. Sasuke segera mengecek siapa yang menghubungi mereka.

Alat yang di pakai Sasuke ini memang alat khusus yang hanya bisa di hubungi oleh orang yang memiliki otoritas akses khusus. Tingkat keamanannya juga sangat tinggi, sehingga sangat sulit untuk di rietas aatu pun di lacak.

" _Anata_ " mata Sasuke membulat seketika, apa yang membuat isterinya itu tiba-tiba menelpon.

"Sakura- _Hime_ _"_ _,_ tanpa melihatpun Sasuke bisa menduga kalau Sakura pasti merona jika ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hime'. "Ada apa?" Sasuke malah menyeringai membayangkan rona wajah cantik isterinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggalkan.

"Siapa utusanmu yang menemani Akari, untuk misi ke Iwa?" meski baru saja merona, tapi dari nada pertanyaannya, Sakura kembali mengeras.

"Akari?!" suara pelan Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia hanya berfikir kalau ternyata yang di kirim ke Iwa adalah Akari. Mendengar kalau yang di utus ke Iwa adalah puteranya, Sasuke justeru terlihat adanya seringai tipis di bibirnya. Seakan ada rasa senang jika yang di utus adalah puteranya. Atau itu memang keinginannya.

" _Anata…_ _!_ _"_ terdengarlah kalau Sakura mulai tidak sabaran menungggu jawaban dari suaminya.

"Seorang gadis cantik" jawab Sasuke. Ia menautkan alis, mendengar perubahan nada dari Sakura.

"Uuuh…" terlihatlah Sakura seperti lesuh begitu mengetahui kalau yang menjadi partner Akari adalah seorang gadis, dan menurut Sasuke juga cantik. Ia malah khawatir, laki-laki dan perempuan selalu berduaan, apakah nantinya Akari tidak mempraktekkan adegan yang ada di buku 'Icha-icha Paradise' yang di baca Akari.

"Sakura… hime… halo… halo… hime… Sakura…" tidak ada lagi jawaban dari Sakura.

Sasuke tahu, bukanlah masalah gawat, tapi ia penasaran, kenapa Sakura terdengar lesuh setelah tahu kalau yang menjadi rekan Akari adalah seorang gadis.

"Tunggu sebentar" lagi-lagi Itachi harus meminta waktu lagi pada Sarada dan yang lainnya. Karena ia kembali menerima panggilan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke"

" _Kau di mana sekarang?_ "

"Kami di Kiri, dan baru saja akan pulang ke Konoha karena misi kami sudah selesai" jawab Itachi.

" _OK, setelah tiba di Konoha, segeralah temui Sakura. Dan cari tahu. Kenapa ia terdengar lesu ketika ia tahu kalau yang menemani Akari di Iwa adalah seorang gadis cantik_ "

"Iya, soal itu aku juga penasaran" Terdengarlah oleh Itachi kalau Sasuke juga sudah memutuskan komunikasi.

Itachi cuma mendesah nafas sambil menggeleng memikirkan sikap adik dan iparnya itu. Ia lalu menemui Sarada dan yang lainnya untuk segera pulang.

…

-SSS-

…

Akari dan Mai melangkah beriringan menuju suatu tempat. Sebagai seorang yang sudah terlatih, insting Akari mengatakan kalau mereka sedang di ikuti.

"Mai, tetaplah bersikap wajar. Buat aktingmu sebaik mungkin", bisik Akari.

"Bukannya dari awal juga begitu?" jawab Mai perlahan seakan tidak ingin ada yang mendengarkan.

"Oh ya" Mai kembali membuka suara, "Kenapa rencanamu tidak kau lakukan seperti sebelumnya?"

Akari malah menoleh sambil sedikit menarik sudut bibir, "Sekarang Tofune sudah menaruh kepercayaan kepada kita. Penyadap sudah di nonaktivkan"

Mai yang menenteng koper berisi obat terlarang, cuma bisa mengangguk. Ia sudah sangat percaya pada kemampuan insting Akari.

Karena negara Iwa adalah negara yang terletak di pinggir pantai. Maka kedua pemuda itu segera menemui seseorang yang nampaknya sudah menunggu di pinggir pantai.

Orang berpakaian hitam-hitam itu segara menyambut koper yang di sodorkan Mai padanya. Ia segera membuka dan melihat isi koper. Dan tampaklah kini beberapa bungkusan besar obat-obatan terlarang.

"Didalamnya sudah ku sisipkan surat untuk nyonya Tsuchikage" suara Akari tenang dan datar.

Pria yang di ajak transaksi itu cuma bisa mengangguk. Giliran pria itu yang menyodorkan koper yang berisi sejumlah uang.

"Tiga hari dari sekarang aku menunggu berita dari nyonya" ujar Akari.

"Baiklah. kuharap kalian berdua bisa jaga diri. Kalau boleh ku tahu, bagaimana perkembangan penyusupan kalian"

Akari dan Mai saling tatap sesaat. Selanjutnya Akari kelihatan menggeleng perlahan sambil menatap pria yang bertransaksi dengannya.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, pria itu berlalu dari hadapan Akari dan Mai.

…

-SSS-

…

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas, Akari puteranya yang baru menginjak remaja itu, ternyata bacaannya adalah bacaan dewasa yang lebih cocok di peruntukan bagi yang sudah menikah.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan Sakura, siapa yang mengajari ataupun memberikan buku laknat 'Icha-icha Paradise' pada puteranya. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu kakak iparnya untuk mengorek keterangan.

Menurut Itachi, ia akan datang bersama Sarada, namun orang yang di tunggu dari tadi, belumlah muncul.

"Mama! Aku pulang" suara Sarada terdengar sudah datang. Maka Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia juga yakin Itachi pasti datang bersama puterinya.

Itachi membelalak melihat Sakura justeru menyambutnya dengan pelototan, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menyambut dengan senyumannya. Sarada yang masih kelelahan, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan raut wajah mamanya, ia lebih memilih untuk langsung pamit dan beristrahat.

Dengan senyum yang kelihatan di paksakan, "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan"

Masih dengan mata yang menatap tajam, Sakura menyodorkan sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dari tadi di belakangnya.

Itachi segera meraih benda yang ternyata buku yang berjudul Icha-icha Paradise. Itachi tersenyum, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Sakura melototinya dari tadi. Itachi yakin kalau Sakura pasti mencurigainya, kalau dialah yang memberikan buku bertema dewasa itu pada Akari.

"Boleh aku duduk" Itachi masih dengan senyumannya.

"Silakan!" singkat dan kalem jawaban Sakura.

Itachi malah tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Buku itu ku temukan dari kamar Akari" Sakura pun ikut mengambil tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari Itachi.

"Dan kau mencurigaiku kalau aku yang memberikan buku ini pada Akari, Adik Manis"

"Lalu siapa?!", kilah Sakura ketus, "Sishui?! Sudah kutanyakan padanya, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu"

"Ayolah… adik manis, pria Uchiha yang dewasa bukan hanya aku…"

"Akari tidak dekat dengan yang lain, tidak mungkin ayah atau kakek yang memberikan buku laknat ini. Cuma mereka yang dekat dengan Akari selain kakak dan Kak Sishui" Itachi makin yakin kalau Sakura sudah mencurigainya sebagai pemilik awal buku yang di pegangnya kini.

Suara desahan Itachi terdengar perlahan, "Sakura" panggilnya perlahan.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapi.

Itachi menggeleng dengan senyum yang di kulum, "Woi… adik manis", ia sudah sangat paham ketika Sakura ngambek seperti ini..

Sakura menoleh, meski wajah yang masih kelihatan cantik itu, masih cemberut dan di tekuk, tapi akhirnya rayuan Itachi sedikit manjur.

"Uhm.. Akari terlalu lugu atau awam dalam hal hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Kurasa ia masih bisa jaga diri.. dia bukanlah orang bodoh…"

"Justeru karena itu" Potong Sakura, "Dulu Sasuke yang awam juga sukses meniduri Karin" Sakura makin menunjukan wajah kesalnya. Memikirkan Akaru sudah tidur dengan wanita lain saja sudah membuat ia kesal. Apatah lagi mengingat juga tentang masa Sasuke saat seusia dengan Akari. Mengabaikan kalau waktu itu Sakura dan Sasuke belumlah saling mengenal.

"Aku ingin Akari segera di tarik dari misinya sekarang. Ia sekarang selalu berduaan dengan wanita cantik" imbuh Sakura tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Itachi.

"Aku takut, dia menjadi sama seperti kami, berhubungan badan dan aku yang hamil di luar nikah", Ssuara Sakura makin lirih.

Itachi mau tak mau tersenyum, sifat protektif Sakura dan kehati-hatiannya dalam mengawasi hubungan anak-anaknya, benar-benar mirip dan mengingatkan dia pada ibunya.

"Sakura", suara Itachi perlahan, "Kau pasti sudah mengenal Akari, ia tidak mungkin mengumbar nafsu begitu saja…"

"Tarik dia dari misi", lagi-lagi Sakura memotong ucapan Itachi. Nadanya kali ini benar-benar memaksa.

Itachi menggeleng, "Sekarang ia sudah berada dalam misi, membatalkan misinya sudah tidak mungkin lagi di lakukan. Yang bisa kau lakukan, percayalah padanya. Kau harusnya tahu, terlalu sering kontak keluar, akan mengancam misinya"

Sakura kali ini bungkam.

"Sakura, adik manisku, Akari adalah tipe orang-orang yang sangat berhati-hati. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sasuke"

"Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah tertarik dengan kecantikan. Adapun tentang dia dan Karin itu semata-mata karena kekurang pengalamannya yang baru pertama kali berinteraksi dengan lawan jenisnya. Sehingga ia terjebak. Tapi setelahnya, apa lagi setelah kami berhubungan. Bahkan ia menolak keinginan Mei, padahal Mei juga sangat cantik"

Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Nah, kenapa tidak kau menilai yang sama terhadap Akari. Bukankah dia adalah anak Sasuke"

"Sasuke dan Akari memiliki banyak persamaan. Lalu apa lagi yang kau ragukan. Dia adalah tipe orang yang hanya bisa jatuh cinta sekali dan akan menjadi satu-satunya pada orang yang mereka cintai" imbuh Itachi dengan senyumannya.

Sakura cuma menarik sudut bibirnya, yang ia hanya lakukan, adalah berharap agar Akari benar-benar bukanlah tipe pria yang sering gonta-ganti pasangan.

"Atau, kamu belum siap di panggil nenek?" Itachi yang melihat Sakura sudah kembali tenang, malah menggoda.

"Eh, itu… mereka sudah besar" jawab Sakura sambil bersemu merah.

Itachi malah tertawa. Itachi juga cukup lega, setidaknya Sakura sudah mulai melunak

"Kak", panggil Sakura kemudian, "Menurutmu siapa pemilik buku itu?"

Itachi menatap Sakura, adik iparnya ini, yang sifatnya benar-benar mirip ibunya. Terkadang berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu jika menyangkut anak-anaknya.

"Kalau yang itu… uhm… tidak tahu" Sakura menatap Itachi, ia tahu kalau Itachi berbohong. Hanya saja, Sakura merasa sia-sia memaksa Itachi, karena Itachi pasti kokoh untuk menjawab tidak tahu.

Itachi segera memohon pamit, "Percayalah pada puteramu, dia bukanlah playboy", ujar Itachi kemudian.

"Bukunya kubawa saja"

Itachi pun berlalu dan di antar Sakura.

"Kakashi, setelah adikku, kau juga meracuni keponakanku dengan buku ini" gumam Itachi sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

Itachi tiba-tiba ingat kalau dia juga memiliki seorang putera, kalau adik dan keponakannya sudah pernah di racuni buku itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan puteranya juga sudah di berikan oleh Kakashi.

Itachi cuma menggeleng heran, Kakashi, sepupu jauhnya itu, masih saja belum berubah. Masih sangat menyukai bacaan yang bertema dewasa.

…

SSS

…

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh, ia tetap mengawasi monitor yang biasa di gunakan untuk mengawasi jika muncul adanya pergerakan Akatsuki. Menurut asumsi Sasuke, Akatsuki masih melakukan pergerakan bawah tanah.

"Titipanku mana?" imbuh Sasuke tanpa menunggu reaksi dari pemuda Shikadai dan Inojin.

Sasuke segera meraih benda yang di sodorkan oleh Inojin. Benda itu sepertinya media penyimpanan file.

"Tolong gantikan aku mengawasi monitor" Sasuke menatap Shikadai.

"Oh ya, Tuan. Kami memiliki info untuk Tuan" ujar pria blonde di kucir Inojin.

"Apa itu"

"Tuan Itachi, meminta kami agar memberitahukan hal ini pada Tuan. Itachi dan Sarada baru kembali dari Kiri. Dan ia mengatakan kalau, mereka membasmi beberapa cabang Akatsuki"

"Apa Itachi memberi tahukan kalian, tindakan yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?" Sasuke menatap Inojin.

"Benar"

"Hn. Kita akan bicarakan hal ini nanti" ujar Sasuke meninggalkan dua pemuda bawahannya sambil menimang-nimang benda yang baru saja di berikan oleh Inojin.

Di tenda pribadinya, Sasuke nampak berbinar, tak henti-hentinya ia menyunggingkan senyuman sambil menatap layar monitor di depannya. Nampak sekali ia sesekali mengambil nafas lega, selesai menatap layar monitor.

Tiba-tiba saja jalur komunikasi Khusus untuk Sasuke berbunyi.

"Sasuke" suara yang terdengar di seberang adalah suara seorang Raikage.

"Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke.

" _Apakah kau punya waktu, kami butuh bantuanmu untuk membasmi para pemberontak"_

Sasuke makin menautkan alis, ia malah sedikit syak, mana mungkin sekumpulan orang-orang besar dan kuat seperti orang-orang Kumo minta bantuan padanya.

"Begini, aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu. Pertama, orang-orang kami sudah di kenali, dan setiap kami bergerak, kami akan di kenali dan sudah pasti bocor mengingat mereka menempatkan anggotanya di mana-mana. Lalu yang berikut, kamu adalah orang luar aku rasa kamu masih susah untuk di kenali" jelas Raikage tyang sekarang bernama Darui.

Sasuke masih berfikir dan menimbang sesaat. Ia merasa belum bisa meninggalkan base tersembunyinya ini dalam waktu yang lama. Mengingat banyak orang-orang yang di bawahinya kini masih terlalu muda, mereka butuh didikan dan arahan.

Dan yang menjadi pertimbanagan Sasuke berikutnya, apa yang membuat pihak KUmo meminta bantuan padanya. Kenapa informasi penggrebekan selalu seperti sudah bocor.

"Maaf Raikage, apakah sekarang ada yang menemanimu?"

"Sekarang saya sendirian. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uh.. tidak ada, baiklah aku akan segera ke sana. Dan aku butuh pasukan terbaikmu. Tidak perlu banyak, cukup beberapa saja agar tidak menarik perhatian. Dan aku ingin , pasukan khusus itu sudah ada di sana"

"Baiklah" jawab Raikage Darui sambil menutup saluran komunikasinya. Setelah memutuskan komunikasi dengan sang Raikage, Sasuke segera membereskan bebrapa peralatan dan menempatkan di tempat yang seharusnya.

Sasuke dengan tenang meninggalkan tenda yang di khususkan sebagai tempat pribadinya. Di tenda inilah Sasuke sering beristrahat dan berpikir untuk rencana selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan.

Sasuke kembali menemui dua pemuda yang kini menjadi kepercayaannya.

"Ku harap kalian mau menggantikanku mengambil alih tempat ini. Bimbing yang lain untuk tetap mengawasi pergerakan Akatsuki. Jika kalian merasa harus bertindak. Maka bertindaklah tanpa harus menunggu instruksi dariku. Aku percaya sepenuhnya pada kalian berdua" Shikadai dan Inojin saling tatap.

"Tuan mau kemana?"

Dengan sikap yang biasa Sasuke tunjukan, "Aku ingin berangkat ke Kumo" jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke tanpa berbicara panjang lagi, ia segera meninggalkan Shikadai dan Inojin.

…

SSS

…

Sasuke dengan langkah tenang memasuki kantor pemerintahan Kumo. Ia menatap banguna megah itu. Di sekitarnya, kumpulan prajurit tengah berbarus rapi. Nampak kalau mereka tengah melakukan gladiresik. Sasuke terus melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki area lain setelah menemui sekelompok pasukan penjaga.

Sasuke cukup kagum dengan keamanan kantor pemerintahan yang ada di Kumo. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke di ijinkan untuk menemui Raikage berkulit coklat yang bernama Darui.

"Maaf Tuan, anda di minta agar langsung menemui Tuan Raikage di ruangan khusus" Sasuke cuma mengangguk menaggapai pria yang Sasuke taksir adalah salah satu pengawal Raikage itu.

"Langsung saja, aku ingin. Melihat pasukan khusus yang akan menemaniku untuk membasmi para pemberontak" langsung saja Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannya.

Darui cuma bisa tersenyum, ia memang sudah beberapa kali melakukan kerja sama dengan Sasuke, tentu saja ia juga sudah mengenal watak Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti. Silakan ikut saya"

Sampailah Sasuke dan Raikage Darui tempat para pasukan khusus di latih.

Sasuke melihat orang-orang terlatih memakai pakaian seragam merah.

Sasuke masih berusaha mengamati para pasukan khusus yang sekiranya Sasuke di anggap cukup mumpuni untuk di bawah dalam misi.

"Boleh aku menguji beberapa di antaranya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau memang menurutmu ada yang bisa kau bawah. Kenapa tidak" sambut Raikage.

"Baiklah" setelah agak lama mengamati, Sasuke akhirnya memilih sekitar tujuh orang yang akan dia uji kapabilitasnya.

"Perhatian!" teriak Darui.

Semua parjurit terlatih tadi yang sedang berlatih ketangkasan sontak berhenti. Semua segera berlutut menghadap Raikage.

"Maaf. Sekarang giliranku" sedikit perlahan suara Sasuke pada Darui.

"Silakan" balas Darui.

"Aku datang kesini untuk memilih dan menguji beberapa di antara kalian untuk mengemban sebuah misi ke asalku" Sasuke berhenti sesaat dan menatap ke sekeliling orang-orang yang tengah berlutut itu.

Tanpa sengaja mata Sasuke terjatuh pada orang yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya, seperti sedang menyelidiki dan mengira-ngira siapa Sasuke. Tapi begitu bertemu tatap dengan Sasuke orang tersebut sontak menundukan kepala. Sasuke menautkan alis sesaat, kemudia ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada prajurit lain.

Darui juga sedikit heran kenapa Sasuke tidak langsung _to the point_ saja. Kenapa Sasuke berbohong. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menangkap maksud tatapan dari orang nomor satu di Iwa itu.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti", bisik Sasuke

Raikage cuma mengangguk perlahan.

"Maaf Tuan…"

"Sasuke"

"Ya. Maaf Tuan Sasuke. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya orang yang tadi menatap tajam pada Sasuke, "Tuan hendak menguji kami dengan cara apa?"

"Tentu saja kalian akan bertarung dengan ku" jawab Sasuke kalem sambil menatap pada orang yang bertanya tadi.

"Apa tuan yakin?" tanya pria itu seperti meremehkan.

Sasuke cuma menarik sudut bibir mendengar pertanyaana pria itu.

"Kami ini orang-orang pilihan, kami di tempa selama bertahun-tahun. Anda yakin?" masih dengan sarkastiknya orang tadi bahkan dengan nada dingin meremehkan.

"Aku tidak yakin kalian tidak mampu melakukannya" sambut Sasuke tidak kalah dingin, nampak ia tersinggung dengan nada dari pria tadi.

"Boleh di coba seberapa kuatnya dirimu menghadapi kami" pria yang nampaknya adalah komandan atau pelatih itu menghentakan tangan kedepan.

Sasuke yang sudah menyaksikan para pengeroyoknya sudah siap. Maka ia pun tidak tinggal diam, kali ini Sasuke tidak menggunakan senjata. Karena dilihatnya para pengeroyok dari pasukan khusus Kumo menggunakan tangan kosong, maka Sasuke pun demikian.

"Yeaaah…!"

Pertarungan tidak mungkin lagi di hindari, teriakan keras memecah kesunyian sebelumnya karena menghormati sang Raikage.

Menghadapi keroyokan yang begitu banyak, Sasuke tidak bisa berfokus pada satu atau beberapa di antaranya. Beruntung Sasuke adalah prajurit terbaik dari Uchiha. Maka keroyokan itu masih bisa di atasi meski sedikit kesulitan.

Jerit dan pekikan terdengar saling sambut. Dari arena pertarungan, sudah ada beberapa tubuh yang terlempar dan tidak bisa bangun, karena rasa sakit terkena hantaman dari Sasuke, ataupun langsung pingsan.

Meskipun sudah banyak yang bergelimpangan, namun itu tidak membuat para prajurit terlatih Kumo itu merasa gentar. Mereka terus merangsek maju dan mengepung Sasuke. Akibatnya ruang gerak Sasuke semakin sempit.

"Waaa…"

"Aaakh..!"

Pengalaman Sasuke mengajarinya untuk bisa menghadapi keroyokan, ayah berusia 37 tahun itu tahu cara meloloskan diri dari tekanan dalam pertarungan keroyokan.

"Hiyaa… heyaa…"

Gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke sangat cepat luar biasa.

"Hiyaa"

Usai menjatuhkan beberapa lagi lawan-lawannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melompat bagaikan kilat, sambil mengibaskan tangan dan kakinya berkali-kali secara bergantian. Disaat itu pula terdengar jeritan berkali-kali.

Sasuke langsung meluruk ke pelatih yang tadi memandang remeh padanya. Mungkin sudah menjadi insting, jika kepalanya di jatuhkan maka yang lain akan kehilangan konsentrasi atau semangat ketika pemimpinnya di jatuhkan.

Karena prajuritnya sudah berantakan, pelatih atau komandan tadi terkejut bukan main. Sebab mendadak saja Sasuke meluruk kearahnya sambil melontarkan dua pukulan secara bergantian.

"Uts"

Komandan dengan cepat mengegoskan tubuh, begitu lolos, komandan tadi segera melompat menjauh.

"Yeahh…!"

Sasuke dengan cepat memutar tubuh. Dan secepat itu kakinya juga melayang. Karena pada saat yang bersamaan ada prajurit yang ingin membokong Sasuke. Namun gerakan prajurit tadi kalah cepat.

Duak!

"Aakh…!"

Prajurit tadi melengking menahan rasa sakit pada bagian dadanya yang terguncang akibat tendangan Sasuke. Ia pun kehilangan kesadaran. Beruntung sekali, dia adalah prajurit terlatih, jikalau tidak, sudah dipastikan akan terjadi kecelakaan, yang kemungkinan mengancam nyawanya.

Serangan Sasuke kembali di arahkan pada sang komandan, tapi dengan gerakan manis si komandan menghindar. Namun tanpa di duga, Sasuke menghentak tangannya bergantian dengan tangan yang lain.

"Uts"

Si komandan terkejut bukan main. Buru-buru tubuhnya di egoskan lagi ketika tangan kanan Sasuke melesat mengancam bagian tubuhnya. Namun begitu seranganya meleset, tanpa di duga sama sekali, SAsuke mengibaskan tangannya

Bugh!

"Uakh!"

Sang Komandan tak bisa lagi menghindari serangan yang demikian cepat. Serangan Sasuke mendarat di tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Maka kesempatan ini di manfaatkan Sasuke dengan baik.

Buk!

Dess!

Buagh!

Sang Komandan terlempar dan tak bisa bangun lagi.

Mengetahui kalau komandan sudah tumbang maka Sasuke mlihat adanya sedikit ruang kosong untuk membalas atau melanjutkan serangan, maka kini Sasuke mengarahkan serangannya pada dua orang yang kelihatan mirip, ada kemungkinan mereka berdua kembar.

"Haiiit!"

Sasuke menyerang si kembar yang berbadan besar melebihi Sasuke sendiri. Segera Sasuke melesat menyamping dan mengarahkan serangan kelambung dari kembar yang rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan. Tapi serangan itu ia tarik karena ternyata kembaran dari si rambut perak, di saat yang sama juga menyerang seakan ingin melindungi kembarannya. Merasa tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar atau mungkin ia ingin menguji kekuatan pria besar itu, maka Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menangkis tendangan putar yang mengancam batok kepalanya.

Plakk…!

"Oh!"

Sasuke cukup kagum mendapat serangan barusan, ia bisa menilai kekuatan pria kembar itu cukup di atas rata-rata.

Si kembar sepertinya baru disadari kalau pria tampan yang baru datang itu tak bisa dipandang ringan. Terbukti dengan gebrakan yang dilakukannya bahkan keduanya sudah menguji kekuatan dan jelas kalau mereka kalah. Kenyataan yang mengejutkan itu membuatnya tak mau gegabah dalam melancarkan serangan. Bukan hanya lelaki rambut emas itu saja yang menjadi kesal. Lima orang prajurit lainnya yang tersisa pun sudah serentak berlompatan maju dengan sambaran pukulan. Gerakan pertama Sasuke benar-benar telah membuat prajurit Kumo itu kelihatan kalap. Semua itu terlihat dari gencar dan ganasnya serangan mereka.

Namun Sasuke itu hanya mendengus. Keroyokan itu di ladeni Sasuke dengan tenang sehingga tampaknya sama sekali tidak membuat hati Sasuke gentar, bahkan Sasuke langsung melesat maju menyambut serangan lawan. Dalam sekejap saja pertarungan sengit pun berlangsung. Untuk kali ini para prajurit yang biasanya tangguh dan terlatih itu benar-benar ketemu batunya. Sebab, kendati mereka telah menguras tenaga dan kemampuan untuk mendesak lawan, tetap saja mereka tak mampu berbuat banyak. Bahkan serangan balasan Sasuke itu membuat mereka kaget.

Hingga...

"Hiaaa...!"

Bak! Buk!

"Aaa...!"

Dua orang terpental keluar dari arena pertarungan. Mereka terbanting di lantai. Tidak seperti yang lain, mereka berdua masih bisa bangkit meski meringis. Namun meski demikian, keduanya masih menunjukan siap bertarung.

Sasuke yang kini tinggal menghadapi bebrapa orang lainnya, seperti penari di tengah-tengah keroyokan. Tubuhnya meliuk aatau melompati dan bersalto melewati kepala lawan-lawannya.  
Karena sudah tahu kemampuan Sasuke, pria yang memakai penutup di mulut langsung menggunakan pedang untuk menyerang

Kendati dua orang lawan kembali telah menjadi korban senjata mereka, keduanya belum merasa puas. Pedang di tangan mereka terus berkelebat memburu Sasuke. Melihat bawahannya sudah mulai bermain senjata, lantas membuat sang Raikage menjadi panik. Ini adalah pengujian sekaligus pemilihan partner oleh Sasuke, tapi malah mereka mulai menggunakan senjata tajam.

Sasuke juga tidak mau tanggung-tanggung, ia mencabut pistolnya digunakan untuk memapaki sambaran pedang lawan.

Wuttt!

Trang!

"Akh!"

Lelaki yang menutupi mulutnya dengan kain perban itu masih sempat menggerakkan pedangnya, menyambut sambaran Sasuke yang memegang pistol yang mengancam pelipisnya.

Sasuke sendiri tampaknya tidak mau bertele-tele. Tangannya berputar cepat bersilangan dua kali. Sehingga, lawan yang belum siap memperbaiki kedudukannya terpaksa hanya bisa terpekik saat pukulan Sasuke menyambar bagian tubuhnya.

Buagh!

"Aaargh...!"

Lelaki itu meraung keras. Tubuh kekar itu langsung ambruk. Dua buah pukulan menghantam di dada dan perut membuat dirinya membuat ia merasakan rasa sakit.

Kini yang tersisa cuma si Kembar, tapi melihat itu, Sasuke langsung melompat menerjang dan mengarahkan sikutnya ke pelipis lawan.

Plak!

Beruntung si rambut perak berhasil menahan, tapi kekuatan serangan Sasuke berhasil mendorong tubuh si rambut perak.

Melihat lawannya sudah kehilangan serangan, Sasuke melompat dan mengarahkan kedua kakinya ke dada si rambut perak.

Dess!

Sasuke memanfaatkan serangan sekaligus sebagai pijakan sehingga Sasuke berputar dan mengarahkan lagi tendangannya pada kembaran yang lain.

Duk!

Buk!

"Akh!"

Si rambut emas cuma mengeluh dan terlempar bersamaan dengan si rambut perak.

"Cukup!" teriak sang Raikage. Saat melihat semua prajuritnya telah jatuh tersungkur.

"Sekarang yang lain, segera periksakan diri pada tim medis, bantu juga kawan kalian!" perintahnya lagi

Benar-benar sukar untuk dipercaya. Lima orang prajurit yang masih berdiri itu menatap kagum pada Sasuke.

Kejatuhan kawan-kawan mereka bagaikan mimpi buruk yang sukar dipercaya. Namun, kenyataan itu jelas-jelas terpampang di depan mata mereka. Tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

Sasuke mengakui para prajurit khusus itu memang sangat kuat. Sasuke merasa ia bisa memenangkan pertarungan karena ia sudah berpengalaman, jikalau saja para prajurit khusus itu memiliki pengalaman sama sepertinya, Sasuke bisa pastikan, kalau prajurit super sepertinya akan kewalahan.

Kini tersisalah prajurit yang masih berdiri. Sasuke mengamati orang yang berjumlah lima orang di depannya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa nama kalian?" Sasuke bertanya setelah memastikan kalau mereka bisa di andalkan, bisa di percaya dan masih bersih.

"Namaku Zabusa"

"Aku Gin" Sahut pria berbadan besar berambut kuning emas, "Dan dia adikku, Kin" imbuh Gin sambil menunjuk pria yang sangat mirip dengan Gin. Yang membedakan adalah warna surai si Kin berwarna putih perak.

"Aku Fuushin, salam kenal" giliran pria lain bersurai biru muda.

"Dan aku Si lebah pembunuh, Killer Bee" jawab pria besar lain dengan gaya rapper.

Sasuke sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya melihat gaya konyol dari pria besar mengaku bernama Killer Bee.

Sasuke kembali menatap kelima pria yang tersisa dan masih berdiri, bahkan masih menunjukan kalau mereka siap bertarung.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap satu persat pria yang ada didepannya.

"Kau butuh bantuan apa dari kami" Bee kembali bertanya dengan gaya rap-nya.

Sasuke menatap sesaat pada Darui, seakan meminta pendapat. Darui cuma mengangguk memberi keleluasan pada Sasuke untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah kita akan bicarakan hal ini di kantor Raikage"

Sasuke segera berlalu dan melambaikan tangan sebagai isyarat agar kelima pria itu mengikutinya. Sementara yang lain yang di jatuhkan Sasuke sudah di tangani oleh para tim medis.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

 **Ohshyn :** Sabar ya… :v

 **Kuuhaku :** Kan sekedar nanya… he..he..he

 **radtyaink :** Nggak ada yang istimewa sob, kecuali cinta Mei yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. :D.

.

.

.

Sorry ya banyak (miss)typo. Nggak melakukan pengecekan ulan, bahkan tidak melakukan pengeditan


	7. Sasuke's Fight Again

**Sasuke's Fight Again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke masih duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya. Ia dan tim yang ia bentuk dan berasal dari prajurit Kumo, sudah mulai meninggalkan negara Kumo.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Tuan Sasuke masih membutuhkan tenaga kami. Melihat pertarungan kita sebelumnya, sepertinya Tuan tidak butuh tenaga kami"

Terdengar hembusan nafas Sasuke sambil menatap anggota timnya satu persatu.

"Begini, Tuan Raikage memberiku kabar kalau cukup lama kelompok pemberontak ini bercokol, namun menumpasnya sangat susah, bahkan ketika kalian mengirim mata-mata atau tim pencari, tim itu menghilang. Ketika tempat mereka di gempur, mereka sudah berpindah. Aku curiga jika diantara mereka, yang berada di sekitar kalian, terdapat pula mata-mata mereka" tanggap Sasuke sambil merogoh sesuatu di dalam sakunya.

"Ini" Sasuke memberikan sesuatu seperti earphone, "Tugas kalian adalah membantuku menyingkirkan penghianat dan sekaligus memantau penghianat"

"Bagaiaman tuan bisa ketahui"

"Aku memasangi pelacak mikro pada pejabat atau orang penting di negara kalian, aku juga banyak memiliki dan menebar robot mini sebesar nyamuk yang selalu mengikuti mereka, dengan demikian. Tidak hanya itu robot mini itu bisa memantau semua orang. Kita tinggal mengawasi. Karena itu juga aku butuh Haku"

"Pejabat ataupun orang-orang berpengaruh ada banyak, kalau hanya kita yang memantau, sepertinya tidak bisa"

"Kau benar, dan aku juga memiliki tim khusus untuk itu. Selain itu Haku juga akan mengawasi mereka dari monitor. Untuk yang ini nanti Haku yang menjelaskan"

"Bagaimana bisa kita mengawasi ratusan orang?" Bee malah ragu dengan rencana Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sesaat pada Bee. " mungkin orang yang awam tekhnologi seperti kita, mungkin memang rumit. Tapi di sini ada ahlinya, Haku"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mempercayai kami. Kalau kami bukanlah bagian dari mereka"

Sasuke menatap Gin, "Sederhana, kalian prjurit yang di gembleng untuk kesetiaan pada negara. Dan ku yakin kalian adalah orang bersih. Karena itu, aku butuh kepercayaan kalian"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang"

"Tenanglah, awasi mereka. Minta pada Haku agar menandai semua kordinat. Aku sudah bekerja sama dengan banyak prajurit yang masih di percaya untuk memata-matai mereka. Akan kita pastikan pekerjaan mereka, dan kita akan lakukan pembersihan. Setelah itu kita menyingkirkan semua para penghianat" terang Sasuke, masih seperti biasa tenang.

Mobil berlapis baja itu makin berkurang kecepatannya dan berhenti sama sekali. Sasuke mengajak timnya untuk berjalan ke suatu tempat. Begitu tiba di tempat tujuan. Anggota tim Sasuke mendapati seorang wanita muda sedang sibuk dan berkonsentrasi mengawasi layar monitor.

SSS

"Tadaimaa…" Sarada melangkah memasuki rumah. Ia sedikit heran kemana mamanya itu, biasanya ia datang menyambut dengan senyumnya.

"Apa kedua orang tuamu terlalu sibuk. Sampai-sampai rumahmu dalam keadaan sepi? Kemana ibumu" suara seorang gadis yang datang bersamanya sejak tadi. Dia gadis bertubuh tambun, berkulit kecoklatan. Dialah Chouchou, adalah sahabat dekat Sarada.

Sarada cuma menarik sudut bibirnya, "Mama mungkin menjemput adikku, kurasa kau masih ingat Haruno"

Bibir Chouchou membulat. Karena mereka di akademi yang sama, tentu saja ia mengenal gadis cantik bersurai soft pink, adik Sarada itu. Meski bisa di katakan jarang berjumpa.

"Lalu papamu"

Mendengar sahabatnya menyinggung soal papanya, kontan wajah sarada berubah suram. Chochou yang sibuk menatap seisi ruang rumah itu tidak memperhatikan kesuraman Sarada.

"Eh. Kamu sudah pulang?" suara lembut terdengar di kedua sahabat itu.

Sarada dan Chouchou menoleh, Sakura yang baru muncul di depan pintu langsung menyapa.

"Sudah lama?"

"Eh, selamat sore, Kak" Sahabat Sarada lah yang pertama kali menyahut. Sarada bukanlah tipe orang yang sering mengumbar latar belakangnya. Makanya tidak banyak yang mengenal tentang keluarga Sarada.

Mata Sakura dan Sarada malah membulat ketika Chouchou memanggil Sakura dengan sapaan 'Kakak'. Chouchou memang tidaklah mengenal kedua orang tua Sarada. Dia hanya asal sapa ketika ia melihat wanita cantik tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu.

"Kami memang baru datang, Kak. Maaf mengganggu" imbuh Chouchou dengan sikap dan tutur yang sopan, meski dengan gaya yang agak konyol sehingga malah kelihatan lucu.

"Chouchou, dia itu mamaku" sedikit berbisik Sarada sambil menyikut Chouchou.

Chouchou kaget dan sedikit tersipu karena menyapa orang yang seharusnya di panggil bibi malah ia menyapanya dengan kakak.

"Eh.. apa… i..itu… maaf Bi. Kenalkan nama saya Chouchou, sahabat Sarada"

Sakura cuma tersenyum melihat siikap Chochou yang minta maaf yang malah kelihatan lucu di matanya.

Dengan senyum yang masih menghias di bibir, "Tidak apa-apa, Chouchou"

"Maaf Mama, kami ingin segera ke kamar dan istirahat" Sarada segera menarik sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak butuh sesuatu, sayang" tanya Sakura sebelum Sarada melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak ada, Ma" sahut Sarada.

"Kenapa kau malah memanggil mama ku dengan sebutan seperti tadi" sambil melangkah, Sarada sedikit berbisik pada Sahabatnya.

"Dia sangat mirip adikmu. Makanya ku kira dia adalah kakakmu"

"Haaah…" Sarada mendesah nafas. Ia mengakui kalau sang mama memang masih cantik. Tapi apa mamanya masih kelihatan semuda itu.

"Apakah ini papamu?" tanya Chouchou ketika ia malah melihat poto keluarga Sasuke. Ia menunjuk pada gambar Sasuke.

"Benar" kali ini Sarada membalas dengan nada yang terdengar malas-malasan.

Chouchou malah berhenti melangkah, sambil menatap lama-lama pada poto keluarga Uchiha itu. Hal itu makin membuat Sarada makin tidak enak. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali rasanya Sarada membalik poto itu. Ia merasa muak melihat poto papanya yang terpajang. Hanya saja keinginan itu tidak terwujud karena larangan sang mama.

"Wah tampan sekali. Keluargamu memang luar biasa, Sarada. Papa dan mamamu malah kelihatan seperti kakakmu dari pada orang tuamu" Chouchou makin berbinar melihat poto anggota keluarga Sasuke.

"Ne Sarada, apakah mamamu tidak keberatan di madu. Aku mau jadi madunya"

Lagi-lagi alis Sarada terangkat. Chouchou malah Sarada malah terdengar terkekeh, ia sudah sangat mengenal sahabatnya itu, sikapnya yang ceplas-ceplos yang biasa di iringi canda. Terkadang juga Chouchou bertingkah agak genit, tapi malah mengundang kelucuan.

"Sudahlah, mereka memang menikah di usia yang masih sangat muda" jawab Sarada sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya.

Sakura menggeleng melihat tingkah dan ulah sahabat anaknya itu. Tapi mimik Sakura sedikit berubah melihat kesuraman sang puteri ketika sahabat puterinya menanyakan dan menyinggung soal papanya.

' _Maaf, Sarada'_ mata Sakura sayu menatap Sarada yang telah mengilang di tangga menuju kamar lantai dua rumahnya. Perasaanya benar-benar di penuhi sesal dan sesak melihat anak-anaknya selalu berubah sikap bahkan menunjukan kebencian jika menyangkut suaminya.

"Aku capek Sara. Aku ingin langsung istirahat" Chouchou langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur _queen size_ milik Sarada.

"Hm" gumam Sarada mempersilakan sahabatnya untuk istrahat.

Melihat sahabatnya sudah beristrahat. Pikiran Sarada kembali melayang pada percakapannya dengan sahabatnya sebelumnya. Kalau gadis seusia dirinya saja masih tertarik pada papanya, lalu bagaimana dengan yang seusia papanya. Memikirkan itu, dada Sarada makin bergetar, apakah papanya pergi karena telah memiliki wanita lain selain mamanya.

Mata Sarada di kedipkan perlahan. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia adalah Uchiha dan juga sedang bersama sahabatnya, mungkin ia akan menangis mengingat papanya. Kebanggaannya serta harga dirinya sebagai Uchihalah yang membuat air matanya tertahan tidak tumpah.

SSS

Haku masih sibuk menekan beberapa keyboard yang ada di depannya, sementara Sasuke berada dan berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap layar.

"Coba zoom dan pindai pada area ini" Sasuke sambil menunjuk pada bagian layar.

Haku langsung menuruti, jari-jarinya terlihat makin lincah bermain-main di atas keyboard. Raut wajahnya makin serius.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana Haku bisa memantau sedemikian banyak?" Kin masih penasaran dengan kinerja Haku.

"Robot mini itu di pasangi kode dan alogaritma. Yaitu pendeteksi kata-kata tidak pantas yang justeru mengaraH atau bermaksud ke penghianatan. Dan jika robot mini mendeteksi kata-kata tabu, maka ia akan langsung memberi sinyal" Sasuke mengajak agar yang lain mengamati layar monitor.

"Sekarang amatilah baik-baik. Lihat jika memang masih normal, maka sinyal indikasi akan berwarna kuning, jika sudah ada tanda atau gejala dengan pengucapan kata tak pantas tadi maka ia akan berubah menjadi hijau"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang berwarnah merah ini" Bee malah memotong penjelasan Sasuke, karena di layar, ia melihat ada beberapa di antara ratusan titik kuning dan hijau, malah ada yang berwarna merah.

Di layar yang di awasi oleh Sasuke dan Haku sudah mulai terlihat beberapa titik cahaya merah yang bergerak mengarah ke satu tempat.

"Tuan, coba pakai earpone anda" pinta Haku pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menurut. Dan sebelumnya ia juga meminta hal yang sama pada anggota tim yang lain.

Cukup lama mereka mendengarkan perbincangan yang mereka dengar di earphone melalui penyadap yang di pasang di robot mini dan mengikuti orang-orang penting di Kumo.

"Ingat alogaritma robot mini itu, mereka di pasangi inteligence, maka ketika chip robot sudah mendeteksi dengan menganalisa sendiri, kalau yang tengah di awasi mengindikasikan lebih dari limapuluh persen adalah penghiantan, maka ia akan mengirim sinyal merah" Sasuke menambahkan keterangan, sambil tetap berpokus mendengarkan perbincangan dari orang yang mereka awasi melalui monitor yang memberi sinyal merah.

"Tekhnologi yang hebat" puji Bee dengan gaya rapper, seperti biasa.

Metode yang mereka lakukan adalah melakukan semacam penyeleksian. Haku bertugas memantau monitor, sementara yang lain mendengarkan perbincangan dari pejabat dan orang-orang penting di Kumo. Sasuke merekrut anggota timnya tidak asal-asalan, salah satu kriteria yang Sasuke inginkan adalah kecerdasan. Maka dari itu, ketika anggota tim Sasuke mendengarkan perbincangan orang-orang penting itu, jika merasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan, maka, robot mini yang mengikuti para pejabat itu langsung di nonaktifkan melalui pantauan Haku.

Dan setelah semua proses itu selesai. Kini hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang di curigai.

Setelah cukup lama memantau, "Semakin jelaslah sudah, siapa mereka" Gin si kembar yang menyahut.

"Lalu apa rencanamu, Tuan" Kin si kembaran dari Gin menyambung.

Sasuke menatap anggota timnya satu persatu.

"Melihat kekuatan kalian, kalian bisa di setarakan dengan para prajurit super…"

"Tapi kami kalah…" si rapper Bee yang menyahuti dengan gayanya.

Sasuke sepertinya memang terhibur dengan rapper dadakan seperti Bee. Sasuke sering menarik sudut bibir begitu melihat Bee berbicara dengan gaya rapper.

"Aku lanjutkan, apakah kalian masih kuat bertarung? Kita sendiri yang melakukan serangan mendadak pada mereka. Kurasa dan mungkin kalian sudah setuju, mereka belum mengumpulkan kekuatan. Adapun kekacauan yang terjadi selama ini. Mereka hanyalah pemicu, namun tak ada orang mereka yang terlibat secara langsung" Sasuke kembali menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

"Mereka sengaja melakukan hal itu. Mungkin mereka memang ingin meyakini orang yang mereka peralat, pantas atau tidak, kemudian di rekrut" imbuh Sasuke.

Semua anggota tim yang di bentuk Sasuke malah saling tatap.

"Tapi ada kemungkinan kalian akan melakukan serangan ke sekelompok besar orang" giliran Haku yang mengingatkan

"Bukan masalah" jawab semuanya.

"Haku, bagaimana?" giliran Fuushin yang bertanya.

"Dari pantauan yang kudapat, tujuan beberapa orang ini menuju ke salah satu kapal di tengah laut lepas" jawab Haku tanpa menoleh.

"Jadi kita harus kesana dengan pesawat Heli" Zabusa lah yang menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi" Bee malah terlihat makin bersemangat, sepertinya pria ini sangat menyukai pertarungan.

"Hn, Haku. Tetaplah pantau mereka. Kami berangkat" pinta Sasuke sambil melangkah mendahului yang lain.

Di Heli..

"Bagaimana Haku, apa kita bisa langsung melakukan penyergapan" Fuushin yang nampak kurang sabaran. Dia memang terlihat tenang, namun di antara anggota tim, dialah sebenarnya yang paling tidak sabaran.

"Sabar sedikit, Fuushin. Aku sedang memantau. Dan yang perlu diketahui, kapal itu adalah kapal penumpang. Sepertinya mereka melakukan itu sebagai samaran" jawab Haku.

"Pastikan posisi mereka. Rietas sistem keamanan. Jika sudah ketahuan. Kami akan masuk dan kau rietas dengan cara kunci semua akses.

"Tak perlu Tuan. Itu memang kapal komersil, tapi tidak di temukan adanya penumpang. Kecuali para penjaga" sahut Haku.

"Hn, baguslah. Siapkan semua peralatan kalian. Kita akan melakukan penerjunan" perintah Sasuke.

"Oh ya, apakah ketika menangkap mereka. Masalah ini akan selesai?"

"Tidak akan ada masalah yang tuntas selesai. Kita hanya menyelesaikan masalah terbesar, di antara masalah lainnya. Setelah ini akan ada lagi masalah yang muncul" sahut Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia kemudian menyiapkan parasasut.

"Terjunlah ke bagian haluan, aku akan melumpuhkan para penjaga. Setelah itu, teruskan ke tempat target" perintah Sauske lalu melompat keluar.

"Ku pikir dia tidak akan memakai parasut" Sabuza yang sudah tahu kekuatan Sasuke, merasa kalau Sasuke sebagai prajurit super tidak butuh parasut untuk terjun kelautan lepas.

"Tidak tahu. Dasar bodoh" Sahut Bee dengan gaya rappernya. Lalu ia pun bersiap menyusul Sasuke melakukan penerjunan.

Sementara itu, saat masih di udara, Sasuke memotong tali perasutnya. Dan terlihatlah Sasuke terjun bebas kedalam lautan.

Di permukaan laut Sasuke muncul, ia mulai menatap ke atas haluan kapal. Ia segera berpegangan pada rantai untuk mengikat sauh. Maka ia mulai memanjat melewati rantai kapal menuju haluan kapal.

Seorang penjaga memakai seragam nampak modar-madir di atas haluan.

Krak!

Sasuke muncul di belakang si penjaga. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke melumpuhkan dan menghabisi pejaga tadi.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menoleh ke arah lain. Ternyata tidak jauh dari tempatnya masih ada lagi penjaga lain. Suara berisiknya gemuruh ombak membuat para penjaga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang telah menghabisi rekan mereka.

Sasuke langsung berlari cepat menuju penjaga yang barusan ia lihat.

Si penjaga terlambat menyadari adanya serangan ia hanya sempat berbalik.

Wut!

Diess!

"Akh!" si penjaga hanya bisa mengeluh. Sebuah pukulan telak mengahantam tubuhnya. Si penjaga terlempar. Tidak cukup dengan sekali serang, Sasuke memburu dan lagi-lagi kuatnya hantaman kakinya pada si penjaga, sekaligus mengakhiri riwayat si penjaga.

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan serangannya pada penjaga lain.

Si penjaga bertubuh besar berkepala botak, yang sudah menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, maka ia langsung menyambut dan menyerang Sasuke dengan pukulan kerasnya.

Uts!

Sasuke menundukan kepala hingga serangan si botak lewat di atas kepalanya. Tidak hanya dengan menghindar, tubuh Sasuke seakan mengabaikan si botak, tubuhnya terus maju melewati si botak. Sasuke segera meraih potongan besi yang tergeletak.

Wung!

Deks!

Mula-mula, dalam keadaan masih membelakangi si botak, Sasuke mengayunkan potongan besinya kebelakang. Sasuke menghantamkan potongan besi pada bagian lutut. Belum sempat si botak menjerit, Sasuke memutar dan menghantam berkali-kali hingga si botak terdiam.

"Semuanya. Saatnya bergerak" Fuushin yang sudah mengamati dan sempat melihat isyarat dari Sasuke agar bergerak.

Satu persatu, anggota tim Sasuke melompat dari atas heli.

Sasuke kembali terlihat berlari diatas haluan. Ia berlari cepat menuju penjaga yang bersiaga. Ia melakukan serangan tiba-tiba serta melumpuhkan semua penjaga.

Salah Satu penjaga melihat datangnya Sasuke, karena Sasuke sudah terlalu dekat, maka ia mmeilih melancarkan serangan dengan tangan kosong.

Sasuke berguling ke depan melewati si penyerang, Sambil berguling Sasuke sempat menarik kaki si penyerang sehingga ia tersungkur, sementara Sasuke berdiri dan masih memegang kaki si penjaga.

Dess!

Sasuke langsung melayangkan tendangannya.

Usai menaklukan lawannya insting Sasuke merasakan adanya orang yang muncul dan menyerang tiba-tiba dari arah belakang. Sasuke memutar tubuh dan mengarahkan tendangan pada yang baru datang.

Duak!

Si penyerang gelap terlempar balik mendapat serangat telak Sasuke. Ternyata orang itu cukup kuat buktinya ia masih bisa bangkit meski dengan susah payah. Tangannya bergerak hendak menekan tombol alarm. Sasuke yang belum ingin ketahuan, maka…

Wutt!

"Aaakh"

Orang yang hendak menekan alarm peringatan menjerit ketika sebuah pisau sudah menancap hingga menembus tangannya.

"Jangan bergerak" Suara seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping Sasuke dan menodong senjata pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bergerak, namun raut wajahnya masih kelihatan tenang.

Dor!

Si penodong tumbang. Inilah alasan Sasuke kenapa ia tidak melakukan perlawanan. Padahal ia bisa saja dengan mudah melakukan. Itu di sebabkan karena, ia merasa anggota timnya sudah dekat dan memberi bantuan.

"Aku menyelamatkan nyawamu.. yeah!" lagi-lagi nada rap terdengar di pendengaran Sasuke. Dialah Bee yang tadi menembak si penodong Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, selain seulas tarikan bibir. Ia berjalan melewati anggota timnya yang sudah mulai mendarat satu persatu.

"Sepertinya tidak" Sabuza lah yang menjawab, ia berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Sabuza yang berhasil menyusul langkah Sasuke.

"Kau amankan ruang mesin, masih ada banyak penjaga yang harus di singkirkan" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Aku bisa" jawab Sabuza dan melangkah ke arah lain.

Sasuke pun mulai membagi tugas pada anggota tim yang lain sementara ia kembali menghubungi Haku.

"Saatnya kita bertindak, sudah cukup lama kita tidak mendapat instruksi dari ketua. Kita sudah lelah menunggu, sudah saatnya kita bertindak. Siapa yang tunduk, kita rekrut, dan siapa yang melawan walau sedikit saja. Habisi saja" suara seorang pria. Berambut cukup unik, karena di bagi oleh dua warna yang sangat kontras. Hitam dan putih.

"Jadi apa rencananya, Tuan Itama" seorang pria berambut abu-abu.

"Tunggu kapal yang akan membombardir ke arah ibukota. Kurasa sebentar lagi akan datang, kita akan segera bertindak" Sahut pria yang di panggil Itama.

"Baiklah, Miojin, perintahkan untuk menyalakan mesin, dan kita akan menyambut dan bergabung kapal destroyer"

"Siap" jawab pria yang di panggil Miojin tegas

Seorang pria di bagian mesin nampak sedang menerima telepon.

"Baiklah" jawabnya sambil menutup telepon. Kemudian ia memutar tubuh melangkah kearah mesin.

"Hay, sobat" si pria yang bekerja di mesin nampak kaget, di belakangnya, Sabuza sudah berdiri.

Duak!

Sabuza langsung melompat dan menjejakan kaki di dada si pria tadi.

"Aakh!" teriaknya karena lagi-lagi sabuza dengan cepat nangkap tangannya, tidak hanya itu, Sabuzamengunci pergerakan si pria, tidak hanya itu berkali-kali melayangkan pukulannya.

Karena teriakan si pria tadi, membuat rekannya yang lain dantang hendak mencari tahu. Namun mereka di kagetkan oleh rekan mereka yang sedang di hajar oleh seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal.

Dor! dor!

Sabuza membagi-bagi tembakan pada orang-orang yang bekerja di bagian mesin.

"Ruang mesin aman" Sabuza berbicara pada alat komunikasinya, setelah memastikan kalau semua lawan-lawannya telah ia habisi.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain" pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar oleh masing-masing anggota timnya.

"Semua beres" jawaban kompak dari anggota tim Sasuke.

"Baiklah, target ada di ruang utama, semua bergerak kesana" perinah Sasuke lagi.

Tampaklah beberapa orang di ruang utama tengah mengobrol dengan serius. Tanpa mereka sadari kalau ada orang yang tengah mengawasi mereka melalui scope.

"Target di dapat" orang itu adalah Gin.

"Bee, stastus" pinta Sasuke.

Sementar Bee masih berlari pada seorang keamanan yang tampak tidak mengetahui kedatangan Bee.

Wutt!

Duk! Des! Dieng!

Dengan mudah Bee mendaratkan pukulan dan tendangannya pada si penjaga sekaligus melumpuhkan si penjaga.

"Siap di posisi" sahut Bee.

Sementara di ruangan lain terlihat Fuushin juga tengah bersiap-siap.

"Dari tadi menunggu perintah" jawab Fuushin.

"Kin juga di posisi" giliran pria berambut perak kembaran Gin mengarahkan senjatanya pada target dari kejauhan. Ia mengawasi karena ruang tempat target dapat di lihat karena hanya berdinding kaca.

"Tunggu aba-abaku"

"3…2…1… sekarang"

Dor! dor!

Terdengarlah suara tembakan yang di lepaskan oleh Kin.

Sontak para target dan para keamanan jadi kalang kabut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba.

Dor! dor!

Serangan dari dan suara tembakan dari berbagai arah, membingungkan para petugas atau pengawal Itama.

Tidak hanya itu, karena tim yang di bawah Sasuke sudah sangat ahli, maka setiap serangan sangat optimal. Posisi mereka sangat memungkinkan untuk menghabisi pengawal dan target. Jadinya, para pengawal kelihatan belum sempat melakukan sesuatu, mereka sudah tumbang. Itama maupun miojin makin kalang kabut sambi mengumpat. Ia memarintah pada semua anak buahnya, untuk melindungi selembar nyawanya.

Melihat semua kekacauan, "Sekarang aktifkan bom waktu kalian" perintah Sasuke.

Sementara itu, keributan dari suara tembakan kontan mengundang para pengawal lain berdatangan yang ternyata jumlahnya tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Tidak mau berpangku tangan, sebagai pemimpin tim, Sasuke mulai menggunakan keahlian membunuhnya. Ia segera memanggil Bee dan sabuza untuk segera datang membantu.

Mereka semua berpacu dengan waktu, mereka harus menghabisi para pengawal itu sebelum bom waktu yang sudah di aktivkan, meledak.

Setelah menghabisi beberapa pengawal, Bee dan Sasuke terus berlari dan bersiap menyambut para pengawal.

"Dengar semua" Suara Haku menginstruksi, "Ada kapal lain yangsedang menuju ke arah kalian. Hati-hati, kapal itu di lengkapi dengan meriam. Jika mereka mengetahui, kalau salah satu kapal mereka telah di ambil alih. Bisa saja mereka akan mengarahkan serangan ke arah kalian".

"Di mengerti" Sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya tidak jauh darinya ia melihat adanya ruang monitor yang hanya di batasi kaca yang di duga Sasuke tebal.

Sasuke mengubah arah, ia berlari keruang monitor, ia berharap ia mendapat sesuatu lebih penting di ruangan itu. Sambil terus berlari ke ruang monitor, "Semua, abaikan target dan para pengawal, berlarilah ke dek".

Sasuke langsung menyerang keruangan yang terdapat monitor pemantau.

Dor! dor!

Prang!

Sasuke menembak dinding kaca, lalu menerobos masuk melalui lubang dari kaca yang ia pecahkan sebelumnya.

"Sabuza, tepat di tempatmu" ujar Sasuke tetap tenang berbicara seolah mengabaikan, padahal sekarang ia tengah dalam keadaan bertarung atau saling menembak

Dor!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak membiarkan seorang lolos. Maka, berkali-kali suara tembakannya terdengar. Tubuhnya lincah bergerak kesana kemari sambil menembaki dan menghindari tembakan para keamanan yang bertugas menjaga ruang monitor.

"Haku, apa sudah kau kirim heli penyelamat?" kembali dengan tenang Sasuke berujar, setelah menghabisi lawan-lawannya.

"Tepat di atas kalian" sahut Haku

Sasuke sangat di kagetkan, di layar monitor yang masih menyala, terdapat gambar awan merah.

Sasuke mulai mengaktifkan layar, ia mulai menekan berbagai tombol di keyboard. Sasuke makin membulatkan matanya.

"Akatsuki" gummamnya.

Ia mulai mencari data-data yang tersimpan dalam media penyimpanan yang tadi sedang di kelola oleh orang yang sudah di habisi Sasuke. Sasuke kembali memindahkan semua data-data tersebut ke dalam sebuah media penyimpanan data.

"Sabuza nyalakan mesin" perintahnya Sasuke sambil menunggu proses transfer file selesai. "Dan kepada Kin, arahkan kapal pada kapal yang baru datang. Dan yang lain aktivkan bom waktu yang masih tersisa, dan segeralah menuju dek. Pesawat penyelamat akan datang"

Awalnya ia ingin mengirim semua data Akatsuki itu ke Haku. Tapi ia batalkan karena waktu yang mepet, sementara ia berencana menghancurkan kapal dengan cara menabrakannya dengan kapal yang baru datang.

Setelah kapal itu sudah memutar haluan dan bergerak menuju ke kapal yang baru datang.

"Kin, Sabuza. Segera tinggalkan tempat kalian" Sasuke juga mulai berlari meninggalkan tempatnya, setelah _Transfer File Complete_ sudah tertera di layar. Tak lupa Sasuke juga meraih media penyimpanan filenya.

Terdengarlah suara seseorang memperingati pada kapal yang baru saja di serang Sasuke dan timnya. Kapal ini terus melaju menuju kapal yang baru datang.

Sasuke dan timnya mulai bergantungan di tali yang di julurkan dari atas heli lalu mmebawa tim Sasuke menjauh.

Duar!

Terlihatlah api yang berkobar akibat ledakan dahsayat dari dua kapal yang bertabrakan. Selain itu ledakan bom waktu yang di pasang anggota tim Sasuke juga sudah meledak.

SSS

Di tepian pantai Sasuke dan anggota timnya masih menatap ke tengah lautan, dimana kobaran api dari kapal yang sehaja di tabrakan, masih terlihat. Meski jaraknya sangat jauh.

"Apa tugas kita selesai?" Fuushin langsung bertanya.

Sasuke menatap anggota timnya satu persatu. Tampak jelas kalau mereka ini masih berharap kalau semuanya memang sudah selesai.

"Aa.. kita berpisah di sini. Dan berikutnya kalian tunggu saja informasi dari Tuan Darui"

"Kenapa"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sorot mata tajamnya masih menatap ketengah lautan. Nyala api kelihatan mulai makin mengecil.

"Haku, bagaimana? Maksudku penumpang kapal itu, apa masih ada yang selamat?" Sasuke malah berbicara dengan Haku, melalui earphonenya.

"Saya sudah menyisir dari sekitar lokasi, bahkan dengan menggunankan alat pemindai. Dan tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia. Semuanya sudah tewas" suara Haku meyakinkan.

Sasuke kembali menatap Gin yang bertanya sebelumnya, "Ada hal gawat yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Tuan Raikage. Setelahnya mungkin aku akan pulang dan sisanya kuserahkan pada Tuan Raikage dan kalian"

"Kami mengerti" jawab anggota timnya serempak.

Sebelum kembali ke _hiding base_ , Sasuke merasa ada yang harus di bicarakan dengan orang nomor satu di Kumo. Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, di kantor Raikage. Haku sebagai ahli IT yang bekerja di bawah Raikage, juga sudah turut hadir.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke? Dan kenapa baru menghadap. Dan sekalian saya juga berterimakasih atas kesuksesanmu membongkar para mafia pemerintah"

"Ini" Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah media penyimpanan pada Raikage.

Raikage atau Darui cuma menatap lamat-lamat pada Sasuke, meminta penjelasan.

"Ini adalah data yang sempat saya curi dari kapal yang sempat kami gempur"

Sasuke kembali menceritakan semuanya, termasuk tentang file yang sempat ia salin. Dan ternyata file itu memiliki tingkat keamanan. Karena itu, Sasuke harus mengirim media penyimpanan itu ke timnya di hiding base, untuk proses pembobolan keamanan dari file yang sempat di transfer Sasuke. Karena alasan itulah Sasuke harus menunggu beberapa hari.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa isinya" kembali Darui bertanya tanpa memeriksa sendiri isi file yang sudah di bobol keamanannya.

Sasuke mengangguk sedikit, mengiyakan.

"Saya dan tuan Sasuke sudah memeriksanya, dan saya bisa memastikan tidak ada data yang di ubah selama proses pembobolan. Data itu masih asli" giliran Haku menanggapi.

"Apa isinya?" pertanyaan Darui kali ini di arahkan pada Haku.

"Sebaiknya kita bersama-sama memeriksanya Tuan"

Sasuke, Haku, dan Darui mulai memeriksa file yang sempat di transper Sasuke.

Mata Darui membulat. Dari file itu di ketahui data dari setiap anggota penting Akatsuki yang berada di Kumo. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan Darui adalah ternyata beberapa orang yang terdaftar dalam file itu. Bisa di katakan orang yang dekat dengannya dalam lingkungan pemerintahan. Hampir-hampir ia tidak percaya, jika saja, yang menyerahkan data-data itu bukan Sasuke dan di yakinkan oleh Haku.

"Kurasa misi ku sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku mohon pamit. Sisa-sisa Akatsuki yang belum kami tumpas sekarang kuserahkan pada kalian"

Darui mengangguk. Ia juga mengerti apa alasan Sasuke tidak bisa berlama-lama di Kumo. Tapi yang pasti ia sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan Sasuke.

"Kami akan mengantarmu"

"Tudak usah, jangan sampai hal ini menarik perhatian bagi anggota penghiant yang memilih mendukung Akatsuki" jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya, kalau mau saran saya, sebaiknya jika kau ingin menumpas para penghianat itu, sebaiknya kau gunakan saja tenaga mereka"

"Terima kasih" jawab Darui, siapa lagi yang di maksud 'mereka' kalau bukan tim yang pernah di bentuk Sasuke.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

 **Guest :** Hu..hu..hu… Kok nggak rela sih, Mai sama Akari, padahal Mai itu sangat cantik lho, yah sebelas duabelas lah sama mantan isteri saya, Sakura *Di bakar Sasuke* :D

Sabar ya, pokoknya papa Sasu, akan datang.

 **Ayuniejung:** gomen ne, lemon Akari sama Mai kayaknya nggak ada *lagi sok suci karena lagi puasa*. Rencana saya fict ini emang bersih dari lemon *Soalnya risleting dan celana saya banyak yang rusak gara2 banyak nulis lemon* :v (Readers teriak : Bego…) :D.

He..he…he… Enggak tahulah nanti kalo SasuSaku, mungkin, itu pun kalo misalkan fict ini nggak selesai di bulan ramadhan, maka kemungkinan lemon SasuSaku ada.

 **NamikazeLee** : Sip lah!

 **Ohshyn76** : gomen ne, momen SasuSakunya emang sengaja di kurangi. Biar konsep Future Fict/Next Generation-nya tetap berasa.

Yosh sankyu udah review, so, gimana yang lagi puasa, masih semangat kan? Masihlah ini juga baru beberapa hari… :D


	8. Akari Treason

**Akari Treason**

…

…

…

Sisshui melangkah dengan tenang memasuki ruangan tempat para tetua Uchiha mengadakan pertemuan.

Kini di depannya sudahh duduk tiga tetua yang paling di hormati di kalangan Uchiha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Madara dan kedua puteranya, Fugaku dan Kagami.

"Bagaimana kabar Cicit-cicitku, Sishui" orang paling tengah bertanya, dia adalah Madara. Meski usianya sudah sangat senja, namun kesegaran masih terlihat pada penampilannya, khas para Uchiha.

"Maksud Kakek"

"Kau sudah tahu, aku sudah sangat tua. Aku sudah tidak memiliki kemampuan lagi. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana penilaianmu terhadap Akari dan Kyoichi. Dan aku berharap, kalau bisa kau memberikanku usul siapa yang pantas menjadi Ketua Uchiha" tanya Madara.

Sishui, pria berusia empat puluhan itu cuma menatap satu persatu pada ayah, paman dan kakeknya.

"Saya tidak bisa langsung menunjuk siapa yang lebih pantas. Tapi kalau menurut penilaianku… begini, soal kemampuan fisik, ketangkasan, mungkin Akari sedikit lebih unggul dari pada Kyo. Tapi kalau berbicara soal kematangan, ketajaman pikiran atau kecerdasan, Kyo juga sedikit lebih unggul. Intinya kelebihan satu sama lain hanya beda tipis. Menilai dari itu, kurasa keduanya sama-sama pantas" jawab Sishui.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Fugaku yang bersuara.

Sishui mengangguk meyakinkan.

Terlihat jelas kepuasan di wajah Fugaku, karena ternyata kedua cucunya memiliki potensi yang sama.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia sudah lulus kan" siapa lagi yang di maksudkan 'dia' oleh Madara kalau bukan Akari. Karena Kyouchi yang lebih tua satu tahun, sudah lebih dahulu lulus. Dan semua sudah tahu itu.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian, jika aku menunjuk Akari" wajah Madara berbinar.

Sishui cuma menarik sudut bibir, ia bisa pastikan kenapa Madara lebih memilih Akari, tentu saja karena Akari adalah anak dari cucu kesayangannya, Sasuke.

"Sudah saya terangkan, kalau Kakek butuh kekuatan, maka Akarilah orangnya" jawab Sishui mencoba bijak.

Madara mengangguk, mungkin sekarang ia sudah memutuskan menunjuk siapa yang menjadi penerusnya.

Fugaku pun sama sekali tidak keberatan, meski dalam hati, ia berharap kalau yang di tunjuk adalah Kyoichi. Tapi bagi Fugaku, sebenarnya tidak ada masalah, karena ia sangat menyayangi kedua atau mungkin semua cucu-cucunya.

"Sisihui, dimana Akari sekarang?" kembali madara bertanya, bahkan kali ini terdengar tambah bersemangat, karena harapannya sedikit lagi terpenuhi.

"Dia masih dalam misi" jawab Sishui.

Sishui adalah ketua sementara Uchiha, mengisi jabatan ketua yang masih lowong karena menunggu kesiapan generasi penerus yang memang sudah di siapkan mengisi kepemimpinan Uchiha. Sebagai ketua sementara, ia berhak memberikan misi tanpa melalui pendapat atau sepengetahuan para tetua Uchiha.

"Oh… apakah misinya sangat berat?" Giliran Fugaku yang bertanya, tanpa menunjukan wajah khawatir sama sekali. Ia percaya, kalau salah satu Uchiha terbaik seperti Akari, sangat kecil kemungkinan akan gagal dalam misi.

"Bisa di katakan begitu" jawab Sishui.

"Hn, sebisa mungkin istrahatkan Kyo yang sudah kembali misi"

Sishui cuma mengangguk hormat, menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu, silakan teruskan pekerjaanmu", kini giliran Kagami yang dari tadi diam, bersuara, "Atau ada lagi, ayah, Fugaku" imbuhnya sambil menatap ayah dan saudaranya secara bergantian.

Madara maupun Fugaku menggeleng.

Sishui segera mohon pamit, meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai kepala pelatih para kader Uchiha.

…

SSS

…

Tsuchikage berkali-kali membaca isi surat yang di berada didepannya. Sesekali desahan nafasnya terdengar berhembus sangat kuat.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu" gumamnya, "Apa kata Uchiha"

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang tertera dalam surat itu benar. Maka dengan langkah tenang, ia melangkah menuju ruang pertemuan.

"Dengar, ada yang ingin ku beri tahu, kenapa saat akhir-akhir ini, jika kita mengirim pasukan khusus terlatih untuk membekuk Tofune gagal. Hal ini di sebabkan oleh adanya seorang pemuda hebat di sana"

"Boleh ku tahu, siapa pemuda itu" Han yang bertanya.

"Namanya Akari. Bahkan dia dengan lancang mengatakan perang terhadap pemerintah. Aku mengumpulkan kalian, ingin tahu tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan"

"Boleh kutahu, kekuatan Akari ini"

"Ia sendirian yang menghabisi sekelompok prajurit khusus. Dan kudengar ia telah mendapat dukungan dari Tofune, dan sekelompok massa, terutama para renegade" jelas sang Tsuchikage.

"Begini" Seorang pria bercambang berdiri, "Bukankah dia adalah Akari yang sudah menjadi buronan. Belum terlalu lama ia menjadi buronan, tapi ia sudah berani melakukan makar dan akan melawan. Jika kita membiarkan ia terus menerus, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan mengumpulkan kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi"

"Langsung saja apa saranmu, Asuma", pria berjanggut merah menyela. Nampak kalau ia adalah pria yang sangat meremehkan.

"Kenapa kita tidak membombardir saja tempat itu. Lakukan serangan serentak, kurasa ia tidak akan berkutik" jawab pria yang di panggil Asuma.

"Itu tindakan yang gegabah, di sana banyak rakyat sipil. Apa kau juga ingin menghabisi mereka?"

"Hanya itu caranya, setiap kali kita mengirim pasukan terlatih, mereka selalu gagal. Jadi ini yang bisa kita lakukan. Mumpung mereka belum memiliki persenjataan lengkap" jawab Asuma.

"Apakah kita selemah itu, sampai-sampai harus memborardir daerah seperti itu. Dia hanya seorang yang di dukung gembong mafia" Han kelihatannya benar-benar menolak keinginan Asuma.

"Lalu apa rencanamu Han" Tsuchikage sepertinya makin tidak suka mendengarkan petingi-petingginya itu malah bertengkar.

"Aku akan melakukan juga serangan, tapi tidak dengan cara memborbardir seperti yang di ajukan Asuma", Han menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri. "Aku juga memiliki beberapa divisi yang lebih terlatih. Maaf Nyonya, selama ini aku melatih para pasukan khusus tanpa sepengetahuan Nyonya"

Tsuchikage itu menatap Han.

"sekali lagi saya mintta maaf, saya sendiri memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Tujuan saya adalah, ketika kita memiliki keadaan darurat, mereka akan saya keluarkan"

"Tidak apa-apa Han. Tapi aku ingin semua data-data dari prajurit khusus yang telah kau bina", Tsuchikage kelihatan seperti menahan perasaannya.

"Secepatnya"

"Baiklah, untuk sementara saya akan memakai idemu Han. Siapkan prajurit terbaikmu. Lakukan penyerangan secara diam-diam pada daerah operasi itu"

"Terima kasih Nyonya"

…

SSS

…

Mai dan Akari melangkah buru-buru menuju ke tempat ke ruangan Tofune, karena mereka mendengar, ada nya suara keributan.

Akari dan Mai menemukan Tofune yang sudah di temani oleh Foo yang menjadi orang kepercayaan Tofune, sebagai pemimpin gembong mafia.

"Ada apa ini", Akari langsung bertanya pada Foo dengan nada datar.

Tofune cuma tersenyum, ia sudah sangat mengenali watak Akari. Jadi tidak ada ketersinggungan sama sekali, saat mendengar nada Akari berbicara.

"Seperti biasa Akari", kali ini yang menyahut adalah Tofune, "Usaha perebutan" sambil tetap bergaya santai.

"Perebutan?" Akari menautkan alis, "Siapa lagi"

"Sebagai seorang pebisnis, seharusnya kau mengetahui, kalau tempat kita ini begitu strategis. Yang penjahat seperti kita ini, sangat menginginkan tempat kita. Merekalah yang selama ini kau hadapi. Selain itu pemerintah juga tidak mau diam, maka mereka sering mengirim pasukan khusus ke sini" Tofune berujar tapi matanya tetap menatap monitor.

Akari maupun Mai ikut-ikutan menatap layar monitor yang tersambung ke CCTV yang terpasang di seluruh area itu, jadi nyaris tidak ada tempat tersembunyi.

"Apa lagi dengan kehadiranmu sekarang. Selain ingin merampas tempat ini, mereka juga penasaran dengan kehebatanmu" imbuh Foo.

Akari hanya menoleh sesaat pada Foo. Kemudian pandangannya di alihkan pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Mai", Akari menatap Mai yang sejak kedatangan mereka, memilih diam, "Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap" Akari segera memeriksa persenjataan.

"Kali ini tidak perlu kau lakukan Akari", cegah Tofune. "Para kecoak ini masih undercontrol, biarkan saja"

Akari dan Mai saling tatap, "Yakin?" kali ini giliran Mai yang buka suara.

"Hm, santai saja" Tofune malah bersikap santai. "Saya sudah tahu dalang bajingan di balik ini. Keparat ini selalu saja mengganggu" meski kelihatan santai, namun nadanya terdengar menggeram.

Di salah satu layar terdapat seorang pria berbadan besar, beberapa prajuritnya memanggil dengan panggilan ketua. Dan pria inilah yang di tatap Tofune sambil menggeram.

Akari memicingkan mata sambil menatap layar monitor. Ia curiga, kenapa, Tofune malah kelihatan santai. Padahal yang datang menyerang ini adalah special force. Akari mulai meraba-raba adanya ketidak beresan.

"Kami tidak ingin buang waktu untuk berdiam diri di sini, bisnis harus jalan" jawab Mai ketus.

"Bukannya ini bagus, Usaha take over ini, akan menjadi pengalihan pemerintah atau siapa saja. Karena ini akan menjadi perhatian. Dengan demikian, transaksi kalian dari luar negeri akan menjadi lancar" masih dengan tenag Tofune menjawab.

Sejak kedatangan mereka, Akari dan Mai sudah sering memberi peran besar dalam membasmi usaha perebutan kekuasaan. Baik itu dilakukan oleh saingan Tofune maupun usaha yang mengatasnamakan militer. Maka dari itu, Akari maupun Mai mendapat kepercayaan.

"Menurutmu kali ini siapa lagi" akari mengalihkan pandangan pada Foo.

"Lawan politik Han, yang ingin ari muka di hadapan Kage" lagi-lagi Tofune yang menjawab.

Begitu mendengar jawaban Tofune, Akari menautkan alis, pantas saja, tempat ini seperti aman dari sergapan. Ternyata ada politikus busuk sebagai penyokong.

"Sudah cukup!", geram Akari.

Tofune, Foo maupun Mai menatap pada Akari.

"Memangnya kenapa Akari?"

"Aku sudah muak. Mereka selalu menganggu pekerjaanku. Tuan Tofune, boleh aku bertemu dengan tuan Han" kata Akari masih menunjukan kegeramannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Bukankah kau bilang dia adalah politikus, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya"

"Baiklah itu bisa di atur" jawab Tofune.

"Jika tuan tidak keberatan, aku ingin Tuan juga ikut dalam pertemuan kami" imbuh Akari.

Tofune menanggapi dengan cara mengangguk. Ia sudah sangat percaya dengan Akari maupun Mai, karena ia sendiri sudah menyaksikan sepak terjang mereka berdua. Terutama kemapuan unik milik Akari, yang Tofune sudah lihat, salah satu di antara manusia yang memiliki kemampuan melebihi batas kemampuan manusia.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin menghabisi para serangga ini" Akari tanpa pamit langsung meninggalkan Tofune dan yang lain.

"Akari tunggu aku ikut!" seru Mai lalu menyusul Akari

Foo menatap kepergian Akari maupun Mai.

"Jiwa muda, Tuan" ujar Foo tersenyum pada Tofune yang masih sibuk menatap monitor.

Di monitor tampak pasukan yang memakai seragam mulai merangsek dan menelisir lantai perlantai. Dan tampak pula anak buah Tofune mulai meladeni perlawanan para pasukan Special Force itu.

Akari melangkah tergesa-gesa, makin dekat terdengar adanya suara deru senapan.

"Mereka sudah melangkah sampai kesini. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan, Huh!" bentak Akari pada orang-orang yang tengah menembak.

"Maaf Tuan, sepertinya mereka adalah pasukan yang lebih terlatih dari sebelumnya" jawab salah seorang yang tengah bersiap-siap pula.

"Mai, tetap di sini. Aku akan menyambut mereka" perintah Akari.

"Eeh!.." Mai mencoba membantah perintah dari Akari.

"Jangan membantah!" Mai tiba-tiba menunduk begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari pria yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati", Mai memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala menatap Akari.

"Hn!" gumaman sekaligus anggukan, sedikit membuat Mai tenang. "Jangan bergerak dari sini. Jangan biarkan ada yang lewat" tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Mai, Akari segera menyambut para pasukan penyerbu.

Tidak lama, beberapa orang penghuni bangunan itu mulai bermunculan, mereka segera mendekat pada Akari, "Mereka semakin dekat"

"Hn, aku tahu" balas Akari, "Ikut aku" usai berkata demikian, akari segera berlari meyambut para pasukan penyergap dari pemerintahan Iwa.

Akari berlari secepat mungkin. Karena bangunan ini terdiri dari ratusan kamar, maka tentu saja sudah terdapat banyak lorong. Dan di ujung lorong, Akari bertemu dengan para pasukan penyergap atau pasukan khusus. Akari sama sekali tidak menghentikan larinya, malah di tambah, begitu mendekat, Akari langsung melompat sambil menjejakan kaki di dinding. Akari lalu bersalto dan berada tepat di tengah-tengah penyerbu.

Melihat keadaan itu, sudah pasti orang akan menduga kalau Akari tak akan lolos. Diddepan dan belakang sudah terdapat pasukan khusus. Di kiri dan kanannya terdapat dinding. Sudah di pastikan, ia tidak memiliki ruang gerak sama sekali.

Begitu berada di tengah-tengah kepungan.

"Haaht!"

Yang paling dekat dengan Akari langsung menyerang di sertai dengan pekikan. Ia melayangkan pukulannya. Bagi Akari, serangan itu masihlah tertlalu mudah untuk di atasi.

Plak!

Tangan kirinya bergerak cepat menangkap pergelangan lawannya. Tidak cuku hanya itu, Akari menekuk lutut sambil memutar tubuh di sertai dengan ayunan sikut mengarah kerusuk lawan.

Dess! duak!

Berkali-kali Akari melyangkan serangan ke beberapa bagian tubuh lawannya.

Karena berada dalam kepungan, tentu saja Akari akan mendapat serangan susulan dari lawan-lawan yang lain. Hujan pukulan langsung mengarah ketubuh Akari.

Wuss! Wuss!

Bweiss! Crass!

Akari meraih pisau yang biasa ia selipkan bersamaan dengan pistolnya. Tangannya sangat cepat merobek lambung atau di tusukan ke jantung lawan-lawannya. Cepat bukan main gerakan Akari, sampai-sampai, para pasukan khusus seperti tidak bergerak dan akhirnya berjatuhan.

Dor! Dor!

Tidak cukup dengan sabetan pisau komandonya, Akari juga menembaki lawan-lawannya satu persatu.

Akari melihat semua korban-korbannya, yang bernasib paling baik di antara mereka adalah yang sekarat. Sisanya sudah meregang nyawa.

Akari di menatap pria besar yang tiba-tiba muncul yang berpakaian sama dengan pasukan penyerang yang telah di habisi oleh Akari.

Rupanya pria besar itu, sengaja datang belakangan, mungkin karena ia adalah sang pemimpin.

Akari maupun pemimpin penyerang itu saling tatap. Pria besar itu, menjatuhkan senjatanya, tapi tidak menunjukan tanda kalau ia akan menyerah. Merasa kalau pemimpin penyerbu itu menantang duel, Akari juga menjatuhkan pisau dan pistolnya yang kini telah kosong.

Merasa Akari akan meladeni si pria besar langsung menyiapkan gempuran pertama. Langsung saja ia melepaskan hantaman tinju, tamparan, atau tendangan melayang yang ganas ke  
arah Akari .

Akari dengan menerima kedatangan serangan lawan.

Plak! Plak!

Bagi Akari, meski pria itu memang cukup kuat. Tapi Akari yang sudah terlatih menjadi prajurit super, serangan pria itu cukup mudah di atasi. Apa lagi pertarungan satu lawan satu. Meski merasa unggul, tak menyebabkan Akari lengah. Cukup dengan berjumpalitan ke belakang beberapa putaran, Akari berhasil menyelamatkan diri.

Lawan Akari masih belum mau diam, di susuli Akari denngan serangan yang takkalah ganas cepat dan kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Hih!"

Secepat serangannya di sertai dengan tusukan pisau. Lalu tiba-tiba pisaunya ditusukkan ke dada Akari dengan tenaga penuh.

Menurut perkiraannya, dia akan segera menamatkan pemuda itu di ujung senjatanya. Tapi, dugaannya meleset sama sekali. Justru dari sini Akari bisa melihat kesempatan bagus.

"Hiyaaa!"

Dengan satu gerakan tak terduga, Akari melesat menyambut lawannya, bahkan tangannya sangat cepat menyambut dengan pukulan.

Buk… buagh!

"Akh…! Ukh…!

Tidak hanya sekali, berkali-kali serangan lawan Akari tidak menyangkah kalau pria yang sangat muda itu memiliki kecepatan gerak. Bahkan dengan mudah mengalahkannya, padahal dia adalah pria yang sudah banyak terjun ke pertempuran.

Lawan Akari masih terhuyung. Pisaunya juga sudah terlepas dan melayang di udara. Secepat kilat, Akari sekaligus menangkap pisau yang terlepas dan melayang di udara tadi. Hampir bersamaan pula ia melempar pisau pada lawannya yang masih terhuyung.

Sehingga...

Wuuks!

Jep!

"Aaa!"

Si pria besar lawan Akari tidak sempat menghindar. Pisau itu memakan tuannya sendiri tepat di jantung.

Aksi Akari kali ini, lagi-lagi tidak lepas dari pengamatan Tofune.

"Kita beruntung Foo" ujarnya pada pria di sampingnya.

Foo cuma bisa menanggapi dengan mengangguk setuju.

Semenatara Mai yang dari tadi menunggu, semakin cemas. Tapi tiba-tiba di ujung lorong muncullah Akari.

"Akari" Mai langsung memeluk Akari yang baru datang. Tidak di pedulikannya Akari yang telah berlumuran darah dari korbannya. Mai juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang tadi berjaga-jaga bersamanya.

Dalam keadaaan memeluk Akari, barulah Mai sadar kalau mereka sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Lalu apa yang membuatnya berbuat demikian? Rasa khawatirnyalah yang membuat ia berbuat seperti itu.

Mai kembali mengingat saat Akari merangkulnya ketika menyamar dan menghindari kecurigaan keamanan Iwa.

Mai masih ingat bagaimana ia harus berusaha menenangkan debaran jatungnya. Dalam hatinya ia berharap kalau Akari benar-benar bisa mesra seperti saat itu. Dan jika ingin jujur, Mai berharap kemesraan itu adalah kemesraan yang sebenarnya dari Akari, bukan berpura-pura.

Karena memori itulah, sehingga tanpa sengaja, membuat Mai merasa seperti kekasih dari seorang Akari.

Rasa malu Mai membuat ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia yakin setelah ini, Akari pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan. Karena merasa sudah terlanjur, Mai tetap memeluk Akari.

"Mai" panggilan perlahan dari Akari, malahan sedikit membalas pelukan Mai. Akari bukannya tidak mengerti perasaan Mai sekarang. Menduga perasaan Mai sekarang, malah membuat Akari seperti melambung karena sangat senang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa", masih dengan nada lembut, Akari berbicara pada Mai. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir", malahan tangannya melingkar dan mengusap bahu Mai.

"Tapi ulahmu sangat ceroboh", suara Mai lirih dan sedikit terdengar serak.

"Maaf"

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak melakukan tindakan seperti itu lagi"

"Hn, hey bukannya…"

"Diam… berisik!" potong Mai makin mengencangkan pelukannya.

…

SSS

…

Pria yang biasa di kenal dengan nama Han masih duduk dengan tenang di meja kerjanya.

Ia langsung saja menoleh ke arah pintu, karen dari luar terdapat suara ketukan.

"Masuk!" perintahnya.

Han menatap sekilas pada orang yang tadi di persilakan masuk.

"Ada apa Dozu" tanyanya pada pria yangdi panggil Dozu.

"Tidak terlalu penting mungkin, aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana usaha take over yang kau lakukan terhadap daerah Tofune?" tanya Dozu.

"Saat ini aku masih menunggu kabar" jawab Han sambil menatap berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya.

"Saya yakin mereka gagal"

"Hm… sepertinya kita memiliki kandidat yang tepat untuk memuluskan langkah" seringai licik dari Han sambil menatap dozu di depannya. Dozu juga membalas ambil menganggukan kepala.

…

Sejak kejadian Mai yang tiba-tiba memeluk Akari dengan penuh rasa khawatir, disinilah mereka sekarang, di kamar yang mereka tempati berdua. Sejak saat itu, sikap Mai juga sedikit berubah dan kaku.

"Mai…" panggil Akari berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Kau sakit?", Akari sendiri kebingungan dia harus berkata apa selain menanyakan kesehatan Mai, yang dia anggap sudah berubah. Biasanya, kalau mereka cuma berduaan, mereka biasa saling meledek. Dan berakhir dengan Mai yang memberenggut kesal lalu pergi. Atau jika sudah malam, Mai akan langsung tertidur membawa rasa jengkel.

Sementara Mai bukannya menginginkan keadaan sekarang, ia sangat merindukan sebutan Akari, yang menyebutnya 'Si Warna Janda', atau pun kata 'Bodoh'. Mai lebih memilih diam karena perasaannya yang selalu berkecamuk jika mengingat kejadian ia memeluk Akari.

"Mai" Akari kembali mengulangi panggilannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akari" jawab Mai perlahan.

"Lalu… kenapa…"

"Akari" ucapan Akari tiba-tiba terpotong oleh suara Tofune yang tiba-tiba menyela,

"Mungkin sekarang kau bisa menemui seseorang yang bisa membantumu menjalankan bisnismu" Tofune yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Foo, sementara Akari dan Mai masih duduk berduan.

"Maksudmu Han?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kalau kami mengganggu, tidak mengapa jika kalian tunda", Foo malah menggoda sepasang pemuda itu.

Akari dan Mai menatap sekilas pada gembong penjahat di Iwa itu. Setelahnya keduanya saling menatap, lalu saling mengangguk.

"Kalau kalian siap. Aku akan mengontak mereka, dan kita bisa mengatur tempat pertemuan".

…

Han dan Dozu melangkah dengan langkah tenang ke sebuah restoran mewah. Jika di lihat ke sekitar, masih bisa di pastikan kalau tempat itumasih berada dalam wilayah kekuasaan Tofune.

Dengan langkah yang begitu tenang, Han dan Dozu melangkah memasuki restoran yang sepertinya sudah di order secara private.

Di dalam restoran yang sepi itu, sudah terdapat Akari dan Mai, termasuk juga Tofune dan Foo.

Tofune langsung menyambut kedua pejabat itu dengan tenang. Sementara pejabat itu sendiri kelihatan sangat hormat pada Tofune.

"Mereka lah orang-orang bodoh itu Akari" sedikit berbisik Tofune pada Akari, "Mereka nggak pernah bilang 'tidak' padaku. Karena merekalah, kita bisa tetap bertahan. Setiap mereka ingin menjalankan bisnis gelap mereka. Mereka datang ke tempat saya"

"Han, Dozu. Aku mengundang kalian karena keinginan pemuda ini" Tofune mulai berbicara setelah mempersilakan kedua pejabat itu duduk.

Han dan Dozu menatap pada Akari dan Mai. Mata mereka di picingkan seperti penuh selidik.

"Siapa mereka" mata dozu beralih pada Tofune.

"Pemuda inilah yang berhasil meminimalisir korban dari pihakku. Dan dengan demikian, aku juga tidal perlu menanggung kerugian lebih besar lagi"

"Apa keinginanmu" nada tegas khas seorang pejabat sekaligus militer dari Han pada Akari maupun Mai.

Han menatap intens Akari, ia melihat sorot kejahatan, mata yang tajam dan seperti kurang berperasaan yang di miliki Akari.

"saya sudah mendengar tentang kalian dari Tuan Tofune. Sebenarnya kenapa kalian ingin melawan pemerintah yang syah" Akari malah balik nanya.

"Aku memiliki rencana, kami tidak suka dengan sistem yang di terapkan oleh Tsuchikage sekarang. Aku ingin mengambil alih kursi Tsuchikage dan merubah semua tatanan" Han yang menjawab, "Dan Dozu sangat mendukung rencanaku"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya. Apa kau ingin membunuh Tsuchikage yang sekarang? Kurasa kau tidak terlalu bodoh melakukannya. Di antara mereka ada orang-orang cerdas. Tentu saja kematian Tsuchikage yang tidak wajar, akan memancing mereka untuk mencari tahu, dan aku yakin kalian akan dalam masalah"

"Itulah yang menjadi kendala sampai saat ini. Pemilihan Tsuchikage juga di tentukan oleh para tetua dan berbagai utusan. Kecil kemungkinan kami untuk terpilih"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" giliran Dozu yang tampaknya tertarik pada pemuda Akari

"Dengar, Aku sudah muak, aku ingin membantumu, dan jika kau berhasil menduduki kursi Tsuchikage. Aku ingin menjalankan bisnisku tanpa ada yang mengganggu"

"Tuan Tofune, Aku butuh semua bawahanmu untuk membantu rencanaku" ujar Akari menatap Tofune.

"Untuk apa" tanya Tofune sambil menautkan alis.

"Aku ingin menyatakan perang melawan pemerintahan Tsuchikage. Dan aku butuh dukunganmu"

"Akari, apa kau sudah gila?!" seru Mai tiba-tiba, "Bagaimana bisa kau melawan pemerintah. Itu sama saja kau melawan satu negara"

"Karena itulah keberadaan Tuan Han di butuhkan" Aakari malah menatap Han.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka mengirim beberapa batalyon dan memborbardir tempat ini" Foo ikut-ikutan bersuara, ia juga menganggap rencana Akari sangat ceroboh. "Kita minim persenjataan. Dan pasukan. Kalaupun ada, kita tidak memiliki pasukan terlatih, selain para preman".

"Tapi kita memiliki keberanian. Bawahan Tuan Tofune, sudah biasa merelakan nyawanya demi tempat ini. Dan dalam melawan prajurit militer Iwa, tidak akan jadi masalah bagi mereka" Sanggah Akari. Ia tetap dengan keyakinannya.

"Aku percaya padamu Akari. Soal hal yang di takuti Tuan Foo, serahkan padaku. Aku bisa membantu mencegahnya. Paling tidak, mengurangi sebagian pasukan yang akan di utus, andai mereka melakukan penyerangan. Aku akan berusaha berbuat semampuku. Terima kasih Akari, atas kepercayaanmu" sela Han.

Tofune cuma tersenyum melihat Akari. Sungguh pemuda itu benar-benar berkharisma, ia tidak rugi memiliki bawahan seperti pemuda Akari.

"Ingat aku juga membawahi bidang militer. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa membawa mereka yang tidak sejalan dengan pemerintah" imbuh Han.

"Bagaimana Tuan Tofune" Akari beralih pada Tofune.

"Lakukanlah, kalau itu membuatmu senang"

"Tapi…"

"Mai" potong Akari. Ia menoleh pada Mai. Dari tatapan matanya menunjukan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun begitu, Mai tetap menunjukan sikap yang tidak setuju dan juga menunjukan rasa khawatir pada tindakan Akari. Sekali lagi, Akari mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Sebisa mungkin aku akan mengutus mereka untukmu" ujar Han lagi.

"Rencanaku begini, selain menyatakan perang secara terbuka ataupun diam-diam, aku juga memiliki rencana lain untuk memuluskan kalian dalam makar terhadap Tsuhikage yang sekarang"

"Apa itu?" Foo juga sudah mulai tertantang untuk mengikuti rencana Akari. Ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana pemuda itu bertindak.

"Pertama, aku ingin tahu siapa-siapa saja yang sepaham dengan kalian. Kedua aku ingin siapa yang menjadi kunci dalam setiap pemilihan Tsuchikage" Akari kembali menatap Han dan dozu, "Aku yang akan mematahkan kunci-kunci itu. Dan kalian lah yang mendapat kesempatan untuk membuat kunci kalian sendiri" imbuh Akari.

"Kau benar, akan kami kumpulkan data dari orang-orang yang sepaham dengan kami. Dan orang-orang yang berseberangan"

Han dan dozu tersenyum begitu puas, "Tapi aku ingin tahu kemampuanmu, maaf bukan maksud meremehkan kalian. Tapi aku ingin lihat sendiri"

"Lalu pembuktianku apa?"

"Aku ingin kau bertarung dengan prajurit-prajurit terbaikkku" Han menantang Akari.

Akari cuma tersenyum sinis, "jadi kau ingin mengujiku"

"Bisa di katakan seperti itu"

"Baiklah, kau ingin mengirim mereka atau aku yang mendatangi mereka" Akari balas menantang, "Tapi mungkin kali ini tidak adil jika kau mendatangi tempatku. Bagaimana kalau aku yang mendatangi kalian? Tentukan basic pertahanan mereka dan akan ku habisi"

Sejak pengumuman kalau Akari ingin melawan pemerintahan, sepak terjang Akari sebagai pemberontak, semakin terkenal. Tsuchikage dan para petinggi sudah di buat pusing. Tidak hanya itu, perdebatan tentang tindakan apa yang seharusnya di lakukan pada Akari, juga semakin sengit.

Han dan yang lain yang sepaham tentu saja menentang jika adanya tidakan berlebihan terhadap seorang yang melakukan makar seperti Akari.

Di lain pihak, Asuma juga sangat kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia ingin Akari dan pendukungnya termasuk daerahnya, di lakukan operasi militer.

…

SSS

…

Sakura nyaris pingsan mendengar berita. Ternyata ketenaran Akari sebagai pemberontak ternyata sudah sampai ketelinga Sakura. Sakura hampir saja murka dan mencari tahu siapa yang menyebarkan berita yang ia anggap memfitnah anaknya.

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura benar-benar menyaksikan sebuah rekaman, dimana Akari sendiri mengumumkan pada Iwa kalau ia ingin melawan pemerintah yang ia anggap sangat tidak tepat.

Air mata Sakura menetes, apa yang membuat puteranya yang telah bertahun-tahun di bina dan di doktrin kuat agar selalu membela yang benar, malah menjadi penghianat dan melakukan pemberontakan.

Sakura merasa kalau ada hal yang membuat akari berbuat demikian. Selama ini, dalam pengamatan Sakura terhadap Akari yang selalu menunjukan rasa benci pada suaminya. Yah! Rasa bencinya itu membuat Akari melampiaskan semuanya sehingga menjadi penjahat.

Sarada melangkah tenang memasuki rumahnya. Ketiadaan adiknya membuat ia mulai jarang berlatih. Ia bisa saja kembali ke Akademi Uchiha untuk latih tanding. Tapi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia malas jika bukan adiknya yang menemani latihan.

Sarada menautkan alis, mendengar isakan dari dalam kamar orang tuannya. Buru-buru ia melangkah menuju kamar orang tuanya.

"Mama" panggil Sarada, hatinya begitu berkecamuk melihat sang mama yang menangisterisak seperti itu.

Sakura menoleh, ia menatap kepintu dimana sumber suara tadi.

"Mama, apa yang terjadi" suara Sarada perlahan sambil mendekati Sakura, raut wajahnya sudah di sertai dengan perasaan campur aduk. Marah, karena ia yakin ada yang telah menyakiti mamanya. Sedih, karena melihat mamanya menangis. Dan khawatir, jika telah terjadi sesuatu berita yang menyedihkan.

"Sarada! Akari, adikmu… hiks…hiks…" suara Sakura terhenti, ia tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Mendengar mamanya menangis sambil menyebutkan adiknya, membuat dada Sarada makin bergemuruh. Mungkinkah telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Akari. Sarada juga telah membalas pelukan ibunya dengan erat.

Sambil memeluk sang mama, Sarada buru-buru menenangkan perasaannya, ia masih berharap adik laki-lakinya itu baik-baik saja.

"Mama" meski perasaannya berdebar, Sarada masih berusaha tenang, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Akari?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menggeleng kepala sambil memeluk puteri sulungnya. Hatinya benar-benar tidak menerima kejadian yang di sebabkan oleh puteranya.

"Sarada" Sakura berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Sarada.

"Adikmu… hiks…hiks… adikmu telah bergabung dengan pemberontak dan melawan pemerintahan Iwa" makin keraslah tangisan Sakura setelah mengatakan pada Sarada.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sarada menarik Sakura dari pelukannya, ia menatap mata mamanya yang kini sudah tergambar kesedihan dan sudah kelihatan lesuh serta kekecewaan.

"Awalnya mama juga tidak percaya, tapi mama sudah melihat beritanya" Sakura masih menangis sambil meyakinkan Sarada.

Sarada masih seperti tidak percaya dengan keterangan Sakura. Tapi tidak memberikan tanggapan. Sarada tampak memejamkan matanya perlahan, lalu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, "Ini semua gara-gara Papa"

Mendengar puterinya lagi-lagi menyalahkan suaminya, tangisan Sakura bertambah. Kini bertambah lagi kesedihan yang di alami.

"Benar kan? Ini semua gara-gara papa. Kemana papa sekarang. Apa ia tidak peduli. Jika Akari menjadi penghianat, ini adalah salahnya" suara Sarada makin meninggi.

"Maaf!" Sarada menyadari dan malah menyesal karena telah meninggikan suaranya pada Sang mama. Dan Sarada tahu, ia yang meninggikan suara sambil bernada menyalahkan papanya, malah akan menambah kesedihan sang mama. Kembali Sakura dan Sakura saling berpelukan.

Sarada makin merutuki dirinya karena membuat sang mama malah bertambah menangis. Dan di sisi lain pula, ia membenci Sasuke, papanya.

SSS

Sasuke merebahkan diri. Misi dari Kumo meyakinkan kalau Akatsuki memang masih ada, dan ternyata selama ini, simpatisan Akatsuki, banyak yang menyusup kedalam wilayah pemerintahan sebagai orang-orang yang memegang peranan.

Bahkan menurut Sasuke, peran mereka lah yang membuat para pemberontak atau pengacau makin lancar.

Pikiran Sasuke seperti di hentikan oleh suara alat komunikasinya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Sasuke tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang telah menghubunginya. Wanita, isteri yang begitu ia rindukan. Sasuke begitu senang, karena suara isterinya mungkin akan bisa menghilangkan beban pikirannya saat ini.

" _Sasuke anata… hiks…hu…hu…"_ mata Sasuke membulat. Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Apa yang menyebabkan isterinya itu tiba-tiba menangis? Atau adakah yang telah menyakitinya. Memikirkan itu membuat dada Sasuke tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Mungkin amarahnya bangkit karena merasa ada yang menyakiti Sakura. Sasuke memang sangat sensitif jika Sakura menangis. Beruntung, ia buru-buru menenangkan hatinya.

"Sakura…"

"Ini semua salahmu…!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura membentak dan masih memperdengarkan tangisannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu!? Ini semua salahmu, Akari menjadi pemimpin pemberontak di Iwa. Ini semua salahmu. Dia melampiaskan semua kemarahannya karena kepergianmu. Kau melarangku untuk memberitahukan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini… hiks…hiks…"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya berusaha meraba-raba, meski ia mempercayai Sakura. Tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau itu bukanlah Akari yang sebenarnya. Apalagi Akari dalam misi. Ia yakin Akari memiliki rencana.

"Sakura tenanglah" meski bersuara lembut, namun nadanya terdengar tegas, untuk meyakinkan Sakura. "Dia adalah anakmu"

"Apa maksudmu?" tangisan Sakura belumlah reda.

"Dia anakmu. Dalam tubuhnya tidak mengalir darah penghianat. Bukankah dia dalam misi? Aku yakin dia mempunyai rencana. Percayalah padanya. Sakura, kumohon, tenanglah. Percayalah pada anak kita. Mungkin ia mendapat kondisi yang genting di Iwa, maka ia melakukan itu, meski merusak harga dirinya, bahkan bertaruh nyawa."

Suara lembut Sasuke yang meyakinkan dirinya membuat Sakura bisa sedikit tenang.

"Anata" , ujar Sakura kemudian setelah kembali tenang, "Kenapa kau harus merahasiakan alasan kepergianmu. Aku melihat kebencian Sarada dan Akari padamu" kali ini Sakura sedih bukan karena masalah penghianatan Akari, tapi masalah lain, yaitu kepergian Sasuke dan kebencian anak-anaknya pada Sasuke.

"Aku memiliki alasan sendiri. Maaf Sakura. Ku titip mereka padamu. Aku mencintaimu dan anak-anak. Aku melakukan ini demi kalian"

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

 **AmmaAyden :**

Halo … salam kenal juga. Uhmm… iya, anaknya yakni Akari emang memiliki pacar.

Nggak apa-apalah, saku punya mantu, kan anak2nya udah gede :v.

Thx ya…

 **Guest :** terserahlah, malas ladeni kamu.

Saya ingatin sekali lagi, kamu boleh menghina karya saya atau bahkan saya, tapi jangan pernah menghina kesukaan saya (SasuSaku), karena saya pasti akan meradang. Untung lagi puasa nih. Jadi saya nggak balas ejekanmu sama SasuSaku, terutama Sakura. Juga pandangan picikmu buat para SSL


	9. This Time

**THIS TIME**

…

…

…

"Mai, aku sudah bosan menanyakan hal ini padamu. Kau kenapa Mai" nada Akari sedikit meninggi.

"Aku juga sudah bosan menjawab. Aku tidak apa-apa" balas Mai bahkan nadanya lebih tinggi dari Akari.

Akari balas menatap Mai, yang maksud tatapannya hanya Akari yang tahu. Mai juga balas menatap Akari.

"Kau seharusnya sadar, kau mengancam misi kita dengan sikap anehmu" suara Akari memelan.

"Didalam kepalamu hanya misi" ketus Mai. "Bisakah kau memikirkan hal lain selain misi?" kali ini Akari mulai mengalihkan pandangan dari menatap wajah Akari.

"Bukannya keberadaan kita disini memang dalam rangka menjalankan misi?"

Mendengar jawaban Akari, Mai makin kesal, tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia berlalu dari hadapan Akari.

Suara Akari memanggil Mai sudah tidak di hiraukan lagi oleh Mai.

"Kau sendirian? Mai kemana?" Foo mendatangi Akari dan malah mendapati Akari sendirian yang biasanya selalu berduaan dengan Mai.

"Mai… sedang melakukan sesuatu", Akari juga bingung. Perubahan sikap Mai, membuat Akari sendiri merasa tidak nyaman. Ia menyukai sikap Mai yang kadang sering memberenggut kesal, yang bagi Akari malah jadi kelihatan lucu.

"Han ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia dan yang lainnya yang menentang pemerintahan, sedang menuju kesini" Foo tak ingin mengetahui urusan anak muda, dia berbicara langsung pada tujuan kenapa ia menemui Akari.

Akari cuma mengangguk. Sepeninggal Foo, Akari lagi-lagi menarik nafas panjang, berkali-kali Akari menanyakan tentang diamnya Mai, namun tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari Mai.

Akari membuang membuang nafas kencang, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menemui Tofune dan yang lain.

"Akari" begitu Akari membuka pintu ia di kagetkan dengan Mai yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan pintu. Seperti sebelumnya, Mai seperti tidak ingin bertatap mata dengan Akari. Ia lebih memilih untuk menundukan kepala.

"Kau dari mana?" Akari menautkan alis.

"Tidak kemana-mana" jawab Mai kalem.

Akari menarik nafas panjang dan terdengar di hembuskan kuat-kuat, "Ayo, Tofune dan Han menunggu. Ada yang ingin di bicarakan katanya"

Usai berujar, Akari tanpa sadar memegang tangan Mai dan menariknya menemui Tofune. Mata Mai malah membelalak tapi tidak menolak. Ia malah membalas pegangan tangan Akari yang hangat itu.

Kedatangan Akari dan Mai di ruang pertemuan, malah di sambut dengan senyuman dan tatapan menggoda dari orang-orang yang hadir di situ. Tentu saja karena dari tadi Akari dan Mai muncul dalam keadaan masih berpegangan tangan.

Terutama Tofune, sebagai orang yang kini sangat mengandalkan kedua pemuda tersebut, "Dasar anak muda, tidak perlu di perlihatkan seperti itu" masih menggoda.

Akari dan Mai buru-buru melepaskan pegangan tangan masing-masing. Nampak raut rona merah terlihat di wajah mereka. Meski dengan pipi yang masih kelihatan merona, keduanya tetap mengambil tempat duduk.

"Akari. ini Han dan yang lainnya dantang ingin menemuimu" Tofune tidak ingin menggoda Akari dan Mai terlalu lama. Ia tahu Akari bukanlah tipe orang santai.

"Kenalkan yang ini adalah Homura" Han mulai menunjuk pada pria yang ada di samping Foo.

"Dan yang ini" imbuh Han sambil menunjuk pria gemuk di sampingnya, "dia benama Torifu"

Akari menatap satu-persatu orang-orang yang ada di depannya, terutama Han, "Selain kalian masih ada yang lain? Maksudku, juga menentang dengan pemerintah namun bersebrangan dengan kalian?"

Han dan politikus yang datang itu sontak menatap Akari. Tipe pemuda, yang tidak suka basa-basi. Malahan para politikus itu senang.

"Kenapa juga dengan mereka" seorang pria gemuk atau Torifu di samping Han bertanya.

"Mereka lah yang pertama-tama harus di singkirkan" jawab Akari singkat.

"Kenapa kita harus menyingkirkan mereka. Bukankah alangkah baiknya jika kita mempengaruhi dan merangkul mereka" pria lain yaitu Homura malah menatap Akari, bahkan terasa sangat tidak menyetujui dan memandang remeh pada Akari.

Akari menatap tajam pada orang yang berbicara barusan, "Kalau kita merangkul mereka, orang yang bersebrangan dengan kita saat ini, bukan tidak mungkin, mereka akan menjadi boomerang tersendiri. Saat ia mengetahui kelemahan kalian, bukan tidak mungkin kalian atau kita, akan di hancurkan dari dalam"

Han dan yang lainnya mengangguk menyetujui, penjelasan Akari cukup masuk akal. Dunia yang mereka geluti ini, benar-benar penuh konspirasi. Kawan bisa saja jadi lawan.

"Dengan kata lain, kita melawan dua tipe kelompok. Pemerintah dan yang melawan pemerintah maupun kalian. Dan aku ingin kita terlebih dahulu melawan kelompok kedua" imbuh Akari.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menemuimu dan memberikan daftar nama kelompok kedua", Han kali ini yang menaggapi.

"Tunggu" semua perhatian tertuju pada Dozu, "Lalu kau sendiri" tanyanya pada Akari.

"Perlukah aku katakan berkali-kali", Nada Akari sedikit membentak, "Aku hanya ingin menjalankan bisnisku tanpa adanya perburuan dan poster wajah kami yang di pajang di mana-mana "

"Hanya itu?" Homura menatap Akari maupun Mai. Dia adalah pejabat di divisi yang menangani kriminal, ia tentu saja sudah biasa menerka maksud dari orang lain. Tapi sayangnya yang ia ingin baca kali ini adalah Uchiha Akari, tentu saja Akari jauh lebih bisa menyembunyikan maksud tertentunya.

"Apa lagi? Aku tidak punya tujuan lain, dan yang pasti, aku tidak akan memasuki dunia kalian"

Han yang sudah mengenal Homura, ia pun segera menoleh pada Homura memastikan, tidak ada maksud tersembunyi dari Akari.

Homura mengerti maksud tatapan Han, mengangguk sekaligus meyakinkan Han. Han pun balas mengangguk mengerti.

"Kami setuju, dan kami akan mengikuti rencanamu" Torifu mendahului rekan politiknya yang lain.

"Kami akan memberimu data orang yang bersebrangan dengan pemerintah tapi juga melawan kami" Han ikut menyetujui, bahkan di wajahnya terlihat kepuasan dan mungkin kelegaan. Lega karena jika andai Akari gagal pada rencananya, maka ia masih bisa lepas tangan dan bersih. Dan Akari yang jadi kambing hitam.

…

SSS

…

Berita tentang penghianatan Akari membuat Sarada makin merasa tidak tenang. Apa kata seluruh Uchiha atau bahkan klan lain di Konoha jika tahu ada salah seorang kadet uchiha terbaik yang menjadi penghianat bahkan menjadi pemimpin para pemberontak. Selain mencoreng nama baik, bukan tidak mungkin, Uchiha yang mendidik prajurit hebat, akan berada di bawah pengawasan. Dan sudah pasti itu akan menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman atau pun pengkotakkan.

Dan semua itu adalah penghinaan bagi Uchiha yang mengutamakan harga diri tinggi.

"Akari" desahan Sarada menyebut nama adiknya. Hembusan nafas kuat di perdengarkan Sarada berkali-kali.

Sarada tidak habis pikir, siapa yang telah mempengaruhi Akari untuk menjadi pemimpin pemberontak. Ia mulai menopang dagu dengan jari bersilangan. Pikirannya mulai berjalan.

Sekarang ada beberapa kemungkinan yang membuat Akari menjadi pemberontak. Yang pertama, karena sama hal dengan dirinya, adiknya pasti melepaskan depresinya karena kepergian papa mereka yang tidak di ketahui kemana. Yang kedua, ada yang mempengaruhi Akari. Meskipun ada kemungkinan, tapi Sarada yakin adiknya itu bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah di pengaruhi. Dan yang terakhir, ada kemungkinan lain Akari hanya berpura-pura, dan perasaan Sarada paling kuat pada dugaan ini.

Sekarang Sarada akan memulai penyelidikannya pada dugaan yang kedua, yaitu siapa, jika ada yang berhasil mempengaruhi Akari.

Sarada beranjak dari tempatnya, mencari tahu siapa yang menjadi rekan Akari. Karena tidak jarang, para pengorder tidak hanya meminta bantuan pada satu kelompok. Maka alasan inilah, yang membuat Sarada yakin dan ingin mencari tahu siapa dan dari kelompok mana saja yang di mintai bantuan untuk misi ke Iwa.

"Paman!" panggil Sarada yang mendatangi Itachi. "bukankah Akari hanya seorang diri yang di utus menjalankan misi ke Iwa?"

Itachi menoleh, sama seperti biasa, senyum seperti tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. "Memang benar, tapi di Iwa, ia memiliki rekan"

"Rekan?" Sarada malah menyatukan alis, "Siapa?"

"Soal nama dan seperti apa orangnya, paman juga kurang tahu"

"Lalu dari mana paman mengetahui?"

"Untuk yang ini, paman tidak bisa memberi tahumu. Maaf, tapi percayalah, paman mengetahui dari orang yang terpercaya"

Sarada makin menautkan alis. Ia bukanlah gadis bodoh, tentu saja, pamannnya itu menyimpan sesuatu rahasia yang memang sengaja di sembunyikan padanya. Pamannya tidak tahu nama dan orangnya seperti apa, bagi Sarada, sangat tidak mungkin jika orang yang memberi info pada pamannya tidak memberi tahu seperti apa orang yang menjadi rekan Akari. Tapi untuk sekarang Sarada tidak memusingkan sesuatu yang di rahasiakan pamannya saat ini.

"Tunggu!" Sarada mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi yang barusan menginterupsi, "Kenapa kau menanyakan soal Akari dan rekannya?"

Sarada kembali bungkam. Satu pertanyaan lagi muncul di benaknya, apakah Pamannya itu belum mengetahui tentang penghianatan adiknya atau pamannya hanya pura-pura tidak mengetahui.

Terlihatlah dada Itachi mengembang, "Aku sudah tahu Sarada, tentang pemberontakan Akari di Iwa. Paman juga sudah tahu kalau kau ingin kesana, bahkan kalau perlu, kau ingin menyeret adikmu pulang. Tapi jangan gegabah, ingatlah dia masih dalam misi" nasihat perlahan Itachi menenangkan Sarada, seakan tahu isi kepala keponakannya saat ini.

Sarada lebih memilih bungkam, ia memang tidak berharap mendapat izin dari Itachi. Karena ia akan melakukan sendiri, meski andai ada yang menghalangi. Sementara itu menurut pemberitaan, setiap negara sudah mulai di sibukan oleh ancaman penghianatan, maka kecil kemungkinan bagi Iwa untuk meminta ataupun mendapat bantuan pada negara lain. Satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan bantuan adalah kaum Uchiha dari negara teraman, Konoha. Dan jika mereka meminta bantuan Uchiha, sudah pasti para Uchiha tidak ragu untuk menghabisi Akari yang di anggap mencoreng nama Uchiha karena pemberontakannya. Itu artinya, adiknya dalam bahaya, meski andai Akari cuma berpura-pura ataupun sungguhan. Setelahnya ia pamit pada pamannya.

Sarada terpaksa membohongi Sakura, agar ia bisa berangkat sendiri ke Iwa. Berbekal pengetahuan yang ia dapat tentang basic pertahanan Akari.

"Sarada! Kamu mau kemana?" Sakura mendapati puterinya tengah mepersiapkan semua peralatannya.

"Maaf mama, misi dari paman Hokage" jawab Sarada yang masih sibuk membenahi perlengkapannya.

"Pamanmu tidak tahu?", lagi-lagi Sarada cuma mengangguk perlahan. Sebenarnya Sakura tahu kalau itu sebenarnya pertanyaan tak perlu di lontarkan. Karena Sakura juga tahu, Sarada adalah anggota pasukan khusus Anbu Ne, yang kadang menjalankan misi yang sangat rahasia, bahkan keluarga sendiri tidak boleh tahu. Hanya saja, mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan dari insting seorang ibu.

"Hati-hati ya, sayang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" nasihat Sakura perlahan.

Sarada menatap mata ibunya. Ia juga di liputi rasa heran, Sarada sudah sangat mengenal kepribadian Sakura. Tapi kenapa mamanya itu tidak menyinggung Akari. Apakah ada hal lain lagi yang membuat Sakura tenang tentang Akari.

…

SSS

…

"Mai, aku benar-benar minta maaf, jika aku telah melakukan kesalahan padamu" Akari akhirnya makin tidak tahan dengan sikap Mai yang berubah. Jalan satu-satunya adalah Akari meminta maaf, meski pun tidak tahu salahnya apa. Ia pun menunjukan wajah dengan raut penyesalan. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya jika meminta maaf. Dengan demikian Akari berharap Mai kembali sikap yang sebelumnya.

"Untuk apa minta maaf, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah" jawaban seperti biasa jika mengajak Mai berbicara, kalem.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak memiliki kesalahan, lalu kenapa sikapmu berubah. Ah! Aku lupa kau kan bodoh", mendengar gerutuan AKari, membuat mata Mai membulat sambil menatap Akari.

Untuk kali ini, Akari sedikit senang, Mai sepertinya akan kembali pada sikapnya yang sebelumnya. Dan memang benar, Mai begitu kesal mendengarkan ucapan Akari barusan.

Mai makin kesal, apakah pria di depannya ini sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perubahan sikapnya.

"Kalau aku bodoh, kenapa kau terus mendekatiku, dasar pria mesum" bentak Mai menambah kekesalannya.

Akari tersenyum, cara kesal Mai membuat ia hampir saja tertawa.

"Mai, maaf!" tiba-tiba saja raut Akari berubah dan menunjukan keseriusannya, "Aku benar-benar menginginkan Mai yang pertama kali bertemu denganku. Bukan Mai yang beberapa hari terakhir bersamaku" imbuh Akari sambil menggenggam tangan Mai.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, kontan saja seraut wajah cantik Mai memerah.

"Mai, setelah misi ini selesai, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu" pandangan mata Akari beralih dari menatap Mai. Kini ia memilih menundukan kepala.

Mai masih memilih diam, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya semua kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tertahan.

"Aku sangat senang ketika… kau.. i..itu…" Akari sengaja karena terpaksa menahan ucapannya.

"Apa itu?" akhirnya Mai kembali berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Akan ku katakan semuanya, jika ini selesai. Aku yakin misi kita ini sebentar lagi akan selesai" mata Akari kembali menatap kedua bola mata Mai.

"I… iya" balas mai sambil menatap Akari. Ia malah tambah kebingungan harus menjawab apa selain mengiyakan

Mai malah makin penasaran dan memikirkan hal apa yang akan di sampaikan Akari padanya setelah misi mereka selesai. Malahan fantasinya melayang kemana-mana, seperti dugaan kalau Akari akan menyatakan perasaan cintanya. Memikirkan itu, seraut wajah cantik itu makin merona.

"Karena itu, aku tidak nyaman dengan Mai yang sekarang, aku menginginkan Mai yang pernah menuduhku pencuri" seringai menggoda dari Akari sambil menatap Mai. Ia juga sudah mulai yakin kalau Mai sudah mulai melunak, tidak lagi kaku.

"Eh… i.. ini… lepaskan tanganmu, Mesum!" suara lirih Mai, ia baru sadar kalau sebenarnya dari tadi mereka berdua saling menggenggam tangan.

Akari malah tersenyum dan tidak langsung melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau menarik tanganmu"

"Dasar mesum!" Mai menghentak tangannya dengan rona wajah yang belumlah lenyap. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan Akari. Bukan lagi karena ia marah, tapi Mai benar-benar merasa jengah dengan perbuatan mereka barusan.

"Mai" Akari kembali menangkap tangan Mai, dan kali ini, Mai sama sekali tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia yakin kalau ada lagi yang ingin di sampaikan Akari.

Akari memutar tubuh Mai yang tadi sudah berdiri di tempatnya, kini keduanya kembali saling berhadapan. "Terima kasih Mai" Akari menundukan kepala.

Posisi keduanya yang saling berhadapan, kontan membuat jantung keduanya malah makin berdegup.

"A… Akari, bukankah kau ingin mulai menjalankan rencanamu" suara Mai makin lirih, ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Oh..uh… iya" Akari buru-buru menenangkan jatungnya.

Sesuai rencana, Akari mulai memburu targetnya satu persatu.

Kematian orang-orang yang di anggap berseberangan dengan Han maupun pemerintah, makin membuat Tsuchikage dan jajarannya makin getar-getir. Di sisi lain mungkin sedikit menenangkan, karena berkurangnya kelompok-kelompok yang terang-terangan menentang pemerintahan. Namun di sisi lain, malah tambah meresahkan, karena bukan tidak mungkin, giliran pemerintahan yang akan di serang.

Malam sudah mulai merambah turun, Akari dengan seringainya menatap sebuah rumah mewah. Seringainya berubah makin sinis melihat sekelompok pasukan keamanan menjaga ketat rumah itu.

Untuk kali ini Mai ia tinggalkan, ia merasa bisa sendirian. Karenanya ia sama sekali tidak memberitahukan Mai.

Akari mulai menatap sekeliling. Malam ini angin lumayan bertiup. Langit malam tampak gelap, sehingga bulan seakan malu-malu menampakan wajahnya. Sehingga makin menampakan keremangannya.

Sosok Akari, mulai bergerak perlahan dan mengendap-endap menuju tempat pos penjaga.

Dirayapinya keadaan sekitar. Dan tampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Kecuali para petugas penjaga. Begitu sunyi keadaan di sekitarnya ini. Akari yang sudah dekat dengan petugas penjaga, tiba-tiba menampakan diri.

"Berhenti...! Siapa kau?"

Akari sama sekali tidak kaget ataupun takut dengan bentakan dari laki-laki yang menjaga keamanan. Ia memang sengaja menampakan diri, dan mengundang pasukan keamanan lain untuk datang. Ia yakin dengan kemampuannya, apa lagi sebelumnya ia sudah mendapat info dari mata-matanya, tentang peta keamanan dari targetnya sekarang.

"Hm!" dengus pemuda tampan yang kini berbaju biru gelap itu.

"Kau, bukankah kau Akari?" seru salah seorang petugas.

Dan, mendadak...

"Hm...!"

Gerakannya sangat cepat meraih pisau lemparnya.

Wust!

Jleb! Jeb!

Mata dari beberapa keamanan yang berdiri tadi, hanya bisa melotot. Sebuah pisau telah menancap di leher dan atau jantung masing-masing. Mereka tidak sempat menjerit karena nyawa terlebih dahulu buru-buru meninggalkan raga.

"Keparat!"

Pria yang memaki barusan hendak menembak Akari. Namun gerakan Akari lebih cepat, ia terlebih dahulu melempar pisaunya sehingga mau tidak mau pria tadi harus menarik kembali tangannya.

Wuts!

Pria itu menatap Akari.

"Perkenalkan namaku. Jiro. Aku dengar kau sangat kuat dan hebat dalam bertarung. Ku harap kau lebih dari sebuah senjata para pemberontak" pria yang mengaku Jiro itu tersenyum bahkan menantang.

Jiro pun kelihatan sudah mulai melepaskan peralatannya.

Akari menatap sekeliling. Ia malah menunjukan seringai. Ini masih area luar dari kediaman target. Tidak ada salahnya jika sedikit bermain-main dengan orang yang kelihatan kuat di depannya.

"Hiyaa!"

Jiro memulai serangannya. Ia bergerak kedepan dan langsung mengarahkan serangan pada dada Akari. Bagi Akari itu cukup mudah, ia dengan tenang manrik diri kebelakang. Jiro menyusuli Akari dengan serangan kaki. Lagi-lagi Akari cuma berguling sehingga serangan Jiro lewat di atas tubuhnya. Jiro sepertinya tida menghentikan serangan. Akari yang tadi berguling ke belakang Jiro, harus kembali menerima sepakan. Tangan Akari bergerak cepat, ia menggunakan lengannya untuk menahan sepakan Jiro.

Jiro sangat bernafsu sekali menjatuhkan Akari. Ia mulai ingin mendesak Akari dengan tendangan dan pukulan secara bergantian dan semuanya berhasil di atasi Akari sambil bergerak mundur.

Akari sebenarnya tidak terdesak, seperti niatannya sebelumnya, ia hanya ingin seidkit bermain-main. Tapi justeru Jiro malah senang, karena ia merasa, ternyata Akari tidaklah sekuat dan setangguh yang ia dengar selama ini.

Jiro melompat dan mengarahkan dorongan dua telapak kakinya sekaligus ke dada Akari.

Duk!

Brug!

"Ukh!"

Akari menahan dengan satu lengannya, bahkan sampai melakukan dorongan, sehingga tubuh Jiro mental dan kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Jiro hanya mengeluh kaget. Tendangan kuatnya, bahkan sampai menggunakan dua kaki ternyata hanya di atasi oleh Akari dengan satu tangan.

Buru-buru Jiro bangkit dan kembali mencerca Akari dengan serangan.

Serangan kaki jiro di tahan dengan tangan Akari. Kemudian Jiro menyusul dengan pukulan. Tentu saja Akari bisa membaca gerakan Jiro. Tubuh Akari di tundukan, tangannya bergerak sangat cepat, sehingga…

Tap!

"Yeaaah...!"

Diegkh!

"Akh...!"

Sungguh sukar dipercaya oleh Jiro. Begitu serangan bertubi-tubi yang di arahkan pada Akari, bahkan dengan tenang semua di atasi dengan mudah dan mendadak Akari memutar tubuhnya sambil melepaskan satu tendangan keras menggeledek ke arah dada Jiro. Begitu cepat dan kerasnya tendangan itu, sehingga tubuh Jiro terpental jauh sambil memekik keras agak tertahan.

Jiro menahan rasa sakit bangkit. Kembali ia memmulai serangan dengan tendangan. Tapi kali ini Akari ingin membuka mata Jiro. Ketika Jiro melayangkan tendangannya, gerakan Akari lebih cepat lagi, Akari cukup dengan mengangkat kaki sehingga yang menjadi sasaran jiro, menjadi telapak kaki Akari.

Bak!

Tidak hanya itu, lagi-lagi Akari menunjukan kecepatan reaksinya yang luar biasa. Kakinya yang tadi menahan kaki Jiro, di teruskan ke arah dada Jiro.

Buagh!

"Ukh!"

Lagi-lagi Jiro mengeluh tertahan. Tendangan Akari membuat tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang.

Kini giliran Akari yang mencerca Jiro.

Dess!

Tendangan Akari tepat mengenai bagian ulu ati Jiro. Kerasnya tendangan Akari membuat Jiro tak mampu bangun. Kesombongannya tadi seakan sirna. Nafasnya tinggal satu-satu. Merasa kalau lawannya tak mampu lagi melakukan perlawanan, Akari segera meraih pistolnya.

Dor!

Tembakan Akari mengakhiri riwayat Jiro.

Malam ini angin bertiup kencang. Awan hitam menggumpal bergulung-gulung di langit yang kelam, membuat sang rembulan tidak sanggup menembus cahayanya untuk menerangi mayapada ini. Kembali Akari di dalam pekatnya malam, setelah menyingkirkan penjagaan di post luar, tubuhnya bergerak mengendap-endap. Sosoknya yang mengenakan baju berwarna biru gelap yang hampir hitam, sehingga keberadaannya sulit diketahui.

Sejenak dia melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Dirayapinya keadaan sekitar. Dan tampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Ia hanya merayapi taman luas yang di terangi oleh lampu taman.

Akari mendesah panjang, ia sudah mengamati dengan cara mengendap, dan ia menilai kalau untuk menghabisi penghuni rumah itu, ia harus menerobos para petugas penjaga.

"Ada pembunuhan!" suara salah seorang tiba-tiba terdengar. Akari sontak menoleh.

Penilaian Akari di awal, kalau ia harus menerobos para keamanan. Olehnya karena itu, ia harus menunjukan diri.

Di balik rimbunan pohon hias, akari merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

Sontak saja, secepat kilat, tangannya bergerak dan menarik sesuatu yang ia yakini, adalah sesosok manusia.

"Akh!"

Jeritan kaget dan tertahan dari seseorang yang baru saja di tarik Akari kedalam dekapannya. Sebuah pisau di tempelkan ke leher orang itu.

"Mai" Akari benar-benar kaget.

"Kenapa?" di keremangan sekitar tempat itu, Akari masih bisa melihat mata Mai yang melotot padanya.

Akari lagi-lagi seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memang sengaja meninggalkan dan tidak memberitahukan Mai soal ini.

"Kita akan bicarakan nanti" dari nadanya Mai mulai marah.

Akari cuma terdengar mendesah, "Hati-hati"

Mai bukannya menanggapi, tapi ia malah memajukan bibir karena kekesalannya.

"Itu semua ulahmu, Jagoan" tatapan Mai menatap para penjaga yang sudah berlarian kesana kemari karena gempar oleh kematian seluruh penjaga di post pertama.

Akari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya itu memang rencananya, tapi sekarang ia sedikit merubah rencana karena kehadiran Mai.

"Karena kau sudah di sini, bantu aku, aku akan ketengah-tengah mereka. Dan lindungi aku dengan tembakanmu. Anggap saja itu sebagai pengalihan, setelah aku berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Segeralah masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Habisi pemiliknya"

"Bagaimana dengan anggota keluarganya?"

Akari memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ada rasa tidak tega menghabisi keluarga dari pejabat itu. Tapi Akari tidak sembarangan bertindak, ia sudah mencari tahu targetnya, dan ia juga tahu, kalau keluarga dari orang yang menjadi targetnya, juga terlibat dengan keinginnan makar.

"Habisi saja, keluarganya yaitu isterinya sudah tahu perbuatan suaminya, tapi bukannya melarang, malah mendukung" jelas Akari secara singkat.

Hati Mai tenang karena mendengar ucapan Akari. Ia tahu Akari tidak akan menjatuhkan tangan terlengas begitu saja, terbukti dari beberapa targetnya ia biarkan hidup, tapi di tangkap, karena Akari merasa kasihan pada keluarga dari target yang di biarkan hidup itu jika di bunuh.

"Bagaimana? Kau siap?"

"Hm…"

"Baiklah aku maju sekarang!"

Usai berkata demikian. Akari maju dan membantai seluruh prajurit keamanan yang bertugas menjaga rumah beserta pemiliknya.

"Hup!"

Tapi, baru saja kakinya menjejak tanah, tiba-tiba...

"Berhenti...! Siapa kau?"

Dor!

Pertanyaan dari orang itu di jawab dengan tembakan oleh Akari. Orang yang di tembak Akari, tidak sempat lagi mengeluh karena kepalanya sudah berlubang oleh peluru Akari.

Keamannan yang sejak tadi berlari kesana kemari mencari pembunuh sekaligus mulai bersiaga, sontak menoleh pada sumber suara tembakan.

Tratata…

Sontak saja Akari di berondongi dengan senapan otomatis. Akari bukannya menghindar, bahkan bergerak cepat meluruk dengan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat para penembaknya malah kebingungan.

Wuk! Dorr! Buak!

Akari benar-benar seperti kesetanan di tengah-tengah pengepungnya yang bersenjata. Gerakan Akari tidaklah membabi buta tapi masih teratur. Dan yang membuat para pengepungnya makin terngangah adalah kecepatan reaksi yang di tunjukan Akari.

Jeritan kematian di tengah suara letusan senjata makin sering terdengar seiring dengan gerakan Akari yang di sertai dengan tembakan dan sabetan pisau.

Mai melihat Akari sudah berhasil menari di tengah-tengah dan hampir menarik seluruh pasukan keamanan, bahkan sudah menghabisi lebih dari setengah pasukan itu, merasa adanya kesempatan lebar. Maka iapun mulai mengendap-endap mendekati rumah target.

Salah satu kemampuan Mai adalah membobol sistem keamanan. Maka dengan mudah Mai membuka pintu elektronik yang menggunakan kunci kombinasi.

Mai dengan tenang memasuki rumah yang di dalamnya terdapat taget.

"Hey!" suara bentakan mengagetkan Mai. Mai menoleh, dan tampaklah seorang pengawal yang seperti memang menunggu. Si pengawal memang yakin kalau tidak hanya satu orang yang menyerang. Ia juga yakin kalau penyerang keamanan, yakni Akari, pasti hanyalah pengalih. Si pengawal itu memiliki pakaian yang beda dengan para pengawal yang di kacaukan oleh Akari. Jelas kalau ia ini memiliki kedudukan khusus di antara pengawal.

Si pengawal langsung mencabut pistolnya. Tapi sebelum sempat di arahkan pada Mai, Mai terlebih dahulu melompat dan melakukan tendangan putar ke arah kepala pengawal ini.

Wuk!

"Uts...!"

Untung si penghadang segera merundukkan kepalanya, sehingga tebasan kaki itu hanya lewat di atas kepalanya. Tapi, belum juga Si Penghadang bisa menarik kepalanya tegak kembali, mendadak Mai sudah melepaskan satu tendangan keras sambil memutar tubuhnya di udara.

"Hiyaaa...!"

Desss!

Begitu cepatnya tendangan yang dilepaskan Mai, sehingga si penghadang tidak sempat lagi berkelit menghindar. Tendangan Mai ini tepat menghantam punggung laki-laki pengawal itu. Tak pelak lagi, tubuh pria itu terjerembab jatuh mencium lantai.

"Mampus kau, Sampah Keparat! Hiyaaat..!"

Sambil berteriak, Mai meluruk deras sambil mengayunkan pukulannya dengan cepat sekali ke arah laki-laki penghadang yang baru saja bisa bangkit berdiri itu. Tak ada lagi kesempatan bagi si pria untuk menghindari serangan yang begitu cepat ini. Dan...

"Hih!"

Tap!

"Yeaaah...!"

Diegkh!

"Akh...!"

Sungguh sukar dipercaya. Begitu Si pengawal penghadang berhasil menangkap tangan itu dengan kedua belah tangannya, mendadak Mai memutar tubuhnya sambil melepaskan satu tendangan keras menggeledek ke arah dada laki-laki ini. Begitu cepat dan kerasnya tendangan itu. sehingga tubuh Si Pengawal terpental jauh sambil memekik keras agak tertahan.

"Hiyaaat..!"

Mai tidak berhenti, ia kembali meluruk deras. Mai dengan cepat mencabut pisau yang dari awal di siapkan olehnya.

Bet!

Mai mengebutkan pisaunya dan mengarahkan langsung ke leher laki-laki itu. Begitu cepat serangan yang dilakukan Mai, sehingga Si Pengawal benar-benar tidak dapat lagi menghindarinya. Terlebih lagi, saat ini keseimbangan tubuhnya memang belum bisa dikuasai. Hingga akhirnya...

Cras!

"Aaa...!"

Satu jeritan panjang yang melengking tinggi terdengar begitu menyayat. Tampak Si pengawal atau mungkin komandan itu jatuh menggelepar dengan leher terbabat. Darah bercucuran deras dari luka yang menganga lebar di leher laki-laki ini.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Mai segera meninggalkan Si Pengawal yang masih menggelepar meregang nyawa. Ia ingin segera menemui target yang sudah ia ketahui keberadaannya.

Sepasang pria dan wanita paruh bayah kelihatan semakin sibuk mengumpulkan berkas atau dokumen penting. Tampaknya pasangan itu sangat terburu-buru memasukkan semua berkas kedalam sebuah koper.

Setelahnya ia memanggil para pengawalnya.

"Segera lindungi aku dan isteriku" perintahnya dengan nada gemetaran. Ia merasa makin seperti di ujung tanduk.

Si pengawal dengan penuh keyakinan ia mengiyakan.

"Lewat sini, Tuan. Nyonya" ia segera mendahului atasannya keluar dari ruang tersebut.

Namun baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki keluar melewati pintu…

Dor!

Pengawal itu langsung melorot tepat di depan pemimpinnya yang ingin ia lindungi.

Sepasang suami isteri itu membelalak, di depannya sudah berdiri seorang gadis cantik sambil mengacungkan pistol ke arah pasangan itu.

"No…nona" sebut sang suami dengan terbata-bata. Ia sudah banyak mendengar kalau rekan-rekannya sudah banyak yang di habisi oleh pemberontak. Ia makin ketakutan karena ternyat ia juga sudah di jadikan sebagai target. Tak ada siapa lagi ia mintai tolong untuk melindungi dirinya.

Si pria itu berusaha menyelematkan diri dengan cara mengaku, tapi mengaku sebagai apa. Jika ia mengaku sebagai orang bersih, bagian dari pendukung pemerintah, gadis yang di depannya adalah anti pemerintah. Sudah pasti ia akan di habisi. Tapi jika ia mengaku sebagai anti pemerintah, ia juga sudah mendengar kalau sudah banyak anti pemerintah yang menjadi korban.

"Nona, aku akan menyerah dan bersedia bergabung dengan kalian" ujarnya terbata karena ketakutan.

Mai cuma menarik sudut bibir. Tak lama kemudian, dari arah belakang Mai, juga sudah muncul Akari, maka makin ketakutan sajalah si pria tua ini. Si pemimpin pemberontak sudah datang.

"Dasar sampah licik" seringai Mai makin membuat pasangan yang berlawanan dengan pemerintah itu makin ketakutan.

Dor!

"Kyaaaa…." Sang wanita menjerit ketika suaminya sudah di lubangi kepalanya oleh tembakan Mai.

Dengan tatapan tak berperasaan, Mai kembali menghabisi si isteri yang tadi menjerit ketakutan.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Fujiwaraa : ikutin aja terus OK

 **AmmaAyden** : mudah2an tebakanmu benar.

 **Mika :** bukan lagi bang toyib, tapi namanya bang toing. Soalnya lebih parah (baca:lebih lama) :v

 **Lazyffa** : iya deh. Akari juga udah berfikir akan memilihmu dari pada Mai.. he…he…he…

...

Yosh! Sankyu.

See you next chap


	10. I'm Sorry, Mama

**I'M SORRY, MAMA**

…

…

…

Sarada yang sudah tergolong sering menjalankan misi, merasa tidaklah terlalu asing berada di Iwa. Seingat Sarada, ia juga pernah menjalankan misi bersama Itachi di Iwa.

Sesuai tujuan awalnya berada ke Iwa, sekarang ia langsung menuju kantor Tsuchikage.

Sarada melangkah dengan tenang memasuki area kantor Tsuchikage. Namun sebelum memasuki halaman utama kantor Tsuchikage, ia langsung di hadang oleh satu unit pasukan keamanan Tsuchikage.

Kendaraan berat pun langsung mengarahkan senjatanya pada Sarada. Melihat keadaannya, bisa di yakini, Sarada tidak akan lolos dari maut jika para pasukan itu melepaskan tembakan.

"Siapa kau!... mau apa kau!"

Begitulah pertanyaan dari para prajurit. Semua prajurit langsung bertanya dengan lantang pada Sarada secara bergantian. Sehingga halaman luas itu menjadi terasa berisik.

"Tahan" suara berat seperti menggema dan sontak saja tempat yang tadi berisik kini terasa sepi.

Sarada dan prajurit pengepungnya sontak menoleh ke asal suara bentakan tadi. Suara tersebut ternyata berasal dari suara pria yang selalu mendampingi Tsuchikage.

Pria itu menatap Sarada dalam-dalam. Ia menautkan alis. Tidak lama kemudian, ikut juga muncul Tsuchikage.

"Sarada?" sebagai seorang kepala negara, ia memang sering meminta bantuan pada kaum Uchiha. Apalagi Sarada, puteri Sasuke, tentu saja ia lebih mengenal Sarada. Terlebih lagi Sarada juga pernah menjalankan misi di Iwa, tentu saja Sarada juga mengenal Sang Tsuchikage.

Tsuchikage memberi isyarat agar menurunkan senjata.

"Sarada, ikutlah denganku. Aku tahu tujuanmu kesini" Sang Kage pun berlalu begitu saja dan di ikuti dengan tenang oleh Sarada.

Sarada kini berada di ruangan dalam kantor Hokage, yang seperti ruang itu adalah ruangan khusus yang mungkin adalah ruang untuk membicarakan hal yang sangat rahasia.

"Silakan duduk Sarada" titah Sang Kage pada Sarada.

Sarada tidak langsung mengambil tempat duduk, sesuai yang di inginkan Tsuchikage. Ia malah berdiriu di dekat pintu sambil menatap pada sang Kage.

Terdengarlah desahan nafas dari Kage perempuan pertama di Iwa itu. Sedetik kemudian ia melempar senyum hangat pada Sarada.

"Aku tahu, tujuanmun kesini Sarada. Duduklah, sebentar lagi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui akan kau tahu" kembali Sang Kage mengulangi permintaannya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengarlah ketukan pintu.

"Masuk" Tsuchikage itu memberi perintah.

"Nyonya Kage, aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu hal penting" Mata Sarada membulat seketika ketika melihat siapa yang telah muncul di depan pintu, dia adalah Akari, adiknya snediri.

Akari yang baru datang, tidak melihat Sarada yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu masuk.

Sang Kage itu tidak langsung menangggapi ucapan Akari, ia malah tersenyum sambil menatap Sarada.

Akari yang muncul bersama Mai, serta merta menoleh kesampingnya mengikuti tatapan Tsuchikage.

"Sara…"

Buakk!

Serangan tiba-tiba dan cepat, belum lagi Sarada sangat dekat dengan Akari, di tambah lagi dengan kekagetan Akari atas kehadiran kakaknya, membuat Akari tidak sempat menghindar.

"Bangsat!" Sarad langsung memaki sambil melayangkan tinjunya, tepat mengenai wajah Akari.

Mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu,serangan kuta dari Sarada tidak membeberikan efek yang besar, hanya membuat kepala Akari menoleh dengan tubuh sedikit memutar. Namun, serangan Sarada tidak hanya sekali, Sarada yakin, kekuatannya tidak akan seberapa jika hanya sekali melakukan serangan. Kembali Sarada tidak memberi kesempatan pada adiknya untuk memperbaiki posisi. Sekuat-kuatnya Akari, akhirnya ia akan goyah jika terus menerus di serang.

"Apa yang telah lakukan, brengsek!"

Buak! Buk!

Bruk!

Akari membentur dinding hingga tubuhnya terjatuh. Melihat tubuh Akari sudah jatuh, Sarada langsung berlari dan meraih kepala Akari kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, huh! Hu…hu…hu…" pecahlah tangisan Sarada mengingat perbuatan adiknya yang justeru mengancam nyawa adiknya sendiri.

Meski ia memaki-maki adiknya berulang kali. Namun rasa sayang terhadap saudara jauh lebih besar, ia sebenarnya tidak bisa marah pada adiknya.

Terlalu banyak yang mengganggu pikiran Sarada terhadap Akari membuat perasaan Sarada makin terguncang. Bahkan Sarada sendiri, tidak tahu kenapa ia menjatuhkan tangan pada adik yang sangat di sayanginya itu.

Akari masih terdiam, membiarkan kakaknya yang menangis sambil memeluk kepalanya dan di rapatkan dalam dadanya.

Mai yang dari tadi seperti terpaku melihat ada seorang gadis cantik yang langsung memaki dan memukul Akari, apa lagi gadis itu malah memberikan pelukan. Kontan saja adegan itu, membuat dada Mai ikut bergetar. Ia merasakan rasa perih ketika gadis cantik itu memeluk Akari, karena Mai sebenarnya diam-diam telah menaruh hati pada Akari.

"Sarada nee…" panggilan Akari kontan saja membuat gemuruh Mai menjadi tenang, karena ternyata gadis yang di sangkanya kekasih Akari, ternyata adalah kakak Akari sendiri.

"Maaf…"

Sarada yang masih menangis, meski tidak sekeras tangisannya tadi, cuma menggeleng, bahkan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada adiknya. Tangan Akari bergerak dan membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Sarada, tenanglah. Dan kita akan mendengarkan penjelasan adikmu" suara lembut dari Tsuchikage menguar di pendengaran orang-orang yang hadir di situ.

Tampak Sarada menghentikan tangisannya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, guna menenangkan sekaligus mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Akari. Mama khawatir dan menangis akibat ulahmu, bodoh!" suara Sarada lirih menenangkan hatinya.

"Maaf! Sarada Nee-chan" ulang Akari minta maaf yang juga masih memeluk erat Sarada.

Sarada dan AKari kembali saling mendiamkan. Namun masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

Tsuchikage dan Mai yang dari tadi diam membiarkan Sarada dan adiknya saling melepaskan emosi perasaan.

Tsuchikage lagi-lagi mengulangi, agar Sarada mau duduk bersama. Dengan demikian, Sarada pun bisa mendengar keterangangan adiknya.

"Nee-chan. Dia Mai" Akari mulai percakapan dengan memperkenalkan Mai pada Sarada.

Tanpa di perkenalkan pun, Sarada sudah bisa menduga tentang Mai sebagai rekan Akari. Sarada mengangguk perlahan pada Mai sebagai bentuk rasa hormat.

Mai menatap Sarada dan Akari secara bergantian. Dari cara Akari dan Sarada saling memanggil satu sama lain, Mai bisa melihat, meski bernada agak dingin dan datar jika berbicara, Sarada maupun Akari memiliki nada yang berbicara sangat berbeda jika kedua bersaudara itu berbicara satu sama lain.

Membuat Mai menilai, kalau kedua bersaudara ini di besarkan dengan penekanan pada rasa sayang. Mai cukup kagum melihat pembicaraan kedua bersaudara melihat kedua bersaudara itu, ada perasaan yang beda yang timbul dalam hati Mai.

"Akari, maukah kau menjelaskan tentang hal ini pada Kakakmu?" pertanyaan Tsuchikage membuat tatapan Sarada mengarah pada Akari seakan menuntut alasan.

Akari menarik nafas dan di hembuskan kuat-kuat.

"Pertama kali datang kesini, dan mendengar keterangan Nyonya Tsuchikage. Aku mulai mencium adanya penghianat di lingkup pemerintahan ataupun Staff Kage. Olehnya, aku dan Mai memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menjadi pemberontak. Dengan harapan, aku bisa menarik orang-orang yang ingin membelot. Bukankah untuk mendapat tangkapan yang lebih banyak, serigala harus menyamar jadi domba" Akari mulai menjelaskan.

Akari juga meminta tsuchikage untuk merekam hasil rapat dengan para petingginya. Akari ingin mengetahui yang mana pejabat korup dan yang mana yang bersih. Tentu saja Akari juga terlatih untuk mendeteksi kebohongan dan bisa membaca prilaku seseorang hanya dengan melihat dari wajahnya. Akari ingin membuat kekacauan dengan menjadikan tumbal para pejabat korup, sekaligus meyakinkan kalau Akari benar-benar melawan pemerintah.

Setiap beraksi, Akari tidak menutupi wajahnya. Ini bertujuan untuk mengukuhkan posisinya, sekaligus memberikan rasa takut pada semua lawan politik Han. Yang benar-benar takut dengan aksi Akari, mereka akan menyatakan diri untuk bergabung. Dan yang kukuh pada pemerintahan, mereka malah seakan-akan menantang Akari.

"Jadi, aku dan Mai menyamar jadi pemberontak. Kelompok terbagi tiga. Kelompok yang bersamaku sekarang, lalu kelompok yang melawan kami dan juga pemerintah. Dan aku menyerang kelompok kedua agar mengukuhkan kami sebagai pemberontak" Akari mengakhiri penjelasannya

"Sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang harus korban atas rencanamu?" Sarada ingin sekali rasanya memarahi adiknya jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia kini berada di kantor Tsuchikage. Bahkan sang Tsuchikage pun hadir.

"Akulah yang mengatur semua itu, Sarada" giliran Sang Kage Iwa yang menyela. "Aku percaya pada adikmu, semua yang menjadi korban adalah bawahan dari orang-orang yang menunjukan gejala ingin menentang pemerintahan"

Terdengarlah hembusan nafas dari Sarada. Itu artinya orang yang menjadi korban adalah golongan pemberontak pula, dan mereka pura-pura menyerang basis Akari, agar kebohongan mereka, makin tertutupi. Memikirkan itu, Sarada sedikit tenang, karena tak ada orang-orang bersih yang menjadi korban dari sandiwara Akari.

Tsuchikage juga menceritakan kalau ia membentuk tim yang membekuk Akari yang terdiri dari orang-orang yang ia curigai ingin membelot. Dan Sang Kage memiliki metode tersendiri untuk mengetahui mereka yang menjadi pembelot.

"Bukankah statusmu sebagai pemberontak, kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini?"

Akari dan Tsuchikage saling taatap sesaat, "Akari kuberi akses khusus untuk bisa sampai kesini. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain"

Sarada tentu saja tahu, akses khusus yang di maksudkan adalah jalan rahasia.

"Sarada nee…" Akari tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, kepalanya malah sedikit di tundukan.

Sarada menangkap adanya raut wajah penyesalan dari adiknya, "Tidak apa-apa, Akari" Sarada sama sekali tidak ingin adiknya itu di rundung muram karena rasa penyesalan. Dan sarada bisa yakin kalau itu malah akan mengganggu kinerja dan tugas adiknya. Maka segera di tenangkannya Akari

"Terima kasih, Onee-chan" tanggap Akari dengan lembut.

…

SSS

…

Awalnya Sarada masih ingin menetap di Iwa. Bahkan ia sangat ingin membantu adiknya dalam memperlancar sandiwara. Tapi Akari menolak, bukannya ia merasa yakin pada diri sendiri. Ia hanya ingin, setelah tahu kalau mama mereka bersedih akibat ulahnya, agar tenang.

Akari pun dengan penyamarannya, mengantar sang kakak untuk pulang.

"Onee-chan" panggilan lembut Akari pada kakaknya, "Pulanglah duluan. Katakan pada mama, kalau aku tidaklah menjadi pemberontak. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan nama keluarga, hanya karena ingin menjadi tenar. Aku juga tak ingin membuat mama khawatir. Sebentar lagi kasus ini akan selesai. Ku mohon jelaskan juga tentang ini pada Mama" Akari menatap kakaknya, "sekalian juga permintaan maafku padanya" suara Akari melirih. Ada rasa bersalah mengingat sang mama sangat khawatir bahkan sampai menangis karena ulahnya.

"Akari, kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan" justeru Saradalah yang balik khawatir pada Akari. Ia masih ingin lama-lama di Iwa. Ia ingin turut membantu misi adiknya dalam menumpas oknum-oknum penghianat di dalam lingkup pemerintahan Iwa.

"Maaf, Sarada-san…"

"Sarada nee…" Sarada memotong ucapan Mai. Sejak awal, sejak pertemuan mereka. Sarada bisa menilai kalau gadis cantik berambut lavender itu menaksir adiknya. Sarada juga bukanlah orang bodoh, meski Akari sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Namun sebagai saudara, tentu saja Sarada memahami pula perasaan Akaari.

"Eh… i.. itu.. maaf Sarada nee… kurasa kami bisa… Nee-san tak perlu khawatir" Mai malah kelabakan saat Sarada yang tiba-tiba memintanya mengubah panggilan. Jantungnya malah berdegup kencang dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Tapi perasaan senang Mai lebih mendominasi.

"Hn" Sarada menatap Mai. Tentu saja, menurut Sarada, mungkin mereka kini sudah kompak dalam misi. Dan Sarada membenarkan, kalau tenaganya memanglah tidak di butuhkan di sini. Lagi pula, ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan, yaitu, menenangkan sang mama.

Sarada segera menjabat tangan Mai dengan hangat. Tak lupa pula sebuah pelukan ia berikan pada adiknya.

"Saling jagalah kalian" Mai menangkap, tatapan Sarada kali ini berbeda kepadanya. Mai bisa merasakan adanya pancaran kasih dari tatapan Sarada padanya. Mai juga menangkap adanya senyum tipis Sarada padanya, yang menurut Mai, malah membuat Sarada makin tambah cantik.

Mai bersemu mendapat tatapan dari Sarada. Lagi-lagi tingkah Mai membuat Sarada sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pulang" Sarada memutar tubuh hendak meninggalkan Akari dan Mai.

"Mai, ku harap pertemuan kita tidaklah hanya sampai di sini" imbuh Sarada sambil melangkah, menjauh.

Wajah Mai makin merona mendengarkan ucapan Sarada. Akari yang berada di samping Mai malah tersenyum, ' _Akan kulakukan, Nee-chan'_ batin Akari.

Seusai mengantar Sarada, Akari dan Mai kembali kekantor Tsuchikage.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu Akari?"

"Operasi militer. Aku dan Mai sudah menetralisir daerah yang akan di jadikan Daerah Operasi Militer. Semua penduduk sipil akan segera berpindah. Nah rencananya, aku akan mengumpulkan semua para penghianat itu untuk berkumpul. Dan saat itulah, operasi besar-besaran akan di lakukan"

"Kalian yakin?"

"Yakin, tapi rencana ini harus tepat, jika terlalu cepat, akan banyak rakyat sipil yang akan menjadi korban. Namun jika terlambat, justeru akan ketahuan" imbuh Mai mendahului Akari.

Sang Kage Iwa menatap dua anak muda di depannya secara bergantian. Meski ia yakin kalau rencana ini sudah di rencanakan dengan matang oleh kedua pemuda ini, namun Sang Kage masih menyimpan keraguan. Bagaimana bisa ia yakin kalau Akari sudah berhasil menarik semua para penghianat.

Tentu saja, keraguan Tsuchikage bisa di pahami oleh Akari.

"Begini, kami telah membunuh semua orang yang berseberangan dengan pemerintah dan juga dengan kelompok kami. Dan aku yakin, yang menentang pemerintah, semuanya telah bergabung dengan kami. Olehnya itu, saat operasi militer, yakinlah kalau, yang sudah bersama nyonya adalah orang-orang bersih"

"Jika kami melakukan operasi militer, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

Akari dan Mai saling tatap.

"Serahkan padaku" Mai maupun Tsuchikage kurang menangkap maksud Akari. Apa maksudnya kini Akari malah mengatakan 'padaku' bukan kata 'pada kami'.

Berikutnya Sang Tsuchikage cuma mengangguk pasrah, dan mengikuti rencana dari Akari dan juga Mai.

"Kau siap. Akari" tanya Mai yang juga sudah mulai bersiap-siap.

Akari cuma mengangguk menatap Mai dan Tsuchikage secara bergantian. Berikutnya, Mai malah mengerutkan dahi melihat Akari yang justeru menatap dirinya lama-lama.

"Akari, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, apa maksudmu tadi dengan mengatakan 'serahkan padaku'?" Mai sedikit perlahan bertanya.

Mai makin heran dengan tatapan sendu Akari padanya.

Akari menatap Mai, karena Akari merasa kalau misi yang rencananya akan di selesaikan ini, akan sangat berbahaya. Dan ada rasa tidak rela dalam hati Akari jika Mai kali ini terlibat. Dan memang benar, Akari-lah yang akan melakukan sendiri.

"Tidak ada" Akari menggeleng.

"Hanya…"

Buk!

Akari bergerak sangat cepat, bahkan tidak sempat lagi di ikuti Mai. Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di perut Mai.

"Ukh!"

Mai membungkukan badan, akibat pukulan Akari.

Puk!

Sekali lagi sisi telapak Akari mengenai tengkuk Mai, hingga Mai jatuh tersungkur tidak sadarkan diri.

"Akari…!" Tsuchikage melotot, kejadian yang begitu cepat, tidak sempat lagi di cegah. Ia hanya melihat Akari sudah, menangkap tubuh Mai yang tadi terjatuh.

"Maaf, nyonya. Aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri"

Tsuchikage akhirnya mendesah nafas. Lalu berikutnya tersenyum menatap Akari.

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu"

"Aku adalah pedagang obat terlarang, aku ingin menyamarkan bom di dalamnya. Aku akan meledakan mereka dari dalam. Aku akan memberi tanda. Setelah itu, lakukan serangan, luluh lantahkan saja tempat itu"

Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan ketahuan karena Akari sudah sangat di percaya oleh Tofune dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Akari, lalu ia membungkukan badan minta pamit dan melenggang pergi, setelah menatap Mai yang masih pingsan.

Tsuchikage sedikit menggeleng kepala melihat ulah Uchiha muda itu..

Tsuchikage itu mendengus tersenyum, "Like Father, like son" gumamnya. Karena ia juga mengenal pemuda itu adalah putera Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tsuchikege kemudian menatap Mai yang tadi sempat di baringkan oleh Akari. "Kalian serasi sekali"

…

SSS

…

Sarada sedikit menautkan alis, ia melihat sang mama tiba-tiba buru-buru menutup telepon. Padahal tadi ia sempat melihat bagaimana Sang Mama itu sedang tersenyum sambil berbicara lewat telepon.

"Mama" Sarada menatap Sakura

"Dari pa… eh… itu, bukan siapa-siapa sayang" Sakura terlihat sedikit kelabakan, dan berusaha ia tutupi dengan cengirannya. Sarada makin menautkan alis, Sakura sama seperti pamannya. Tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sarada makin penasaran dengan kata yang sempat terpotong. 'Pa..?' Apakah kata yang di maksud adalah papanya. Karena andai jika yang di maksud 'paman' maka pasti mamanya tidak akan menahan kata-katanya.

"Misimu sudah selesai, sayang" tanya Sakura membuyarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi sempat melintasi pikiran Sarada.

"Iya, mama" senyum Sarada menatap Sakura.

Sakura malah menangkap adanya arti sebenarnya di balik senyum Sarada.

"Sebenarnya…" Sarada mulai menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Akari. Termasuk kepura-puraan Akari yang menjadi pemberontak. Tak lupa juga ucapan permintaan maaf dari Akari, juga Sarada sampaikan.

"Kau tidak berbong kan, Sarada?" Sarada mengangguk meyakinkan Sang Mama.

Sakura nyaris tidak percaya dengan berita yang di sampaikan puterinya. Ternyata Akari memang tidaklah sungguhan, tapi bersandiwara menjadi pemberontak guna menarik semua para penghianat. Ia sedikit kesal dengan ulah puteranya yang sangat beresiko.

Sakura malah terdiam karena saking senangnya. Ia malah sedikit tersenyum, ternyata perasaan suaminya lebih peka terhadap anak-anaknya dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mama?" panggil Sarada yang malah mendapati Sakura tersenyum sendiri.

"Oh… tidak apa-apa sayang. Syukurlah, kalau adikmu memang bukanlah pemberontak. Tapi apa kau yakin kalau adikmu memang tidak akan apa-apa?" lagi-lagi Sarada mengangguk meyakinkan sekaligus menenangkan Sakura.

…

SSS

…

Akari melangkah ke tempat pertemuan bersama Tofune dan yang lain.

"Akari" panggilan dari Han menghentikan langkah Akari.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" AKari masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, "Mai mana?" kembali Han mempertanyakan gadis yang selalu bersama Akari.

"Mai sedang bertransaksi" jawab Akari masih tenang seperti biasa.

"Oh, bagaimana kalua kita berbicara sebentar ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" ulang Han.

"Bukankah kita akan melakukan pertemuan"

"Masih ada waktu. Ayo!" Han mendahului Akari melangkah menuju kamarnya jika ia datang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Tofune. Akari yang penasaran mengikuti langkah Han.

"Begini Akari" Han membuka percakapan setelah mempersilakan Akari duduk, "sebenarnya tujuan utamaku menggulingkan pemerintahan Iwa adalah menjalankan misi dari organisasi"

"Organisasi?" Akari menautkan alis. Sebagai politikus, itu memang hal wajar. Kospirasi berkepanjangan karena adanya maksud lain, selain yang di tunjukan memang.

"Ya. Namanya AKatsuki"

Akari malah penasaran dengan organisasi Akatsuki yang baru saja di katakan Han. Ia malah ingin menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang Akatsuki.

"Seperti apa Akatsuki ini" AKari malah menunjukan kalau ia tertarik pada organisasi Akatsuki.

"Organisasi ini telah berdiri lebih dari 20 tahun. Tujuan organisasi ini adalah agar semua orang berada di bawah satu naungan, dengan demikian semua orang akan menjadi setara, itulah tujuan Akatsuki" terang Han.

Akari malah nampak berpikr. Akari berusaha meraba-raba tujuan Akatsuki. Jika memang berada di bawah naungan Akatsuki, itu tidak mungkin, karena semua negara pasti memiliki sistem tersendiri, mustahil satu pendapat dengan Akatsuki.

Sesuai keterangan Han, mereka sudah lebih 20 tahun berdiri. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Muncul lagi satu pertanyaan, bagaimana reaksi AKatsuki pada negara yang menolak penyatuan ini. Sudah pasti, mereka yang menolak akan di perangi. Akari yakin, siapapun, jika bertahan sejauh itu pasti ada maksud tersembunyi. Dan Akari juga meyakini kalau pastilah Akatsuki akan melakukan apasaja agar semua negara menuruti ideologi penyatuan, dan hingga saat itu, kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah perang.

Akari kelihatan menarik nafas, ia juga tidak setuju dengan ideologi penyatuan ini.

Tapi entah kenapa, insting Akari malah seperti memberitahukan kalau belum saatnya Akari terlibat dengan Akatsuki. Dan sesuai dengan keterangan Han, Akari menyimpulkan kalau sebenarnya organisasi Akatsuki ini, sudah lama bercokol. Ia merasa harus pulang dan memberitahukan pamannya atau siapapun tetua di Uchiha tentang ini.

"Bagaimana Akari?"

"Aku tidak tertarik. Seperti yang ku bilang, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengangguku ketika berbisnis"

Usai berkata demikian, Akari meninggalkan Han. Tapi baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan Han, langkah Akari terhenti.

"Bagaimana dengan kekuatan Akatsuki"

"Untuk sementara, kita hanya memiliki sekelompok prajurit yang kulatih. Sebagian juga sudah kukirim padamu untuk kau habisi untuk meyakinkan Tsuchikage, kalau aku berada di pihak mereka.

"Tujuanku adalah membantumu, menggulingkan pemerintah. Selebihnya bukan urusanku" jawab Akari.

"Tapi aku berharap kau berubah pikiran dan bergabung dengan kami"

Akari cuma menggumam sambil meninggalkan Han.

Sepeninggal Akari, Han tersenyum, ia melihat rasa penasaran di wajah Akari. Dan ia yakin kalau, Akari suatu saat akan bergabung dengan organisasinya. Han sendiri sudah membuat trencana, bagaimana cara agar agar Akaribisa ikut bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Senyum Han makin melebar, jika Akari berhasil bergabung dengan akatsuki, maka ia memiliki rencana lebih. Melihat kemmpuan Akari, Han berencana akan menjadikannya senjata untuk meraih posisi tertinggi di Akatsuki.

Usai memikirkan rencananya yang tertinggi, Han segera menyusul Akari

Akari tiba di sebuah ruangan mewah yang cukup besar. Kursi yang berada di sekitar meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu sudah terisi penuh. Kecuali beberapa kursi yang berada di  
ujung meja. Kursi untuk untuknya dan mungkin juga untuk Han yang baru hadir bersamanya pula. Orang-orang itu berdiri saat Akari memasuki ruangan di ikuti oleh Han. Mereka menatap Akari dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Namun ada hal yang menyamakan pandangan mereka. Ternyata pemuda pemberontak yang kini mulai jadi pemberitaan dan mengguncang Iwa, adalah seorang anak muda. Tapi tak ada yang bisa di tampik, sepak terjang Akari memang sudah sangat terkenal.

Mereka kembali duduk setelah saling memberi hormat.

Akari memerhatikan satu persatu orang yang di anggap penghianat Iwa. Semua yang dia harapkan hadir sudah memenuhi undangannya. Beberapa  
politisi seperti menteri dan anggota parlemen, dua orang petinggi kepolisian pusat, hakim-hakim, serta para pejabat publik lainnya

Akari Cuma tersenyum menatap tamu itu satu persatu, rencananya memancing semua pejabat busuk berhasil.

"Kalian tentu tahu kenapa Tuan Tofune melakukan pertemuan hari ini." Foo yang berdiri di samping kanan Tofune memulai pembicaraan. "Ini semua terkait dengan rencana kalian yang sudah setuju untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan, dan dengan senang hati, pemuda yang di ujung sana mau membantu kalian"  
sontak para koruptor itu menoleh pada Akari. Para politisi yang duduknya sederet saling melemparkan pandangan.

"Buat Tuan Tofune, siapapun yang berkuasa di Iwa, bukanlah masalah. Karena setidaknya posisi kami ini tidak terganggu. Pemikiran yang sama dengan Akari. Selama ini, orang-orang munafik itu selalu mengganggu kami. Tapi dengan kebaradaan teman semua, apalagi jika ada di antara kalian yang berkuasa, maka tentu kami akan berterima kasih jika kalian membiarkan kami" kembali Foo yang kali ini bertindak sebagai juru bicara menambahkan.

"Kami hanya ingin merubah sistem, kalian yang menjadi teman kami, tidak akan mendapat gangguan, nah, yang sekarang apa rencana kalian. Kami sudah sepakat untuk membantu" giliran Dosu yang angkat bicara dan menatap Tofune dan Foo secara bergantian, terakhir pada Akari.

"Menghabisi Kage, dan orang yang tetua yang menjadi kendala kalian. Dan jika kematian Tsuchikage pasti akan memunculkan kecurigaan, maka pasti akan terbentuk tim penyidik atas kematian atau terbunuhnya sang Kage. Hingga saat itu, aku tetap ingin kalian menjaga komunikasi denganku. Jika sudah ada tim penyidik, maka beritahu saya, dan saya akan bertindak, maksudnya, saya akan menghabisi para tim penyidik. Yang berikut, berikan data para tetua yang berperan dalam menentukan seorang Kage. Mereka juga akan menjadi targetku. Setelah itu, urusan kuserahkan pada kalian" giliran Akari menjawab.

Semua tamu Tofune yang hadir, mulai berbisik-bisik, sesekali menatap Akari.

"Jika saya gagal, kalian akan tetap bersih. Tapi aku yakin tidak akan gagal" kemudian Akari menatap Han. "Gambar para Tetua sudah ada padamu, kan"

"Itu ada pada saya" seorang pria botak berbicara. Dari nadanya, ia sangat antusias sekali dengan rencana Akari. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran yang berisi poto para tetua. Ia menyerahkan poto-poto itu pada orang yang di sampingnya lalu di oper lagi hingga sampai pada Akari.

Akari menatap poto-poto itu satu persatu. Dan terdengarlah gumaman Akari.

…

SSS

…

"Ukh" Akari tersadar.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Mai" suara Tsuchikage melintasi pendengaran gadis cantik bersurai lavender.

Mai menatap sekilas ruangan tempat ia tersadar, ia bangun sambil memegangi tengkuknya yang masih terasa sakit akibat sabetan sisi luar telapak tangan Akari.

"Akari…" Mai menatap Tsuchikage.

Sang Tsuchikage itu malah tersenyum lembut. "Akari sudah berangkat"

Mai menundukkan kepala, timbul lagi pertanyaan, kenapa Akari malah meninggalkannya juga bisa meraba, kalau Akari tak ingin dirinya terlibat terlalu jauh. Mai bisa melihat kekhawatiran Akari saat terakhir mereka berencana menyelesaikan misi dengan memborbardir basic Tofune dan lainnya.

Sama halnya seperti Akari. Mai juga begitu khawatir, bahkan sekarang Akari berada di tengah-tengah target.

"Mai, bersiaplah. Kau akan ikut pasukan penyerang" lagi-lagi ucapan Tsuchijage itu membuyarkan lamunan Mai.

"Tapi Akari…"

Lagi-lagi pemimpin itu cuma tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat raut ketakutan Mai terhadap keselamatan Akari.

"Sebelum berangkat, Akari sempat mengatakan kalau, mungkin hanya kau yang bisa membantunya nanti bebas dari sana"

Mai menatap sesaat, apa maksudnya?

Mai tak ingin berpikir lebih lama. Kalau sudah demikian, maka ia memang harus menyelamatkan AKari, pria yang telah menawan hatinya. Selain itu, ia merasa harus ikut bertanggungjawab dalam tugas yang di berikan Sasuke padanya.

…

SSS

…

"Kalian semua adalah mitraku yang berharga. Karena itu, kuharap kalian semua baik bisa bekerja sama. Saya dan beberapa teman saya tentu tak akan melupakan jasa kalian."

Pria botak tadi kembali berucap, "Anda tak perlu khawatir. Bahkan kami juga sudah menyediakan pasukan untuk membantu pemberontakan Tuan Akari"

"Hn." Tofune kembali menatap satu persatu tamunya. "Saya senang kita bisa saling mengerti keinginan satu sama lain"

Orang-orang itu menganggukan kepalanya, mereka mulai tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi, dalam hati, ketakutan itu masih ada. Kalau usaha mereka gagal, maka mereka semua akan habis. Kini hanya mereka hanya bisa berharap pada seorang pemuda tangguh dan kuat seperti Akari.

Sekitar satu batlyon di kerahkan oleh militer Iwa menuju markas Tofune yang selama ini begitu susah di tumpas. Selain karena ternyata mereka bekerja sama dengan orang dalam, mereka juga memiliki sepasukan orang terlatih yang siap melindungi tempat mereka. Tidak hanya satu batalyon, sekelompok artileri udara juga sudah di kerahkan.

Tapi berkat informasi dari Akari dan Mai, termasuk juga rencananya. Ada kemungkinan basic beserta pemilik serta pendukungnya itu akan mudah di tumpas.

Di antara pasukan penyerang itu, juga sudah hadir Mai.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE


	11. Crush the Rebels

**Crush The Rebels**

…

…

…

Duarr!

Sebuah suara ledakan mortir. Bahkan sampai terdengar ke ruangan pertemuan Akari dan yang lainnya.

Semua yang hadir di situ, sontak panik dan mengambil persenjataan yang memang di siapkan masing-masing pihak.

Duar! Duar!

"Aaakh!"

Ledakan di sertai dengan jeritan kematian. Suara desingan peluru balasan dari pasukan Tofune maupun pasukan yang telah di siapkan oleh Han, yang seyoganya di manfaatkan untuk membantu pemberontakan Akari.

Sementara yang lain mulai panik, Tofune malah duduk tenang. Daerahnya ini memang sudah sering mengalami gempuran, namun semua berhasil digagalkan.

Sekarang Tofune makin yakin dan percaya diri karena kehadiran Akari.

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan membisiki sesuatu pada Tofune. Sesaat tofune mengangguk.

"Foo" panggil Tofune, "Inilah saatnya, siapkan semuanya, sambut mereka"

Foo hanya mengangguk perlahan dan berlalu dari hadapan tamunya.

Sementara itu, sesuai dengan permintaan Akari pada Tsuchikage agar membombardir tempat Tofune, makin gencar di lakukan.

Bahkan Sang kage yang memimpin langsung penyerangan pun mulai berteriak lantang.

"Mai, majulah kedalam, temukan dan bantu Akari. Bawa beberapa prajurit bersamamu. Dan kami akan melindungimu dan pasukanmu" titahnya dengan tegas pada Mai.

Mai hanya mengangguk, di bantu para prajurit, ia merangsek maju. Tak lupa pula ia terus menembak sampai memasuki daerah pertahanan musuh.

"Jadi kau memiliki senjata rahasia?" Akari merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu ceroboh menjamin dan menyarankan penyerangan pada Tofune. Matanya nyaris membelalak, jika Tofune memiliki senjata rahasia, maka di pastikan Kage dan prajuritnya akan habis tersapu. Di saat yang sama, ia malah mengingat Mai. Dan Akari yakin kalau pasti Mai berada di antara mereka.

Beruntung Akari mengendalikan rasa terkejut serta rasa khawatirnya. Malahan ia memperlihatkan adanya rasa senang, guna mengelabui Tofune.

"Pemusnah massal" sahut Tofune tenang.

Rasa khawatir Akari sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi di sembunyikan.

"Ada apa Akari"

"Kau…" Akari menatap tajam pada Tofune.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang kita? Dan bagaimana dengan tempat ini" Tatap tajam AKari. Ia nampak makin khawatir.

"Tenang itu hanya bom _asam_ , siapapun yang …"

"Brengsek!" maki Akari memotong lanjutan ucapan Tofune.

"Tarik pasukan kalian" teriaknya panik.

Akari yang dari tadi membawa semacam penyadap, dengan demikian ucapan Akari bisa di dengarkan Tsuchikage dan beberapa komandan pasukannya. Bahkan Mai yang ikut serta.

"Tidak bisa Akari" Tofune mengira kalau perintah itu di tujukan padanya.

"Keparat kau Tofune" Mata Tofune menatap tajam, ia merasa si rendahkan oleh makian Akari.

Tofune membelalak mendengarkan makian Akari. Dia yang selama ini sangat di hormati dan di takuti, kini di hina oleh seorang pemuda bernama Akari.

"Ini aku Akari! Siapa pun yang mendengarkan aku, larilah!" teriak Akari lagi, sambil mengarahkan wajahnya kedada.

Sekarang barulah Tofune sadar kalau ternyata Akari memakai penyadap. Barulah ia mengerti, kalau penyerangan ini atas ide Akari. Tofune pun sekarang sudah tahu kalau ternyata Akari adalah mata-mata.

"Keparat kau!" maki Tofune pada Akari. "Dia bekerja pada pemerintah, ia mengumpulkan kita semua untuk di habisi sekaligus"

Mendengar ucapan Tofune semuanya sontak mengarahkan senjata pada Akari. Merekapun mulai sependapat dengan Tofune.

"Dia mata-mata! Serang!" suara beberapa tamu Tofune yang baru menyadari siapa Akari sebenarnya.

Serta merta, mereka memerintahkan orang-orang yang tadi mengawal para pejabat itu.

Para pengawal itu tentu saja adalah petarung handal. Dan sebagai petarung handal, mereka tidak hanya memiliki atau membawa satu jenis senjata.

Sraat!

Salah satu senjata yang di miliki adalah pedang atau senjata tajam lain.

Tanpa membuang‐buang waktu lagi, Akari langsung menerjang salah seorang pengawal di sampingnya. Kedua orang pengawal pejabat itu segera balas menerjang. Sambil mengeluarkan suara lengkingan tinggi, tubuh mereka melesat menerjang.

Pemuda Uchiha itu nampak membatalkan serangan. Ketika serangan kedua orang lawannya itu meluncur datang, Akari pun segera berkelit dengan indah. Langsung dibalasnya serangan‐serangan itu.

Namun, kali ini yang dihadapinya bukan hanya dua orang, tapi pengawal yang lain juga sudah menerjang. Apalagi kini mereka maju bersama. Terlihat betapa sibuknya pemuda itu  
menghadapi serangan‐serangan. Mereka seakan-akan tidak memberi peluang bagi Akari untuk membalas. Mereka terus mendesak dengan serangan‐serangan gencar yang susul menyusul. Akari mulai tak ingin setengah-setengah lagi. Rasa khawatir jika senjata pemusnah massal yang sempat di sebutkan oleh Tofune, di lepaskan.

Akari hanya kelihatan meliuk dan berkelit menghindari atau mengatasi serangan yang datang padanya secara bersamaan.

Pada suatu saat, para penyerang itu tidak dapat menghindari lagi, ketika sebuah pukulan yang dilancarkan Akari mengenai tepat di bagian tubuh yang mematikan

Dhiieesss! Blaaakkk!

Tubuh-tubuh yang menjadi lawan Akari terlempar dari arena. Tubuh itu terlempar dengan keras, dan jatuh tersuruk menghantam dinding atau benda yang ada di ruang itu.  
Namun, para pejabat yang hadir itu menjadi ternganga ketika melihat pendamping atau pengawal mereka sudah tidak bisa bangkit lagi karena nyawa sudah meninggalkan raga. Sungguh suatu hal yang mustahil, hanya dengan sekali serangan para pengawal yang sudah terlatih itu sudah tak bisa bangkit. Padahal mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang terlatih dan berpengalaman dalam mengawal.

"Gila! Apakah ia prajurit super?!" seru Dosu dengan wajah heran.

"Entahlah! Tapi melihat kemampuannya. Aku bisa memastikan dia memang prajurit super. Tapi dari siapa?"seru Han pula.

" Ayo, keluarkan seluruh kepandaiankalian!" Suara Akari menggeram. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu terlalu banyak. Kekhawatiran senjata pemusnah massal akan di luncurkan. Sementara di luar gedung pertemuan, masih terdengar suara tembakan ataupun ledakan semakin gencar.

Tiga orang lainnya yang turut mengurung Akari itu segera melompat sambil membabatkansenjatanya deng an sekuat tenaga. Tapi, Akari itu seolah‐olah tidak melihat serangan Itu.

Buukk! Duukk! Dhaaakk!

Dhiesss! Buukk! Dhieeess!

Tubuh ketiga orang itu terpental. Setelah memuntahkan gumpalan darah yang mengental, ketiga orang itu pun tewas seketika.

"Keparat ... !" teriak para pengawal bersamaan. Mereka menjadi marah sekali ketika melihat tiga orang kawannya tewas secara mengerikan. Dengan teriakan‐teriakan gusar, mereka punsegera menyerbu iblis penculik bayi itu.

Di tempat lain, Tsuchikage yang mendengarkan suara peringatan Akari. Sontak meminta agar mundur. Akari memang tidak memberitahu kenapa semua harus mundur, namun ia percaya dan tak ingin mengambil resiko. Ia yakin kalau pasti akan gawat dan akan memakan banyak korban jika ia memaksakan pasukannya untuk terus melakukanserangan.

"Bagaimana, Nyonya" Asuma yang di angkat menjadi komandan pasukan penyerang bertanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang gawat, tunggu saja aba-aba dari pemuda itu. Untuk sementara, tahan serangan" perintah Tsuchikage.

Tsuchikage menatap lurus kedepan. Ia sudah melihat Mai sudah mendekati gedung tempat pertemuan.

"Tarik dia, apapun yang terjadi, jangan ada yang mendekat" perintah Tsuchikage pada komandan yang maju menyerang bersama Mai.

Gerakan Mai tertahan, ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar telah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya bahkan menarik tubuhnya.

"Nona Mai! Segeralah mundur, ini perintah Nyonya Tsuchikage"

"Lepaskan!" bentak Mai sambil menghentak tangannya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu perintah yang di ucapkan Sang Kage, bahkan perintah Akari agar semua pasukan mundur pun, ia dengar. Tapi rasa khawatirnya pada Akari mendorong Mai untuk tetap masuk kedalam gedung pertemuan.

Duar!

Sebuah ledakan meledak di depan Mai dan pasukan yang menyerang bersamanya. Mai terpaksa harus melemparkan dirinya agar tidak terkena efek ledakan. Ia bersalto lalu menjatuhkan diri di tanah lalu berguling. Ia mengabaikan ledakan tadi ia berlari dan maju menyerang.

"Jahanam...!" !" bentak Tofune, menyadari kalau ia tak mungkin melawan Akari, maka ia memilih untuk melarikan diri, mengabaikan para pejabat yang tadinya ingin bersekongkol dengannya. Sebelumnya ia memerintahkan prajuritnya yang menunggu di luara ruangan pertemuan untuk masuk dan menyerang Akari. Maka, makin sibuklah Akari.

Han, Homura, dan Dosu, bersamaan dengan wajah merah padam. Ketiganya segera melesat ke arah Akari yang tengah dikeroyok oleh para orang-orang Tofune dan pengawal lainnya.

Menghadapi keroyokan itu, Akari tidak lantas menjadi kalang kabut. Tubuhnya bergerak lincah menghindari atau menangkis hantaman pukulan maupun senjata‐senjata yang berkelebatan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Untunglah Akari sudah sangat terlatih menghadapi keroyokan seperti ini.

Tampak sesosok AKari tengah menghadapi keroyokan empat orang laki-laki bersenjata. Sosok bertubuh tegap itu terlihat cukup tangguh dalam mengadakan perlawanan. Meski sudah di keroyok, tak ada luka -luka bekas goresan dan tusukan senjata tajam. Tidak jauh dari arena pertempuran, juga terlihat adanya sosok-sosok tubuh bergeletak bersimbah darah. Dari warna pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh mayat-mayat itu, dapat diduga bahwa mereka merupakan pihak dari empat orang lelaki bersenjata yang tengah mengeroyok Akari.

"Penipu busuk, mampuslah...!" Sambil mengeluarkan bentakan demikian, salah seorang pengeroyok melesat ke depan. Pedang di tangannya bergerak menusuk disertai suara berdesing tajam.

Whuuuttt...!

Mata pedang meluncur begitu cepat mengancam lambung kanan itu, dapat dielakkan lawan dengan lompatan pendek ke samping kiri. Namun, begitu kedua Akari menginjak lantai, ujung pedang pengeroyok lainnya sudah menyambut dengan sebuah sambaran kilat ke punggungnya.

"Hyaaahhh...!"

Dor! dor!

Mai menembaki orang-orang yang menyambutnya. Mai merasa kalau pelurunya dalam magasine tidak cukup untuk menghabisi semua penghadangnya. Maka ia pun menambah kecepatan larinya. Mendekati kerumunan penghadangnya. Ia merasa kalau pertarungan jarak dekat lebih efektif untuk membunuh semua penghadangnya. Mai sengaja melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat karena penghadangnay rata-rata menggunakan senjata laras panjang. Tentu saja laras panjang itu tidak bisa di gunakan sebagaimana mestinya jika bertarung jawark dekat, kecuali di pakai untuk memukul. Dan bagi Mai yang sudah biasa bertarung tangan kosong, penggunaan senjata seperti itu sudah biasa ia hadapi.

Penghadang Mai kaget, Mai memberikan tontonan yang hebat. Gadis seperti Mai bisa melompat setinggi kepala mereka. Bahkan masih sempat bersalto di udara.

Tap!

Mai berada di tengah pengepungnya.

Beruntung para penghadang yang terlatih cepat menguasai keadaan. Maka mereka pun langsung melayani tantangan Mai yang ingin bertarung jarak dekat. Mereka pun langsung menyerang Mai dan berusaha membuat Mai kesulitan.

Meskipun dalam kedudukan yang sulit, Mai masih sempat mengibaskan tangannya memapaki serangan.

Plak!

"Akh!"

Si penyerang menjadi kaget. Ia tak menyangkah, jika tubuh mungil itu ternyata cukup gesit. Gadis itu memang kalah dalam kekuatan, namun ia sangat cerdas dalam bertarung. Sepersekian detik terjadi benturan, ia menarik tangannya sehingga tidak memberi efek pada Mai akibat benturan tangan.

Bahkan, menggunakan kelenturan tubuhnya, Mai masih sempat membalas serangan sehingga tepat mengenai dada lawan.

Buk!

"Ikh"

Tubuh pria penyerang Mai mundur beberapa langkah. Namun sosok penyerang lain melancarkan serangan.

Bet!

Mai menyilang tangan ke depan guna menahan serangan tiba-tiba barusan. Bahkan sangat cerdik, ia menggunakan benturan itu untuk melompat ke belakang. Dengan meminjam tenaga lawan, sosok tubuh mungil nan cantik itu dapat melepaskan diri dari kepungan lawan. Mai melayang ke belakang, ia mendarat lagi di tengah pengepung lainnya. Maka inilah gunanya kelincahan Mai. Ia dengan cepat membagi-bagi serangan. Pistol pun ia cabut dan menembaki pengeroyoknya.

Dhiieeess! Dhiiiggg!

Kembali tubuh itu terjengkang terkena pukulan Akari. Selagi tubuh itu bergulingan di atas lantai, Akari menyerang yang lain. Tubuh Akari itu melenting ke atas dan mendarat sejauh tiga meteran.

Akari mengabaikan pengeroyoknya, ia malah memburu Tofune, yang mulai melarikan diri.

"Tunggu!" teriak Homura ikut mengejar.

Duar!

Timer yang ada di bom waktu yang sempat Akari bawa dalam koper, menunjukan angka nol. Ledakan itu sontak meledak dalam ruangan yang sempat menjadi ruang pertemuan. Ruangan itu jadi hancur luluh lantah. Para politikus beserta pengawalnya yang tak sempat melarikan diri, ikut tewas tanpa sempat berteriak.

Inilah salah satu alasannya kenapa ia memilih untuk mengejar Tofune keluar ruangan, karena ia memang sudah perhitungkan terjadinya ledakan bom waktu .

"Akari…!" jerit Mai begitu mendengar ledakan. Tidak hanya itu, asap mengepul dari ruangan yang ia duga sebagai tempat Akari menemui yang lainnya.

Maka ia pun mengerahkan seluruh kemapuan bertarung dan menembak untuk menghabisi sisa-sisa lawannya.

Tofune, kini sudah tiba- di ruang kendali untuk meluncurkan senjata pemusnah massalnya.

"Foo. Tahan sebentar. Keparat itu akan menyusul. Kita akan mengancam si…"

Crass!

"ukh!"

Ucapan Tofune terhenti. Foo yang tadi siap-siap menekan tombol untuk meluncurkan senjata pemusnah massalnya, tiba-tiba tumbang dengan sebuah pisau yang sudah menancap di leher.

Tofune menatap tajam pada orang yang mmembuat orang kepercayaanya tumbang. Ia menatap penuh amarah pada Akari. Pemuda yang selama ini begitu di percayai dan membuatnya sangat yakin, ternyata adalah orang suruhan pemerintah Iwa.

Tofune sudah merasa tidak berkutik lagi. Ia sudah yakin kalau semua pendukungnya sudah di lumpuhkan. Bahkan suara tembakan dari luar juga sudah mulai berkurang. Dan ia sudah memastikan, semua anak buahnya sudah tewas.

Tofune tak ingin di hina dengan membiarkan dirinya tertangkap. Maka ia lebih memilih mati, namun ia juga berpikir kalau ia tak ingin mati konyol. Maka ia pun berniat akan menghabisi pemuda yang telah berhasil menyusup dan mengacaukan semua tempatnya.

Disertai teriakan yang keras, tubuh Tofune itu meluncur ke arah Akari. Dia langsung mengirim yang sudah ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, segera mengempos semangatnya.

Akari segera melompat menyambut serangan lawan. Akari tidak menduga kalau ternyata Tofune berisi juga. Tapi pelatihan panjang dan berat telah memberi keuntungan bagi Akari

Dan kali ini Tofune benar‐benar terdesak oleh serangan‐serangan gencar yang dilakukan lawannya. Nyalinya pun mulai gentar merasakan kehebatan anak muda yang menjadi lawannya itu. Secara diam‐diam, mulai dipikirkan jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Justru hal inilah yang menjadi pantangan bagi seorang yang sedang bertarung. Karena dengandemikian perhatiannya telah terbagi. Dan hal semacam ini tentu saja dapat merugikan dirinyasendiri. Akari mulai tahu apa yang dipikirkan lawannya. Maka semakin diperhebatlahserangannya. Dan ketika Tofune melontarkan sebuah pukulan ke arah bawah perutnya,pemuda itu segera melompat ke samping sambil melepaskan tendangan beruntun yang mengancam tujuh jalan darah kematian di tubuh lawan.

Tentu saja gembong mafia itu menjadi terkejut setengah mati. Dengan gugup dilempartubuhnya ke belakang. Namun Akari juga tidak tinggal diam. Pemuda itu segera melompat ke arah tubuh lawannya. Masih di udara, dengan cepat Akari meraih pisunya, dan langsung di sambitkan ke leher Tofune itu.

Brettt! Brettt!

Cras! Krasy!

"Krrooohhhk...!"

Terdengar suara mengorok yang keluar dari kerongkongan gembong Mafia itu. Darah segar memancur dari batang lehernya yang robek lebar akibat sabetan pisau komando Akari Tofune berkelojotan meregang nyawa, lalu, terdiam untuk selama‐lamanya. Tofune akhimya tewas.

Diar! Dar!

Alat peledak yang tadi sempat di ledakan Akari, malah memicu ledakan lain sehingga ledakan beruntun malah terjadi. Akari terpaksa harus bergerak lebih cepat secepat yang ia bisa untuk meloloskan diri.

Akari berlari menelusuri lorong bawah tanah apartemen base Tofune. Sementara di belakangnya juga sudah terdengar runtuhan dari bangunan sekan mengejar dan hendak menimbun Akari.

Akari mempercepat larinya, di depan sekaligus satu-satunya jalan keluar, juga sudah mulai tertutup reruntuhan.

"Sial!" maki Akari.

Di saat terakhir, Akari harus menggunakan kedua kekuatan kakinya untuk melompat menembus reruntuhan.

Akari berdiri mematung sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit yang sudah mulai agakterang itu.

Akari berhasil lolos dari reruntuhan, di lihatnya bangunan besar yang sudah runtuh sebagian. Ditariknya napas penuh kelegaan. Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat Mai berlarimenghampirinya.

"Kau... Kau tidak apa‐apa, Akari...?" tanya Mai cemas. Tanpa disadarinya tangannya telahpula menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu penuh kehangatan. Tiba‐tiba tubuh Akari melorot jatuh, disertai suara keluhan pendek yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja Mai menjadi terkejut setengah mati. Wajahnya yang cantik itu mendadak pucat karena kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

"Akari! Kau..., kau kenapa?" teriak Mai sambil mengguncang‐guncangkan tubuh pemuda kecemasannya pun semakin memuncak ketika dilihatnya kedua mata Akari itu terpejam.

Namun, tiba‐tiba Akari tersenyum sambil membuka kedua matanya. "Aku hanya kepingin tidur!" kata Akari singkat.

"Kurang ajar! Rupanya kau sengaja menggodaku, Awas kau!" rutuk Mai dengan wajah  
kemerahan karena malu.

Mai baru ingat, kalau ia akan menghajar pemuda itu karena telah memukul pingsan dan menjalankan rencana sendirian, dan membuat Mai makin khawatir. Tapi lagi-lagi Mai seperti tidak berkutik sekarang.

Akaritersenyum. Rasanya senang sekali la telah berhasil membohongi dara jelita yangsangat cantik itu. Lagi-lagi, jika menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam, jantung Akari kembali berdegup.

"Kenapa kau begitu khawatir?" Akari menenangkan jantungnya bertanya. Jelas sekali jika Akari berharap kalau ada sesuatu yang istimewa di balik kekhawatiran Mai

Mai merasa kalau Akari akan meledeknya lagi, "Karena aku malu pada atasanku. Dia bilang apa jika ia tahu aku kehilangan rekanku", jawab Mai ketus.

Lagi-lagi sikap gadis itu membuatnya tenang. Namun sudah menduga kalau Mai akan merasa di ledek lagi olehnya, makanya jawaban gadis itu jadi terdengar ketus.

"Oh! Sayang sekali, baiklah setelah ini, kita berpisah, dan saat itu aku akan cari masalah dan akhirnya akan ada yang membunuhku" tanggap Akari dengan senyum di kulum.

"Dasar bodoh!", bentak Mai, "Eh! Itu… silakan" nada Mai menurun. Ia merasa jengah, dari nadanya ia malah menunjukkan kepedulian. Dan bukan tidak mungkin, itu akan menjadi senjata Akari untuk meledeknya lagi

"Kau masih ingat? Kalau ada hal yang ingin ku katakan jika urusan ini selesai?" Mai mengangguk. Ia bersyukur, Akari tidak meledeknya.

Ia makin penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan Akari padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu" Mai malah melotot seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Akari

"Kau bercanda. Jangan main-main", suara Mai menjadi lirih begitu saja. Sebagai wanita, ia tak mungkin mempercayai ucapan Akari begitu saja. Namunpun demikian, ia sangat senang mendengar ungkapan perasaan Akari. Lagi-lagi kepalanya di tundukan.

"Apakah aku kelihatan bercanda?" Mai mengangkat kepala yang dari tadi di tundukan. Ia menatap mata Akari dalam-dalam, mencari tahu kebenaran di balik ucapan Akari barusan. Mai bukanlah gadis bodoh yang begitu mudah di bohongi. Dan Mai tidak menemukan tanda kebohongan.

"Hm!" Mai mendengus kesal, apakah pria ini tidak tahu kalau manusia menciptakan kata romantis. Kenapa ia menyampaikan perasaannya dengan gaya yang sama sekali jauh dari kata romantis

"Karena itulah aku tidak ingin kau berada disini ketika daerah ini dijadikan operasi meiliter. Karena aku khawatir padamu" kembali Akari berujar, dengan nada semakin menurun.

"A… apakah kau pernah punya pacar? Kenapa kalian putus" Mai menolehkan kepala menghindari tatapan mata Akari. Mai memaki dalam hati, kenapa ia selalu takluk pada tatapan pria bermata tajam seperti mata elang itu.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki pacar, tapi sepertinya aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang", Akari masih menatap Mai.

"Boleh kutahu, siapa?" entah kenapa Mai malah seperti merasa tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Akari. Mai beranggapan kalau Akari menyukai seseorang, maka jika orang yang di sukai akari datang dan menjawab perasaan Akari. Sudah di pastikan Mai akan di tinggalkan. Memikirkan itu, Mai malah merasa ada getaran yang menusuk perasaannya.

"Hn. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi dia datang begitu saja, mendatangiku dan menuduhku telah mencuri tasnya" Akari menunjukan seringainya.

"Eh!" seluruh wajah pucat Mai kontan memerah, siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya sendiri yang pernah menuduh Akari sebagai orang yang telah merampas tasnya.

"Mai" panggil Akari malah cemas. Ia tak bisa bayangkan jika cinta pertamanya kali ini di tolak.

"Kau tidak akan mempermainkanku kan?" kini giliran Mai yang cemas. Karena selama ini Akari sering mencandainya. Akari nyaris tertawa makin gemas melihat seraut wajah Mai yang memerah.

"Dasar bodoh!" Dengan hati terharu secara spontan baik Akari dan Mai saling berpandangan, entah siapa yang memulai duluan, tahu-tahu mereka saling berpelukan. Mai menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Akari. Dengan hati berdebaran, Akari mengusap-usap rambut lavender Mai yang panjang, bau harum seorang gadis tercium hidungnya, membuatnya semakin tak keruan. Gairah kelakiannya terguncang hebat, memeluk tubuh ramping seorang gadis muda yang cantik, lebih-lebih hanya berdua saja

Akari yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Mai. Perlakuan Akari kontan membuat tubuh Mai yang baru pertama kali di peluk hangat oleh lawan jenisnya, menjadi gemetaran.

Akari bukannya tidak mengalami hal yang sama, malahan Mai mendegar detakan jantung Akari yang juga bedegup kencang.

Mai maupun Akari memejamkan mata menikmati debaran adrenaline mereka yang terus berpacu.

"Akari… kau tahu kenapa aku begitu marah padamu ketika kau meninggalkanku dan menjalankan misi sendirian?" tanya Mai yang masih dalam dekapan Akari.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Akari jujur.

Mai menautkan alis, apakah pria yang memeluknya ini masih terlalau awam, soal hubungan percintaan? Untuk yang ini, Mai juga merasa awam dan tak pernah memiliki kekasih. Ia selama ini sudah banyak bertemu dengan pria tampan, namun tak ada satupun yang membuat perasaanya tergetar, kecuali atasannya, Sasuke, dan pemuda yang kini memeluknya.

Mai juga belajar soal percintaan dari cerita teman-temannya, jadi Mai juga sebenarnya tak memiliki pengalaman dalam percintaan.

"Karena… kurasa siapapun tak ingin jika orang yang di cintainya terluka. Begitu saja tidak mengerti. Ternyata kau lebih bodoh", Mai malah tersenyum, sepertinya puas, karena ternyata ada juga sisi bodoh dari Akari.

Mendengar ledekan Mai yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya, kontan membuat Akari gemas, maka ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Eratnya pelukan Akari membuat Mai merasa sesak.

"Akari, kau mencintaiku atau mau membunuhku! Dasar bodoh" bentak Mai sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ha..ha..ha…" Akari tertawa sambil membiarkan Mai membebaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Akari menghentikan tawanya, perlahan, malah ia menggerakan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Mai. Mengerti maksud Akari, Mai memejamkan matanya, bersiap , menerima dan sekaligus penasaran seperti apa rasa dari ciuman pertama itu.

Jantung keduanya semakin berdegu kencang saat hembusan nafas hangat mulai terasa satu sama lain

"Ehem…" Akari dan Mai masing-masing menarik kepala. Suara Tsuchikage yang memimpin langsung penyerangan, menghentikan aktipitas mereka.

Keduanya bergeser menjauh dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

Sang Kage pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ulah sepasang anak muda di depannya, "Maaf mengganggu. Tadi aku mencarimu Akari, aku pikir kamu sudah mengorbankan diri demi kelangsungan rencanamu sendiri. Dan syukurlah, kau berhasil selamat" ujar Kurotsuchi tanpa rasa bersalah, karena baru saja mengganggu acara sepasang muda-mudi itu.

Akari sudah lebih dulu mengendalikan ekspresinya ke semula, mengangguk.

…

SSS

…

Pembersihan terhadap sisa-sia hasil pertempuran antara pasukan Iwa dengan pasukan berani mati dari Tofune sudah di lakukan. Tsuchikage, Akari dan Mai, berdiri menatap sisa banguna tempat Tofune tang masih berdiri kokoh. Bangunan megah itu ternyata terdiri dari dua bagian. Terdapat ruang bawah tanah sebagai tempat penyimpanan senjata massal yang tadi hampir saja di luncurkan oleh Foo.

"Apa yang akan Nyonya lakukan pada senjata-senjata itu" Mai membuka suara sambil menatap sekelompok orang sedang berusaha mengevakuasi senjata pemusnah massal milik Tofune.

"Senjata itu sangat berbahaya. Untuk sementara, saya belum memiliki rencana tentang tindakan apa yang harus di lakukan pada senjata itu. Mungkin akan kami musnahkan atau justeru kami kembangkan sebagai alat pertahana negara" jawab Kurotsuchi jujur.

Akari dan Mai tidak memberi komentar atau pertanyaan lagi seputar senjata pemusnah massal itu. Mereka berdua merasa tidak berhak mengetahui lebih jauh tentang tindakan yang akan di lakukan Sang Kage terhadap misil berbahaya itu.

*SSS*

Akari dan Mai tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi di Iwa, mereka merasa berkewajiban untuk memasukan laporan pada atasan masing-masing. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, Tsuchikage mengantar Mai dan Akari untuk pulang melaporkan hasil misi pada atasan mereka.

"Akari. Mai, terima kasih telah membantuku mengungkap para penghianat di dalam lingkup pemerintahanku" Tsuchikage tersenyum, "Negara kami memang banyak di hinggapi oleh para penghianat" imbuhnya perlahan.

"Aku tidaklah begitu memberikan peran" ujar Mai sambil menatap Akari.

"Ternyata pengutusmu memang tidak salah memilih Mai"

"Tapi…" Mai masih menolak di anggap kalau ia salah satu kunci keberhasilan misi.

"Pengutusmu sudah memberitahukan semua tentangmu. Dan apa yang di katakan pengutusmu, memang benar"

"Terima kasih Nyonya" Mai ahirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, maaf, Saya hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai disini. Masih banyak yang harus di benahi"

"Tidak masalah, dan terima kasih karena mau mengantar kami sampai disini" giliran Akari yang bersuara.

"Oh ya" Kurotsuchi atau Tsuchikage itu mengentikan langkahnya yang sebelumnya sudah bersiap meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Akari dan Mai menatap.

"Nama kalian akan di bersihkan. Aku jamin, sebelum kalian menemui atasan kalian, nama kalian sudah bersih. Aku akan mengumumkan di media. Termasuk kerjasama kita" imbuh Kurotsuchi.

"Terima kasih" jawab Akari dan Mai bersamaan.

Berikut Tsuchikage mohon pamit dari hadapan sejoli itu.

Tinggallah kini Akari dan Mai berduaan. Meski sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih. Namun justeru itu yang malah membuat keduanya seperti kehabisan kata.

Akari dan Mai mengamati daerah operasi militer yang di lakukan Tsuchikage terhadap wilayah kekuasaan Tofune.

"Apakah kau akan langsung pulang, Akari" Mai membuka suara tapi dengan suara lirih.

Akari menatap sekilas pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap lurus kedepannya. Dalam hati, ia begitu berat untuk berpisah dengan gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, dan satu-satunya orang yang bukan keluarganya, yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Hm" Akari menggumam. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam jemari gadis lavender itu.

"Aku harus memberikan laporan, bahkan aku menangkap adanya sesuatu yang lebih besar di balik peristiwa ini" tangannnya malah meremas-remas jemari Mai.

"Boleh ku tahu apa itu"

Akari menatap Mai sesaat. Ia tidak tahu asal-usul Mai dan siapa yang telah mengutusnya. Satu-satunya yang membuat Akari mempercayai kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang baik-baik karena Sang Kage Iwa mempercayainya.

"Seberapa bisanyakah di percayai atasanmu?" Akari malah balik bertanya.

"Kau ingin tahu latar belakangku? Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Hn, aku tidak meminta kau memberitahukan siapa atasanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa kuat dan bisa dipercaya atasanmu"

Mai diam sesaat, ia melepaskan pegangan Akari dan berjalan perlahan ke satu tempat. Akari pun mengikuti Mai, "Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan atasanku, ia sudah terlalu luar biasa untuk ku deskripsikan. Tapi kalau kau ingin mempercayainya untuk berbagi informasi. Kau bisa melakukannya"

"Atasanmu itu, apakah seorang pemuda atau…"

"Yang kutahu dia sudah berkeluarga, kalau umur, aku tidak bisa menebak, ia kelihatan terlalu muda dari umurnya. Tapi mendengar cara bicara dan pengalamannya, aku bisa duga usianya sekitar tiga limaan"

Akari menatap Mai, ia bukan orang bodoh, tapi merlihat cara Mai bercerita tentang atasannya, Akari bisa menangkap raut wajah yang berbeda.

"Mai kau menyukainya?" Akari merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

"Kau begitu beda ketika bercerita tentangnya"

Mai bukannya tidak tahu adanya nada kecemburuan Akari.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula aku hanya mengaguminya. Apa tidak boleh"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh" Akari memgang kedua bahu Mai sambil menatap kedua bola mata Mai.

"Cemburu? dasar bodoh! Aku kan sudah jadi pacarmu" Mai balas menatap bola mata Akari. Setelahnya ia malah menundukkan kepala.

Lagi-lagi Akari menarik sudut bibirnya, mungkin ia akan merindukan wajah kekasihnya yang memberenggut kesal seperti ini.

"Karena aku pacarmu, aku jadi cemburu, Janda Bodoh!" gumaman meledek dari Akari malah makin membuat Mai menggerutu manja. Meski begitu, genggaman tangannya tetap hangat.

Akari menarik Mai berjalan ke suatu tempat. Ia juga tak ingin menggoda Mai lama-lama. Ia juga mempercayai Mai. Itu bisa Akari nilai dari kejujuran Mai.

"Mudah-mudahan atasanmu bisa ku percaya. Baiklah, katakan pada atasanmu, kalau ada organisasi bernama Akatsuki, yang berencana ingin mengambil alih dan menjadikan semua negara berada dalam satu kekuasaannya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika cita-cita mereka terwujud" keduanya masih melanjutkan langkah dan dua tangan yang saling berpegangan.

Akari memang tidak pernah mendengar atau mengetahui kalau dua puluh tahun sebelumnya organisasi ini pernah memulai perang hebat.

"Akatsuki?" beda dengan Akari, Mai memang pernah mendengar nama AKatsuki dari keterangan Sasuke.

Akari mengangguk.

Mai begitu berterimakasih atas informasi yang di berikan Akari. Ia juga bersyukur, Akari begitu mempercayainya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Akari berhenti.

"Jadi…" nampak Akari kembali berfikir untuk memulai ucapan dari mana. Ia malah menjadi tegang saat ini.

"Ja… jadi kita akan berpisah dari sini" Mai-lah yang melanjutkan ucapan Akari.

Baru memikirkan perpisahan mereka saja, sudah terbesit rasa rindu di dada Mai. Ia kembali menatap Akari yang terdiam, dalam hati ia bertanya, apakah Akari tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu" Akari malah bersuara perlahan, seakan ragu untuk mengatakan. Meski perlahan, Mai masih sempat menangkap suara Akari.

Seperti ada yang mengomandoi, keduanya justeru, saling menghadap.

Mai sendiri merasa sangat berterima kasih atas pernyataan cinta Akari, terlebih memang sejak awal ia memiliki perasaan yang khusus terhadap pemuda ini hingga tanpa disadarinya, aura kepasrahan terpancar dari balik tubuhnya yang muda ini dan membuat mabuk diri Mai.

Mai menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Akari, dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka dan sinar mata yang mengungkapkan segalanya. Bibir mungil Mai bergerak pelan seolah memberi isyarat. Sangat indah disandingkan dengan hidung bangir dan mata bulat bersih itu. Ditambah kalau dia memandang dengan tatapan seperti sekarang ini. Hati Akari tergetar, tanpa dapat dicegahnya lagi, kepalanya menunduk ke wajah Mai, perlahan diciumnya bibir ranum tersebut dengan lembut beberapa kali, yang dibalas Mai dengan sedikit canggung, maklum baru kali ini dirinya di cium seorang pria.

Rasa yang lembut oleh sentuhan bibir membuat perasaan keduanya melambung. Keduanya yang baru pertama kali seperti ini terhadap lawan jenisnya, hanya melakukan tidak terlalu lama. Perlahan, kepala kedaunya di tarik arah berlawanan. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan di iringi debaran yang makin meningkat, keduanya saling tatap.

Tangan Akari bergerak menuju kedua belah pipi Mai. Mai tersipu saat Akari mengusap wajahnya

"Apakah ini…"

"Terlambat?"

Mai mengangguk perlahan sambil menundukan kepala menenangkan diri, ciuman pertamanya itu benar-benar nikmat. Sangat menegangkan membuat jantungnya seakan ingin copot.

Akari kembali menarik Mai ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mai" ucap Akari perlahan, "Apakah setelah ini, kita akan secepatnya bisa bertemu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Akari. Tapi yang pasti…"

"Aku akan merindukanmu" Akari malah memotong lanjutan dari ucapan Mai. Akari kembali menarik Mai kedalam pelukannya.

"Hmm…" gumaman Mai yang menyetujui ucapan Akari dan masih dalam pelukan Akari.

"Mai..uhm…"

"Sangat berat, jika harus berpisah" kini giliran Mai yang melanjutkan ucapan Akari.

Dan giliran Akari yang mengangguk setuju.

"Maaf Akari…" suara Mai lirih.

"Ya. Terpaksa sekali, karena ada tugas yang penting menunggu kita"

"Kau tidak akan berpaling dariku kan?" entah kenapa, tapi belum apa-apa, baru berfikir saja, Mai sudah di landa rasa cemburu.

"Kau kan mesum" lagi-lagi Akari di bikin jengkel oleh ulah kekasihnya yang selalu mengatainya mesum ini. Rasa jengkel yang justeru membuat Akari seperti ketagihan.

"Justeru akulah yang khawatir. Kau kan bodoh, bisa jadi kaulah yang berpaling karena kau di perdaya akibat kebodohanmu" balas Akari.

"Iiikh!" sebuah cubitan gemas dari Mai, mendarat di pinggang Akari.

Akari cuma mengeluh dan meringis, membiarkan jari lentik nan halus itu menjepit sedikit bagian kulitnya.

Usai demikian, Mai kembali berpelukan dengan Akari.

"Akari, tempatku bertugas sangat jauh. Dan aku berharap, suatu saat nanti aku bisa mendapat izin dari atasanku agar aku memiliki waktu untuk untuk bertemu denganmu. Kamu mau kan?" Mai menatap wajah yang telah menawan hatinya itu, penuh harap.

Selebar senyuman menghiasi bibir Akari. Ia sangat senang mendengar ucapan Mai, pria mana yang tidak sennang, bahkan kemungkinan Mai akan berusaha menentang atasannya, hanya karena ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya sumbringah. Dan itu pun juga sudah membuat Mai begitu senang.

"Nah! Kita akan berpisah di tempat ini. Selamat jalan. Aku mencintaimu" sebuah kecupan di berikan pada Mai.

Refleks saja tangan Mai bergerak menahan kepala Akari, seolah tidak ingin jika Akari hanya memberi kecupan saja. Kecupan singkat itu, akhirnya berubah menjadi lumatan, mata keduanya terpejam menikmati dan seakan keduanya tak ingin menghetikan rasa indah ini.

Mai dan Akari perlahan membuka matanya. Deru nafas malah makin memburu.

"Selamat jalan Akari, aku mencintaimu"

"Hn"

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE


	12. United Again

**UNITED AGAIN**

…

…

…

"Ada yang melihat Mai?", Sasuke bertanya pada Inojin yang seperti kurang semangat mengawasi monitor yang sudah menjadi tugas nya.

Inojin hanya menatap layar sambil terdengar desahan nafas yang terdengar agak berat.

"Dia bersama yang lain, Tuan"

Sasuke menautkan alis menatap salah satu pemuda yang di bawahinya ini. Sejak kembalinya Mai dari misi di Iwa, Inojin seperti berubah sikap.

Sasuke yang lebih dulu melewati masa muda seperti mereka, tentu saja, ada hal yang membuat sikap para pemuda ini menjadi aneh, tentu saja masalah hati.

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Inojin sendirian. Ia mengarah pada tempat yang di duganya bisa menemui Mai. Agak lama Sasuke mencari sosok lavender, karena ia sama sekali tidak berada di tempat seperti yang di maksud Inojin.

Sementara Mai sendiri masih sering juga menyendiri dan termenung. Ingatannya pada sosok yang di cintainya, sseperti sebuah layar di depan pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke akhirnya menemukan Mai malah duduk termenung sendirian.

"Mai" sapaan Sasuke lembut sambil mendekati Mai.

Mai menoleh dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya setalah tahu siapa yang datang menyapanya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Mai tetap di tempatnya.

Karena di tempat itu, terdapat hanya satu kursi yaitu yang sekarang di tempati duduk Mai. Maka Akari pun memilih duduk di atas meja di depan Mai.

"Ku harap, kejadian di Iwa tidak mengganggu kinerjamu" Sasuke malah tersenyum menyimpan satu maksud tertentu.

"Eh" kontan saja selebar wajah cantik itu memerah. Ia merasa sangat malu. Sepertinya atasan yang menawan itu bisa membaca isi hatinya.

"Maaf"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Mai di depannya. Sebagai orang yang pernah muda, ia sangat bisa menebak perasaan Mai. Apa lagi ia adalah ayah dari orang yang membuat Mai seperti intropert sejak dari Iwa. Dan terus terang, ada rasa senang dalam dada Sasuke, karena tahu siapa yang membuat Mai seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke bisa melihat ada sebaris kerinduan di mata bawahannya ini.

"Saya juga pernah seusia kalian" tangan Sasuke malah bergerak dan menempelkan tangannya di atas kepala Mai.

Entah kenapa, perlakuan dan tatapan Sasuke padanya seperti sekarang, malah membuat perasaan Mai menghangat. Ia merasakan belaian seorang ayah dibalik perlakuan Sasuke padanya barusan. Perlakuan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan selama ini.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Mai mengalir perlahan. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah ia kenal. Mendambakan sosok seorang ayah, membuat Mai yang tadi memikirkan Akari, kini malah buyar.

Mai, sebelum di rekrut Sasuke, adalah seorang gadis ugal-ugalan, dan menurut info yang sempat di peroleh Sasuke. Mai adalah anak seorang bangsawan.

Selama itu pula Sasuke mengawasi Mai. Dan hasilnya, ia bisa melihat kalau Mai memiliki kecerdasan dan kemampuan yang ia butuhkan untuk ia rekrut bersama timnya.

"Mai" Sasuke malah heran. Ia sedikit meyesal, karena merasa kalau perbuatannya yang memegang pucuk kepala Mai malah membuat gadis cantik itu bersedih.

Mai menggeleng dan perlahan menyeka air matanya, "Tidak apa-apa tuan. Maaf!"

"Mai. Sekarang, di sini aku bukan atasanmu, jadi katakanlah apa yang ada dalam hatimu sekarang" Sasuke menduga kalau perlakuannya pada Mai barusan, telah membangkitkan suatu hal dalam diri Mai.

"Maaf" suara Mai melirih, "Perlakuan Tuan padaku tadi… aku merasa kalau itu adalah perlakuan seorang ayah, sosok yang tidak pernah ku temui"

"Lalu…" tepat seperti yang di duga Sasuke.

"Maaf. Perlakuan Tuan tadi membuatku merasa hangat dan bahagia. Aku…"

Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam pada gadis yang sedang menundukan kepala di depannya. Sasuke menilai, kalau gadis itu kesepian karena tidak memiliki sandaran yang kokoh. Mai adalah gadis yang berusaha tegar, namunpun demikian, ia tetaplah manusia serba kekurangan. Manusia yang butuh orang lain yang bisa menopangnya ketika akan jatuh. Dan orang yang bisa menopang, untuk seorang remaja seperti Mai, biasanya adalah sosok orang tua terutama sang ayah. Dan itulah yang tidak di miliki Mai. Melihat Mai, Sasuke malah teringat pada anak dan isterinya, apakah anak-anaknya sekarang juga kehilangan sandaran dan panutan karena ketiadaan Sasuke di antara mereka.

Melihat Mai di depannya, ada sesuatu yang mendorong perasaan belas kasih dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menganggapku saja sebagai ayahmu?" ucap Sasuke memotong kelanjutan keterangan Mai.

Mai mengangkat kepala, menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke, memastikan kebenaran dari ucapan atasannya itu. Tentu saja Mai akan sangat senang jika ia memiliki sosok ayah, apalagi jika itu adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk meyakinkan.

"A… ayah" sepertinya Mai kesusahan menyematkan panggilan yang baru pertama kali ia sematkan pada seseorang. Apaa lagi dia adalah atasannya yang sangat ia hormati.

"Aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu, Mai. Panggil aku papa"

"Papa" air mata Mai kembali mengalir, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat berbeda jika memanggil 'papa' ketimbang 'ayah'.

"Hn"

Sasuke pun segera menarik Mai kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan perasaan dari orang tua pada anaknya.

Mai yang baru pertama kali mendapat kehangatan dari seorang papa itu, akhirnya menangis terharu dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Papa" panggil Mai tanpa merasa canggung setelah ia kembali tenang, "Kenapa papa ingin menjadikanku sebagai anak"

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, "Karena aku merindukan anak-anakku, maksudku saudara-saudaramu. dan alasan berikut, tidak bisa kukatakan sekarang, tapi kelak juga kau akan tahu"

Mai mengangguk, ia tak ingin membuat papa angkatnya itu tersinggung dengan memaksakan alasannya. Bagi Mai, ia sudah sangat bersyukur, ia memiliki seorang dan sosok figur ayah, seperti Sasuke.

Mai kembali memeluk Sasuke. Ia belum puas dengan hangatnya pelukan Sasuke. Dalam pelukan Sasuke, Mai memejamkan matanya. Ada banyak hal yang tak terduga yang ia alami. Sebelumnya ia sangat menyukai Sasuke, dalam artian rasa suka seorang wanita pada seorang pria. Tapi kini malah menjadi ayahnya yang malah ia kagumi sekarang. Dan mengingat soal cinta, ia kembali teringat sosok Akari, kekasihnya yang tidak hanya ia kagumi, tapi ia cintai pula.

SSS

Akari melangkah tenang memasuki area markas Uchiha. Sekembali dari misinya di Iwa, ia berencana tidak langsung pulang. Ia beralasan, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting atau mungkin genting, yang harus ia laporkan. Sesaat ia menatap bangunan besar dengan simbol kipas merah putih itu yang lebih mirip sebuah penthouse mewah.

"Akari" suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Akari pun menoleh dan tampaklah kedua pamannya sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu yang penting" sahut Akari datar.

"Oh! Masuklah, para Tetua dan yang lainnya menunggu" Sahut Sishui dan terus melangkah bahkan mendahului Akari.

Kali ini Akari berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang terhormat dari Uchiha. Tidak ketinggalan pula paman-pamannya, Itachi dan Sishui juga sudah turut hadir.

Madara, tetua yang paling di hormati di kalangan Uchiha, menatap pada cicitnya yang kini tengah berlutut tepat di hadapannya. Ia merasa sangat penasaran, tidak biasanya cicitnya ini melapor langsung padanya. Biasanya Akari melapor pada Sishui, si ketua sementara, mengisi kekosongan kepemimpinan karena masih menunggu kesiapan Akari ataupu Kyo yang memang sengaja di persiapkan.

"Bagaimana hasil pengamatanmu di Iwa. Apa yang telah kau dapat di sana" Fugaku malah mendahului sang ayah, ia kelihatan kurang sabar menunggu laporan dari cucunya.

"Saya merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemberontak di Iwa" Jawab Akari.

"Maksudmu?"

"Benar. Salah satu di antara penghianat pemerintah itu, menawariku untuk bergabung ke kelompok Akatsuki"

Terlihat jelas adanya asa kaget di wajah Madara dan para tetua lainnya. Tapi segera para tetua itu menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Mereka lebih memilih menunggu kelanjutan dari keterangan Akari, terutama Madara. Ia ingin mengetahui cara cicitnya itu menganalisa.

"Dari cara si penghianat itu merekrut dan saat ia berbicara denganku, aku merasa kalau itu bukanlah masalah internal pemerintah Iwa. Masih ada unsur external yang saya rasa justeru menjadi dalang penghianatan di Iwa. Dan melihat dari semua keadaan termasuk semua misi yang kujalani. Pola selalu sama. Kekacauan dan pemberontakan. Saya merasa kalau ada satu gerakan bawah tanah yang mendalangi semua kekacauan di berbagai negara. Mungkin mereka ingin menempatkan seluruh dunia di bawah satu bayangan kelompok ini. Dan ada kemungkinan namanya Akatsuki"

Madara makin tersenyum melihat cara Akari menganalisa, dan apa yang di ucapkan Akari memang benar. Yang terdengar lagi hanyalah hembusan kuat dari pria tua, Madara. Jadi Sasuke, cucunya itu memang benar, bahwa Akatsuki akan kembali.

"Terima kasih Akari" ujar Madara kemudian.

Akari pun pamit undur diri. Masih ada yang harus ia lakukan, yaitu meminta maaf langsung pada sang mama.

"Sasuke, bagaimana hasil buruanmu. Dimanapun kau berada, cepatlah, keadaan makin genting" gumam Madara.

Laporan yang masuk melalui Sishui sebagai ketua sementara dari Uchiha, terlalu banyak dan semua kasus itu mengarah pada satu kelompok, Akatsuki.

SSS

Perubahan sikap Mai pada Sasuke membuat pemuda Inojin menautkan alis. Biasanya Mai kelihatan segan dan begitu menaruh hormat pada Sasuke. Namun kini, kelihatan kalau nada Mai agak manja pada atasannya. Malahan Inojin melihat kalau kini sudah ada hubungan khusus antara Sasuke dan Mai, gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai. Namun apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh seorang pemuda seperti Inojin, di bandingkan dirinya dengan Sasuke, dia tidak ada apa-apanya kecuali unggul di usia yang lebih muda.

Dan sedikit pula adanya rasa jengkel Inojin pada atasannya. Biar bagaimana pun, ia juga berasal dari Konoha. Dan ia tahu seluk beluk tentang Sasuke. Sasuke adalah ayah dari rekan atau seangkatannya di Anbu Ne, Sarada.

Inojin makin jengkel terhadap atasannya, ia juga sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sakura, dan menurutnya Sakura itu masih kelihatan cantik, bahkan bisa di katakan sangat cantik malah. Dalam hati Inojin, ia mulai menganggap Sasuke adalah pria mata keranjang, kurang apa Sakura sampai harus menduakannya, apalagi dengan gadis belia seperti Mai.

"Ne Papa" seperti yang sudah-sudah, Mai kelihatan agak sedikit bermanja pada Sasuke.

"Apa bedanya Papa dengan Ayah? Bukannya sama saja? Tapi kenapa papa malah tidak menyukai panggilan Ayah"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah menunjukan senyum tipis pada Mai. Sikap yang di tunjukan Mai, malah mengingatkan pada dua wanita manja yang ia tinggalkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan si soft pink, Sakura dan Haruno, isteri dan puteri bungsunya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menanyakan ini pada seseorang"

"Siapa?" lagi-lagi kali ini tanpa ragu adanya nada tuntutan dari Mai.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengelus kepala puteri angkatnya itu.

"Hn"

"Iish!"

"Aku akan menemui Shikadai" ujar Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Mai yang kelihatan memberenggut kesal.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Inojin yang sebenarnya menunggu saat Sasuke pergi, segera mendatangi Mai.

"Mai, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Tuan Sasuke" pertanyaan Inojin tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Mai kalem, bukannya Mai tidak tahu sesuatu maksud di balik pertanyaan Inojin.

"Mai" Inojin tiba-tiba memegang tangan Mai. Diperlakukan seperti itu, membuat Mai kaget. Ia segera menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Sebagai orang yang awam dalam hubungan percintaan, pegangan mesra yang di lakukan Inojin, malah membuat ia merasa telah berselingkuh. Memikirkan hal itu kontan seraut paras cantik itu memerah dan tampak menyesal.

"Aku menyukaimu Mai, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk…"

"Cukup!" potong Mai dengan sedikit membentak.

"Kau terlambat, aku sudah mencintai orang lain" suara Mai lirih. Kepalanya di tundukkan, ia benar-benar merasa menyesal karena perasaannya barusan, kalau ia merasa telah berselingkuh. Wajahnya sudah memerah dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ada perasaan marah yang timbul karena di pegang begitu saja oleh Inojin.

"Siapa? Apakah Tuan Sasuke"

Mai menatap tajam pada Inojin, ia makin kesal karena nada pertanyaan Inojin barusan terasa kalau Inojin merendahkan Sasuke yang sudah menjadi papa angkatnya. Makin kesallah Mai, seakan-akan Inojin menuduh Sasuke tukang selingkuh. Ingin rasanya Mai meneriakkan kalau papa angkatnya itu adalah sosok hangat yang paling setia dan selalu merindukan keluarganya.

"Itu tidak benar" Meski perlahan, namun adanya nada geraman di balik ucapan Mai, "Permisi" imbuhnya dan meninggalkan Inojin begitu saja.

"Mai, kalau begitu bagaimana kau menjelaskan semuanya" langkah Mai terhenti. Ia memutar tubuh menatap pada Inojin.

Mai makin kesal pada Inojin. Mai tidak ingin jika ada yang merendahkan Sasuke, sebagai tukang selingkuh.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu pria itu, dia adalah pria yang menjadi rekanku, ketika menjalani misi di Iwa" Mai memutuskan untuk jujur saja, agar pria di depannya itu tidak menganggap Sasuke yang bukan-bukan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa namanya" ujar Mai melenggang pergi, mengabaikan panggilan Inojin.

Tinggallah Inojin yang mengumpat kesal, karena cinta pertamanya malah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, ada yang mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Dialah Sasuke, saat ia pergi tadi, ia merasa ada yang ketinggalan, namun begitu ia ingin mendekati tempat ia meninggalkan Mai. Sasuke malah mendengarkan Inojin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Mai.

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik saat ia mendengarkan kalimat terakhir Mai, tentang pria yang di sukainya itu.

SSS

"Hubungi para Kage dengan jalur komunikasi khusus" titah Sasuke pada pemuda Shikadai.

Pemuda itu tanpa banyak tanya langsung membuka saluran komunikasi. Inilah yang di sukai Sasuke pada shikadai, ia tidak pernah banyak bertanya.

Di layar sudah terdapat beberapa monitor, yang sudah menyala. Monitor itu di gunakan sebagai komunikasi antar muka atau teleconference. Sehingga Sasuke dan orang yang berada dalam monitor bisa saling berkomunikasi.

Kini monitor yang berada di depan Sasuke adalah monitor untuk berkomunikasi dengan para Kage. Begitu semua saluran komunikasi sudah tersambung, Shikadai pun segera meninggalkan tempat. Ia sadar, bahwa kali ini, ia tidak boleh berada di sekitar atasannya.

"Yo Sasuke, lama tidak melihatmu" Hokage Naruto menyapa dari layar 1 dengan sikap yang biasa ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Yang bagi Sasuke, seperti kekanak-kanakan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda Dobe" Balas Sasuke yang terkadang tidak mengubah panggilannya pada Naruto, meski kini sudah menjadi Hokage.

"Kenapa kau menghubungi kami dengan teleconference seperti sekarang", Kazekage Gaara di monitor 2 mulai bertanya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menatap layar yang digunakan untuk teleconference di depannya satu persatu.

"Saya baru saja membantu Tuan Raikage, membasmi para pemberontak. Dan aku sudah menyimpulkan kalau selama ini Akatsuki sudah bertindak sangat jauh. Mereka sudah banyak menyusupkan simpatisan mereka kedalam instansi kalian"

"Bagaimana kau seyakin itu" Mizukage Chojuro bertanya.

"Dari pengamatanku, dan saya menggunakan sampel dari Kumogakure, setiap kali para pasukan ingin melakukan penggrebekan, selalu bocor. Secara logika, pasti karena ada yang memberitahu. Nah darimana setap informasi atau operasi rahasia bocor kalau bukan karena diantara staff kalian yang berhianat" terang Sasuke. "Cara yang sama, di berbagai negara"

"Kurasa kau benar, kami juga mengalami hal yang sama, kami hanya mendapat para keroco, sementara dalangnya sama sekali tidak di ketahui" sambut Chojuro.

"Sasuke. Begini" Cojuro melanjutkan, "Itachi juga baru-baru ini mejalankan misi, dan mungkin ia juga sudah mendapat pemikiran yang sama denganmu. Maka ia berencana mengirim para beberapa Uchiha untuk melakukan perampokan di tempat kami sebagai samaran, yang bertujuan untuk mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi antek-antek Akatsuki"

"Kalau begitu, kekacauan sudah terjadi dimana-mana. Bahkan negara kecil seperti Tanigakure pun juga sudah mulai merusuh. Dan hampir semua mata-mata yang di kirim, semua menyatakan dan memberikan bukti yang mengarah pada satu organisasi, Akatsuki", Kilah Sasuke sambil menopang dagu, dari raut wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas kalau ia tengah berpikir keras.

"Jadi yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari gembong Akatsuki yang baru. Lalu bagaimana dengan pencarianmu?" Tsuchikage yang bertanya.

"Aku dan timku baru mencurigai tanda-tanda dan posisi mereka, tapi aku belum menemukan satu bukti. Aku yakin mereka sedang berkamuplase. Dan inilah yang harus membuatku bekerja keras"

"Lalu?"

"Timku akan terus mencari, sebaiknya kalian juga bersiap-siap. Kami sempat merietas jalur komunikasi mereka, meskipun hanya sesaat, tapi yang jelas, mereka akan memulai penyerangan"

Sasuke masih diam sesaat, mungkin masih menunggu pertanyaan dari para kage. Namun sepertinya para kage juga menunggu kelanjutan dari keterangan Sasuke.

"Tapi, sepertinya polanya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Untuk menyibukan pihak pemerintahan dari setiap negara, mereka kemungkinan menyerang rakyat sipil. Maka, ketika pemerintah sedang sibuk mengatasi kekacauan yang di sebabkan oleh mereka, maka saat itu lah terdapat celah untuk menyerang pemerintahan. Dan mungkin kalian juga sudah memahami, mereka, tanpa sepengetahuan, sudah menyusup kedalam area pemerintahan. Dan inilah yang menjadi informan mereka" imbuh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya apa yang kau katakan benar, utusan Itachi yang menyamar sebagai perampok di Kiri, telah memberikan bukti, kalau orang-oran yang mereka curigai, ternyata benar-benar memiliki simbol awan merah" terang Chojuro.

"Aku juga sama, timku berhasil menumpas gerakan yang ternyata adalah Akatsuki" sahut Gaara.

"Oh ya, apa Itachi sudah memberi tahumu tentang misi Akari di Iwa. Menurut Itachi, Akari melapor kalau ia sempat mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung ke sebuah organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki" pernyataan Naruto mendukung.

"Ya. Laporan yang sama juga sudah di sampaikan oleh utusanku" ucapan Sasuke terhenti, lagi-lagi ia terlihat sedang berfikir.

Awalnya Tsuchikage lah yang ingin menyampaikan laporan tentang Akari, tapi ia di dahului oleh Sang Hokage.

"Kalian punya rencana, untuk menghentikan para pendukung Akatsuki?" tanya Sasuke kembali menatap layar satu persatu.

"Seperti katamu tadi, sampai kamii menemukan titik terang pula. Mungkin aku akan membuat beberapa divisi pemerintahan untuk sementara di nonaktifkan. Dan saya juga berencana akan membuat divisi darurat" sahut Gaara.

"Apa kah Tuan Kaze…"

"Jangan terlalu formal Sasuke" potong Gaara.

Sasuke cuma menarik sudut bibir, "Baiklah. ku ulangi. Apakah kau yakin dengan penonaktivan divisi mu. Apakah itu tidak mengundang kecurigaan dan yang paling parah, jika ada yang melebih-lebihkan tentang ini melalui media"

"Semua sudah ku pikirkan caranya agar tidak menimbulkan kegemparan seperti yang kau maksudkan"

"Yah! Karena tidak bisa menumpas mereka sekaligus, maka ku biarkan saja rencana Itachi berjalan. Tidak mengapa jika mereka di basmi saja satu persatu" giliran Chojuro menanggapi.

"Jadi inti dari semua ini mengarah pada Akatsuki. Tapi payahnya, kita hanya menumpas para keroco, sementara biangnya belum di ketahui" ujar Naruto dan di sambut dengan tanda setuju dari yang lain.

"Bagaimana Sasuke. Masih ada yang kau butuh dari kami?" Gaara segera melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Untuk sementara belum. Tim yang ada sekarang sudah cukup"

"Tetaplah hubungi kami" Raikage Daruilah yang pertama mematikan layar.

"Anakmu sangat luar biasa Sasuke. Mungkin seharusnya kau menyertakan dia bersamamu sekarang" ujar Kurotsuchi, ia masih sempat melihat Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sebelum mematikan layar.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan. Mereka pun sudah mulai menemukan titik kesepakatan, maka satu persatu monitor di depan Sasuke padam. Yang tersisa kini hanyalah layar dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan yang lainnya, Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum, Sasuke kini seperti sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan yang begitu merindukan sosok isteri dan keluarganya. Bahkan Naruto masih bisa melihat gigitan kecil di bibir bawah Sasuke, menandakan begitu berat beban kerinduan yang di alami Sasuke.

"Sakura baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto perlahan. Naruto sangat berharap kalau kabar tentang keadaan Sakura bisa menghibur sahabatnya.

Sasuke hanya terlihat mengangguk perlahan.

"Kami akan terus mengawasi dan melindunginya, tenang saja. Lagipula, anak-anakmu sudah tumbuh menjadi prajurit hebat. Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Teruskanlah pencarianmu, lagi pula ini adalah keputusanmu, dan mudah-mudahan kau bisa segera pulang dan berkumpul bersama mereka" imbuh Naruto.

"Terima kasih!" ungkapan tulus itu masih terasa oleh Naruto, sebelum Sasuke mematikan layar monitornya.

Usai mematikan semua komunikasi, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menopang dagu, meski sudah menganggap dan mengangkat Mai sebagai anak, ternyata belumlah bisa menghapus rasa rindu pada keluarga yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan mata, menghapus beban kerinduannya.

SSS

Langkah Akari terhenti sesaat didepam rumahnya. Ia malah kelihatan ragu untuk melangkah memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Perbuatannya yang berpura-pura berhianat di Iwa, membuat ia merasa canggung untuk menemui seisi rumah, terutama pada sang mama, karena menurut cerita Sarada, mamanya itu menangisi perbuatannya.

"Tadai…"

"Akari" tiba-tiba saja di depan pintu, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul.

Akari sedikit terperanjat, sesaat kemudian ia menundukkan kepala. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, karena membuat sang mama telah khawatir.

Tapi seperti biasa, Sakura selalu memberi senyum yang hangat. Ia bisa menebak perasaan Akari. Maka Sakura pun segera memeluk puteranya dengan hangat, dengan tujuan meyakinkan Akari bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Mama" suara Akari perlahan sambil membalas pelukan Sakura, "Maaf"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Sekilas ia menatap kedua bola Akari dalam-dalam. Lagi-lagi Sakura memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

"Hmm…." Sakura menggeleng kepala, "Nyonya Tsuchikage sudah menghubungi mama, ia sudah menceritakan semuanya" ujar Sakura lembut dan perlahan.

"Tapi…"

Sakura lagi-lagi memeluk sang putera, "Iya sayang, semuanya sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi, lain kali jangan buat mama khawatir lagi" imbuh Sakura perlahan, sambil membelai kepala puteranya.

SSS

"Papa mau kemana?" Mai bertanya. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah menyiapkan peralatannya. Dan ia pun penasaran, karena ia yakin Sasuke atau papa angkatnya itu akan pergi.

Sasuke cuma sedikit menggumam sambil menoleh, sesaat ia menunjukan senyum tipis, "Papa hendak melakukan sesuatu"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "sebaiknya kamu di sini menemani yang lain"

Meski suara Sasuke perlahan, namun Mai merasakan adanya nada paksaan dari Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi Mai tidak ingin memaksakan keinginannya dan membuat papa angkatnya itu tersinggung. Ia cuma bisa menghela nafas sambil mengangguk.

Sasuke kini melangkah dengan tenang, ia sudah jauh meninggalkan base tersembunyi yang biasa telah di gunakan bersama timnya.

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, ia menautkan alis sambil menatap jejak-jejak di depannya yang tecetak di atas rerumputan. Jelas-jelas jejak yang di lihatnya kini adalah jejak sekelompok orang yang mungkin dalam jumlah cukup besar.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus kembali" gumamnya.

Raut wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah. Pirasat kuatnya seakan memberi sinyal kalau ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Perasaannya mulai tidak tenang. Dan di saat bersamaan, bayangan isterinya malah melintasi pelupuk matanya.

"Aku butuh kendaraan invisible sekarang" lanjutnya sambil berbicara dan menggunakan alat komunikasi.

…

…

….

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

D Cherry : iya salam kenal juga… uhm soal Ninja Pengembara ya… uh itu… mungkin akan ada.

Sebenarnya tuh Fict udah selesai, karena kamu udah minta dua kali :D… ya udah deh, lanjutan Ninja Pengembara 2 (kayaknya nggak bisa di sebut season 3 karena nggak ada lagi cerita pengembaraan SasuSaku), **special for you** , karena saya hanya memiliki sedikit ide, mungkin hanya mampu 3 sampai 5 chap, pokoknya sekitar itu lah (kecuali kalau kamu ngasih ide). Pokoknya tunggu aja ya…

Yosha… minna… gomen, kemaren maksudnya bulan lalu, karena satu hal, memaksa saya untuk mendownload software berkapasitas besar dan malah menghabiskan kuota, makanya, lama baru update. Sekali lagi maaf bangat…

Karena saya cuma mampu membeli kuota mingguan plus murah :D (Authornya kere ya…) :V, mudah-mudahan dalam satu minggu ini bisa mempublish beberapa chap, dan semoga aja bisa selese…

Selain itu kesibukan juga udah mulai lagi nih. Enggak tahu deh gimana lagi. Tapi kalo hanya sekedar publish fict, kayaknya bisalah…

See ya…


	13. You Should Be Here

**YOU SHOULD BE HERE**

…

…

…

"Mama, uhmm… bagaimana perasaan Mama saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Papa" Sakura merapatkan alis mendengar pertanyaan puteranya. Biasanya Akari sangat malas atau kelihatan kesal jika berbicara atau menyinggung soal Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit tersenyum, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri puteranya ketika menjalankan misi di Iwa. Dan sekarang Sakura malah memperlihatkan seringai menggoda pada puteranya, ia ingat kalau rekan Akari di Iwa adalah seorang gadis cantik menurut suaminya. Dan Sakura yakin pasti ada hubungannya dengan gadis.

Akari sudah mengakui kalau ia memang menyukai gadis bernama Mai. Namun ke-awamannya tentang hubungan cinta, membuat ia bertanya pada Sakura, guna memastikan perasaannya.

"Entahlah, susah menggambarkan, tapi sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan papamu, mama merasakan perasaan senang, dan selalu ingin dekat dengan papamu"

"Pertama kali Mama bertemu dengan papa. Waktu itu papa kalian menyelamatkan mama yang di culik", meski itu adalah kenangan pahit, tapi kenangan manis yang ia lewati bersama Sasuke seakan menghapus kenangan pahit itu. "Dan sejak saat itu papamu dan mama tidak pernah berpisah" Sakura masih setia dengan senyumannya, bahkan sedikit menerawang mengingati setiap kenangan manisnya yang nyaris tanpa kenangan pahit bersama dengan suaminya sekarang.

"Eh! Tapi papamu pernah marah pada mama karena cemburu, padahal kecemburuannya cuma salah paham. Dan lagi, waktu itu papamu belum menjadi kekasih mama"

"Tapi" wajah Sakura sedikit murung, "Walau waktu itu kami belum menjadi pasangan kekasih, tapi sangat menyakitkan ketika papamu sempat meninggalkan mama", tapi kemuraman itu hanya sesaat. Sakura kembali tersenyum setiap kali mengingat perjalanan cintanya ketika Sasuke menjadi Renegade.

"tapi setelah kami mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, Papamu, tidak pernah memarahi mama, papamu juga sangat menyayangi mama" kenang Sakura, bahkan wajahnya malah kembali berbinar.

"Tapi kenapa…" Akari tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Jika papa mereka memang sangat menyayangi mama mereka seperti cerita Sakura barusan. Lalu kenapa papa mereka pergi. Kalau mamanya pernah merasa sakit karena di tinggalkan papanya. Lalu bagaimana perasaan sang mama sekarang? Apakah papanya itu masih peduli. Tapi semua pertanyaan itu hanya bisa ia lanjutkan dalam hati.

Kemuraman Akari tentu saja bisa di tangkap oleh Sakura. Karena ia tak ingin kemuraman puteranya berlanjut, maka, "Akari, kalau kamu menyukai sesorang, katakanlah" senyum Sakura sedikit menggoda puteranya. "karena Mama pernah mengalami, hanya karena kami tidak langsung menyatakan perasaan kami. Sangat sakit ketika papa mu meninggalkan mama waktu itu. Itu tidak akan terjadi andai saja kami menyatakan perasaan kami di awal. Sangat simple Akari, cukup satu kalimat, 'Aku suka kamu', sederhana kan?. Dan itulah yang mengubah hubungan kami"

Merasa sang mama menggoda dirinya, wajah Akari bersemu merah. Sakura cukup senang, setidaknya godaan yang ia lakukan pada puteranya sempat mengalihkan perhatian Akari dari kemuramannya.

Merasa jengah karena terus menerus mendapat tatapan iseng dari Sakura, Akari pamit dari hadapan Sakura dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Deskripsi tentang perasaan cinta yang selama ini ia baca, sedikit banyak,masih ada yang tidak di mengerti oleh Akari. Hal ini mungkin di sebabkan karena ia memang belum mengalami sebelumnya.

Namun setidaknya, keterangan tambahan maupun cerita Sakura barusan, membuat Akari memastikan kalau ia memang mencintai Mai. Gambaran perasaan yang di ucapkan mamanya barusan, sedikit banyak, sama persis dengan perasaannya pada Mai kini.

Akari begitu senang jika berada di dekat Mai dan merasa hampa tanpa Mai. Ia gemas melihat wajah Mai yang memberenggut kesal. Dan sama seperti gambaran mamanya, ia sedikitpun atau tidak sampai hati berniat marah pada Mai.

"Mmmm…" Sakura menggumam panjang, menggoda anaknya. "Mama tahu, kamu pasti sudah menyampaikan perasaanmu. Kamu hanya ingin memastikan atau kamu ingin membandingkan dengan kisah cinta papa dan mama?" Sakura malah tertawa kecil, "Kamu tak bisa membandingkan kisah cinta kami dengan kisah yang lain, Akari"

Sakura seakan-akan menggambarkan kisah cintanya dengan suaminya.

Sakura sepertinya belum puas menggoda puteranya, "Yang mama ucapkan benar kan?"

"Eh. Itu, tidak tahu… permisi" Akari melenggang pergi dengan wajah yang merona merah. Apa semua orang tua seperti itu. Seperti cenayang saja layaknya, yang bisa mengetahui perasaannya.

Sakura cuma tertawa mengiringi Akari.

Sepeninggal Akari, yang tersisa hanya desahan nafas Sakura, "Sasu anata, maaf, aku sudah mulai tidak tahan dengan sikap anak-anak kita jika menyangkut tentangmu", gumam Sakura lalu meraih potonya yang sedang bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya. Di saat ia menatap gambar suaminya, senyumnya pada puteranya barusan, kontan lenyap. Sakura menitikan air matanya. Kerinduannya pada sang suami, sungguh mengguncang perasaannya.

' _Kamu seharusnya berada di sini, Anata'_ batin Sakura.

…

SSS

…

"Bangsat, sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama ini, hah!" maki seorang pria yang di tutupi mata kirinya dengan perban. Ia mulai menunjukan kemarahannya pada orang-orang yang ada di depannya dan menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Dua puluh tahun! Ingat dua puluh tahun kita semua mempersiapkan semua ini. Dan hasilnya semuanya kacau. Sekarang aku tidak mau peduli, sudah saatnya kita terbit kembali, awan merah harus kembali berkibar" suaranya makin meninggi.

"Tapi Tuan Danzo…"

"Apa?" bentak pria yang di panggil Danzo menyela.

"Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, apa saja yang kalian lakukan di sana. Aku minta buat kekacauan. Tapi yang ada, mana hasilnya. Bahkan anggota baru pun, tidak ada yang berguna. Kalian sebenarnya merkrut apa?" Danzo makin memaki.

"Aku sudah bilang, kita harus unjuk diri, saatnya kita keluar. Dan aku tahu dari mana sumber dan dalang di balik kegagalan selama ini. Uchiha di Konoha" bentaknya sambil menatap tajam pada orang yang hendak bicara tadi. "Maka dari itu, siapkan prajurit super hasil dari Orochimaru. Lakukan serangan ke distrik Uchiha dan Konoha"

"Tapi cyborg Zetsu Hitam belum bisa di gunakan, ia harus menunggu proses _render program_. Agar tidak seperti Zetsu putih yang membutuhkan alogaritma matematik, ataupun Zetsu hitam generasi pertama yang malah liar" bantah seorang pria yang memakai pakaian Lab.

Danzo malah menatap pria yang baru saja berbicara, seperti menunggu kelanjutan dari si pria tadi.

"Jika Render Program sudah selesai, maka di pastikan, kita bisa memiliki ribuan prajurit cyborg yang bahkan para prajurit super buatan Orochimaru maupun dari Uchiha sekalipun tidak akan mampu menandingi" imbuhnya.

"Program Zetsu sudah kupercayakan padamu. Kita belum memulai peperangan, jadi kau masih punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan program Zetsu. Tapi kita akan memulai kekacauan di distrik Uchiha. Siapkan prajurit super, kita berangkat ke Konoha" Danzo tak mau lagi menunggu tanggapan dari bawahannya, ia malh meninggalkan dan menuju keruangan lain.

Danzo sama sekali tidak mempedulikan setiap anggukan hormat dari bawahannya yang ia lewati. Di wajahnya yang tertutup sebagian, tetap tidak bisa menutupi keangkuhannya.

Di iringi salah seorang pengawalnya, Danzo mulai memasuki ruang khusus. Di ruang khusus itu terdapat dua orang yang sedikit ganjil jika di bandingkan dengan manusia. Di sisi dahinya menonjul keluar hingga membentuk tanduk, meski kelihatan ganjil, namun keduanya terbilang cukup tampan dengan kulit putih.

"Tuan, apakah tuan ingin menyertakan dua bersaudara itu?" tanya salah seorang pengawal Danzo.

"Tidak!" balas Danzo masih dengan sikap angkuh. "Aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangan mereka"

"Apa yang membawamu kesini menemui kami?" tidak seperti yang lain yang begitu menaruh hormat pada Danzo. Suaranya terasa biasa saja, seperti beranggapan kalau Danzo bukanlah orang yang patut di hormati.

Danzo seakan mengerti tentang dua pria di depannya, terutama pada orang yang berbicara pertama kali. Ia kelihatan sedikit lebih tua dari yang satunya. Seperti kata pengawal Danzo tadi, mereka bersaudara, maka ada kemungkinan dialah kakaknya.

"Hanya memberi tahu kalian, kalau saatnya Akatsuki untuk unjuk diri secara terang-terangan. Mulai dari Konoha, menyerang prajurit super di sana" balas Danzo tanpa adanya ketersinggungan karena sikap biasa bersaudara itu yang biasa saja. Padahal, biasanya, Danzo begitu gila hormat. Kalau saja bukan dua bersaudara itu, mungkin Danzo akan langsung menembak.

"Kalau begitu kami juga akan ikut" sang kakak yang di panggil Hagoromo muali berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Tidak Hagoromo. Kau dan Hamura adalah kartu _ace_ kami. Maaf kau harus di simpan untuk pertarungan yang lebih besar" hibur Danzo. Ia begitu percaya diri dengan kemampuan yang di miliki oleh dua bersaudara itu.

"Tapi sebelumnya…"

Dor! dor!

Berkali-kali Danzo menembaki dua bersaudara yang di panggil Hagoromo dan Hamura itu. Bisa di katakan sangat hebat, kedua pria itu malah menangkap peluru dengan wajah yang masih kelihatan tenang. Tak kalah hebatnya, dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, kedua pria itu malah menangkap peluru hanya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempol.

Danzo tersenyum sangat puas. Ia mulai percaya, kalau cukup kedua bersaudara ini saja, sudah bisa menghabisi satu negara.

…

SSS

…

Tampaklah pemilik surai merah muda beriris hitam sibuk beres-beres.

"Kamu sudah siap, sayang" sosok surai yang sama datang mengimbau. Keduanya sangat mirip, yang membedakan adalah iris emeraldnya.

"Semua sudah siap, mama" jawab si mata onyx yang ternyata adalah Haruno Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengunjungi Nenek, Haru" suara pria datang menyela, ia adalah Akari yang datang bersama Sarada.

"Merepotkan beliau saja" imbuh Sarada menggerutu, ia tidak bisa lagi mengajar Haruno jika Haruno mengunjungi sang nenek. Dan sudah pasti sanng nenek akan menahan agak lama para cucu-cucunya jika berkunjung padanya. Apa lagi Haruno, sangat suka bermanja pada Mikoto, makin kuatlah keinginan Mikoto untuk menahan Haruno lama-lama.

"Nenek kalian yang minta" senyuman hangat di sertai nada lembut dari Sakura, menjawab pertanyaan Akari.

"Kalian juga mau ikut?" kembali nada lembut mengalun sambil melontarkan pertanyaan dari Sakura.

Akari dan Sarada saling tatap. Sesaat kemudian keduanya saling mengangguk. Memang, saat ini keduanya sedang istrahat dari misi. Karena keduanya merasa tidak ada kegiatan, maka tidak ada salahnya jika menemani sang adik menuju kerumah Mikoto, sang nenek.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa tidak enak pada mertuanya. Bukan karena Sakura tidak suka jika mertuanya mengundang anak-anaknya bermalam, melainkan karena sikap mertuanya yang kadang Sakura anggap sedikit berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak, karena saking sayangnya Mikoto pada cucu-cucunya, jika ada yang tinggal bersamanya, Mikoto tidak segan meminta beberapa prajurit Khusus Uchiha untuk mengawal para cucu-cucunya.

Semua itu dengan mudah di lakukan oleh Mikoto. Tentu saja, karena ia adalah menantu Madara.

Kemana pun cucunya pergi, pasti akan mendapat pengawalan dari pasukan khusus Uchiha.

Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak, bahkan jika dia adalah Sarada sekalipun, yang notabenenya wanita tangguh tetap mendapat pengawalan.

Tapi lagi-lagi, keinginan Mikoto tidak ada yang bisa merubah atau menentang keputusan Mikoto. Bahkan Fugaku sekalipun.

"Kau ingin merepotkan nenek lagi?" giliran Sarada yang berujar.

Haruno menatap sebal pada kakak perempuannya, "Ish! Ini kan keinginan nenek, lagi pula Haru juga sudah rindu pada nenek" balas Haruno.

"Dasar manja!" gerutu Sarada. Sebenarnya Sarada seperti itu, karena ia merasa pasti akan kesepian dengan ketidak hadiran adik manjannya yang berisik itu.

"Bukan begitu, sayang.", Suara Sakura menyela, "Nenek bilang, beliau sudah sangat rindu pada kalian. Tapi karena kalian terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menemuinya. Makanya ia mengajak Haruno untuk bermalam, karena hanya Haruno yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemani nenek kalian. Kasihan nenek, ia sering kesepian" ujar Sakura yang masih setia dengan senyuman dan nada penuh kelembutan.

Akari dan Sarada mendesah panjang. Kalau mau jujur, mereka juga ingin menemani nenek mereka. Bahkan sangat merindukan sikap sang nenek yang memanjakan mereka, mengabaikan kalau mereka ini sudah beranjak dewasa. Tapi lagi-lagi, keinginan itu tidak bisa mereka penuhi karena tugas dan misi yang sering masuk.

SSS

Sepulang mengantar Haruno. Ketiga anggota keluarga Sasuke ini mennelusuri jalan utama distrik Uchiha.

Brouum! Broumm!

Suara rombongan kendaraan roda dua terdengar dari kejauhan. Ketiganya saling tatap kebingungan, tidak biasanya itu terjadi, apa lagi di distrik Uchiha. Semua orang tahu kalau Uchiha tidak suka kebisingan. Maka tidak ada yang berani melakukan itu di daerah distrik Uchiha. Kecuali jika memang ada parade, biasanya para Uchiha maklum. Tapi parade apa yang membuat iringan kendaraan yang terdengar sangat banyak itu, melewati kawasan Uchiha. Suara yang terdengar seperti pengganggu ketimbang sebuah parade.

Suara berisik dari rombongan kendaraan bermotor terdengar makin mendekat. Sakura dan kedua anaknya saling tatap.

"Iihaaa…" suara itu terdengar lebih mirip para preman berkendara ketimbang sebuah Parade. Tidak hanya itu, terdengarlah jeritan di sela-sela teriakn tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini" gerutu Akari. Instingnya mengatakan kalau telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres. Maka ia pun menarik mamanya ke pinggir. Bahkan sampai berdiri di depan mamanya seakan ingin melindunginya.

Aksi Akari juga di ikuti Sarada. Ia juga merasakan adanya keganjalan dari rombongan kendaraan itu.

Dar!

Terdengarlah suara ledakan, di iringi dengan asap yang membumbung tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Benarlah dugaan Sarada dan Akari. Mereka bukanlah parade, tetapi para pengacau jalanan.

"Iiihaa… hyaaa…!"

Dor! dor!

Suara tembakan yang membabibuta, serasa makin mendekat.

Rupanya mereka memang pengacau, dan sepertinya tujuan mereka adalah menyerang markas Uchiha.

"Keparat!" geram Akari saat para pengacau yang sudah mulai kelihatan.

"Sarada Nee, bawa mama menjauh" perintah Akari pada kakaknya.

"Tapi…" Sakura malah khawatir. Ia sudah tahu kemampuan Akari sebagai salah satu prajurit super. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu, perasaan itu tak bisa ia tampik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mama"

"Serahkan mereka pada kami, Akari. Bawa dan lindungi ibumu dari tempat ini" tiba-tiba saja, muncul sekitar tujuh orang, kini berada di dekat mereka. Bahkan sudah ada yang berdiri di depan Akari.

Sarada sangat mengenali beberapa di antaranya, mereka berasal dari pasukan khusus Anbu Ne. dan yang sisanya, Sarada sama sekali tidak kenal. Tapi jika di lihat dari ciri fisik, mereka kemungkinan berasal dari Uchiha.

Akari maupun Sarada sedikit kebingungan, bagaimana orang-orang ini muncul dan malah ingin melindungi mereka.

Sementara para pengacau semakin bertambah dan semakin mendekat. Tembakan sembarangan pun mereka lakukan.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu" suara tegas dari salah seorang yang berniat melindungi keluarga Sasuke ini.

Dan memang sudah terlambat, para pengacau itu sudah berada tidak jauh mereka.

Syuuuu…!

Duar!

Sebuah misil dari bazoka AT4 meluncur ledakannya menyebabkan tanah berhamburan menyisakan debu yang beterbangan.

"Sial!" Maki Akari. Kali ini ia seperti tidak bisa lagi membawa mama dan kakaknya untuk bersembunyi. Karena hal itu, kini Sarada dan Akari malah bersiap bertarung.

Ketujuh orang yang tadi datang bermaksud melindungi Sakura dan anaknya, mulai bergerak menyambut para pengacau.

Sarada merasa tidak akan bisa menghindari pertarungan hanya dnegan melarikan diri, serta merta ia mencabut pistolnya.

Dor! dor!

"Akh…uk!"

Sebagai penembak jitu, menembaki orang-orang yang berada di atas motor yang melaju, masih terlalu mudah bagi Sarada.

Akari sendiri tidak ingin diam berlama-lama. Ia segera bergerak membantu orang-orang yang baru datang dan berniat melindungi keluarganya.

Dor! dor!

Suara letusan senjata terdengar silih berganti. Pertarungan secara terbuka dan berhadapan langsung pun terjadi.

Jumlah orang yang baru datang itu bisa dikatakan sangat banyak. Meski yang bertarung sekarang adalah para prajurit pilihan termasuk Akari dan Sarada. Namun ternyata jumlahmereka itu tak bisa di atasi begitu saja. Selain itu, para pengacau itu seperti malah menyerang ke sembarang sasaran. Maka hal inilah yang membuat Akari dan yang lainnya di buat jengkel dan sedikit kesusahan. Begitu juga karena jumlah mereka juga sedikit.

Nampaklah Sarada makin sibuk. Ia menggunakan dua pistol sekaligus dan menembak keberbagai arah dimana para pengacau berada dan telah mengelilinginya.

Meski tidak bisa di katakan kalau Sarada tengah mengalami kewalahan. Namun sebagai Saudara dan merasa sebagai lelaki, melihat kakanya yang tengah menghadapi kepungan lawan. Mau tidak mau, Akari terpaksa membantu sang Kakak.

Belum lagi Sarada menyadari sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba serangan lain datang menerjang wanita Uchiha petarung itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Heiii...?!"

Kaget bukan main hati Uchiha cantik itu. Sadarlah Sarada kalau para pengacau ini bisa di katakan sangat kuat, mungkin hampir menyamai kekuatan para prajurit super, serangan itu bisa mendatangkan kematian bila sampai mengenai tubuhnya. Tentu saja gadis Uchiha itu tidak sudi tubuhnya menjadi sasaran pukulan maut itu.

"Haiiit...!"

Diiringi teriakan melengking, Sarada berlompatan mengandalkan kegesitan tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tapi karena ia masih belum memberikan serangan balasan, remaja itu menjadi sibuk ketika serangan lawan semakin gencar berdatangan tak ubahnya gelombang lautan yang mengamuk!

"Kurang ajar...!"

Akari memaki geram. Cepat ia bergerak untuk membantu kakaknya untuk menghadapi pengacau kurang ajar itu. Akari pun juga sudah menyadari kalau para pengacau yang datang ini bisa di katakan sangat terlatih dalam bertarung. Sepasang tangannya bergerak cepat. Serangan-serangan balasannya meluncur datang. Sebentar saja Akari melibatkan diri telah terlibat sebuah pertarungan yang sangat seru.

"Sarada nee, hati-hati! Jangan pandang pengacau-pengacau itu! Mereka sangat hebat" Akari yang melihat Sarada juga telah bertarung segera memperingatkan. Kalau tidak, kakaknya bisa kewalahan. Para pengacau itu tangguh luar biasa dan sangat gesit.

Setelah mendengar peringatan Akari, Saraada tidak lagi ragu-ragu melontarkan serangan balasan. Kali ini Uchiha jelita itu bersungguh-sungguh.

Plakkk, plakkk!

Dua orang yang tidak sempat menghindari tamparan Saraada, langsung terpelanting jatuh mencium tanah.

Sementara Akari pun melayani ketika pengacau lain datang menerjang dari tiga arah yang berbeda, Akari terpaksa melakukan gerakan berputar di udara, selain itu ia melakukan tendangan dan tembakan sekaligus mendorong tendangannya kedua arah sekaligus!

Dor! dor!

Des! Dek!

"Aaakh...!"

"Kaaakh...!"

Tembakan dan tendangannya telak mengenai Sasaran. Akibatnya, tubuh pengacau itu terjerembab ke tanah. Kali ini mereka tidak sanggup bangkit lagi.

Sayangnya keputusan Akari yang membantu Sarada, bisa di katakan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Ia menjadi sedikit lupa kalau masih ada yang harus lebih ia khawatirkan selain Sarada karena ia adalah non petarung. Orang itu adalah Sakura.

Sementara pengacau dari awal memang menyerang serampangan, maka tentu saja Sakura pun tidak lepas sebagai sasaran.

"Mama" jerit Akari dan Sarada bersamaan. Mereka barulah sadar, karena keasyikan bertarung karena merasa mendapat lawan setimpal, mereka lupa pada sang mama.

Jantung kedua remaja itu seperti melompat. Sarada dan Akari membabi buta, menyingkirkan para pengacau yang menjadi penghalang untuk menolong Sakura.

Sementara orang yang tadi datang yang berniat melindungi keluatrga Sasuke itu juga di sibukkan oleh pertarungan

Seorang pria melompat dan menyerang Sakura

"Mama" teriak mereka semakin panik, posisi dan keadaan mereka sepertinya tidak bisa melancarkan untuk menolong Sakura.

Kejadian singkat itu pun tidak sempat membuat Sakura mencari tempat perlindungan. Menjadi sasaran serangan membuat Sakura pasrah, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata menanti serangan tiba-tiba yang mengarah padanya.

Crriiik!

Entah dari mana, tahu-tahu dari arah belakang Sakura, sesosok datang mengendarai dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. suara berderik dari brake depan seepeda motor, orang yang baru datang tadi sengaja melakukan hal itu, dengan demikian, ban belakang sepeda motor terangkat. Tidak hanya itu, kekuatan orang tersebut memutar tubuh dan sepeda motornya di udara. sepeda motor itu seperti terbang dan menghantam pengacau yang melompat dan menerjang ke arah Sakura

Gerakan Sarada dan Akari terhenti. Mereka berdua mengamati, siapa gerangan yang telah menolong mama. Mereka ingin segera mengetahui penolong sekaligus berterima kasih.

Brak!

Pengacau yang tadi melompat dan menerjang, justeru terpental balik..

Tidak hanya itu sebuah, bayangan melompat dari atas motor yang melayang tadi dan berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Sakura benar-benar kaget siapa yang kini berada di depannya sambil memegang pedang di masing-masing tangannya.

"Sasuke… anata…" desisnya dengan mata membulat.

Tidak hanya Sakura, Akari maupun Sarada juga sama.

Lalu bagaimana Sasuke bisa berada di sini?

Naruto sang Hokage, memiliki pirasat yang kuat, ia juga sudah bisa membaca gelagat akan adanya kekacauan. Karena laporan dari pasukan khususnya, yang di sebut ANBU NE.

Setelah menganalisa dan menghubungkan semua laporan dari Anbu Ne. ia memberitahukan semua hasil dugaannya pada Sasuke, kalau mungkin akan ada kekacauan.

Dari itu, Sasuke dan Naruto sempat berdiskusi, dan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Naruto untuk kembali ke Konoha. Dan apa yang di duga Naruto, memang terjadi, sebuah serangan mendadak ke Konoha.

"Sakura. Tetaplah di belakangku, tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu"

"Hn" Sakura mengangguk, meski Sasuke sama sekali tidaak menatap padanya.

"Kalian berdua" ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tajam pada para penyerang. Namun sebenarnya ucapannya di tujukan pada Akari maupun Sarada yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri "Ku minta sekali lagi, jangan jauh-jauh dari Mama kalian",.

"Akan ku habisi, mereka dengan tanganku" ujarnya dingin, tapi dengan begitu, semua merinding, bahkan Akari bisa merasakan adanya aura pembunuh dari Sasuke.

"Begitu kah. Ku pikir kau tidak ingin menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi" Sasuke menoleh pada suara yang baru datang, yang ternyata dia adalah Itachi, "Bukankah kau mempercayakan Konoha pada kami"

"Sialan. Kemana saja kau" dengus Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Datang menyusul Itachi adalah sepasukan Anbu yang di bantu oleh Uchiha. Pasukan terlatih Konoha serta prajurit Super Uchiha. Melihat keadaan itu, tampaknya mengatasi para pengacau itu hanya butuh waktu singkat.

Itachi cuma angkat bahu, "Aku sedang merayu Konan untuk memadunya" lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat kesal oleh jawaban kakaknya yang selalu asal-asalan, dan tak serius. Bahkan dalam kondisi gawat seperti sekarang.

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum, tadinya ia sempat tegang oleh aura pembunuh yang di munculkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi kini suasana yang di tunjukan oleh dua saudara itu, malah seperti menurunkan ketegangannya. Suasana yang di munculkan oleh dua bersaudara itu, sudah cukup lama tidak ia saksikan.

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke segera berlari menyambut para penyerangnya.

Dor! Dor!

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menghindari lesakan peluru. Tapi, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya, sambil memutar tubuh.

Trek…! Trin…! Tring!

Suara peluru berbenturan dengan pedang yang diayunkan oleh Sasuke.

Tidak cukup dengan begitu, Sasuke melempar kedua pedangnya ke atas. Lalu kedua tangannya kembali dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Sasuke meraih dua buah pistol yang di selipkan di belakang pinggang.

Dor! Dor!

Berkali-kali jemari Sasuke menarik pelatuk.

"Akh!...aaaah!"

Jeritan kematian ketika setiap peluru yang di tembakan Sasuke ke berbagai arah, semua mengenai sasaran.

Dor! Dor!

Sasuke melepaskan pistolnya yang mungkin telah kehabisan peluru, begitu saja. Kemudian, pedang yang tadi di lemparkan ke atas kembali di tangkap dan di gunakan untuk menghalau peluuru yang di tembakan ke arahnya.

Tring! Trek!

"Wow!" Sarada dan Akari begitu kagum melihat aksi ayah mereka.

Aksi Sasuke cukup menarik perhatian para penyerang. Dan sepertinya akan banyak serangan yang mengarah adanya. Itachi yang berada tidak jauh dari dekat Sasuke pun mendapat imbasnya.

Dor! dor!

Kali ini serangan mengarah pada Itachi.

Itachi juga mulai tidak tinggal diam. Ia lebih memilih menghindari laju peluru, dengan memiringkan tubuh kekiri atau kekanan. Karena Itachi bergerak sangat cepat, sehingga ia kelihatan seperti memiliki beberapa tubuh.

Dor! dor!

Yang lebih mengherankan, para penembak Itachi justeru tumbang sendiri. Ternyata, setiap kali Itachi memiringkan tubuh untuk menghindari tembakan, di saat yang bersamaan pula, Itachi melepaskan tembakan balasan, bahkan sampaipistol meledak bersamaan. Sehingga para penembak Itachi, seperti menembaki diri sendiri.

Melihat hal itu, "Sarada-ne" Akari memanggil kakaknya.

"Kau siap?"

"Hm!" Sarada bergumam menanggapi ucapan adiknya.

"Heh! Kalian juga"

"Mereka terlalu banyak, Mama" usai menanggapi, Sarada langsung merangsek maju.

"Tapi papa kalian…" terlambat bagi Sakura untuk mencegah tindakan kedua anaknya. Bahkan mungkin juga peringatannya, sudah tidak di dengarkan lagi oleh putera-puterinya.

Sasuke mulai bergerak cepat maju. Dua pedang di tangannya mulai memakan korban. Tidak hanya itu, senjata api yang ia rebut dari lawan-lawannya pun sering Sasauke gunakan untuk menghabisi lawan. Dan itu terjadi berulang kali

Salah seorang pengacau itu seperti sedang mendapat kesempatan. Kebetulan ia memgeng sebuah basoka. Ia pun mulai mengarahkan bidikan pada Sasuke atau Itachi yang dari awal sudah bertindak dengan kemampuan hebat mereka.

"Kau lupa, kalau bukan hanya mereka" suara seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang pengacau yang sedang membidik.

Belum hilang rasa kaget si pembidik, sebuah letusan pistol sekaligus mengakhiri riwayatnya.

Pasuken Anbu dan Uchiha yang datang menyertai kedatangan Itachi juga sudah melibatkan diri dalam pertarungan.

Sekarang para pengacau itu sudah tidak berkutik. Mereka menghadapi sepsukan pasukan super dari Uchiha dan prajurit terlatih dari Anbu. Dan sekarang para pengacau itu makin keteteran. Melarikan diri pun juga tidak sempat. Dan mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain melawan meski sudah tahu akan kalah.

Para prajurit Uchiha dan Anbu juga seperti menghadapi lawan yang seimbang. Ternyata para pengacau itu juga sangat terlatih.

Melihat pertempuran makin seru dan menegangkan, Sakura memilih untuk bersembunyi mengamankan diri, dari pada terkena peluru nyasar.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

D Cherry :

Aha… ha… ha… bang kodir lagi… kasihan bener si Sasu, banyak amat julukannya di mari yak.

Siplah makasih atas doanya. Aamiin.

Sesama Uchiha emang gak boleh saling meng-amaterasu, tapi saling mendoakan, biar para Uchiha tetap langgeng :D

Eh di NP 2 lanjutan… suka nggak kalo ada adegan ehem…ehemannya *mesum mode : active* saya ikutin kemauan yang minta. *di geplak D Cherry*


	14. Why!

Why!

…

…

…

Itachi menarik nafas melihat prajurit yang menyertainya. Ia bersyukur, kalau prajurit-prajurit pilihan itu hanya mendapat luka. Itachi malah menatap satu persatu mayat pengacau yang sudah berkelimpangan.

Dari pengalaman bertarung, Itachi merasa kalau pengacau itu juga sangat kuat. Dan ia malah teringat kekacauan perang tebuka dengan Itachi 20 tahun yang lalu. Itachi akhirnya mengetahui kalau para pengacau itu adalah prajurit super instan buatan atau hasil dari serum buatan Orochimaru. Makin yakinlah Itachi kalau Akatsuki memang ada, dan mereka mulai bersiap-siap beraksi kembali. Itachi yakin kalau penyerangan ke distrik Uchiha ini adalah langhkah awal.

Sementara itu Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Pertarungan langsung dengan para pengacau, menyisakan kehancuran, meski tidak di katakan parah. Kesibukan makin terlihat, para prajurit Uchiha maupun Anbu dan Anbu Ne yang tadi sempat datang membantu, juga turut memberskan sisa-sisa kekacauan. Sementara itu para pengacau juga lebih banyak yang telah tewas, hanya sedikit di antaranya yang masih bernafas.

"Anata" suara lembut menguar di telinga Sasuke. Akari dan Sarada yang berada tidak jauh dari Sasuke juga menoleh ke sumber suara yang barusan memanggil.

Sasuke memutar tubuh dan menghadap pada Sakura.

Sebelumnya Itachi ingin membicarakan dengan Sasuke buah pikirannya, namun ia membatalkan.

"Uhmm… aku akan mengurus yang lain" Itachi yang mengerti keadaan, ia segera menjauh. Sebelumnya ia juga memerintahkan pada Anbu maupun pasukan Uchiha agar membereskan kekacauan yang di buat oleh kelompok penyerang.

Itachi yang menyingkir, bersama dengan seluruh pasukan konoha, kini yang tersisa hanyalah ke empat anggota keluarga itu. Dengan sendirinya, suasana menjadi hening tanpa suara.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap. Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan yang menggambarkan saling merindukan. Sakura ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk suaminya yang begitu di rindukan tapi entah kenapa, kakinya malah seperti kaku.

Sasuke, seperti tidak sanggup lagi menatap tatapan teduh dari Sakura. Ia memejamkan mata perlahan lalu menoleh kearah lain. Berikut, tubuhnya pun memutar dan membelakangi Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi", ujar Sasuke perlahan dan datar.

Akari melihat jelas raut kekecewaan dan kesedihan di wajah ibunya.

"Hn" Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Jawaban Sakura malah membuat mata Akari dan Sarada membulat.

Dada Sasuke terlihat mengembang, matanya di pejamkan perlahan. Ia benar-benar merasa berat untuk melangkah.

Meski begitu kaki-kakinya pun mulai mengayun secara bergantian dan menjauh dari Sakura. Keadaan yang sekarang, persis saat pertama kali ia meninggalkan Sakura tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Akari dan Sarada menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah melangkah menjauh., sebenarnya apa yang di perbuat papa mereka. Kenapa seperti lupa kalau ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab. Bagi Sarada dan Akari, mereka tidak di jadikan prioritas bukan masalah, tapi mama mereka, dia masih membutuhkan kehadiran Sasuke.

Akari yang lebih agresif, meraih asal benda. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia melempar pada Sasuke. Suara benda meluncur dari arah belakang tentu saja dengan mudah di atasi oleh Sasuke.

Ia hanya mengangkat tangan dengan sedikit memutar tubuh

Tap!

Ia berhasil menangkap benda yang di lempar Akari. Akari makin kesal. Sasuke hanya membuang benda itu begitu saja. Reaksi Sasuke terhadap benda yang di lempar Akari layaknya sampah yang di terbangkan angin.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Ayah" teriak Akari. Perubahan panggilan Akari, membuat mata Sakura membulat.

Sakura menelan ludahnya yang sudah seperti terasa pahit. Sedemikian bencikah anak-anaknya pada Sasuke. Bahkan panggilan 'Papa-mama' yang Sasuke maupun Sakura tanamkan sebagai simbol kasih sayang, kini di ubah menjadi panggilan 'Ayah', yang di anggap sebagai panggilan kehormatan. Dan baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak menyukai panggilan 'Ayah-Ibu', karena bagi mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura, tidak butuh rasa hormat, tapi rasa sayang. Namun kini, berubah panggilan.

"Kau bukan anak kecil Akari, berlakulah sopan pada Papamu" Sakura mengingatkan agar tetap pada panggilan kasih sayang itu.

"Karena dia meninggalkan kita" balas Akari makin meninggi, "Justeru karena aku sudah dewasa, mungkin dia sudah…"

"Hentikan anggapan burukmu tentang Papamu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Sakura memotong ucapan Akari, dan untuk kali pertama Sakura meninggikan suaranya di depan anak-anaknya. Sakura juga sudah merasa lelah karena selalu menjelaskan tentang hubungan nya dengan Sasuke.

"Memang benar, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, karena yang ku tahu, mama adalah orang bodoh yang masih mencintai orang yang mengabaikan Mama" balas Akari, remaja 17 tahun ini nampak sekali dengan raut emosi yang lama dia pendam.

"Jaga ucapanmu bodoh" suara Sakura terdengar menahan tangisannya. Namun di abaikan atau mungkin tidak terasa oleh dua anaknya yang tengah di landa emosi.

"Apa lagi yang mama harap dari pria seperti dia" mata Sakura membesar menatap Sarada yang bersuara. Sarada yang selalu terlihat sabar, juga sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Kalau tidak dalam emosi, mungkin Sarada dan Akari bisa membaca raut kesedihan di wajah Sakura.

"Kalian adalah Uchiha, behentilah menjadi orang bodoh!" jelas sekali kalau Sakura menahan tangisan di balik bentakannya. Tapi, Akari dan Sarada seperti tidak menangkap hal itu, emosi mereka telah menutup kepekaan mereka.

"Kami memang orang bodoh! Karena memiliki ayah bodoh dan ibu yang sama bodohnya!" balas Sarada, juga dengan nada meninggi.

Tanpa menunggu tambahan dari Sakura, Akari segera berlari kencang di susul Sarada, mengejar Sasuke.

Sakura yang juga sudah mulai di rundung rasa sedih, tidak sempat lagi mencegah tindakan kedua putera-puterinya.

Akari dan Sarada berhasil menyusul Sasuke.

"Ayah!..." teriakan Akari menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Sebenarnya ada berapa lagi adik-adiku di luar sana"

Kini anggapan kedua bersaudara itu, kalau Sasuke tega meninggalkan mereka karena Sasuke menikah lagi.

Sasuke tidak menyahut.

Sakura menatap dari kejauhan, ia yakin kalau Akari dan Sarada pasti sedang memaki Sasuke. Melihat itu, batin Sakura kembali seperti teriris, melihat keluarganya bertengkar, sebenarnya adalah sebuah mimpi buruk baginya ataupun Sasuke

' _Katakanlah yang sebenarnya_ _,_ _Anata'_ teriak Sakura dalam batin. Ia makin tidak tahan melihat Sasuke harus menerima kebencian dari anak-anaknya

Sakura pun masih bisa melihat Sasuke melangkah menjauhi kedua anak mereka.

"Kau adalah pria paling brengsek!" Sasuke dan kedua anaknya saling menatap. Tatapan tajam penuh kebencian dari Akari dan Sarada juga sudah di dapat oleh Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibir mendengarkan makian dari kedua anaknya yang di tujukan pada suaminya. Sampai kapan ia akan menyaksikan mimpi buruk ini?

Sasuke melanjutkan melangkah mengabaikan kemarahan kedua putera-puterinya. Langkahnya tetap kelihatan tegap, namun sebenarnya Sasuke hanya berusaha tegar karena perasaannya tersa perih. Ia tahu kedua anaknya itu sedang di rundung kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Orang tua mana yang tidak sakit, melihat kekecewaan anak-anaknya.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke memutar tubuh dan memeluk semua keluarganya yang begitu ia rindukan. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menyampaikan alasan kepergiannya agar kedua ankanya itu menjadi tenang. Tapi tekad awalnya lebih menguatkan hatinya untuk menanggung kekecewaan bahkan kebencian anak-anaknya.

Sarada dan Akari malah diam mematung menatap kepergian sang papa, hingga tidak tampak di kejauhan. Emosi dan amarah yang memuncak malah membuat tubuh keduanya malah makin menegang.

Sakura hanya bisa menangisi mimpi buruk yang terjadi di depannya. Pertengkaran anak dan suaminya.

Yang terdengar dari Sarada dan Akari, kini hanyalah deru nafas yang memburu karena emosi yang tidak tersalur.

Keduanya mulai memutara tubuh, bahkan melewati Sakura begitu saja. Sakura yang memanggilpun sudah tidak di gubris lagi.

SSS

Sakura menoleh begitu ia mendengar adanya suara langkah dari belakang.

"Kak Itachi" Sakura jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Malam-malam begini, kakak iparnya itu datang berkunjung.

"Selamat malam adik manis" sapa Itachi dengan senyumnya.

"Kak Itachi, apakah…"

"Hanya sekedar berkunjung" jawab Itachi memotong pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura kali ini lebih diam, kejadian pertengkaran antara suami dan kedua anaknya, benar-benar membuatnya sedih hati.

"Konan tidak ada di rumah. Dia mengunjungi sanak saudaranya. Dan Kyo, malah mengantar ibunya. Makanya aku kesini untuk mengajakmu ngobrol"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Itachi yang sudah tahu kejadian pertengakaran antar Sasuke dan kedua anaknya.

Itachi meneruskan langkah di ikuti Sakura menuju balkon.

"Tadi aku sudah menghubungi Akari, tapi ia sama sekali mengabaikan panggilanku" Itachi kembali mengawali percakapan ketika mereka berdua sudah berdiri di balkon rumah Sasuke.

Sakura masih diam.

Itachi malah mengacak-acak surai Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Dia benar-benar mirip papanya ya" Itachi kembali bersuara.

"Akari?" Sakura baru mulai menanggapi ucapan Itachi, karena Sakura yakin kalau kakak iparnya itu datang karena hendak membicarakan masalah kedua anaknya dan Sasuke.

"Lebih tepatnya Sarada dan Akari"

Terdengarlah hembusan nafas Sakura di pendengaran Itachi.

"persamaan mereka adalah sikap mereka yang berubah gara-gara kehilangan sosok yang mereka kagumi dan di jadikan panutan. Kalau kau ingin melihat masa kecil Sasuke seperti apa, maka ingat sajalah masa kecil Akari" angan Sakura melayang ke beberapa tahun silam saat Akari belum di bina di Akademi. Yah, Sakura memang masih mengingat sosok Akari kecil yang begitu usil. Disaat yang sama, ia malah membayangkan Sasuke kecil seperti apa.

"Dulu, Sasuke yang manja, menjadi dingin setelah kami terpisah, ia kehilangan sosok yang akan ia jadikan panutan. Sama seperti Akari, ia begitu mengagumi papanya, bahkan ia berusaha keras karena ingin seperti papanya. Ia ingin menunjukan pada papanya kalau ia akan menjadi bisa di andalkan. Tapi sayangnya papanya pergi. Dan ia merasakehilangan semuanya, dan menjadi seperti memberontak"

Sakura segera mengambil tempat duduk.

Sakura diam. Apa yang di katakan Itachi memang semuanya benar. Sehari sebelum Akari di karantina di Akademi, Akari dengan polosnya, sempat bererita kalau ia ingin sekuat papanya, sehingga ia bisa melindungi semuanya. Namun Sakura tertawa menanggapi ucapan polos itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura dan Itachi dua pasang mata dari remaja beda gender tengah mengawasi mereka, pemilik mata itu adalah Sarada dan Akari.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika saja paman Itachi yang menjadi papa kita. Ia akan selalu ada untuk mama. Bahkan seperti apapun beratnya misi yang ia jalankan, paman akan selalu berusaha cepat-cepat pulang" Akari mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kakaknya.

Itachi masih setia menatap Sakura yang tengah terdiam dan menundukan kepala.

"Bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan, Kak…" Bahu Sakura malah kembali bergetar.

Perasaannya sudah tertekan oleh perasaan yang berkecamuk. Sasuke, suaminya muncul hanya sebentar dan sedikit berbicara. Maka dari itu, kerinduan Sakura yang mengendap malah mencuat ke permukaan.

Selain itu kebencian anak-anaknya makin menambah beban perasan Sakura.

Sakura adalah wanita yang perasa. Tentu saja sekarang ia sangat merasa rindu pada suaminya di campur dengan rasa sedihnya karena kebencian anak-anak pada suaminya.

Jari jemarinya di remas-remas secara bersilangan.

Itachi menatap sendu pada adik iparnya yang tengah berusaha menahan tangisannya. Tangannya pun bergerak perlahan memegang bahu Sakura yang terasa begitu lemah.

"Mudah-mudahan semuanya akan cepat selesai" ujar Itachi.

Perlahan tubuh Sakura rebah dan kini bersandar di bahu Itachi. Tubuhnya makin tergetar.

Kini yang terdengar adalah tangisan Sakura, meski perlahan, namun tubuhnya terasa semakin tergetar. Itachi membelai pucuk kepala Sakura dengan perlahan dan penuh rasa sayang.

"Sakura" kembali perlahan Itachi menyebut Sakura.

"Hiks..hiks.. aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan kak"

"Aku tahu Sakura, sabarlah. Kau pasti sangat merindukan Sasuke" ujar Itachi masih belum merubah posisi mereka.

Yah, tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama bagi Sakura untuk menahan perasaan rindunya pada suaminya. Seakan ada banyak waktu yang terlewati dengan rasa hampa.

Bukan hanya rasa rindunya yang membuat Sakura menitis air mata sekarang, ia juga mengingat dan membayangkan kebencian anak-anaknya pada suaminya. Makin sedihlah Sakura

Akari mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Raut wajahnya mengeras sambil menatap Sakura yang terlihat menangis dan Itachi yang tengah menghibur Sakura.

"Ini semua gara-gara dia" amarah Akari bangkit. Ia berpikir kalau mamanya itu menangis karena papanya datang sesaat, itupun terlihat seperti mengabaikan sang mama.

"Kenapa mama tidak meminta cerai saja pada 'Pria' itu" Sarada ikut menggeram.

Yang sedikit berbeda dengan Akari, Sarada sebagai sorang gadis, malah menatap mamanya sendu. Hatinya sedih melihat Sakura yang menangis. Melimpahkan kesalahan sang papa saja rasanya tidak cukup dan tidak akan berpengaruh.

Melihat sang mama yang sedih dan menangis, justeru mengundang air mata Sarada untuk tumpah. Ucapan mamanya yang sempat mengatakan sudah tidak tahan, makin meremukkan perasaan Sarada. Ia segera memutar tubuh, mengabaikan Akari yang terlambat menahan langkahnya.

Akari menatap Sakura yang masih di rangkul oleh itachi, lalu ia menatap ke arah kepergian Sarada.

Ingin rasanya Akari menghibur kakak dan ibunya itu. Ia menatap pada Sakura, ia sedikit bisa mengandalkan sang paman untuk menghibur mamanya, maka di pilihnya untuk menyusul dan menghibur Sarada. Ia pun menyusul Sarada.

"Sarada-nee" panggil Akari sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sarada.

Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali darri Sarada. Berkali-kali Akari mengulang panggilannya, namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

"Sarada nee-chan. Aku di kamar menunggumu" ucapan lembut Akari.

Dalam kamar, Sarad sebenarnya sangat menyesal telah mengabaikan sang adik yang begitu ia sayangi. Namun rasa sedihnyalah yang membuat ia mengabaikan sang adik.

"Maafkan nee-chan, Akari" ujar Sarada perlahan seperti bergumam. Suranya serak karena memang dari awal ia sudah menangis.

Akari segera mengunci kamar dan menghempas tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Akari menutupi matanya dengan salah satu punggung tangannya. Pikirannya yang sudah berkecamuk sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Usai berbincang dengan dengan Sakura, Itachi pun pamit undur diri. Tujuan Itachi sebenarnya, datang karena ia sudah tahu pertengkaran antara Sasuke dengan kedua keponakannya. Dan Itachipun tahu, kalau Sakura pasti akan merasa sedih karena kejadian tersebut. Maka itulah alasan utama Itachi datang dan mengunjungi kediaman adiknya.

Sepeninggal Itachi, Sakura pun berniat menemui kedua anaknya.

Sakura mula-mula mengetuk pintu kamar dan memanggil nama Akari, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sakura tahu pemilik kamar berada di dalamnya. Sejak kekacauan oleh sekelompok orang tak di kenal di Konoha, dan menyebabkan pertemuan dengan Sasuke, kedua anaknya mulai menutup diri.

"Akari sayang. Paman Itachi bilang, dia menelponmu berkali-kali. Kenapa tidak di jawab sayang" suara lembut menyentuh itu masih mengalun.

Akari bukanya tidak mendengar suara mamanya, hanya saja ia berpura-pura tuli. Rasa sakit dan kecewa akibat reaksi Sakura yang justeru solah-olah selalu melindungi bahkan mendukung perbuatan papanya. Reaksi itu seakan keduanya sama sekali tidak saling merindukan. Memikirkan itu, Akari perlahan memejamkan mata, setitik cairan bening mengenang dan tumpah melewati sudut matanya.

Sakura bukannya tidak merasakan apa yang di rasakan anaknya. Ia menundukan kepala sambil menggigit bibir. Lagi-lagi rasa perih itu menyayat perasaannya.

Perlahan Sakura meninggalkan pintu kamar Akari, karena dari tadi si pemilik kamar sama sekali tidak menyahut.

Sakura kembali menahan perasaannya menuju kamar sang puteri sulung.

"Sarada sayang, tadi paman Hokage ingin menemuimu, mungkin ada yang ingin di bicarakan denganmu" suara kkhas milik Sakura yang lembut juga di dengar oleh Sarada. Tak jauh beda dengan sang adik. Sarada tidak langsung memberi tanggapan.

"Sayang" ulang Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin menemui siapapun" suara dari ruang itu, jelas kalau suara dari dalam kamar itu sedang menangis.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menelan pil pahit. Sebagai orang tua, tangisan anak adalah tangisan ibu. Sudah cukup Sakura merasakan kesedihan Akari, kini di tambah pula dengan beban kesedihan Sarada.

"Maaf" imbuh Sakura perlahan dan mungkin tidak terdengar oleh Sarada.

Sakura menuju ruang lain, mungkin melakukan hal yang sama seperti anaknya, menangis sedih.

"Onii-chan!" panggil Haruno, ia segera berlari ke pada Akari. Namun tiba-tiba saja langkah nya terhenti karena ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Akari.

"Onii-chan" panggil Haruno, tapi kali ini terdengar takut-takut, "Besok Nii-chan akan mengantarku lagi" cara tatapnya kali inipun juga terlihat agak takut, Haruno lebih memilih menundukan kepala.

"Tidak ada waktu" suara Akari malah dingin. Ia pun berlalu dari hadapan Haruno begitu saja.

Kejadian itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Sakura, "Akari"

Akari hanya menoleh sesaat. Akari masih bisa menangkap raut sedih di wajah sang mama. Namun kebencian di hatinya membuat ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sepeninggal Akari, Sarada juga muncul.

"Nee-chan" kali ini Haruno ingin menghibur dirinya dengan cara mengambil perhatian dari Sarada. Namun lagi-lagi panggilan Haruno sama sekali tidak di gubris Sarada.

"Haru mau latihan" ia berharap, melayani obsesi Sarada yang ingin membuat haruno menjadi seorang petarung, bisa menarik perhatian Sarada.

Tapi lagi-lagi, apa yang di harap Haruno tidak sesuai yang di inginkan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, sedih hatinya juga, mendapat perlakuan dingin dari kedua kakaknya. Ia juga di landa kebingungan, apa yang membuat kedua kakaknya malah berubah sikap.

Air mata Sakura mengalir begitu saja, melihat kesedihan sang puteri bungsu. Keceriaan yang selalu di tunjukan si bungsu ini sudah lenyap. Sikap yang biasanya di tunjukkan untuk menarik perhatian kedua kakaknya juga sudah tidak ada. Yang ada sekarang Haruno malah dilanda kesuraman.

Sakura segera memeluk Haruno.

"Mama… hiks..hiks.." kesedihan Haruno akhirnya di luapkan dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Mereka mungkin kelehan sayang" suara Sakura serak, "sabar ya, sayang. Iya, besok mama yang akan mengantarmu" Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Haruno.

Haruno malah mengeraskan tangisannya. Bahkan tangisannya yang keras itu, mungkin di dengar oleh kedua kakaknya, tapi mungkin kedua kakaknya itu tidak peduli karena masih di landa emosi.

Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

' _Anata, apa seperti ini yang kau inginkan?'_ jerit Sakura dalam hatinya yang sedih.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE


	15. We Are Here

**WE ARE HERE**

…

…

…

Sejak Sakura menyaksikan kebencian anak-anaknya meningkat pada suaminya. Yang terasa adalah perubahan sikap anak-anaknya. Sebelum-sebelum itu, ia masih bisa menyaksikan anak-anaknya saling meledek, namun kini semua diam. Bahkan Akari yang kelihatan begitu memanjakan Haruno pun, terlihat datar pada adiknya.

Banyak hal yang membuat Sakura sedih hati karena kejadian ini. Haruno menjadi kelihatan murung karena reaksi kedua kakaknya yang berubah datar, bahkan mulai terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli. Dan yang paling membuat Sakura tidak tahan adalah kebencian. Itulah yang selalu mengganggu pikiran Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menyaksikan kedua anaknya, hanya kelihatan murung. Bahkan saat di depan meja makan seperti ini, Sarada dan Akari lebih memilih kalem. Pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak di inginkan Sakura.

"Akari, Sarada" kedua anaknya yang di panggil cuma menoleh sesaat, berikutnya kedua bersaudara itu menatap lurus dan kosong kedepan, "Kalau kalian ingin mengetahui soal Papa, mama akan mengantar kalian. Paman Itachi sudah memberi tahu mama, dimana papa berada" Sakura sudah bulat untuk memutuskan mempertemukan Sasuke dan kedua anak-anak mereka sekaligus mengungkap alasan kenapa Sasuke pergi begitu lama.

Mungkin Sasuke akan marah padanya, tapi Sakura masih lebih memilih menerima kemarahan Sasuke daripada melihat kekecewaan anak-anaknya. Lagi pula Sakura yakin, Sasuke tidak akan memarahinya, ia sudah kenal betul tabiat suaminya.

"Maksud mama?" Saradalah yang pertama kali menyahut.

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, menemui papa kalian. Kalau mama yang memberitahukan kalian alasan papa kalian pergi. Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya. Karena itulah, mama akan mengantar kalian dan meminta langsung keterangan pada papa"

Sarada dan Akari tidak langsung menyahut. Suara lembut nan teduh dari Sakura memang selalu memberi ketenangan pada mereka. Keduanya perlahan memejamkan mata.

"Apa papa pernah memberitahukan mama, alasan papa pergi?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengawali menanggapi dengan senyuman, "Yang pasti demi kita?"

"Lalu apa alasanya, kenapa kami tidak boleh tahu. Apa papa juga sudah memberitahukan mama?"

Kali ini Sakura menggeleng, "Ikatan kami yang memberi tahukan mama, sayang" sahut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Nah! Kalian bersiap-siap. Mama akan menitipkan Haruno pada nenek"

Mengenai Haruno yang sempat di undang bermalam bersama Mikoto. Ia segera di pulangkan karena adanya insiden penyerangan ke distrik Uchiha. Beruntung tidak ada satupun yang memberi tahukan pada si bungsu kalau Sasuke sempat pulang.

Sarada dan Akari mengangguk, mereka sangat penasaran tentang alasan papa mereka meninggalkan mereka, keluarganya.

SSS

Sarada dan Akari makin menautkan alis, sebenarnya posisi papa mereka di mana. Kenapa mereka malah melangkah terlalu jauh kedalam belantara. Keduanya bisa menilai kalau hutan yang mereka masuki ini adalah hutan yang belum terjamah. Selain itu mereka sudah cukup melakukan perjalanan jauh. Mulai dari berangkat dengan jet pribadi. Lalu di lanjutkan dengan menggunakan hard top, bahkan sampai mobil 4WD itu sudah tidak bisa lagi melalui medan yang di tempuh, dan sekarang melakukan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki.

"Mama" Akari mulai buka suara, "Apa mama tidak kelelahan?" mama mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa selain wanita biasa, bukan prajurit seperti mereka yang sudah terbiasa dengan rasa lelah. Tentu saja Akari menilai kalau mama mereka pasti akan kelelahan. Selain karena medan yang di lalui cukup sulit, mereka juga sudah berjalan cukup lama.

Sakura dengan senyumannya, menoleh, selanjutnya ia menggeleng. Akari dan Sarada cuma saling tatap, melihat Sakura menanggapi.

Sakura bukannya berhenti atau melambatkan langkahnya. Ia malah menambah kecepatannya. Akari dan Sarada pun mempecepat langkah mereka, menyusul sang mama.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah ketiganya berhenti, mereka mendengar seperti adanya getaran terasa di sekitar mereka.

"Berhenti" suara bentakan tiba-tiba terdengar. Sedetik kemudian bermunculan orang-orang sambil menodongkan senjata pada mereka.

Sarada dan Akari langsung tanggap. Keduanya melompat dan langsung berdiri di depan Sakura. Sarada langsung mencabut dan menodongkan pistol kearah penghadang mereka.

"Tahan!" lagi-lagi suara lain menahan gerakan kedua belah pihak yang saling menodong.

"Jangan gegabah!" ulang perintah orang yang baru datang. Nampaknya ia adalah pemimpin para penghadang itu.

"Kenapa?" sahut yang lain.

Orang yang baru datang itu menatap ketiga keluarga Uchiha itu satu persatu, "Maaf Nyonya. Saya bisa menduga alasan kedatangan nyonya"

"Kenapa Tuan" Jelas sekali kalau area ini sangt di jaga ketat. Itu terlihat dari salah seorang penghadang itu membantah.

"Apakah Tuan mengenalnya?" imbuh yang lain.

"Saya tidak mengenal namanya, namun poto mereka terlihat jelas di tenda Tuan Sasuke" jawab sang komandan itu dengan penuh wibawa.

Sarada dan Akari menatap sang komandan itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Karena saking banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul di benak mereka, membuat mereka menjadi bungkam.

"Nyonya, silakan ikut saya" sang komandan segera mempersilakan Sakura dan kedua anaknya untuk menuju suatu tempat. Sebelumnya, sang komandan memerintahkan bawahannya agar menurunkan senjata.

"Silakan" lagi-lagi Sang Komandan tadi mempersilakan Sakura agar memasuki sebuah pesawat kecil yang modelnya seperti burung camar, yang mungkin muat antara enam sampai delapan orang.

Sakura tanpa banyak bertanya, segera memasuki pesawat tersebut.

Pesawat yang di tumpangi mengudara dengan arah vertikal. Begitu pesawat melebihi tinggi pepohonan, pesawat langsung melesak melebihi kecepatan suara.

Sakura dan kedua anaknya di antar oleh komandan tadi melangkah melewati jalan yang di apit oleh dua lereng tebing curam.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Di padang rumput yang di kelilingi oleh tebing pegunungan terjal. Di tengah padang rumput itu berdirilah puluhan tenda dari berbagai ukuran.

Sarada maupun Akari menatap sekitar. Tempat ini benar-benar tersembunyi, kabut awan yang pekat di atas mereka. Seperti melindungi tempat ini dari pantauan udara. Nyaris tempat ini bisa di katakan _The Lost World._ Tapi lebih dari itu, satu pertanyaan muncul, apa yang di lakukan papa mereka sehingga memilih berada di tempat dunia yang hilang dari pemetaan ini. Dan yang tambah membuat bingung adalah, ada puluhan atau mungkin ratusan tenda di dirikan.

Akari dan Sarada mulai memperhatikan beberapa orang-oang yang keluar masuk tenda sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk melewati tempat tersembunyi ini, Nyonya…"

"Sakura" jawab Sakura.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian ke tempat tuan Sasuke" tak terlalu jauh melangkah dan melewati beberapa tenda.

"Sarada" suara seorang pria terdengar memanggil.

Sarada dan yang lainnya berhenti dan menoleh.

"Shikadai… Inojin" Sarada menautkan alis. Ia heran bagaimana bisa rekannya di Anbu Ne itu berada di sini.

Shikadai cuma tersenyum, selanjutnya ia menoleh pada Sakura dan Akari secara bergantian.

"Bibi… Akari" sapanya dengan sopan.

Tentu saja kedua pemuda rekan Sarada di Akademi Militer Konoha itu sudah mengenal Sakura, karena mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu ketika sering menjemput Sarada di Akademi Konoha.

Sakura cuma bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum, membalas sapaan Shikadai maupun Inojin.

"Tuan Komanadan" Giliran Inojin yang bersuara, "Kami mengenal mereka. Tidak apa-apa sekarang, biar kami yang mengantar mereka pada Tuan Sasuke" imbuh Inojin meyakinkan sang komandan.

Sang Komandan pun segera memohon pamit.

"Nah! Ini tempat papamu Sarada" ujar Inojin sambil menatap Sarada. "Silakan, kalau tidak salah, tadi papamu sedang mengontrol tugas anggota yang lain. Tunggulah, dan saya mohon pamit".

Inojin pamit dan di susul Shikadai.

"Terima kasih", Ketiga anggota keluarga itu menganggukan kepala.

Ketiganya langsung melangkah memasuki tenda. Ketiganya begitu terperanjat begitu melihat isi dalam tenda, terdapat beberapa peralatan tempur. Tapi yang paling membuat ketiganya terperanjat adalah adanya poto-poto mereka di dekat tempat tidur. Selain itu monitor yang masih menyala menampakan video perayaan ulang tahun Haruno. Rupanya Sasuke mungkin terburu-buru sehingga lupa mematikan layar monitor.

Sakura langsung tersenyum melihat properti dalam tenda, suaminya itu benar-benar hangat. Sakura tahu, betapa kesepiannya Sasuke, sehingga yang menjadi pelepas sepi dan rindunyanya hanyalah poto-poto mereka atau video yang di ambil saat moment-momen tertentu.

Beda Sakura, beda pula dengan Sarada dan Akari. Kedua remaja itu hanya bisa menyesali anggapan dan tuduhan mereka pada Sasuke. Papa mereka ternyata sangat merindukan mereka, sehingga satu-satunya yang menjadi pengobat kerinduannya adalah poto mereka. Ini terbukti dengan poto mereka yang di letakan di dekat tempat tidur.

Sekarang ketiganya baru mengerti, kenapa paman mereka begitu terobsesi dengan merekam semua momen penting mereka. Ternyata inilah alasannya, semua atas pemintaan Sasuke dan di kirim semuanya pada Sasuke.

Dan masih ada lagi pertanyaan di benak kedua anak muda itu, apa yang di lakukan papa mereka disini.

Senyum Sakura terhenti, ia menoleh. Dan tampaklah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan tajam.

"Anata…" Sakura buka suara. Sejurus kemudian ia melempar senyum, barulah ia perhatikan, suaminya ini ternyata masih sangat menawan. Tidak berubah sama sekali sejak kepergiannya tujuh tahun silam

"Pulanglah" ujar Sasuke dingin, "Jangan pernah kemari lagi, termasuk kau Sakura"

Sakura menggeleng, tak percaya dengan nada ucapan suaminya barusan. Ia yakin kalau suaminya masih kukuh pada pendiriannya. Sakura tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke sedang bergejolak dan pahit karena ucapannya sendiri. Sakura meyakini itu karena nada Sasuke terdengar sedikit bergetar. Sakura meyakini kalau Sasuke sengaja bernada seperti itu, agar anak-anak mereka membenci dirinya. itu adalah pilihan Sasuke karena alasannya yang tak ingin ada keluarganya, yakni anak-anaknya, yang terlibat dan kemungkinan terluka.

Sarada dan Akari nyaris saja meluapkan emosinya, mereka melakukan perjalanan jauh demi menemui papa mereka. Namun nada dingin bahkan mengusir malah mereka terima.

"Kami akan pergi" mata Sakura membulat mendengar ucapan Akari.

"Dan jika sudah demikian, kami maupun papa tidak perlu berhubungan. Kembalikan video perayaan ulang tahun Haruno, semua tentang kami, termasuk gambar kami, hapus dari file papa" Sarada mengimbuhkan.

Sesaknya dada Sasuke. Ia bisa saja menunjukan perasaan tidak suka, agar anak-anaknya menjauh. Tapi menyerahkan barang-barang pelepas rindunya, sangat tidak bisa ia lakukan.

"Anata, aku tahu alasanmu kenapa kamu tidak ingin mereka mengetahui alasan kenapa kamu pergi" suara Sakura yang mulai terdengar serak, memaksa perasaan sensitif Sasuke bangkit pula. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Aku tahu kamu tak ingin mereka ikut terlibat dengan pekerjaanmu dan membuat mereka terluka" Sakura mengedipkan mata. Di saat itulah air matanya meleleh. Dan Sakura tetap mengabaikan air matanya yang telah mengalir.

"Tapi, Anata" Sasuke masih belum bergeming, namun tangannya terkepal erat, "Itu adalah tanggung jawab mereka. Aku tahu konsekwensinya. Anata, kau tahu, ada pepatah orang bijak yang mengatakan, _**Seiring dengan kekuatan besar, muncul pula tanggung jawab yang besar**_ _,_ dan itulah yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Biarkan mereka mengetahui dan mengambil jalan mereka sendiri… hiks…hks… aku sudah tidak sanggup melihat kebencian anak-anak kita"

Sasuke menundukan kepala perlahan

' _Jangan menangis Sakura, kumohon!'_ teriak batin Sasuke.

Kedua bola mata Sarada maupun Akari berkaca-kaca. Keduanya sebenarnya sudah mengerti, sejak kedatangan mereka, kalau papa mereka pergi karena tidak ingin mereka terlibat. Hal itu karena kekhawatiran seorang Sasuke sebagai orang tua pada anak-anaknya.

Ucapan mereka sebenarnya di maksudkan untuk menantang kekukuhan pendirian Sasuke.

Meski begitu, Sarada dan Akari benar-benar menyesali ucapan mereka yang bernada menantang. Mereka bisa melihat gambaran dari perasaan terluka di wajah papa mereka.

"Hn, aku akan mengantar kalian" ujar Sasuke kemudian tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sakura maupun keduan anaknya yang sebelumnya.

Ia mempertanyakan dalam hati, sudah goyahkah Sakura dengan tetap menyimpan rahasia mereka.

Sasuke pun melangkah menjauhi ketiga anggota keluarganya.

"Siapkan kendaraan invisible, aku akan pulang mengantar mereka" tanpa bertanya banyak, orang yang di perintah pun mengangguk menyanggupi.

Ketiganya pun pulang dalam keadaan pesawat dalam mode _Invisible._

Dalam keadaan mode _invisible,_ kendaraan mereka berhenti di suatu tempat.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Sasuke melangkah dengan maksud mengantar mereka sampai memasuki distrik Uchiha.

"Sekarang kalian sudah mengetahui apa yang kalian ingin ketahui" ujar Sasuke memutar tubuh dan memunggungi ketiga anggota keluarganya. Sejak mengantar mereka sampai di sini, di depan gerbang distrik Uchiha. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajahnya pada ketiga anggota keluarganya. Ia merasa tak sanggup menatap wajah ketiiga anggota keluarganya. Karena jika itu ia lakukan, sudah ia pastikan ia tak akan sanggup menahan gejolak perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam. Sasuke tak ingin malah terlihat lemah di hadapan yang lainnya.

"Papa" kali ini Sarada yang memanggil. "Kenapa papa lebih memilih Inojin dan Shikadai untuk membantu papa. Kami bukan orang lemah, bahkan aku lebih kuat dari keduanya. Kenapa papa tidak meminta kami membantu"

Sakura sedikit tersenyum melihat Sarada, lagi-lagi kebanggan para prajurit Uchiha juga sudah mulai tumbuh di dalam diri Sarada. Ia menatap suaminya, seakan menunggu tanggapan suaminya.

"Kami bukan orang lemah, dan akan kami buktikan padamu" suara tegas khas pria Uchiha terlontar dari mulut Akari.

"Benarkah" suara datar Sasuke menanggapi ucapan kedua anaknya.

Sasuke memutar tubuh dan melangkah ke arah lain. Sarada dan Akari bisa mengetahui kemana arah langkah Sasuke. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke tempat _Mental Presure Consent Program,_ tempat ujian terakhir sekaligus mematikan bagi para pria Uchiha.

Mengetahui itu, mata Sakura membulat. Apakah Sasuke akan latihan tanding yang justeru mengancam nyawa ketiganya.

"Anata…" suara Sakura tertahan, sehingga terdengar mendesis. ia ingin melarang, tapi suaranya seperti tertahan di kerongkongan.

"Kalau begitu, lawanlah aku dengan serius, atau kalian akan terbunuh olehku" Sasuke nada dingin sedikit menggeram pada kedua anaknya. Seakan mengingatkan kalau mereka kini memasuki ruang neraka bagi para Uchiha.

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling tatap sesaat, lalu keduanya menganggukan kepala. Tatapan tajam Akari menatap Sasuke seakan mengatakan kalau ia akan memberikan bukti kalau dia adalah salah satu Uchiha terbaik.

Sarada melepas kacamatanya yang biasa ia kenakkan. Sarada kemudian membiarkan kacamata berbingkai merah kesukaannya itu, lepas dari tangannya dan jatuh begitu saja.

Akari dan Sarada menyiapkan senjata masing-masing. Keduanya sudah menyaksikan kehebatan papa mereka dalam bertarung. Tentu saja keduanya sudah berniat untuk tidak setengah-setengah dalam uji coba atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pertarungan.

Sementara Sakura yang berada di luar ruangan menatap cemas pada suami dan anak-anaknya yang akan bertarung. Bagi Sakura yang awam, tidak menutup kemungkinan ketiganya akan saling melukai.

"Bersiaplah!"

Seperti biasa, gaya pertarungan Sasuke adalah menggunakan pedang dan pistol di masing-masing kedua tangannya.

Dor! dor!

Sedikit banyak Sasuke mengalami kesulitan menghadapi kedua anaknya. Akari sebagai salah satu lulusan terbaik Prajurit Super Uchiha selalu membuatnya kesulitan. Sekarang di bantu dengan Sarada. Sebagai prajurit Anbu Ne, yang merupakan prajurit pilihan, makin membuat Sasuke makin kesulitan.

Sekarang yang di pikirkan Sasuke adalah menyingkirkan atau melumpuhkan Akari. Namun ia selalu di bantu Sarada untuk menutupi ruang terbuka pada Akari. Makin kesulitanlah Sasuke.

Tubuh pemuda ini sudah melesat ke depan sambil mengirimkan pukulan lurus ke dada Sasuke.

Beddd!

Namun Sasuke lebih dulu menggeser tubuhnya ke samping sehingga pukulan puteranya itu luput.  
Kegagalan itu tentu saja semakin membakar semangat Sarada dan Akari. Namun, Sasuke sudah  
kembali menggeser tubuhnya, siap menghadapi serangan berikut.

"Haaat...!"

Sasuke tidak mau di pihak yang terdesak, maka kali ini berniat langsung melancarkan tiga pukulan sekaligus.

Lagi-lagi Akari melancarkan pukulan lebih dahulu, sasarannya bagian-bagian tubuh Sasuke

Bet, bet, bet!

Tiga pukulan cepat, sedikit pun tidak membuat Sasuke gugup. Hanya menggeserkan kakinya yang diikuti gerakan tubuh, tiga serangan beruntun ini kembali nihil. Dan sebelum Akari sempat melancarkan serangan berikutnya,

Sasuke sudah melontarkan balasan. Ia mulai mendesak Akari

Duk duk! 

Dua sambaran pukulan Sasuke disambut Akari dengan gerakan nyaris tak tertangkap mata.

Serangan beruntun memakasa Akari untuk tidak bisa menggunakan gerakan gerakan menghindar, ia malah mennggunakan tangannya untuk menghalau serangan Sasuke.

Deks!

Akari terjajar. Kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menjatuhkan Akari.

Heeeaaa…

Sebelum Sasuke mewujudkan niatannya. Sebuah serangan datang dari arah lain. Ia adalah Sarada.

Sarada langsung mengarahkan tendangan memutar ke arah leher.

Plak!

Dengan mudah Sasuke menangkap kaki Sarada. Dengan cepat, Sarada memutar tubuh. Ia bertumpu pada kedua tangan. Kali ini kakinya yang lain di arahkan ke arah dada.

Wuts!

Sasuke memiringkan tubuh ke belakang sambil melangkah mundur. Pegangannya pada kaki Sarada pun ia lepaskan.

Kembali Sarada menggunakan kelincahannya. Begitu kakinya mendarat. Pukulannya menyusul ke perut.

Sasuke cukup kagum dengan kelincahan puterinya ini. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke harus membuang segera kekagumannya. Serangan Akari datang menyusul serangan Sarada.

Sasuke terpaksa melayani serangan kedua anaknya, karena tidak bisa lagi menghindari dua serangan sekaligus.

Duk! Plak!

Sasuke menahan sambil memberikan dorongan.

Benturan itu mengakibatkan tubuh mereka sama-sama terjajar mundur beberapa langkah.

Setelah sekian lama saling jual beli serangan. Pengalaman Sasuke mengajarkan Sasuke untuk cepat mempelajari bagaimana pola dan cara bertarung lawan. Maka ia pun mulai mengganti gaya bertarung.

Kedua kakak beradik itu belum menyadari kalau gaya bertarung Sasuke sudah di ubah. Keduanya masih saling melindungi, dan berusaha mendesak Sasuke.

Melihat adanya ruang lowong pada Sasuke, Akari segera melayangkan satu jotosan kuat mengarah ke Sasuke.

Wuts!

Sayangnya serangan Akari adalah tipuan. Dengan cepat tangan Akari meraih pedang dan menyabetkan pedang ke arah dada Sasuke. Tapi kali ini Sasuke bereaksi lebih cepat. Kakinya melayang melebihi kecepatan Akari.

Plak!

Sasuke menendang tangan Akari yang memegang pedang, serta merta pedang yang di pegang Akari terlepas dan melayang ke belakang. Beruntung di belakang ada Sarada yang dengan sigap menangkap pedang. Di saat yang sama dalam waktu yang mepet, ia masih sempat melihat Akari tidak bersenjata, maka ia melempar pistolnya pada Akari bertukaran dengan pedang Akari.

Wuss!

Sarada melompat dan menyabetkan pedangnya.

Sasuke terpaksa mengambil langkah mundur beberapa tindak, jika tak ingin mendapat luka.

Akari yang sudah menangkap pistol Sarada sebelumnya langsung menembak ke arah Sasuke.

Dor! dor!

Tring! Trik!

Kali ini Sasuke menunjukan kebolehannya. Ia menyilangkan pedangnya sambil menghalau laju peluru Akari.

Bagi Akari, apa yang di lakukan Sasuke tidaklah mengherankan.

Melihat kembali adanya kesempatan, tangan Sarada yang menusukan pedangnya. Namun kali ini Sasuke menghindar sambil memutar tubuh dan melewati Sarada. Tidak hanya itu, tangan Sarada di tangkap oleh Sasuke. Sekanjutnya, kakinya juga menyepak bagian belakang lutut Sarada hingga jatuh berlutut. Pedang yang di pegang Sarada justeru di arahkan Sasuke pada leher Akari

Sementara tangan Akari juga di tangkap oleh Sasuke, lutut Sasuke bergerak cepat menghantam perut Akari, hingga Akari terbungkuk. Sementara tangannya yang di pegang Sasuke menjulur dan mengarah pada Sarada sehingga pistol yang di pegangnya berada tepat di depan dada Sarada.

"Kalau kalian ingin meneruskan serangan kalian, kalian akan saling melukai" kedua bersaudara itu saling tatap dan kembali menatap senjata yang masing-masing telah mengarah ke tubuh.

"Sudah cukup" Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya.

Sarada dan Akari kini berdiri saling berdampingan. Mereka menundukan kepala tidak berani menatap wajah papa mereka. Dalam hati mereka berdua, mereka berdua merasa kecewa, ternyata kemampuan mereka belumlah apa-apa. Kebanggaan keduanya sirna seketika.

Sasuke menatap putera-puterinya secara bergiliran. Jika saja kedua bersaudara itu mengangkat wajah dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Sudah pasti mereka akan melihat tatapan penuh kebanggaan yang terpancar di wajah Sasuke. Yah! Sasuke tidak hanya bangga, tapi sangat kagum pada kemampuan kedua anaknya. Dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke menang karena pengalaman. Seandainya hanya berdasar pada kemampuan, Sasuke yakin, ia bisa saja kalah dari kedua anaknya.

Sasuke lalu melangkah melewati kedua anaknya begitu saja. Akari dan Sarada menundukan kepala sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Jelas mereka sangat kecewa, pengalaman di misi dan skill yang mereka latih bertahun-tahun, ternyata tidak ada gunanya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bermaksud mengabaikan kedua anaknya, tapi Sasuke melangkah ke tempat di mana Sarada menjatuhkan kacamatanya.

"Sarada" panggilan Sasuke membuat Sarada mengangkat kepalanya.

Sungguh tidak di sangkah, ia melihat sebaris senyuman tipis di wajah papanya. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke sendiri telah memakaikan kaca mata untuk Sarada.

"Kau semakin cantik seperti mamamu, Sarada" suara Sasuke yang setengah berbisik, justeru membuat mata Sarada membulat. Tangan Sasuke yang bergerak memakaikan kacamatanya, menghasilkan kehangatan tersendiri bagi Sarada.

Sasuke sepertinya sudah menyerah pada perasaannya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk tidak memeluk keluarga tercintanya. Sasuke segera memeluk Sarada.

"Akari" panggilan Sasuke juga pada puteranya yang dari tadi diam menundukan kepala. Akari melihat salah satu tangan Sasuke terangkat, sebagai isyarat agar ia memeluknya. Akari seperti seorang bocah, ia langsung berlari kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Maafkan papa, yang telah membohongi kalian" bisik Sasuke pada kedua puteranya yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

Kehangatan pelukan sang papa kembali meyelimuti perasaan kedua remaja itu. Sarada maupun Akari sangat menyesal, karena keduanya sempat memaki pada Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga merasa telah melukai perasaan papanya, dengan memanggil dengan panggilan 'ayah', panggilan yang sama sekali tidak di sukai Sasuke.

Namun bagi Sasuke, melihat keluarganya, rasa rindunya menghilang begitu saja. Ia merasa kalau barulah kemarin ia meninggalkan keluarganya. Sekarang Sasuke merasa memeluk kedua putera-puterinya serasa memeluk anaknya yang masih bocah. Maka dari itu, Sasuke pun tidak lupa mengecup pucuk kepala kedua anaknya satu persatu.

Air mata haru Sakura mengalir begitu saja. Ia sudah cukup lama tidak menyaksikan pemandangan seperti ini. Perasaan hangatnya pabila melihat anggota keluarganya saling berpelukan.

Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang latihan para Uchiha.

"Anata" panggilan Sakura membuat suami dan anak-anaknya melepaskan pelukan secara pelahan.

"Sakura" Akari dan Sarada sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. Sakura segera berlari dan memeluk sosok suaminya tanpa rasa canggung, yang sudah lama ia sangat rindukan.

"Maaf!" bisik Sasuke dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura perlahan melepas pelukannya. Sebenarnya keduanya masih terasa berat melepaskan pelukan. Hanya saja, keduanya sadar kalau masih ada tugas yang menunggu.

"Aku harus berangkat" Sakura cuma tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Papa" lagi-lagi panggilan Akari memaksa Sasuke menghentikan langkah. "Aku ingin turut bersama Papa. Aku adalah calon pemimpin Uchiha. Sangat tidak pantas jika aku membiarkan papa melakukan sendiri. Mungkin aku tidaklah sekuat papa. Tapi aku akan menjamin kalau aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Dan jika tidak, maka aku tidak akan pernah pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin Uchiha"

"Atau apakah menurut papa, kami terlalu lemah untuk menyertaimu" imbuh Sarada. Tidak ada nada tantangan lagi dari Sarada selain nada meminta pertimbangan.

Sasuke memutar badan dan menghadap pada anggota keluarganya yang tadi sudah sempat ia belakangi karena hendak melangkah pergi.

"Kalian berdua salah. Justeru karena kalian terlalu kuat, sehingga papa tidak ragu untuk meninggalkan kalian sekaligus menjaga mama kalian atau mungkin semuanya" mata kedua remaja itu membulat.

"Kalian sudah banya menjalankan misi. Kurasa kalian mengerti dan ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan papa sekarang" imbuh Sasuke.

Kedua remaja itu juga sudah tidak mungkiri, kalau keadaaan sekarang sudah mulai tidak aman dengan adanya gangguan-gangguan.

Dan mereka juga sudah tahu betapa pedulinya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Seandainya kalian lemah, tentu saja papa akan menyertakan kalian dan sekaligus melatih agar kalian lebih kuat. Tapi seperti yang papa katakan tadi, kalian sudah terlalu kuat, maka kalian ku tinggalkan. Tidak ada pengaruhnya melatih orang kuat, bukan?" senyum Sasuke sambil melirik keluarganya satu persatu.

"Kalian seharusnya menyadari dari awal, papa bisa saja kalah tadi", imbuh Sasuke lagi.

Kedua remaja itu menatap mata papa mereke, dan yang mereka temukan adalah kesungguhan di balik ucapan itu. Tentu saja kedua remaja itu bangga dengan pujian yang di berikan oleh papa mereka.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Akari" terdengarlah gerutuan Sarada pada adiknya.

"Hah!" mata Akari malah membulat.

"Kalau saja kau tidak serius, mungkin kita sudah di ikutkan" lagi-lagi Sarad terasa menyalahkan adiknya.

"Bukannya kau yang memulai bertarung serius" balas Akari yang tak mau kalah.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Banyak hal yang membuat ia sangat merindukan keluarganya. Salah satunya pertengkaran konyol di depannya ini.

"Aku heran. Kenapa Kakek Madara memilihmu menjadi calon pemimpin? Kau tidak pantas, kau tidak bisa membaca keadaan" Sarada menyeringai, "Dasar bodoh!"

"Kaulah yang bodoh, Nee-chan. Kau selalu melindungiku dengan tembakanmu, sehingga papa sesekali harus membatalkan serangannya padaku. Huh! Kalau saja kau tidak begitu, mungkin beberapa serangan papa mendarat di tubuhku, dengan demikian, sekarang papa sudah mengikutkanku"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling tatap dan saling melempar senyum. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura sedikit menganggukan kepala, mempersilakan Sasuke agar berangkat.

Sakura sebenarnya masih ingin menahan atau menunda kepergian Sasuke. Karena masih ada sisa satu anggota lagi yang belum hadir, yaitu Haruno. Tapi Sakura yakin kalau kehadiran Haruna malah akan makin memberatkan langkah Sasuke untuk meneruskan tugasnya. Maka Sakura pun sengaja tidak menyinggung soal puteri bungsunya

Sasuke pun memutar tubuh membiarkan pertengkaran konyol kedua putera-puterinya. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan misinya agar segera pulang dan berada di tengah-tengah kehangatan keluarganya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan perasaan yang di selubungi kehangatan. Ia kali ini melangkah dengan langkah ringan. Keluarganya, anak-anaknya, bukanlah membenci dirinya, itu karena kepedulian pada mama mereka, yang di rundung kesepian karena kepergiannya. Hal itulah yang membuat anak-anaknya seolah memberontak padanya.

Sasuke kembali menghangat, anak-anaknya menyatakan kebencian demi Sakura, anak-anaknya juga menangis demi Sakura. Setidaknya Sasuke tenang, ia meninggalkan Sakura, wanita yang paling dia cintai, berada di antara orang-orang yang menyayangi dan akan selalu ada untuk Sakura.

Dan mereka menangis semata-mata demi orang yang mereka sayangi, agar tetap bersama dalam sebuah kehangatan. Dan inilah yang di harapkan Sasuke.

"Ara…ara…" suara ceria Sakura menghentikan pertengkaran Sarada dan Akari.

"Sudahlah!" Sakura segera menarik tangan kedua putera-puterinya, "Kalian berdua memang payah" ujarnya sambil menarik kedua anaknya.

"Heh!"

"Kalian berutang maaf pada adik kalian" imbuh Sakura dan masih memegang tangan kedua anaknnya.

Sarada dan Akari saling tatap sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Sakura. Keduanya barulah menyesal atas sikap mereka berdua pada adik manja mereka.

…

SSS

…

Sarada dan Akari segera menemui Haruno yang tengah duduk termenung di depan meja belajarnya. Keduanya saling menatap sesaat sebelum melangkah menemui adik mereka.

"Haru.." Akaari lah yang pertama kali menyapa. Haruno mengangkat kepala dan menatap kedua kakaknya dan agak takut kelihatannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menundukan kepala.

"Nii-chan, nee-chan… Haru minta maaf karena telah banyak merepotkan" kepalanya di tundukkan dalam-dalam. Suaranya terdengar serak.

Tergetarlah perasaan Sarada dan Akari. Mereka barulah memperhatikan dan meyaksikan, Haruno yang biasanya ceria, kini di rundung kemuraman. Kedua nya pun, merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal dengan perlakuan mereka pada adiknya. Sebelumnya mereka hanya kesal pada sang papa, tapi kenapa pula adiknya yang justeru terkena imbasnya. Itulah yang sangat di sesali oleh kedua kakak Haruno itu.

Akari bergerak mendahului Sarada. Ia seegra memeluk Haruno.

"Maafkan Nii-chan, Haru… maaf!... ikh…" Suara Akari tertahan. Tubuhnya kelihatan mengeras. Ia benar-benar terharu dan sedih gara-gara melihat adiknya kini sedih karena ulahnya. Akari makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang adik. Ia masih terus menerus meminta maaf.

Sarada tak mau ketinggalan, ia pun malah memeluk kedua adiknya, "Maafkan nee-chanmu ini Haru. Maafkan atas kebodohan Nee-chan"

Suara tangisan Haruno bertambah, ia sangat bahagia, beberapa hari terakhir, ia merasa telah kehilangan kakaknya atas perubahan sikap kedua kakaknya. Dan sekarang Haruno bahagia karena ia merasa kalau kedua kakaknya telah kembali.

Ketiga saudara yang berpelukan itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Sang mama. Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap anak-anaknya itu saling berpelukan.

' _Anata, seharusnya kau juga menyaksikan ini'_

Pandangan Sakura seakan tak ingin berpaling dari suasana yang kembali di perlihatkan oleh ketiga Uchiha-nya.

SSS

"Hey bodoh!" panggil Sarada.

Akari cuma menatap malas-malasan pada kakaknya. Akhir-akhir ini, kakaknya itu seakan-akan menyalahkan dirinya, gara-gara tidak di ikutkan menyertai papa mereka.

"Ada apa, baka anneki" balas Akari.

"Kakek Madara ingin agar kau datang ke markas" jawab Sarada sambil berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Akari.

Langkah Sarada berhenti tiba-tiba, "Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan memikul sebuah tanggung jawab"

"Hn!" jawab Akari hanya menggumam.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, jangan ragu meminta pada Nee-chan mu ini" sepertinya pertengkaran mereka berakhir. Kali ini yang muncul adalah kepedulian.

Sepertinya Sarada juga yakin kalau yang akan menjadi terpilih menjadi pemimpin Uchiha adalah adiknya.

Akari tersenyum menatap kakaknya, "Tentu saja Nee-chan"

Madara menatap kedua cicit yang sangat ia banggakan. Dalam hati ia ingin langsung menunjuk Akari sebagai pemimpin. Tapi tidak bijak rasanya jika ia tidak memberi pula kesempatan pada Kyouchi.

Madara juga sangat membenarkan dan setuju dengan pendapat Sishui tentang potensi yang di miliki keduanya.

Maka sekaranglah saatnya menentukan, "Akari, kyo. Mungkin kalian masih ingat ketika aku ingin menunjuk salah satu dari kalian untuk menjadi pemimpin Uchiha"

Akari dan Kyoichi mengangguk bersamaan.

"Nah yang pertama, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang kepemimpinan atas Uchiha" imbuh Madara.

"Maaf. Aku menolak" Kyoichi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Madara, melainkan langsung menyatakan penolakan. Fugaku membelalak menatap cucunya yang menolak langsung.

Madara menarik nafas, dia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya kali ini. Sepertinya kini harapannya jatuh pada Akari.

"Bagaimana denganmu Akari"

"Papa meninggalkan kami, dan rela menerima rasa benci kami demi melindungi kami"Akari tiba-tiba terdiam, "Tapi aku tidak akan mengikuti Papa yang melindungi kami dari kejauhan. Aku akan berada di tengah-tengah Uchiha… dan melindungi mereka" ucapan tegas dari Akari, membuat Madara tersenyum lebar. Harapannya kali ini benar-benar terwujud.

Itachi cuma mendengus tertawa, _'Dasar Sasuke'_ batinnya.

Yah! Memang hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu alasan Sasuke meninggalkan keluarganya. Dan lebih sedikit lagi yang tahu, kenapa Sasuke meminta agar alasan kepergiannya di rahasiakan dari anak-anaknya.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

 **Note:**

 **QUOTES** from Ben Parker to Peter Parker : _**With great power, comes great responsibility**_ (Spider Man 2002)

.

.

.

 **Tomattocherry :**

Aduh gimana yak *garuk2 kepala*, bukan nggak masuk akal kali ya… bahasakan aja 'alasan sederhana'

Gini, maksudnya selama ini kan yang mengacau cuma keroconya akatsuki doang. Biangnya blom di ketahui, dan itu yang di buru Si bang Kodir *ini siapa yang mulai julukin yak* :D. Tujuan utamanya mencegah gretest war. Masalahnya mencari biang Akatsuki yang masih bersembunyi, sama aja mencari jarum di tengah lautan*sok*. Dan di sini juga udah terungkap, ternyata biang utama dari Akatsuki ternyata bukanlah Orochimaru, tapi si kosong satu, Danzo *Jutsu ngeles ala UEB* *nggak nyambung ya*.

 **D Cherry :**

Soal sosmed ya… eummm… sebenarnya punya, Cuma hampir nggak pernah buka lagi, udah kurang excited soalnya *ada yang bisikin D Cherry : alasan sebenarnya karena kere, jadi jarang nge-net, makanya jarang buka akun FB*. Bahkan karena saking lamanya nggak kunjungi akun FB ku, mungkin di dinding dan berandanya udah banyak sarang laba2nya.

Oh ya… beneren nih mau bikin fan Art. Seneng bangat dong… makasih * koprol sambil nangkap cicak* *anti klimaks*. Mau bangat tuh, kirim ya ke email aku, biar ku jadikan cover *ngarap mode*

elblakeuchiha

 **Risnusaki:**

Ha…ha…ha…. Udah nunggu lama… begitu baca, eh kok malah bikin gemes yak… gomen…gomen *banting2 kepala*

Hy risnusaki, welcome back *nyapanya telat*, udah lama lho di tunggu, lagi sibuk ya

Nggak apa2lah sesekali, bikin readernya banting perangkat gara2 baca fict gaje :D

See ya next chap


	16. I'm Coming For You

I'm Coming For You

…

…

…

Di atas balkon markas Uchiha, Akari menatap lurus jauh kedepannya. Markas Uchiha adalah bangunan tinggi, maka dari tempat ini, Akari bisa menatap ketenangan ibukota Konoha, yang terlihat penuh kedamaian.

"Papa, apa yang kulakukan ini sudah benar?" gumamnya. Ada setitik penyesalan dalam lubuk hati Akari. Sekarang ia malah merasa kalau ia memang tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin. Barulah sekarang ia menyadari, beban tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pemimpin ternyata sangat berat.

Sementara itu, papanya berada jauh di luar sana. Bertaruh nyawa, merelakan semuanya, demi menjaga kedamaian ini.

"Menjadi seorang pemimpin. Apa itu sangat membebanimu, Akari" Itachi tiba-tiba datang menyela lamunan Akari.

"Entahlah, paman" balas Akari tanpa menoleh.

"Jadi kau ingin mundur sekarang" suara lain muncul, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak sepupunya Kyoichi.

Kali ini Akari tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali pandangannya di arahkan kedepan.

"Kau ingin menggantikanku?" terdengar seperti berharap.

Terdengarlah suara tawa perlahan dari Kyoichi. Pemuda tampan itu memegang bahu adik sepupunya.

"Aku tidaklah sekuat dirimu. Jadi seorang pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab sangat berat. Pantas saja, papamu dan ayahku dulu menolak menjadi ketua Uchiha"

Itachi mendengus tertawa. Akari bukannya bangga, malahan ia merasa makin tidak mampu.

"Kau rela menanggung dan berpisah dengan mamamu untuk ini, Akari. Mungkin Bagi papa dan mamamu ini bukan masalah. Tapi jangan sampai semua sia-sia. Ingat, kau tidaklah sendirian. Ada papamu yang selalu berdiri di depanmu" Itachi sekarang bisa melihat, kalau Akari sudah mulai melihat kembali papanya sebagai panutan, maka Itachi pun sengaja menggunakan Sasuke sebagai pencetus, agar Akari makin mantap dalam kesediaannya menjalankan tugasnya.

Akari menatap pamannya, ia baru ingat, menjalankan kepemimpinan memang tidak bisa di lakukan secara otoriter. Dia yang menjalani bimbingan khusus sebagai calon pemimpin, tentu saja ia pun mendapat pendidikan soal kepemimpinan yang bertanggung jawab. Padahal bagi Akari, ketika menjalani pelatihan, ia sangat mudah memahami tentang teori-teori kepemimpinan. Namun pada praktek dan kenyataan, menjadi seorang pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab, sangatlah berat

"Kami juga akan selalu membantu dan mendukungmu" imbuh Kyoichi

"Jadi, Tuan Uchiha, apa rencana awal anda" Kyoichi mengabaikan beban pikiran Akari. Ia malah berkelakar.

Itachi tersenyum pada ponakannya. Akari benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, jika memang butuh keseriusan, di candai seperti apapun, sama sekali tidak mempan.

Akari malah mendengus, kelakuan sepupunya ini juga sangat mirip pamannya. Selalu tidak pernah menanggapi serius.

"Aku akan menyusul papa" putus Akari kemudian.

"Papamu tidak akan menyetujui" sanggah Itachi.

Akari menatap pamannya, "Tapi sekarang aku adalah Ketua. Tidak akan kubiarkan papa berjuang sendiri, sementara saya hanya menunggu di sini"

"Kau ingin mengikuti papamu?"

"Benar" tegas jawaban Akari, seakan mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin di halangi untuk maju ke garis depan bersama papanya.

Itachi dan Kyo saling menatap. Keduanya lalu mengangkat bahu. Keduanya pun pasrah dengan keinginan ketua mereka sekarang.

"Di tempat tersembunyi itu, kau bukanlah ketua. Tapi Sasuke adalah orang tuamu" Itachi melirik Akari.

"Aku punya akses khusus ke sana" jawab Akari sambil menyeringai penuh keyakinan.

Itachi maupun Kyoichi menatap Akari.

"Kartu ace-ku adalah mama" jawab Akari makin kelihatan yakin.

Itachi malah tersenyum, jadi, keponakannya itu juga sudah tahu kelemahan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, mudah-mudahan mamamu mengizinkan" ujar Itachi.

"Hn" sedetik berikutnya, ia menggulirkan pandangan pada sepupunya, "Kyo-nii, selama aku tidak ada, aku ingin kau mengambil alih kepemimpinan. Aku akan menemui Kakek lalu meminta izin pada mama" ujar Akari sambil melangkah meninggalkan sepupu dan pamannya, tanpa menunggu tanggapan Kyoichi.

"Hah! Hey… aku mengundurkan diri dari pemilihan ketua karena tak ingin menduduki kursi ketua…"

"Hey tunggu!" Akari menghentikan langkah. "Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau akan berada di tengah-tengah Uchiha dan melindungi semua?"

"Karena itulah, sekarang aku mempercaayakan padamu" jawab Akari dan meneruskan langkah.

"Hah! Mana bisa begitu!" Kyo tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia malah menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Huff… baiklah Tuan Ketua", akhirnya Kyoichi pasrah.

Itachi memegang bahu puteranya, "Seperti itulah keluarga pamanmu, sering melakukan sesuka hati jika mereka pandang itu harus mereka lakukan"

"Itu egois atau justeru hebat ya" Kyoichi malah menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, dan malah di sambut dengan senyuman oleh Itachi.

SSS

Akari melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah mencari sosok bersurai merah muda, mamanya. Beruntung ia mendapati sang mama sedang melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

"Mama" sekarang Akari malah agak ragu memanggil mamanya.

Sakura yang tengah sibuk oleh kegiatannya menoleh dengan perlahan, "Ada apa sayang" sahut Sakura dengan lembut di iringi dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Uh… ehmmm.." Akari malah makin kelihatan ragu mengutarakan maksudnya.

Sakura makin melebarkan senyumnya, melihat Akari yang bertingkah seperti itu, malah mengingatkan dia pada suaminya.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh putera satu-satunya.

"Kau ingin menyusul papamu?" Sakura makin intens menatap Akari.

"Kalau mama mengizinkan" jawab Akari perlahan.

Sakura sudah begitu mengenal watak Akari. Melarang Akari sama saja dengan bohong, karena ia tahu, sipat Akari benar-benar persis seperti Sasuke. Jikalaupun di larang, mungkin Akari tidak akan memaksa, tapi Sakura yakin kalau Akari pasti memilih melakukan sendiri keinginannya. Persis seperti Sasuke.

"Tentu, sayang" Akari sumringah mendengar jawaban mamanya.

"Tapi mama tidak mengizinkan kau pergisendirian kesana. Mama akan menghubungi papamu. Dan papa yang akan menjemputmu" imbuh Sakura.

Akari makin tersenyum, malahan ia tambah senang, karena mamanya pasti memaksa papanya andai papanya menolak keterlibatan dirinya.

"Tapi jangan sampai adikmu tahu. Biar mama yang mengatur waktunya" Akari mengangguk setuju.

"Terima kasih, mama" Sakura hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Sakura menatap Akari menjauh. ' _Maaf, Anata',_ sekali lagi pikirannya melayang tentang suaminya.

SSS

Suara dua orang gadis terdengar di belakang kediaman Sasuke. Siapa lagi pemilik suara kalau bukan Sarada dan Haruno. Di tempat inilah biasanya Sarada memaksa latih beladiri pada Haruno.

Kegiatan kedua gadis cantik itu tak lepas dari pengamatan pemuda tampan lainnya, Akari.

Tampaklah Sarada mulai menyerang lebih dulu. Serangannya dibuka dengan sebuah tendangan lurus ke arah perut.

Wuttt!

Tendangan itu mengenai tempat kosong ketika Haruno menarik kaki kanannya mundur sambil mendoyongkan tubuh ke belakang.

Sarada tidak merasa penasaran melihat serangannya berhasil dielakkan adiknya. Ia tahu, Haruno juga memiliki potensi untuk menjadi ahli beladiri, namun sayangnya Haruno memang malas dalam seni bertarung itu.

Kembali dilancarkan serangan susulan. Kakinya yang tidak berhasil disarangkan ke sasaran, ditarik setengah jalan. Kemudian, kembali diluncurkan dalam bentuk tendangan miring ke arah leher. Untuk melakukan hal ini, terpaksa Sarada harus mengubah letak tubuhnya.

Kali ini, Haruno tidak mengelak lagi. Rupanya dia sudah bisa memperkirakan kekuatan Sarada, tentu saja ia bisa memperkirakan karena Sarada sering memaksanya latih tanding. Dan kini, gadis cantik surai soft pink itu menangkis tendangan dengan kedua tangannya. Maksudnya hendak menangkis sekaligus menangkapnya.

Plakkk!

Suara berderak terdengar ketika kaki dan tangan berbenturan. Akibatnya, tubuh Haruno terhuyung-huyung tiga langkah ke balakang.

Akari bisa mengamati kemampuan adiknya. Tubuh atau fisik Haruno tergolong lemah, dalam artian kekuatannya mungkin sebatas gadis pada umumnya. Namun ia memiliki kelincahan yang bisa mengimbangi Sarada.

Tapi dengan modal kelincahan saja, Haruno akan takluk dengan mudah menghadapi seorang gadis yang ahli bertarung seperti Sarada.

Dan benar saja dugaan Akari, haruno kini terlihat keteteran mengahadapi tekanan yang di berikan Sarada, kelincahannyalah yang membuat kekalahannya tertunda. Betapapun usahanya di kerahkan, tapi tetap saja berada dalam pihak yang terdesak.

Dan...

"Akh...!"

Haruno menjerit kesakitan ketika pukulan Sarada menyerempet bagian rusuk kanannya.

Dan sebelum Haruno sempat berbuat sesuatu, tangan Sarada kembali meluncur cepat ke arah dadanya. Dan...

Bukkk!

"Aaakh...!"

Haruno mengeluh kesakitan, ketika, sekali lagi pukulan Sarada mendarat di bahunya. Beruntung tadi Haruno sempat memutar sedikit tubuhnya, sehingga pukulan Sarada tidak telak mengenai dadanya.

Haruno terhuyung beberapa langkah dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

"Cukup Nee-chan!" teriak Akari, khawatir pada adiknya.

Sarada menatap tajam pada adiknya yang masih terlihat meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah ku bilang rajinlah latihan!"

"Iissh! Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka", jawab Haruno sambil memberenggut sebal.

Tingkahnya itu mau tidak mau kedua kakaknya malah tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Dasar! Dan sekarang lihat hasilnya. Kelak kau akan di ganggu. Lalu siapa yang melindungimu kalau bukan kau sendiri" suara Sarada makin meninggi, itu dia lakukan semata-mata membuang rasa geli dan gemasnya melihat tingkah dan cara adiknya menanggapi.

"Kalian kan ada" jawab Haruno masih dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Mata Sarada membulat. Beda dengan Akari, ia malah makin tersenyum melihat wajah adiknya menjawab.

"Kau benar Haru. Mama saja tidak ahli bela diri namun dia baik-baik saja. Malahan banyak yang menyukainya. Haru, kalau kau terlalu kuat, laki-laki tidak akan percaya diri untuk mendekatimu, malahan mereka akan ketakutan. Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja…" Akari tidak melanjutkan, ia malah melirik Sarada yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sekarang Sarada kesal pada adik laki-lakinya.

Haruno malah mengangguk membenarkan sekaligus setuju. Akari memang sangat memanjakan Haruno, jadi apapun keinginan adiknya maka ia turuti, termasuk mendukung keinginan Haruno yang tidak berminat pada kemampuan bela diri.

"Jadi, jangan mau seperti seseorang…" Akari makin gencar meledek kakaknya.

"Dia memang cantik, tapi tidak ada pria yang mendekatinya karena takut padanya. Nah kau tidak ingin kan, Haru? mengalami seperti itu …"

"Akari…!" geram Sarada sudah merasa cukup dengan ledekan adiknya.

Tak ingin mendapat 'hadiah' dari kakaknya, Akari sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri sambil tertawa.

"Hey! Berhenti kau!" Sarada berlari menysul adiknya. Tapi dengan senyum di wajah.

"Nee-chan" Haruno malah ikut-ikutan mengejar, dengan maksud menghentikan pemberian 'hadiah' oleh Sarada untuk Akari.

Kini di halaman belakang itu malah terlihat aksi kejar-kejaran.

Sakura mengamati kejadian itu dari awal, ia tersenyum, Uchiha-uchihanya ini memang sangat berbeda jika mereka sudah berkumpul. Mereka terkadang menjadi bukanlah Uchiha pemilik tatapan dan sikap dingin, melainkan Uchiha-uchiah penuh keceriaan.

SSS

Seperti biasa, jika waktu istrahat, Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya mengamati poto wajah keluarganya satu persatu. Ataupun melihat video moment penting anggota keluarganya.

Tapi belum lama ia melakukan itu, tiba-tiba saluran komunikasi khususnya berbunyi.

"Anata" suara Sakura di seberang.

"Ada apa, Sakura" jawab Sasuke perlahan, mendengarkan suara isterinya saja sudah membangkitkan kerinduannya pada sosok interinya.

" _Akari"_ Sasuke menautkan alis saat mendengar Sakura menyebut nama puteranya.

" _Ia ingin ikut denganmu, mungkin sebaiknya kau menyertakan dia saja"_

"Tidak Sakura!" jawaban tegas Sasuke, "Kau sudah tahu, kalau aku tidak ingin mereka terlibat dan sampai terluka"

" _Jadi tidak mau"_ suara Sakura terdengar lirih. Dada Sasuke berdebar, ia tahu, isterinya itu akan mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya yang membuat Sasuke lemah.

" _Dia hanya ingin menunjukan dan meyakinkanmu… hiks…hiks… apa itu salah"_ suara Sakura mulai terdengar menangis, _"kau harus tahu, dia adalah lulusan terbaik, kenapa kamu begitu tega padanya. Dia hanya ingin menunjukan kalau ia menjadi berguna bagimu, sebagai anakmu…hiks..hikss_ " suara Sakura yang menangis makin melemahkan kekukuhan Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sakura, berhenti merajuk sekarang"

"Yeaaah" teriak Sakura senang. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia dulu menggunakan 'senjata' itu untuk menaklukkan suaminya, agar tidak perlu menyaksikan suami dan anak-anaknya bertengkar.

Maka terdengarlah desahan dari Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau semua itu adalah akal-akalan Sakura. Tapi meski begitu, Sasuke tetaplah lemah pada nada sedih Sakura yang di buat-buat.

Tampaklah Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Setelahnya ia malah tersenyum, ia sangat senang, ternyata sikap Sakura itu tidaklah berubah. Sasuke seperti makin tidak sabaran untuk menemukan gembong Akatsuki, agar ia bisa segera pulang.

Kini rencana Sakura berikutnya adalah berusaha agar suaminya itu tidak bertemu dengan puteri sulungnya, satu-satunya yang tidak mempertanyakan keberadaan papanya. Dan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, puteri bungsunya itu tidak mempertanyakan suaminya. Tidak sama seperti kedua kakaknya, Akari dan Sarada.

Ini di lakukan karena Sakura merasa belum saatnya Sasuke dan Haruno untuk bertemu.

SSS

Lagi-lagi Sakura kelihatan sibuk. Namun sesekali ia terlihat mendesah nafas. Ia memang berencana kembali mengajak Haruno untuk mengunjungi mertuanya. Ini di lakukan semata-mata untuk mengelabui Haruno agar Akari dan mungkin juga bisa menemui Sasuke. Ia terlihat berkali-kali mendesah nafas, ini disebabkan, sebenarnya ia belum rela jika Akari ikut-ikutan seperti suaminya. Namun ia juga tahu, kalau Akari memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai prajurit yang harus menjaga perdamaian dengan cara apapun, apa lagi sekarang Akari adalah ketua dari para Uchiha. Memikirkan kalau puteranya itu juga akan meninggalkan dirinya, makin terasa kesepianlah Sakura.

"Mama" Suara Haruno mendekati. Sakura menoleh dan ia melihat ketiga anaknya datang menemuinya.

"Mau kemana?"

Dengan senyum lembutnya Sakura menjawab, "Mama mau mengunjungi nenek, Haru mau ikut?"

Ajakan Sakura tentu saja membuat Haruno senang. Setidaknya ia bisa terhindar dari paksaan sang kakak untuk latih tanding, untuk beberapa hari atau selama ia berada di kediaman sang nenek. Ia malah mengangguk dengan cepat.

Sakura menatap Akari, "Tolong jaga rumah, sayang. Selama mama pergi"

Akari hanya mengangguk perlahan, ia memahami kerlingan mamanya padanya. Akari tahu kalau ini bagian rencana sang mama agar Haruno tidak tahu kalau Akari akan menemui papa mereka.

"Nah, Haru. Siapkan juga barang-barang mu" perintah Sakura lagi.

Sebelum berangkat Sakura sempat memberikan secarik kertas pada Akari, yang berisikan keterangan bahwa papa mereka akan datang sekaligus meminta Akari agar menemui papanya di suatu tempat yang sudah di tentukan.

"Kami berangkat. Jaga rumah baik-baik, sayang" ulang Sakura pada Akari maupun Sarada.

Melihat mama dan adiknya sudah berangkat Sarada dan Akari saling tatap.

"Ayo" ajak Akari.

SSS

Sasuke menautkan alis melihat Sarada dan Akari mendatangi nya. Ia sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuan puterinya, bukankah ia juga menyertakan dalam timnya seorang gadis yang bahkan masih lebih muda dari pada Sarada, karena mereka sudah pernah bentrok saat uji tanding, tentu saja Sasuke bisa mengetahui kalau puterinya itu masih lebih tangguh dari pada Mai. Selain itu, Sarada adalah pasukan elite Konoha, makin tidak ragulah Sasuke. Tapi satu hal yang di pikirkan Sasuke, satu saja sudah cukup membuat Sasuke keberatan menyertakan anaknya, apalagi jika dua.

' _Apa yang di pikirkan Sakura'_ batin Sasuke.

Akari maupun Sarada bisa membaca raut keberatan di wajah papa mereka dengan keikut sertaan mereka. Namun mereka juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas kedamaian yang mulai goyah.

"Papa" Sarada lah yang buka suara, "aku ingin menyertaimu. Ku mohon" wajah Sarada penuh harap.

"Papa, kami akan…" Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Akari yang hendak mendukung keikutan kakaknya, agar tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Terdengarlah nafas Sasuke berhembus, sambil menatap anak-anaknya didepannya.

Sasuke meminta waktu sebentar pada Akari. Lalu sasuke meraih tangan Sarada dan mengajaknya ke satu tempat.

"Papa, aku masuk pasukan khusus Anbu Ne. aku sudah sering menjalankan misi…" Sarada ingin kalau ia juga sudah berpengalaman dalam menentang maut. Dan ia masih bisa lolos dari lorong maut.

"Sara, papa sama sekali tidak meragukanmu. Bahkan sangat hebat…"

"Lalu kenapa papa seperti tidak ingin mengikutkanku dalam tugas papa?" suara Sarada agak meninggi. Sasuke bisa melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah puterinya. Raut wajah dari seorang Uchiha yang merasa di ragukan kemampuannya.

Sasuke tersenyum agak miris. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada puterinya. Namun ia akan lebih merasa bersalah jika mengikutkan Sarada.

"Sarada, apa Papa atau mama pernah bercerita tentang papa yang pernah menjadi orang hina karena menjadi Renegade?" Suara Sasuke perlahan. Sarada menggeleng.

Sekarang barulah Sarada tahu, ternyata Papanya itu pernah menjadi orang hina, sebagai renegade. Yah! Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang renegade, orang-orang terbuang, kriminal, pencoreng nama baik sebuah klan. Dan yang berikut, mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak pernah di akui keberadaannya. Untuk sementara Sarada menyimpan pertanyaan, kenapa papanya menjadi renegade. Dan ingatkan Sarada agar ia menanyakan hal itu nanti, baik pada mamanya atau pada papanya.

"Saat menjadi Renegade, papa bertemu dengan Mama. Kami saling jatuh cinta, dan berikut mamamu hamil dirimu" Sasuke mengambil jedah sesaat.

 **Sasuke makin tidak tahan untuk tidak merengkuh** **Sarada kedalam pelukannya.**

"Kedua adikmu lahir saat keadaan sudah sangat baik. Beda denganmu, kau tahu? saat kau lahir, papa tidak ada untuk menemaninya"

Sarada membalas pelukan papanya sama eratnya, merasai hangatnya pelukan itu. Rasa yang tak pernah lagi ia rasakan sejak kepergian papanya. Dan ternyata hangatnya pelukan itu tak pernah berubah, masih terasa hangat dan menenangkan bagi Sarada.

Sasuke mulai membelai kepala puterinya dengan lembut. Sembari memeluk puteri sulungnya, Sasuke menceritakan ikhwal peristiwa ketika semua orang menyangkanya telah tewas akibat perang melawan Akatsuki, kelompok kriminal yang sekarang menjadi buruannya. Tak lupa juga Sasuke menggambarkan kesedihan Sakura dan apa saja yang dilakukan Sakura saat kejadian itu. Yang pasti adalah semua tentang kesedihan Sakura.

Semua cerita Sasuke malah membuat Sarada tergetar dalam pelukan Sasuke. Seolah-olah Sarada benar-benar merasakan peristiwa menyedihkan itu.

"Kaulah yang selalu menemani mamamu di saat yang sulit. Dimulai saat papa menjadi renegade. Sejak dalam kandungan sampai kau lahir, kaulah yang menjadi penghibur bagi mama, di saat ia bersedih, baik karena papa yang hilang dalam perang ataupun akibat dari perbuatan papa sendiri"

Dalam pelukan Sasuke, terasa olehnya tubuh Sarada sedikit bergetar.

"Sekarang adalah masa yang sulit lagi buat mama. Karena itulah, papa minta sekali lagi, agar kau menemani mamamu, bukan, maksud papa, menjaga mama" Sasuke menarik Sarada dari pelukannya. Sasuke menatap mata Sarada yang sudah mulai menitikan air mata. Ada rasa haru dan bangga tersendiri dalam diri Sarada.

Sarada mengangguk tersenyum, ia berusaha meyakinkan kalau ia bisa mengemban amanah yang di berikan papanya.

"Bisa kan papa minta tolong sekali lagi, Sarada", Sasuke tersenyum, tangannya bergerak menyeka air mata haru Sarada yang sempat mengalir. Karena tinggi sarada berada di bawah dagu Sasuke, tangan Sasuke pun bergerak dan mengangkat dagu Sarada. Perlahan wajahnya di majukan dan mengecup dahi puterinya.

"Tolong jaga mama, jadilah penghibur sekali lagi bagi mama. Kami berangkat" Sarada mengangguk makin mantap.

"Oh ya, jangan abaikan adikmu juga"

Tuk!

Sebuah sentuhan jari tengah dan telunjuk, mengetuk dahi Sarada.

Rasa hangat, itulah yang tiba-tiba menjalari seluruh tubuh Sarada.

Kali ini Sarada mengantar kepergian papanya dengan senyuman. Ia seakan-akan merelakan papanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Karena Sarada sendiri merasa kalau ia lebih di butuhkan untuk tinggal.

SSS

Lagi-lagi Sakura melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya di liputi rasa sepi. Dua anaknya pasti sudah berangkat bersama suaminya. Ia tak bisa menduga, berapa lama lagi orang-orang yang di cintainya itu pergi, dalam menjalankan tugas mulia, yakni sebagai penjaga kedamaian.

Sakura melangkah memasuki rumahnya yang kini terasa sepi. Bahkan Sakura merasa kalau ia melangkah di tempat yang asing. Kini rumahnya tidak terdengar lagi suara Haruno yang merengek pada kedua kakaknya. Ataupun suara ribut Akari yang gencar menggoda kakaknya

Tapi Sakura malah menautkan alisnya. begitu melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah, ia melihat puteri sulungnya sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu. Kenapa Sarada malah tertinggal. Mengingat sifat Sarada, seharusnya ia pasti juga sudah menyertai suaminya.

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum. Namun ia lagi-lagi mengingat juga sifat suaminya, maka sekarang Sakura mengerti alasan kenapa Sarada tertinggal atau lebih tepatnya sengaja tidak di ikutkan. Sarada sengaja tertinggal karena pasti rayuan dari suaminya.

Sakura mendatangi puterinya yang tengah duduk sendirian dan termenung.

"Sarada" panggil Sakura perlahan.

Sarada menoleh.

"Mama tahu, kau ingin sekali ikut" langsung saja Sakura dengan suara lembutnya menerka isi hati puterinya, suara Sakura perlahan masih dengan senyumannya.

Sarada cuma menggeleng, "Tidak Mama…",

Sakura malah tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan puterinya, "Mama tahu kalau papa memintamu untuk menemani mama, atau lebih tepatnya melindungi mama. Mama tahu sifat papamu"

Sarada menatap wajah Sakura yang selalu memberikan tatapan mata yang begitu teduh. Sarada makin menatap Sakura, meyakinkan kalau sekarang ia tidak ada masalah jika di tinggalkan.

Sakura mengangguk, "Pergilah sayang. Susul papa dan adikmu. Jangan kuatirkan mama. Beritahukan pada papamu kalau mama yang memintamu. Percayalah, papamu itu tidak suka marah-marah, dan mama yakin ia tidak akan memarahimu karena kau malah tidak menemani mama"

"Tapi mama…" sebenarnya Sarada, di satu sisi masih merasa sedikit keberatan karena di tinggalkan. Namun juga di sisi lain, Sarada sudah rela di tinggalkan, bahkan ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas amanah yang di percayakan papanya. Yakni memastikan sang mama termasuk adiknya itu selalu aman.

"Mama sekarang aman karena berada di tengah-tengah Uchiha. Tenang saja, mama juga tahu kalau papamu meminta beberapa orang untuk mengawasi dan melindungi kita dari jauh. Mama rasa itu sudah cukup untuk menjamin keamanan mama"

"Eh!" mata Sarada malah membulat sebegitu khawatirnyakah papa mereka. Sampai-sampai menempatkan orang-orang hebat untuk melindungi mereka.

Sakura mengangguk tersenyum, "Maka dari itu, kamu jangan lagi khawatir"

"Mama tahu, siapa yang selama ini melindungi kita diam-diam?"

"Pasukan khsusus Uchiha, selain itu ia juga meminta kepada Paman Naruto untuk mengerahkan dua atau tiga orang terbaik dari Anbu Ne"

Kali ini barulah Sarada mengerti. Karena itulah sebabnya, ketika terjadi serangan ke distrik Uchiha, tiba-tiba saja muncul beberapa orang yang melindungi mereka. Dan Sarada tahu beberapa di antaranya adalah seniornya di Anbu Ne. selain Anbu Ne yang muncul saat itu, juga sudah muncul beberapa orang Uchiha yang bahkan di antara mereka, Sarada belum pernah lihat. Dari sini Sarada bisa menilai kalau para Uchiha yang melindungi mereka adalah pasukan Khusus, yang baru muncul jika saat-saat yang gawat.

"Dari mana mama tahu?"

"Mama sudah pernah bilang, ikatan kami yang memberi tahu, apa yang di sembunyikan papamu, mama bisa ketahui" jawab Sakura yang masih dengan senyumannya yang seperti tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Pergilah sayang" ulang Sakura lagi dengan lembut, "Mereka pasti akan mengantarmu". Kali ini Sarada mengerti dengan kata 'mereka' yang di maksud mamanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pengawas yang di minta oleh Sasuke untuk menjaga keamanan Sakura dan anak-anaknya.

"Tunggu! Kalau mereka terus menerus mengawasi kita, itu artinya…"

Sakura malah memperdengarkan tawanya, "Mereka juga punya etika, sayang. Tentu saja mereka tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi kita"

Sarada tampak tenang sekarang. Sarada memang sempat berpikir kalau para pengawas itu juga mengawasi mereka meski itu urusan pribadi.

Sarada malah hampir menepuk jidadnya sendiri. Mana mungkin mereka berani mengganggu atau berbuat kurang sopan pada keluarga Uchiha terbaik seperti keluarga Sasuke, sekaligus cucu kesayangan dari tetua Uchiha, yakni Madara. Itu sich namanya cari penyakit.

"Terima kasih mama, tapi sebaiknya mama tidak perlu repotkan papa lagi untuk menjemput Sarada, biar saya sendiri yang kesana"

Sakura cuma tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala. Lagi pula, apanya yang Sakura khawatirkan, Sarada adalah ahli bertarung, selain itu para pengawas yang di tugaskan suaminya pasti tidak akan membiarkan Sarada sendirian.

Usai berkata demikian, Sakura segera ikut membantu puterinya membereskan peralatan yang sekiranya harus di bawah Sarada.

"Uhm.. Sarada…" Sarada menoleh, "kamu tidak perlu repot melakukan perjalanan jauh, itu melelahkan. Kau tahu, mama sempat mencuri kode jalur komunikasi khusus menuju kesana, tenang saja, mama akan mengatas namakan papamu agar mereka menjemputmu dengan pesawat Invisible"

Mata Sarada malah membulat, apa reaksi papanya jika tahu kalau, ada yang mengambil kode jalur komunikasinya. Sakura kelihatan angkat bahu.

Dan satu lagi pertanyaan Sarada, bagaimana bisa Sang Mama mencuri kode-kode itu? Namun akhirnya Sarada juga ingat, mamanya itu juga cerdas. Mungkin dalam hal merietas system, mamanya juga bisa. Atau mamanya punya cara lain? Untuk yang ini Sarada tidak berniat untuk tahu lebih jauh.

Sarada segera memohon pamit setelah semua peralatannya telah lengkap.

Sarada melangkah meninggalkan rumah, dengan satu keyakinan, ia akan membantu papanya sekaligus menebus kesalahannya yang selama ini menuduh papanya yang bukan-bukan.

Tanpa Sarada ketahui, Sakura malah menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Sesaat berikutnya ia melambaikan tangan ke satu tempat. Ternyata tempat yang di maksud ternyata sudah terdapat orang yang seperti sedang siaga dan mengamati mereka tadi.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Dari raut wajahnya ia tampak kaget, ternyata kegiatan mereka sudah ketahuan oleh Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura mengetahui kalau mereka tengah di awasi atau sedang di lindungi, selain instingnya yang tajam, ia juga menganalisa ketika terjadi serangan pada distrik Uchiha beberepa waktu yang lalu. Sakura berpikir, bagaimana mungkin, ada yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan melindungi mereka, kalau bukan karena para penolong itu memang mengawasi mereka dari awal. Dan Sakura yakin kalau ini adalah perbuatan suaminya, yang Sakura ketahui, kalau Sasuke memang selalu khawatir padanya.

"Aku ingin kalian memastikan puteriku sampai di tempat tujuan"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Nyonya, Tuan Sasuke meminta kami untuk memastikan…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Sakura memotong.

Sakura mulai meminta pengawasan pada puterinya sampai ia tiba di tempat tujuan. Dan ia berharap agar yang mengawasi adalah orang dari Uchiha. Agar, andai mereka ketahuan para penjaga tempat Sasuke bertugas dan timnya, mereka bisa meyakinkan kalau mereka adalah Uchiha. Kalaupun masih terjadi kesalah pahaman, sebagai Uchiha, besar kemungkinan masih bisa meloloskan diri.

Sakura juga memberi tahukan lokasi yang akan di tuju Sarada. Sekaligus mengingatkan kalau mereka harus berhati-hati jika memasuki kawasan tersebut, agar tidak terjadi bentrok dengan para penjaga.

Orang yang nampaknya dari Uchiha itu mengangguk. Pengawas dari pasukan khusus Uchiha itu lebih memilih bungkam mendengar nada ketegasan dari Sakura. Sepertinya Uchiha Pink itu lebih menakutkan dari pada Uchiha lain.

Ia pun segera beranjak dan bermaksud mengawasi Sarada sampai di tempat, sesuai yang di maksudkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura menatap puterinya yang sudah menjauh. Ia tersenyum, selama ia menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, ia melihat pemandangan yang begitu kontras antara Pria dan wanita Uchiha. Semuanya serba kebalikan. Kalau prianya yang tampak dingin dan serius serta mahal senyuman dan terkesan tidak peduli, justeru berbanding terbalik dengan para wanitanya, para wanita Uchiha justeru murah senyum dan begitu lembut serta penuh perhatian.

Kalau para prianya seakan berlomba untuk menjadi petarung terbaik, kebalikan dari wanitanya yang sangat tidak menyukai menjadi seorang petarung.

Sangat jarang wanita seperti puterinya yang terkesan dingin dan menjadi seorang petarung, kebalikan prianya justeru jarang yang murah senyum dan tidak menyukai pertarungan.

Tapi apapun itu, semuanya hanya tampak luarnya saja, tapi sebenarnya, bagi Sakura, Uchiha adalah kaum yang penuh dengan cinta dan perhatian. Dimana senyuman yang mereka miliki, hanya di persembahkan bagi orang yang spesial. Bukankah Sakura juga sudah menjadi Uchiha

Sakura kembali menatap puterinya yang sudah mulai menghilang di ujung belokan jalan.

"Anata, maaf! Aku menitipkan anak-anak padamu, tolong jaga mereka. Aku juga mencintaimu dan anak-anak" usai bergumam demikian, ada rasa yang begitu hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuh Sakura.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

D Cherry :

He…he..he… enggaklah, saya emang malas main gituan, yg ini serius. Terlalu banyak yang over. Seakan sosmed itu adalah segalanya, curhat, jadian, di sakiti, semua di limpahkan di Sosmed, bahkan meminta pada tuhan pun melalui sosmed, bukan melalui ibadah *Sok bangat authornya ya..* pokoknya berasa aneh ajalah. Dulu Saya membuat akun karena cuma pengen mencari info pengetahuan dari **fan page,** bahkan pernah menjadi admin di Fan Page yang bernama **Dunia Ilmu** , tapi mundur dan sekarang beralih di FFn, enggak tahu deh, apa Fan Page itu masih aktif ato enggak. Tapi sekarang pun malas membaca info dari Fan Page, kebanyakan membagi tautan sich.

OK sekian curhatannya, ternyata saya juga sama yak :D

See ya…


	17. Camouflage

Camouflage

…

…

…

Sasuke mengajak Akari untuk berkeliling dan memperkenalkan Akari pada Tim yang menyertainya sekitar tiga tahun terakhir, bahkan ada yang lebih.

Akari menatap sekeliling. Tim ini tergolong kecil untuk tim pencari. Apa lagi dengan tekhnologi yang mereka miliki.

"Apa hanya sejumlah ini anggota tim yang menyertai Papa?" Akari perlahan bertanya. Inilah kali pertamanya Akari dan Sasuke bisa belama-lama bersama, sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sedikit memang rasa canggung.

"Papa memiliki ratusan anggota" jawab Sasuke, "sekarang yang di kirim dalam misi"

"Karena itu. Papa merekrut anggota dari berbagai Negara?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Selanjjutnya ia menatap pada Akari, tak di sangkanya, ternyata Akari ini sedikit cerewet untuk ukuran pria Uchiha. Sasuke kembali menatap sambil mengawasi anggota timnya. Tidak mengapa selama yang cerewet itu adalah orang-orang yang di kasihinya.

"Papa, kenapa kita juga harus menyertakan beberapa prajurit dari negara lain?" Aakri mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke juga memberi tahu kalau mereka adalah ahli-ahli yang ia kumpulkan dari berbagai negara. Inilah yang menjadi bahan pertanyaan bagi Akari.

"Dengan demikian, setiap negara akan merasa ikut mengambil peran. Jangan sampai, jika hanya beberapa pihak saja yang terlibat, ini bisa mengakibatkan kesombongan pada negara yang terlibat"

Akari mengangguk, mengerti. Dan apa yang di ucapkan ayahnya memang masuk akal dan bisa di terima.

"Karena alasan itulah, papa merekrut tim dari berbagai negara" Imbuh Sasuke kemudian.

"Tapi lebih banyak dari Konoha" tanggap Akari sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke cuma menyambut dengan senyum tipis, seperti biasa.

"Oh ya" Akari lagi-lagi menatap papanya yang berada di sampingnya, "Tekhnologi canggih ini, siapa yang bangun. Maksudku, siapa yang berhak mengklaim semua tekhnologi hebat ini"

Sasuke juga balas menatap pada puteranya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Maksudku begini. Bagaimana jika semua ini selesai. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, ada yang menyalah gunakan semua pengetahuan ini" Akari merasa siapa yang tidak tergiur, pemilik tekhnologi ini bisa saja jadi penguasa. Tekhologi-tekhologi ini sangat banyak manfaatnya, persenjataan dan mata-mata.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan puteranya.

"Tekhnologi ini di bangun oleh sekelompok ahli dari berbagi negara. Ini adalah rangkaian dari pengetahuan beberapa ahli dari berbagai negara tadi. Dan papa juga sudah menduga ini, maka tentu saja pembuat bahan baku, maksudnya setiap bagian itu terpisah, dan yang menyusun bagian-bagian yang akan di rangkai itu juga juga adalah orang yang beda. Dengan demikian tidak ada yang tahu secara pasti dan tidak bisa mengetahui rahasia lainnya" terang Sasuke.

Akari mengangguk, "Tapi bagaimana dengan penysun bagian-bagian itu?"

"Dia hanya menyusun bagian yang sudah jadi. Tapi ia tidak tahu rahasia di balik bagian-bagian yang ia rangkai"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Dia adalah orang yang papa kenal lama. Dan yakinlah, si penyusun ini tidak mungkin tergoda dengan kekuasaan. Dia adalah ilmuwan, bahkan ilmunya itu tidak pernah di publikasikan, karena ia kwatir ada yang salah gunakan"

"Dan maafkan papa. Jika kamu ingin tahu siapa dia, papa tidak bisa memberitahukanmu" imbuh Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti papa" jawab Akari.

"Akari, papa ingin bertanya padamu. Siapa yang terpilih di antara kalian yang menjadi pemimpin Uchiha?"

"Kyo-nii menolak menjadi pemimpin Uchiha"

"Jadi kau yang di pilih kakek Madara?"

"Benar, papa"

Beberapa saat keduanya saling mendiamkan sambil menatap tim pencari yang tengah sibuk, memainkan jari jemari di atas tuts, sambil mengawasi menggunakan alat pemindai yang terpasang di satelite yang mereka bangun.

"Papa" Akari mulai membuka suara, setelah beberapa saat lamanya terdiam.

Sasuke menoleh. "Sebenarnya Akatsuki ini siapa?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas, kemudian pandangannya di arahkan kembali pada tim Sasuke.

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu…" Sasuke mulai menceritakan prihal Akatsuki dan perang besar yang malah menyebabkan kehancuran parah di Konoha.

"Selama tujuh tahun ini, papa memburu mereka. Pimpinan dari Akatsuki yang masih bersembunyi"

"Hn" Sekali lagi Sasuke cuma menanggapi dengan gumaman.

Kembali keduanya saling mendiamkan. Mengingat sifat keduanya mirip, tentu saja kali ini mereka lebih memilih saling mendiamkan

"Akari" kali ini Sasukelah yang membuka suara, "Mai menunggumu. Temuilah dia"

"Mai?" Akari langsung menoleh tiba-tiba pada papanya. Akari sama sekali tak menyangkah kalau Mai ternyata berada dalam tim papanya. Sejak kedatangannya kesini, tapi tidak menemui Mai, atau kah Sasuke memang sengaja. Mengingat kekasihnya itu, setitik rasa rindu kembali muncul. Ia merindukan raut kesal Mai yang malah membuat gadis cantik itu malah makin menggemaskan.

Malahan ingatan Akari mengingat saat Mai mengatakan kalau ia sangat mengagumi atasannya. Akari mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Sasuke. Jangan-jangan yang di maksud Mai adalah Sasuke, papanya.

Sasuke cuma menggulirkan bola matanya pada Akari sambil menyeringai.

"Bagai mana papa bisa tahu kalau…" Akari sadar dan merasa tidak perlu melanjutkan pertanyaan papanya. Pengalaman Sasuke mengajarkan segalanya. Termasuk perasaan Mai dan Akari.

"Papa yang sengaja mengutusnya. Akari"

Akari malah terdiam, ia tak tahu harus menanggapi dengan kata apa. Ia sudah sekitar dua hari disini, tapi ia tak pernah bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, atau bisa jadi itu terjadi karena ia sibuk menyelidiki keberadaan Akatsuki bersama papanya. Sehingga ia tak bertemu dengan Mai.

"Temui dia! Dia berada di tenda ujung sebelah barat" ulang Sasuke.

Nampak jelas, Akari merasa tidak enak meninggalkan papanya begitu saja. Karena Akari merasa itu tidaklah sopan. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke meyakinkan kalau ia tidak butuh rasa hormat, ia menunjukkan kalau kasih sayang itu lebih penting. Karena rasa itulah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan jika andai meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja dan menemui Mai.

Dan sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnya, Sasuke meminta Akari agar meninggalkan dirinya sendirian, dan menemui gadis cantik yang bernama Mai.

Tak menunggu lama lagi, Akari pamit pada papanya. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat yang di maksud, menemui kekasih yang begitu ia rindukan.

Sepeninggal Akari, Sasuke cuma bisa tersenyum. Selanjutnya Sasuke melangkah menuju tenda lain, tempat anggota timnya yang sedang memantau selama 24 jam.

"Papa" langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti. Kening Sasuke berkerut menatap pada pemanggil. Dia adalah Sarada.

"Bagaimana bisa…. Bukankah…" terlihat dada Sasuke mengembang dan kempis perlahan.

"Pasti mamamu yang memintamu" tatapnya pada puterinya. Mamanya benar, Sarada sama sekali tidak melihat adanya amarah di wajah papanya karena Sarad tidak mengikuti perintah sang papa untuk menjaga sang mama.

Dan apa yang di duga Sakura memang benar, memarahi orang-orang yang di cintainya adalah di luar kemampuan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah berada di sini. kau ikutlah dengan papa"

SSS

Ada berbagai hal yang belum Mai korek dari papa angkatnya. Salah satunya tentang sedikit kemiripan antara Sasuke dan Akari. Bukan tidak mungkin Akari dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan kekerabatan. Dan sekarang Mai berencana akan menemui Sasuke dan berterus terang kalau ia memiliki hubungan kasih dengan pemuda yang sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke.

Namun begitu ia melangkah keluar dari tempatnya, ia begitu kaget karena tiba-tiba saja hampir bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Ia menatap tidak percaya, orang yang hampirdi tabrak adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Akari" rasa kaget dan senang menyambut, "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini" sapaan Mai sedikit terbata karena ia tidak tahu, bagaimana mungkin Akari bisa berada di sini.

Sambil tersenyum, "Mai… aku…"

"Akari" Mai sama sekali tidak peduli dengan alasan atau penyebab keberadaan Akari di sini, karena ia lebih merindukan Akari. Bahkan langsung memeluk Akari. "Mai" Akari balas memeluk kekasihnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Setelah di rasa cukup, Baik Akari maupun Mai melepaskan pelukan, berganti dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam..

"Ne, Akari. Sebenarnya kamu ini siapa? Kau agak mirip dengan papaku. Yah! Meski di dunia ini memang terkadang kita menemukan orang yang mirip tapi tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali" tangan Mai memegang tangan Akari, sengaja di remas-remaskan. Menandakan kalau ia begitu senang karena keberadaan Akari.

"Papamu?" Akari malah balik nanya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Mai.

Mai mengangguk.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Sasuke" kontan dada Akari bergemuruh. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Mai nyaris saja di eratkan. Apakah gadis di depannya ini adalah anak dari papanya. Melihat ciri-cirinya, dia pastilah adalah anak dari wanita lain selain mamanya.

Dada Akari makin bergejolak dengan penuh kekecewaan. Bukan hanya karena merasa mamanya di madu, selain itu, ia telah merasa jatuh cinta pada saudaranya, melihat usia mereka, kemungkinan Mai adalah adiknya.

Akari menarik nafas panjang, ia berusaha tetap berpikiran jernih. Ia mengingat perlakuan papa pada mamanya. Selain itu, poto-poto yang tersimpan di tenda papanya hanyalah poto mereka. Tidak ada poto wanita lain, termasuk poto Mai.

Tapi Akari malah kebingungan.

"Sasuke?" Akari mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari pada papanya dan mengorek kalau perlu memaksa keterangan dari papanya.

"Hmm.." Mai lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Sebenarnya bukan papa kandungku, dia mengangkatku menjadi anaknya, setelah beliau tahu kalau aku tidak mengenal ayahku"

Mendengar ucapan Mai, tiba-tiba saja perasaan Akari seperti api yang di siram air dingin. Ia lega dan terasa sejuk seketika. Ia lagi-lagi salah paham pada papanya. Akari tersenyum, banyak hal yang tak terduga dari papanya, bahkan malah mengangkat Mai sebagai anaknya.

Akari berusaha memutar otak. Mungkin ada alasan di balik papanya mengangkat Mai sebagai anaknya.

Akari mulai berpikir, Papanya sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Mai, jadi itu artinya, papanya sengaja mengangkat Mai menjadi anaknya agar mereka menjadi makin dekat. Sebagai orang tua dan anak.

"Oh ya, kapan kau di angkat menjadi anaknya?"

"Saat kepulanganku dari Iwa" jawab Mai.

Tepat seperti yang di duga Akari. Akari makin melebarkan senyumnya, memang benar, papanya itu sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Mai sejak awal.

Atau… wajah Akari kontan memerah. Ia yakin kalau papanya dengan cara halus, ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan Mai.

' _Terima kasih, Papa'_. Dan ingatkan pula pada Akari agar mengorek keterangan yang lebih dari papanya.

Mai malah menautkan alis melihat Akari malah tersenyum sendiri.

"Akari"

"Oh ya.. tidak ada apa-apa, Mai"

Kembali Mai terdiam, ia memilih merapatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Akari.

Akari membelai kepala kekasihnya yang begitu ia rindukan secara perlahan.

"Oh, ya. Apakah papamu yang sekarang, adalah atasanmu?" sebenarnya pertanyaan ini, Akari sudah tahu jawabannya. Bukankah menurut papanya dialah yang membentuk timnya ini.

Mai hanya mengangguk.

"Mai" panggil Akari perlahan, "Sasuke itu, adalah papaku"

Mendengar itu, Mai tiba-tiba saja melepaskan pelukannya. Ia malah mengambil langkah surut sambil menatap Akari. Setelahnya ia menundukkan kepala.

"Akari, apakah kita tidak di restui sehingga…" Mai tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ada rasa sedih menghinggapi relung hatinya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak, ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak, Mai. Papa dari awal sudah tahu hubungan kita. Papa mungkin mempunyai alasan lebih, kenapa papa mengangkatmu menjadi anaknya" Akari menarik Mai kedalam pelukannya. Ia membelai seraya menghibur mai yang sudah mulai tergetar.

"Lagi pula, kita hanya saudara angkat. Tidak ada yang terlarang dalam hubungan kita kan"

"Ne Akari, aku mempunyai pertanyaan besar yang belum di jawab papa yang malah membuatku penasaran" Mai mengangkat kepala dan menatap Akari.

"Menurutmu, kenapa papa tidak suka jika di panggil dengan panggilan ayah?"

Akari malah tersenyum, nada pertanyaan Mai yang terasa beda, bahkan terasa seperti bernada manja. Sangat berbeda ketika pertama kali bertemu. Ia memuji papanya, ternyata papanya itu memang sosok hebat, bahkan ia bisa mengubah Mai, gadis yang selalu menunjukan sikap tegar, menjadi gadis manja. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Akari makin suka. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali menarik Mai kedalam pelukannya. Jelas sekali kalau ia belum puas memeluk kekasihnya.

"Menurut papa dan mama" ujar Akari sambil membelai kepala Mai, "panggilan 'papa-mama' adalah symbol kasih sayang. Sementara panggilan ayah ibu adalah symbol rasa hormat. Dan papa tidak suka dengan rasa hormat di antara kami, atau mungkin kita. Karena menurut papa, rasa hormat itu malah menghalangi kedekatan yang membuat kasih sayang itu tumbuh. Kasih sayang di antara kami, jauh lebih berharga dari sebuah rasa hormat" imbuh Akari, masih tetap dengan posisi mereka.

Mai mengangguk dalam pelukan Akari sambil tersenyum. Ternyata orang yang di maksud papa angkatnya, kepada siap pertanyaan tentang bedanya panggilan papa dan ayah itu, ternyata adalah Akari.

Sasuke masih sibuk memainkan jari-jemarinya di atas keyboard. Ia semakin kelihatan sibuk dan pokus menatap layar, nampak kalau ia tengah mencari tahu sesuatu.

"Kau ingin menanyakan alasanku kenapa aku mengangkat Mai menjadi anak?" ujarnya tanpa menoleh. Tanpa menoleh pun Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya. Dan orang yang datang itu adalah puteranya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi Akari manyun. Kedua orang tuanya benar-benar seperti cenayang.

"Baiklah aku akan jelaskan sedikit alasannya. Aku sudah bisa menduga, sejak kepulangan Mai, ia sering menyendiri. Aku bisa menduga kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian"

Bagus, pikir Akari. Papanya ini memang makhluk yang susah di bohongi. Ia bisa saja membaca rahasia orang lain dengan cara melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Papa pun juga tahu kalau kau yang di utus ke Iwa, karena mamamu yang memberi tahu. Kami memang masih bisa berkomunikasi, walau jarang"

"Dan intinya, papa tahu kalau kalian sudah saling jatuh cinta." Sasuke tersenyum menatap puteranya, "Dan alasan selebihnya, papa rasa kamu sudah memilikinya"

"Benar kan?" kali ini Sasuke malah melirik dengan lirikan menggoda.

"Uh.. itu…" Akari malah kelabakan mendapat kerlingan dari papanya, "maaf papa… tadi aku meninggalkan beberapa pekerjaanku di tenda pengawas" wajah Akari merona dan meninggalkan papanya.

"Oh ya Papa" tiba-tiba saja langkah Akari terhenti. Ia menatap papanya, tentunya mengabaikan rona wajahnya yang masih memerah, "Aku yakin ini semua rencana papa. Boleh kutahu alasan papa?" Akari menunda niatannya meninggalkan papanya. Malahan ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping sang papa.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menggulirkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kegiatannya tadi di hentikan.

"Aku melihat diriku dalam dirimu. Papa yakin kita butuh seseorang yang mewarnai hidup kita. Sama halnya mama yang telah mewarnai hidup papa. Papa yakin kau juga butuh hal yang sama" ujar Sasuke perlahan.

"Dan insting papa mengatakan kalau Mai lah orang yang tepat untuk mewarnai hidupmu. Karena itulah, papa berencana menyatukan kalian, tapi tidak mungkin papa langsung membawa Mai ke hadapanmu dan mengatakan kalau ia adalah jodohmu, karena papa mengalami hal hal tentang di jodohkan. Dan papa sama sekali tidak suka. Aku yakin kau juga pasti tidak akan suka, jika papa menjodohkanmu dengan Mai begitu saja. Karena itulah, papa meminta pamanmu agar mengutusmu ke Iwa. Dan papa mengutus Mai pula" tepat seperti apa yang di duga Akari, papanya memang secara halus berniat menjodohkan dirinya dengan Mai, dengan cara menjadikan Mai sebagai anak angkat.

Akari menarik sudut bibir, _boleh juga_ , pikirnya

"Dengan demikian, papa berharap, beberapa kejadian disana membuat kalian saling menyukai. Dan syukurlah, keinginan papa terlaksana" Sasuke menutup keterangannya sambil menepuk bahu puteranya.

"Tapi, aku sudah memiliki mama dan Sarada-nee ataupun Haruno" ujar Akari.

"Hey jagoan, mamamu itu milik papa. Carilah sendiri warnamu. Dan papa rasa Si Lavender itu memang cocok untukmu"

Akari mendengus tertawa, itulah papanya yang ia kenal, bukanlah orang dingin jika berbicara soal keluarga mereka.

Dalam hati Akari membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan papanya kalau selera mereka sama, terutama dalam hal pasangan. Akari juga sama seperti papanya, ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata ia juga sangat menyukai gadis bersikap manja. Dan ia cukup senang, karena Mai ternyata gadis manja. Dan lagi-lagi Akari harus berterima kasih pada papanya, karena telah menemukan gadis yang tepat untuknya dan sudah tentu di dambanya.

"Kamu tidak perlu merasa memiliki kami, karena kamilah yang memiliki kalian" imbuh Sasuke perlahan sembari menepuk bahu puteranya. Kembali ingatannya melayang tentang sosok isterinya.

"Oh ya papa, siapa wanita yang pernah di jodohkan dengan papa"

"Banyak hal yang tidak terduga, wanita yang di jodohkan dengan papa yang waktu itu papa tolak, ternyata adalah mamamu"

"Hm?" alis Akari malah meninggi.

"Apa mamamu belum bercerita?"

"Sudah. Kecuali tentang perjodohan papa dan mama. Termasuk semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarga mama. Dan mama juga sudah menceritakan bagaimana kalian bertemu dan juga kenangan kalian bersama"

Sasuke cuma mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau sudah menemui kakakmu?"

"Sarada nee ada di sini?" Akari malah menautkan alis dan balik bertanya tanpa maksud meminta jawaban.

Sasuke hanya balas mengangguk

"Bagaimana bisa?" Akari sendir malah kebingungan. Bukankah mereka sudah sepakat agar Sarada tinggal di konoha.

Terlihatlah Sasuke menarik nafas, "Semua karena ulah mamamu" jawab Sasuke perlahan.

Akari tersenyum, lagi-lagi sang mamanya itu memang penakluk bagi papanya. Tapi ia sendiri mengakui, kalau mamnya itu sendiri memiliki aura yang seperti sukar di bantah. Cara mamanya dan senyum teduh dengan nada lembut yang di miliki mamanya memang seperti bisa memaksa orang untuk tak bisa melakukan penolakan. Mamanya itu tidak membutuhkan tenaga besar untuk menaklukkan seorang prajurit super seperti papanya.

Dan akari pun tahu 'senjata' apa yang di pergunakan mamanya untuk meruntuhkan sang papa.

"Permisi papa" pamitnya kemudian. Tapi lagi-lagi langkah Akari terhenti, ia memutar tubuh menghadap papanya.

"Apa papa sudah mengenal siapa keluarga Mai?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke cuma menggeleng kepala, "Yang papa tahu, dia adalah anak bangsawan yang ugal-ugalan. Papa melihat bakatnya, maka Papa sengaja merekrutnya agar ia bisa teratur sekaligus bisa menggunakan bakatnya"

Akari cuma mengangguk sedikit, setelahnya ia memilih pamit dan benar-benar meninggalkan papanya sendirian.

Sasuke mengantar anaknya dengan senyum tipis. ' _Terima kasih, Sakura. Telah menganugerahiku mereka'_

SSS

Sasuke ditemani oleh Shikadai dan Inojin masih intens menatap layar monitor. Tidak hanya mereka bertiga. Staf yang lain juga sudah di tempat masing-masing menjalankan tugas. Jari jemari mereka sangat sibuk menekan tuts dan mata yang sangat pokus menatap layar.

Terutama Sasuke, matanya nampak sangat terpokus pada satu titik yang ada di layar. Pokus Sasuke sedikit terganggu karena adanya suara langkah yang baru datang dan mendekat kearahnya. Sasuke sedikit menoleh, lalu ia kembali berpokus pada monitor sebagai pemantau yang tersambung kerobot mini yang tersebar.

"Akari, Sarada, mendekatlah" panggilnya pada orang yang baru datang yang ternyata adalah kedua anaknya bersamaan dengan salah satu bawahannya yang sudah di jadikan anak angkat, Mai.

Shikadai dan Inojin sedikit menyingkir memberi jalan pada kedua anak muda Uchiha itu.

Sementara itu, Inojin hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang saat melihat Akari dan Mai datang bersamaan. Melihat itu pikiran Inojin selalu terganggu. Tapi, Ia merasa harus propesional, mereka dalam rangka menjalankan tugas, jelas tidak boleh dicampur dengan masalah pribadi.

"Ada apa Papa" Akari, Sarada dan Mai kini berada di belakang Sasuke. Ketiganya ikut menatap layar yang dari tadi dipantau oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun Akari dan Sarada bisa mengerti kalau papa mereka menginginkan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi melalui monitor.

Sarada terlihat tiba-tiba menautkan alis.

"Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Ada yang aneh" wajah cantik Sarada terlihat makin serius.

"Hn, benar" giliran Akari yang menanggapi.

Sasuke masih diam, ia masih menunggu lanjutan dari keterangan tentang keanehan yang di dapat oleh anaknya.

"Papa,bisa minta tolong" Akari kembali berbicara, "Tolong kendalikan salah satu robot mini kesini" ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk kesalah satu bagian layar.

Sasuke tidak langsung melakukan permintaan Akari. Ia malah menatap Sarada seakan meminta pendapat dari puteri sulungnya.

Sarada tidak berkata namun ia menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala. Mungkin ia juga sependapat dengan adiknya.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibir sekilas. Kemudian jari jemarinya mulai menggerakan pengontrol robot mini.

"Sudah kuduga" kali ini Sarada mendahului adiknya berpendapat.

"Kenapa Sarada?" mendengar ucapan Sarada, sontak semua yang berada di situ menoleh pada Sarada kecuali Sasuke dan Akari. Mungkin karena mereka berdua juga sudah menemukan keanehan yang telah terjadi. Dan yang pasti semua menunggu keterangan tambahan dari Sarada.

Sarada mengerti, "Seperti yang sudah kita lihat". Telunjuknya di tempatkan di layar.

"Setiap kali robot mini di arahkan ke tempat ini, selalu kehilangan sinyal…"

"Bisa saja bukan? Robot mini itu hanya keluar dari pantauan monitor" Sasuke seperti menguji kejelian Sarada.

"Tidak Papa" bantah Sarada, "Sinyal dari robot itu langsung menghilang. Jika andai keluar dari pantauan, mungkin ia akan meredup perlahan karena juga mulai keluar secara perlahan. Dan andai jika keluar dari pantauan, seharusnya robot itu lenyap di pinggiran layar. Tapi sinyal robot itu menghilang tepat sebelum sampai di tepian layar. Itu artinya, robot itu berada di tempat yang sebenarnya adalah tempat tersembunyi yang tidak bisa di deteksi bahkan oleh satelite hebat seperti yang kita miliki…" Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar analisa puterinya.

"Sinyal itu tiba-tiba menghilang, itu artinya, sinyal di daerah itu di acak" imbuh Sasuke menambahkan keterangan puterinya.

Sementara itu Akari lebih memilih diam sambil menatap screen yang masih menyala.

"Mungkin memang kita harus mulai penyidikan ketempat ini" ujar Akari menyambung keterangan Sarada. Ia menatap Sasuke seakan meminta pertimbangan.

"Kalau semua setuju tentang keinginan Akari, maka sebaiknya kita menandai tempat dimana sesaat sebelum kehilangan sinyal robot mini itu" lagi-lagi Sarada menambahkan keterangan.

Sasuke menoleh kekiri dan kekanan menatap putera peuterinya yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya secara bergantian . Sasuke kali ini tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa bangganya terhadap putera-puterinya ini.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui.

SSS

Lapangan rumput yang sangat luas itu, merupakan daerah yang tandus, yang tidak tergarap, sehingga padang rumput itu merupakan padang rumput yang sepi tanpa adanya penduduk.

Tetapi sore itu, tampak beberapa sesosok yang tengah berlari-lari dengan cepat sekali, karena keadaan memaksa, maka mereka lebih memilih berlari.

Dalam waktu yang singkat mereka tiba dipertengahan padang rumput, salah seorang terdepan yang ternyata adalah Sasuke sudah berhenti sambil sedikit membungkukan badan. Ia mengangkat tangan sebagai isyarat agar yang lain juga berhenti.

Puteranya, Akari juga sudah berhenti di sampingnya. Tatapan tajam dari ayah dan anak itu lurus kedepan.

"Papa" Akari mulai buka suara, dan sedikit berbisik, "Pantas saja, mereka menjadikan tempat ini sebagai base mereka selama dua puluh tahun ini. Ternyata daerah ini tidak pernah di jamah manusia. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan kesini, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda akan di huni penduduk" Akari mulai menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Sasuke di sampingnya hanya tersenyum menanggapi, sesaat kemudian ia menoleh pada puteranya, "Kau yakin di sini lah tempatnya?" sepertinya Sasuke ingin menguji wawasan puteranya.

"Kordinatnya sudah sangat jelas dan tepat di sini. Dan lagi, tempat ini memang mendukung untuk di jadikan lokasi persembunyian. Belum lagi dengan tekhnologi yang mereka miliki" jawab Akari.

"Papa" panggilan Akari hanya di tanggapi dengan gumaman khas milik Sasuke, "Kalau mereka berkamuplase di tempat ini, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu"

"Lakukanlah" jawab Sasuke memberikan kebebasam pada puteranya untuk berbuat.

"Sarada-Nee" panggilan Akari pada kakaknya yang berada di sisi lain Sasuke.

"Aku ingin meminjam pistolmu. Kau punya peredam?" imbuh Akari

Sarada meraih pistolnya sekaligus memasang peredam di mulut pistol. Selanjutnya ia meneyrahkan senjatanya pada Akari.

"Cobalah tembakan pistolmu ke arah depan sana" sebelum pistol itu sampai pada Akari, ia sudah berujar. Ia ingin melakukan pengujian. Jika memang ada bangunan yang di sembunyikan di depan mereka, sudah pasti akan terdengar suara benturan.

Sementara itu Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun wajahnya terlihat kalau ia tengah berpikir keras mengenai tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua anaknya.

Akari hanya mengangguk.

Sarad mengarahkan pistolnya ke depan.

"Tunggu Nona, apa yang nona lakukan" Sarada membatalkan menarik pelatuknya. Suara lain menahan ia melakukan demikian.

"Jika kecurigaan kita benar, bisa saja mereka menyamarkan diri. Mereka menggunakan semacam hologram untuk membentuk Fatamorgana, sehingga kita tertipu. Kita hanya melihat bentangan padang rumput. Tapi sebenarnya di balik ini ada bangunan. Tidak mengapa jika di coba" Sasuke menjelaskan namun masih kelihatan tengah berpikir keras.

"Tapi…"

"Begini, jika kita terus merangsek maju. Jika dugaan saya tadi benar, maka ada kemungkinan mereka memasang perangkap"

Sarada yang mulai mengerti cuma mengangguk. Ia mulai mengacungkan pistolnya kedepan, tapi sedtik kemudian ia menurunkan pistolnya.

"Terlalu beresiko" Ujar Sarada.

"Kenapa?" Sarada menggeleng perlahan. Ia lalu menatap ke bebrapa orang yang menyertai mereka.

Sekarang barulah Sasuke berubah mimik. Kini ia setuju dengan puterinya.

"Ada yang membawa robot mini?" kali ini Sasuke yang berujar. Ia paham maksud puterinya mengatakan beresiko. Dan memang benar, bisa saja tembakan Sarada, jika mengenai bangunan yang dicurigai tersembunyi di balik hologram, atau tekhnologi apa saja yang mereka miliki, bisa saja justeru akan menimbulkan keributan. Dan kali ini mereka hanya melakukan penyelidikan. Dan mereka belum melakukan persiapan apa-apa.

"Ada" jawab salah seorang yang meyertai mereka.

"Tolong kendalikan dan arahkan kesana" kembali Sasuke yang berujar perlahan.

Salah seorang mulai mengendalikan robot mini terbang menuju kedepan mereka. Sementara yang lain menyiapkan teropong untuk mengawasi robot terbang. Sasuke juga tidak lupa untuk mmeinta kemarkas agar memantau robot yang kini di lepasakan. Dan keanehan terjadi, robot mini itu seperti menabarak sesuatu dan menghilang dari pandangan

Terlihatlah Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "Pencarian kita akhirnya berakhir" gumam Sasuke.

"Kepada yang berada di markas, tandai kordinat tempat kami berada sekarang", Sesaat kemudian Sasuke memerintahkan yang lain agar kembali kemarkas.

"Sekarang bagaimana rencana papa" Akari berjalan di samping Sasuke bertanya.

Sasuke kini tengah di ikuti oleh lima orang pemuda yang biasa bersamanya dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

"Seperti yang papa bilang, pencarian tampaknya sudah berakhir. Papa akan menghubungi semua Kage"

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Risnusaki:

Saya sudah baca ntu fict, emang sedikit ada kesamaan, yakni mesir, ini doang yang sama. Selebihnya kan beda. Di fict itu yang blasteran adalah Sakura, sementara sinopsis yang pernah kamu kirim, adalah sasuke, enggak apa2lah, anggap saja persamaan ide. Bukankah di dunia ini emang banyak persamaan ide, contohnya aja, tentang teory pembentukan tata surya, yakni teory kant-laplace (Nebula theory), padahal tempat mereka berjauhan dan waktu itu belum ada alat komunikasi seperti sekarang.

OK. Balik ke masalah. Lagian ntu fict juga full islamic, dan sinopsis yang pernah kamu kirim, cuma dikit nyerempet, yah kayak masyarakat umum. Mungkin konten islamicnya cuma seputar kata _masya Allah, alhamdulillah,_ atau salamnya. Tenang aja, ceritanya akan beda.

Andai ada yang nuntut tentang kesamaannya, saya masih bisa memberikan bukti dengan screenshot. Kalo ide kamu tuh orisinil. Pesan yang kamu kirim masih tersimpan kok.

Dan satu lagi, saya nggak pernah ngasih orang ide cerita yang kamu kirim. Ini, saya berani sumpah.

Oh ya jangan salahkan tuh author yak… salahkan saya yg lambat publish ntu fict. (Ps: see my bio) synopsis kamu tuh udah masuk dalam daftar project. Tinggal nunggu kesempatan aja.

Soal email, yg kamu cantumkan di review, as you know, FFn emang menyaring beberapa character /symbol yang di anggap tidak perlu, termasuk symbol ( _et_ ). Jadi wajarlah alamat email yang kamu tulis nggak tercantum. Kalo bisa kirim aja ke no hp ku. Atau kalau mau tetap pasang di kolom review, caranya tulis aja nama dan domainnya.

Atau inboks aja email aku, elblakeuchiha ( _et)_ gmail ( _dot)_ com


	18. When This Begin

When This Begin

…

…

…

Lagi-lagi Sasuke duduk sendirian di depan layar monitor yang masih dalam proses menghubungi.

"Sinyal yang kau kirim itu, maksudnya apa, Sasuke" monitor yang tersambung ke Kazekagelah yang pertama kali menyala.

Tak menunggu lama, monitor yang lain menyala. Para Kage pun menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang di tanyakan Gaara.

"Kami sudah menemukan markas utama Akatsuki. Pantas saja mereka susah di temukan. Mereka benar-benar berkamuflase dengan baik. Tekhnologi yang mereke miliki juga Sangat hebat, sehingga selalu lolos dari pantauan"

"Lalu apa rencanamu" Sasuke menatap layar yang terdapat Naruto yang bertanya sebelumnya.

"Serangan sporadis. Aku butuh bantuan kekuatan militer kalian"

"Kapan. Berikan kami kordinatnya agar kami bisa langsung mengarahkan serangan" Tsuchikagelah yang langsung bertanya.

"Tunggu" Raikage Darui menyela. "Kau bilang, mereka berkamuflase, lalu bagaimana kami bisa mengetahui kordinatnya"

"Dan berikut" Giliran Gaara ikut menyela, "Apa kau sudah tahu peta kekuatan mereka?"

Sasuke nampak mengangguk meyakinkan, "Begitu mengetahui posisi base mereka. Tim IT ku berusaha, menerobos atau merietas. Karena tingkat keamanan mereka sangat tinggi. Maka tidak ada yang bisa berlama-lama. Tapi meski begitu, kami berhasil mengumpulkan informasi tentang mereka", nampaklah Sasuke mengambil jedah sambil menarik nafas.

"Untuk peta kekuatan. Informasi yang kami dapat, kekuatan utama mereka adalah Cyborg Zetsu hitam. Mereka ini beda dengan Zetsu Putih yang kita hadapi di perang besar 20 tahun yang lalu. Mereka lebih kuat dan lebih cerdas di banding Zetsu putih. Maka dari itu, aku berencana tidak akan melakukan pertarungan terbuka begitu saja. Tapi serangan sporadis"

"Sebegitu genting kah?" Naruto yang dari tadi memilih diam, ikut berbicara.

"Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya. Jika mereka sudak melepas Zetsu Hitam secara terbuka dan kembali memulai perang. Keadaan akan sangat berebeda. Ada kemungkinan kita kalah. Kazekage, setahuku, kalian pernah berhadapan dengan Zetsu hitam" Sasuke malah menatap layar monitor yang terhubung ke Gaara

"Jadi harus di cegah. Sebelum itu terjadi. Dan kau benar, kekuatan mereka melebihi Zetsu Putih" Gaara malah melanjutkan penjelasan Sasuke. Kali ini dialah yang paling cepat mengerti.

"Benar" Sasuke menyetujui.

"Kapan waktu penyerangannya?" Darui yang dari awal juga diam, kini angkat bicara.

"Dan apa rencanamu?" pertanyaan Kurotsuchi menyusul

"Militer dari aliansi menghancurkan dari luar. Dan aku beserta prajurit pilihan dan terkuat yang menghancurkan dari dalam, kami akan menyusup" Sasuke mulai memberikan usul dan rencananya.

"Tunggu, jika kami membombardir tempat itu, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Yang akan menyusup"

"sudah ku akan berusaha menyesuaikan waktunya" jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Tugas kalian adalah mengambil alih perhatian Zetsu Hitam dengan memporak porandakan area sekitar. Nah begitu Zetsu keluar, jika andai zetsu sudah di aktipkan, kami akan masuk. Sementara kalian menghancurkan Zetsu dari Udara dan di bantu oleh prajurit darat" Sasuke mulai mengutarakan rencananya.

"Untuk sementara, Zetsu sepertinya belum di aktipkan. Masih dalam tahap pengujian. Tapi dari info, kalau mereka berencana keluar, aku yakin, kalau mereka sudah yakin kalau Program Zetsu akan berhasil. Dan kita akan menggagalkan semuanya. Dan akan lebih baik jia andai Zetsu itu belum aktip dan kita sudah menyerang" imbuh Sasuke

SSS

Itachi masih duduk termenung. Ia masih kelihatan memegangi alat komunikasi yang baru saja di tutup salurannya. Sesekali terdengar menarik nafas panjang, lalu di hembuskan secara perlahan.

Ia memang baru saja mendapat info dari Sasuke tentang temuannya. Namun masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia ajukan karena Sasuke buru-buru menutup jalur komunikasinya.

"Ayah" Itachi menoleh perlahan. Ia mendengar suara panggilan tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Ada apa Ayah" si penanya adalah Kyoichi puteranya sendiri.

"Pamanmu baru saja menghubungiku, kalau mereka baru saja menemukan tempat yang sedang di kamuflasekan…"

"Bukankah, selama ini mereka sering memantau atau memindai berbagai daerah. Bagaiman bisa mereka tidak di temukan?" Kyoichi tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Itachi.

"Mereka juga bukan orang-orang bodoh. Mereka bisa lolos dari pemindai, karena sinyal di sekitar tempatnya berkamuplase, di acak"

Kyo lebih memilih diam.

"Lalu, apa rencana ayah"

"Siapkan pasukan khusus Uchiha. Kita dan para pasukan khusus itu, akan segera berkumpul bersama pamanmu dan sepupumu. Sisanya biarkan tetap di Konoha. Yah, sekedar berjaga-jaga, aku juga akan menemui Hokage. Sekaligus meminta bantuan Anbu Ne" Utachi segera berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Ayah tidak akan memberitahukan Bibi Sakura soal rencana penyergapan pada tempat yang telah di curigai paman Sasuke"

Itachi hanya menoleh sesaat sambil tersenyum, "Ayah tidak sebodoh itu membuat bibimu panik"

"Tantangan bagus. Seperti apa rasanya terlibat dalam perang besar, yang konon pernah terjadi 20 tahun yang lalu" gumam Kyoichi dengan wajah berbinar. Ia mulai tidak sabar menunggu untuk segera masuk ke medan perang bersama yang lain.

SSS

Setelah kembali memantau lokasi yang di curigai sebagai tempat atau mungkin markas Akatsuki yang di kamuflasekan, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan yang lain. Karena merasa sudah cukup waktu, maka Akari segera menyusul papanya menuju tempat yang biasa Sasuke jadikan untuk tempat kerjanya sendiri.

"Akari, Kau mau kemana?" Akari menoleh, ia menghentikan langkah sambil menatap orang yang baru saja menyapanya, yang ternyata adalah kakaknya.

"Menuju ke tempat papa" ujar Akari sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Sarada pun berlari kecil dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan adik laki-lakinya.

"Pacarmu mana"

Akari malah mendengus di iringi dengan senyuman mendengar pertanyaan tak penting dari kakaknya.

"Dia bersama yang lain. Masih memantau dan berusaha merietas dan menembus sinyal yang di acak oleh kru Akatsuki"

"Kau tidak khawatir?"

Akari malah menoleh mempertanyakan maksud pertanyaan Sarada.

"Inojin menyukai Mai" jawab Sarada.

"Cemburu dan rasa tidak nyaman atas rasa suka Inojin tentu saja ada" sahut Akari dengan nada tenang. "Tapi kami saling mempercayai. Dan aku percaya padanya. Lagipula, aku juga maklum, Nee-chan, Mai kan cantik, wajarlah jika banyak pria yang menyukainya"

Sarada malah menunjukkan seringai, meresapi setiap kata-kata yang di ucapkan adiknya.

"Bukankah Papa dan Mama juga sama. Tidak ada nada kecemburuan dari mama ketika dulu kita menuduh papa yang bukan-bukan. Dan papa pun tenang meninggalkan mama bertahun-tahun, tanpa berpikir kalau ada salah satu diantara mereka yang berkhianat" imbuh Akari.

"Mereka kan beda"

Sarada menatap Akari yang masih berjalan di sampingnya. Ia tahu kalau Akari berusaha bersikap propesional, padahal, gelagat Akari menunjukkan kalau ia ingin memiliki banyak waktu berduaan dengan Mai. Selain itu, Sarada juga memastikan kalau perasaan tentang rasa cemburu seperti yang di ucapkan Akari barusan, benar, bahkan lebih. Setelahnya Sarada malah tersenyum melihat adiknya, dalam hati, ia malah memuji seorang Mai yang bisa menarik perhatian Akari.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin seperti mereka juga".

Sarada lagi-lagi tersenyum, bahkan kali ini kelihatan bangga. "Kamu makin dewasa" ujar Sarada sambil mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Kaulah yang mengajariku, Nee-chan"

"Kita sudah tidak tinggal bersama sejak kita masih bocah. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau belajar dariku?"

"Adikmu ini bukan orang bodoh. Adikmu yang menyaingi ketampanan papa ini, bisa belajar dengan cepat" ujar Akari sambil menepuk dada.

"Huuuuh…!" gemas Sarada sambil meninju bahu adiknya.

"Seingatku, papa dan mama tida se- _narsis_ dirimu. Kau sebenarnya anak siapa?" kembali Sarada memperdengarkan gerutuannya.

Akari hanya bisa menyambut dengan tawa. Sarada dan Akari tidak melanjutkan obrolan dan canda mereka karena sudah berada di depan jalan masuk tenda pribadi Sasuke

Keduanya pun segera menemui papa mereka.

"Ada yang ingin papa lakukan. Kalian mau ikut?" Sarada dan Akari malah saling menatap. Mereka bahkan belum sempat duduk, namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke kembali mengajak mereka.

"Kemana?" tannya Sarada.

"Menjemput yang lain" jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia tetap melangkah melewati kedua anaknya yang masih belum bergeming.

Keduanya heran, siapa yang di maksud oleh papa mereka. Setahu mereka, papanya tidak melakukan penyambutan khusu buat anggota tim yang memang di utus dalam misi. Karena penasaran, kedua kakak beradik itu terpaksa mengikuti papa mereka tanpa banyak bertanya lagi.

Kini keluarga itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan jalan masuk tempat tersembunyi yang selama ini di jadikan Sasuke sebagai markas.

Sasuke masih tenang, namun tidak dengan Sarada dan Akari. Mereka berdua masih penasaran, siapa gerangan yang akan di jemput.

Alis Sarada dan Akari menaut. Dari kejauhan tampaklah serombongan orang yang berjalan mendatangi mereka. Semakin dekat, semakin nyatalah siapa mereka. Sebagai orang yang sudah biasa menjalankan misi. Baik Sarada maupun Akari, tentu saja mengenali orang-orang yang berada terdepan.

Mereka itu adalah segerombolan Para kage, dan juga Itachi beserta puteranya, Kyoichi. Kedua anak pasangan SasuSaku sudah mengerti, pantas saja papa mereka melakukan penyambutan khusus.

"Yo… Tuan Ketua. Kami datang berniat memberikan bantuan. Mungkin tidak seberapa, tapi mudah-mudahan bisa membantu" kelakar Kyo pada adik sepupunya, Akari.

"Hentikan panggilan konyolmu itu, Kyo-nii" sedikit umpatan kesal dari Akari.

Itachi yang berada di samping puteranya malah tersenyum.

"Dimana pasukan kalian" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya, mengabaikan kelakar antara putera dan keponakannya.

Sasuke juga menunjukkan wajah keseriusannya. Karena kali ini ia juga melihat di antara rombongan itu juga terdapat sang Kage dari Konoha. Yang mungkin juga tidak akan serius.

"Mereka tengah bersiap-siap. Tidaklah terlalu jauh dari kordinat yang sempat kamu berikan" melihat wajah serius Sasuke, membuat Naruto lupa kalau ia akan menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, kalian ikut bersama kami. Dan ku harap, kalian juga sudah menyertakan prajurit super kalian" Sasuke langsung mendahului yang lain.

"Tenang saja, mereka sudah di posisi" sahut Kurotsuchi Sang Kage dari Iwa. Sesaat ia menatap Akari, dari tatapan matanya, ia masih seperti menyimpan rasa terima kasih atas peran putera Sasuke itu pada negaranya.

Sasuke pun mendahului melangkah dan di ikuti oleh rombongna yang baru datang.

Rombongan para Kage yang baru datang, menatap sekeliling tempat. Tempat yang kelihatan sederhana itu ternyata di lengkapi dengan tekhnologi canggih yang di bangun oleh Sasuke dan timnya.

"Jadi seperti ini yang selama ini menjadi tempatmu, sebagai pusat untuk menemukan markas Akatsuki?" tanya Itachi yang masih menatap sekeliling.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami saja. Mungkin kami bisa saja memberikan bantuan lebih" sebelum Sasuke menanggapi ucapan kakaknya, Naruto sudah menyela dengan pertanyaannya.

"Untuk alasan keamanan" jawab Sasuke singkat. Sambil terus berjalan menuju tenda yang berukuran lebih besar dari tenda lain di sekitarnya.

Semuanya pun mengikuti Sasuke tanpa ada yang bertanya.

Sasuke dan rombongannya sudah berada dalam tenda berukuran besar. Dan masih tampak adanya kesibukan dari beberapa orang yang nampak masih sibuk dengan keyboard dan monitor.

Sasuke pun segera mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu monitor. Di belakangnya sudah berdiri kedua putera-puterinya dan yang lainnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau kau sudah menemukan lokasi Akatsuki?"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa memastikan kalau tempat itu adalah tempat Akatsuki..."

"Hey satu-satu" belum apa-apa Sasuke sudah di cerca dengan berbagai pertanyaan, sehingga Sasuke harus menghentikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dengan nada jengkel.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskan kuat-kuat, "Akan ku jelaskan, sekarang simpanm dulu pertanyaan kalian"

"Kami sudah membuat robot mini, mungkin hampir bisa di sebut micro. Robot itu di lengkapi dengan sistem pelacak sekaligus pembawa sinyal untuk membantu penciteraan satelite" untuk sementara yang lain masih diam dan menunggu lanjutan dari penjelasan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memainkan jarinya di atas tuts. "Sebagai contoh, Ini adalah hasil pencitraan melalui satelit _topography_ yang kami luncurkan. Tingkat resolusinya sangat tinggi" Sasuke lalu melakukan pembesaran beberapa kali.

"Nah di sisi agak gelap ini menandakan kalau ada sebuah gua" yang lain masih diam, bahkan sudah ada yang berdecak kagum.

"Jangankan gua, lubang semut dan semutnya sekalipun bisa di ketahui dengan menggunakan tekhnologi _Bioscanner,_ selain itu kami juga memiliki _Georadar Scanner_ yang bisa membantu Bioscanner. Dan mengenai pertanyaan kalian. Sekarang perhatikan titik-titik ini" semua mata tertuju pada _dot_ yang di tunjukkan Sasuke.

Melihat contoh penciteraan yang di lakukan Sasuke, yang lain malah berdecak kagum. Sasuke malah berdecih, seakan mengatakan kalau ia tidak butuh rasa kagum, tapi yang lain seharusnya mengerti.

Beda dengan Itachi, ialebih memilih bersikap wajar. Semua keterangan itu sudah di terangkan Sasuke padanya.

"Tapi coba perhatikan area ini" tampak di layar monitor, gambar atau penciteraan mulai bergeser.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa kita mengetahui aktivitas yang tersembunyi seperti semut?" Naruto memotonmg dan malah syak dengan keterangan Sasuke.

"Untuk orang awam, mungkin memang susah di lakukan atau di mengerti. Tapi disini ada ahlinya" sahut Sasuke dengan nada bangga. Ia seakan-akan bangga kalau ia telah memiliki tim yang lengkap dan hebat.

"Lihat!" lagi-lagi Sasuke meminta perhatian, " _Georadar scanner_ tidak menangkap adanya bagunan kecuali hutan dan padang rumput"

"Bisa saja kan, di situ memang tidak ada sesuatu selain hasil yang sekarang nampak?" Darui menginterupsi.

"Benar, tapi apakah masuk akal jika area ini tidak terdapat makhluk hidup. Seperti sebelumnya, kita bisa mendeteksi aktivitas makhluk hidup dengan tekhnologi _Bioscanner._ Tapi disini, tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda makhluk hidup" jelas Sasuke masih sibuk dengan keyboard di depan layar.

"Dengan kata lain. Tempat itu di kamuplasekan dengan menggunakan semacam _Shield_. Sehingga tekhnologi Biosacanner dan georadar pun tidak bisa menembus" giliran Sarada yang melanjutkan penjelasan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, mendengar lanjutan penelasan dari Sarada, dan Sasuke memang mengakui kalau ketajaman berpikir dari Sarada. Bisa dikatakan menyaingi Akari.

Kini barulah yang lain sedikit mengerti atau mungkin menerima penjelasan dari keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu" Sang kage wanita satu-satunya –Kuotsuchi- menanggapi, yang sedari tadi memilih diam.

"Tekhnologi Scanner memancarkan gelombang mikro" giliran Akari tidak mau kalah ketinggalan dalam memberi penjelasan, "Seperti yang di katakan Sarada nee, Shield yang mereka gunakan bisa mengacak sinyal freqwensi micro dari georadar dan bioscanner. Selain itu tekhnologi shield mereka juga berfungsi sebagai alat untuk berkamuflase sehingga yang di tangkap sebagai pencitraan adalah hutan dan padang rumput"

"Nah! Sekarang perhatikan" sekarang Sasuke kembali meminta perhatian, " _dot_ ini adalah sinyal yang dipancarkan robot mini. Dan perhatikan, saat masuk ke area ini" Sasuke mulai mengendalikan robot yang berupa titik di layar. Sasuke menggerkkan titik tersebut ke area yang bercitra hutan dan padang rumput. "Sinyalnya hilang karena sudah terhalang oleh _Shield"_

"Artinya kali ini kita melawan orang yang lebih hebat" gumaman dan desahan malah terdengar seperti bersahutan.

"Jadi kau tetap pada rencanamu?"

"Hn" gumaman khas Sasuke menjawab.

"kau yakin, disana tidak ada jebakan"

"Itu sudah kupikirkan. Sekarang serahkan pada para perietas, untuk mengumpulkan informasi lebih"

"Sedikit banyak, aku sudah mengerti. Aku percaya padamu. Aku akan kembali ke pasukanku untuk memberikan instruksi lebih" Sang Tsuchikage pamit.

Karena merasa sudah menemukan tiutik kesepakatan lagi, langkah Kage iwa di ikuti oleh Raikage Darui.

"Ada bagusnya juga" ujar Gaara, sontak yang tersisa menoleh pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya teresenyum, "Bukankah karena Akatsuki kita pernah berjuang bersama. Dan sekarang Akatsuki akan membuat kita kembali berjuang bersama"

"Sudah dua puluh tahun. Tapi keadaan sudah berbeda, kita sudah menua" sahut Naruto

"Ucapanmu seperti orang renta saja" giliran Sasuke menanggapi.

"Karena kami beda dengan para Uchiha" sahut Gaara lalu meminta diri untuk segera menyusul Sang Kage Iwa, juga berkumpul untuk mengarahkan prajuritnya.

Kage yang tersisa adalah Naruto. Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tentang Sakura? Atau tentang keberadaanku yang masih di sini?" sepertinya Naruto malah berbada iseng bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah menghentikan aktivitasnya dalam memantau monitor, hanya terdengar mendesah. Akari dan Sarada menatap sang papa menunggu tanggapan atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Namun tanggapan yang di tunggu dari Sasuke tak kunjung keluar.

SSS

"Papa…" Sasuke menoleh, Akari sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke masih menatap puteranya seakan meminta agar Akari mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Uh.. itu… uhm… soal Mai"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Mai?"

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan rencana penyerangan besar-besaran pada markas Akatsuki"

Sasuke sudah mulai menduga-duga maksud di balik pertanyaan Akari. Sasuke menarik sudut bibir, Sasuke melihat sosok kepribadian dirinya pada Akari.

"Papa mengerti maksudmu. Kau tidak ingin Mai kali ini di ikutkan?" Sasuke sudah bisa menebak, kalau Akari ingin kan Mai tidak di ikutkan dalam penyergapan. Sasuke menatap puteranya, Sasuke juga akan melakukan hal yang sama andaikan ia berada di posisi Akari. Lagian siapa juga yang rela jika orang yang di kasihi ikut dalam tindakan berbahaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menginginkan hal yang sama, terhadap Nee-chan mu", Sasuke memicingkan mata, menuntut Akari.

"Karena Nee-chan masih bisa di andalkan" jawab Akari tanpa ragu.

"Kau pikir Mai gadis lemah? Bahkan papa sendiri yang merekrutnya, karena papa bisa menilai ia cukup tangguh. Atau kau meragukan atau mungkin kau sudah menganggap papa salah dalam melakukan perekrutan"

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi…" Akari terdiam, apakah ia tidak boleh memaksakan kehendaknya pada papanya. Tapi lagi-lagi Akari memilih diam, dia memang pemimpin para Uchiha, tapi disini, seperti kata pamannya, Sasuke adalah orang tuanya. Itu artinya ia tak bisa memaksakan kehendak. Tapi lagi-lagi muncul penyangkalan dalam diri Akari, lagi pula apa pengaruhnya jika seorang Mai tidak ada.

Pikiran Akari ini tentu saja bisa di duga oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum "Kau harusnya tahu, kekhawatiranmu malah membuat ketangguhan Mai menjadi lemah"

Akari masih terdiam.

"Sekuat apapun orang yang kita kasihi, kita tetap akan merasa khawatir bukan" wajah Akari merona mendengar ucapan papanya, "Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan Mai" imbuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menuruti meinginan puteranya agar puteranya itu bisa pokus, pada peperangan yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi.

Dari hasil perietasan yang mereka kumpulkan. Musuh kali ini sangat berbeda dan mungkin lebih kuat, dan tenaga seorang Akari mungkin lebih di butuhkan.

Wajah Akari berbinar mendengar ucapan papanya, dari tatapan matanya, ia sangat berterima kasih.

"Apakah Mai sudah tahu tentang rencana penyergapan ini"

Akari menggeleng sesaat, "Sepertinya belum"

"Beritahu dia"

Akari malah kelihatan menegang.

"Jangan berbohong lagi padanya. Katakanlah kalau kau khawatir jika ia ikut" ujar Sasuke karena Akari malah kembali terdiam.

SSS

"Aku tahu Akari. Aku sudah mendengar perbincanganmu dengan papa"

"Maaf"

"Apakah karena aku seorang wanita? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sarad Nee-chan. Dia juga wanita. Atau apa karena aku bukan Uchiha"

Akari malah terdiam, pertanyaan yang bertubi padanya malah membuatnya semakin kebingungan. Hendak menjawab dengan kata apa.

Mai menatap tajam pada kekasihnya yang malah memilih diam

"Mai" suara Akari begitu perlahan. Ia berniat mengutarakan isi hatinya tentang ketakutannya jika Mai malah terluka. Sekalian menjelaskan tentang data-data musuh yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Aku tahu Akari. Kurasa perasaan kita sama. Aku tahu kau sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, kan. Hal yang sama juga kurasakan, bagaimana bisa aku pulang dan berada di tempat yang aman, sementara kau bertaruh nyawa di sini. Perdamaian yang papa perjuangkan selama ini, tidak akan ada artinya bagiku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Akari, mungkin aku hanyalah wanita, bahkan mungkin aku tidak sekuat Sarada Nee. Tapi.."

"Bagaiman jika kau melawanku" Suara Sarada malah datang menyela. Akari menngangkat kepala tiba-tiba dan menatap pada Sarada.

"Kalau kau menang, aku bisa memaksa Akari agar ia mengizinkanmu dalam menghancurkan Akatsuki. Tapi kalau kalah, turuti apa yang di inginkan Akari dan Papa"

Sedetik kemudian, Akari tersenyum, cara yang di ajukan kakaknya sepertinya satu-satunya solusi. Benar, Akari yakin, Sarada akan memenangkan pertarungan. Karena Akari tahu, Sarada sebagai Uchiha pasti tidak akan mau mengalah. Dengan demikian Mai bisa merasa rendah diri dan akhirnya mau mengalah untuk pulang. Dan Akari tinggal menyusun kata-kata agar Mai tidak terlalu kecewa.

Kini kedua gadis yang sama-sama cantik itu berdiri berhadapan dengan masing-masing tangan pun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat kedua gadis itu sambil mengawasi dengan tenang.

"Mai, aku memberimu kesempatan lebih dahulu" ujar Sarada. Ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda di tempatnya. Tangan kanannya di angkat dan di majukan kedepan, dengan sikut di tekuk. Tangan kirinya bersilangan di depan dada. Seperti memperlihatkan kalau Sarada memiliki serangan jitu dengan pertahanan yang kuat. Begitu pula dengan kaki kirinya sengaja di tarik kebelakang. Dan makin terlihatlah kuda-kuda Sarada makin kokoh.

Sementara Mai hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan. Ia mulai pertarungan dengan memberikan aba-aba.

"Hiyaaa…"

Tubuh Mai segera melesat menerjang Sarada yang masih berdiri memasang kida-kuda kokoh. Ketika kepalan Mai hampir menyentuh tubuhnya, Sarada segera menggeser kaki kanannya ke belakang Kemudian, tangan kirinya mengirim serangan ke dada lawan. Melihat serangan balasan dari Sarada, Mai tidak menjadi bingung. Segera dielakkannya pukulan itu seraya membalas dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi.

Terjadilah pertarungan yang cukup seru dan menarik. Mai yang sedari awal memang berniat ingin menundukkan Sarada itu, menyerang dengan pukulan-pukulan yang berbahaya. Dia seolah-olah ingin menjatuhkan lawannya dengan sekali pukul saja. Tangannya yang mungil di hiasi jari lentik itu, berkelebatan cepat. Sampai beberapa gebrakan terlewat, serangan-serangan Mai belum juga mengenai sasaran. Gerakan-gerakan Sarada yang lincah itu, benar-benar telah membuat Mai penasaran. Maka Mai pun semakin memperhebat serangan-serangannya.

Pukulan Mai meluncur ke arah lambung Sarada. Gadis jelita itu, segera memiring-kan tubuhnya ke kanan dibarengi gebrakan tangan kanannya ke perut lawan.

Desss!

Tubuh Mai terdorong mundur sejauh empat langkah. Namun, tubuh Mai itu cukup kuat.

Pukulan itu tidak menimbulkan luka yang berarti.

Kembali Mai menghadapi Sarada dengan ilmu beladirinya. Tapi, berbeda dengan pertarungan sebelumnya, kini pertarungan masih tetap berimbang.

Akari masih memperhatikan pertarungan kakak dan kekasihnya itu dengan seksama. Kedua pertarungan masih berimbang. Itu artinya, Sarada masih setengah-tengah dalam bertarung, hal ini bisa di ketahui Akari, karena biar bagaimana pun Akari pernah beradu tanding dengan kedua gadis itu. Apalagi Sarada, saat masih di Akademi, Sarada sering datang menjumpainya dan mengajaknya latihan. Sama halnya dengan Mai, Akari juga sudah pernah bentrok dengan Mai. Dengan demikian Akari sudah bisa menilai kemampuan keduanya. Dan Akari yakin, kakaknyalah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan itu.

Sementara di arena, Sarada tidak mau terlalu bernafsu mendesak sampai akhirnya lupa, dan lawan menyarangkan serangan. Sebagai orang terlatih sama seperti Sarada yang juga terlatih. Pukulan Mai jika mengenainya, pasti bisa melukai.

Pertarungan antara kedua cantik ini kembali berlanjut

"Hiyaaa...!"

Kembali untuk ke sekian kalinya Sarada merangsek lawannya. Mendesaknya dengan serangan-serangan beruntun. Tentu saja hal ini, membuat Mai yang memang sejak tadi sudah terpepet menjadi kian terpojok.

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga Sarada, gadis cantik yang merupakan kekasih adiknya ini, kemudian menyapukan kakinya.

Wut!

Tapi, Sarada memang sudah memperhitungkan hal Itu. Maka begitu dilihatnya menyapukan kakinya, secepat itu pula tubuhnya melompat

"Hiya...!"

Wuuuttt..!

Sarada mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pelipis Mai

Mai kaget bukan main. Gadis surai ungu lavender ini memang tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Menurut perkiraannya, pasti Sarada akan menahan sapuan kakinya dengan anggota gerak Sarada untuk memunahkan serangannya atau bisa jadi malah tidak sempat, karena terlalu menggebu-gebu dengan serangannya. Dapat dibayangkan betapa kaget hatinya tatkala mengetahui dugaannya meleset.

Plakkk!

"Aaakh...!"

Mai hanya bisa mengeluh ketika pukulan Sarada tidak sempat dielakkannya lagi.

Sementara itu, Sarada sudah membangun serangan kembali. Kali ini dia bersikap lebih hati-hati! Serangan-serangannya tidak seganas semula namun penuh perhitungan. Justru serangan yang seperti inilah yang lebih berbahaya, dan sulit ditembus pertahanannya. Sebentar saja, Mai sudah mulai terdesak dan hanya dapat bermain mundur. Berkali-kali serangan Sarad hampir menghantam tubuhnya. Untunglah berkat kegesitannya, ia masih dapat lolos dari pukulan-pukulan lawan. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun pertahanannya pasti bobol juga.

Akari mulai cemas, serangan Sarada yang gencar itu membuat kekasihnya hampir tidak berdaya membalas serangan Sarada. Meski cuma latihan tanding, tapi bagaimana jika serangan Sarada malah mencederai Mai. Maka dari itulah Akari makin cemas.

Keadaan Mai memang benar-benar mulai gawat. Pada saat itu, dua buah pukulan Sarad meluncur ke arahnya. Mai berusaha sebisanya menghindari serangan itu, namun terlambat karena ketika dia berusaha membuang tubuhnya ke kanan, pukulan Sarada telah lebih dulu menghantam perutnya.

Desss!

Tubuh gadis jelita itu terjengkang ke belakang. Namun, sebelum tubuh Mai jatuh ke bawah panggung, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan putih melayang, menyambar tubuh gadis itu. Tubuh ramping itu pun tidak sampai terbanting ke tanah yang keras. Beruntung karena Akari jeli, sehingga ketika Mai makin terdesak, Akari bisa menepatkan waktu untuk menangkap tubuh Mai.

"Sudah selesai" ujar Akari dengan tubuh Mai masih berada dalam pelukannya, sekaligus membantu Mai berdiri dengan posisi yang benar.

Adegan Akari yang menolong dan langsung memeluk Mai yang seakan ingin melindungi Mai, membuat Sarada tersenyum lebar. Apakah semua pria Uchiha seperti itu? Terlalu berlebihan jika menyangkut sang kekasih. Sarada belajar hal ini dar papanya. Dan sekarang adiknya juga sama. Ataukah hanya kerluarganya saja yang demikian? Pikir Sarada.

Mai yang kini berdiri di samping Akari, menundukan kepala dengan rasa yang begitu kecewa, ia tidak memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni yang di butuhkan. Malahan Mai merasa jika keberadaannya malah merepotkan yang lain, termasuk kekasih dan keluarga barunya.

Sarada maupun Akari tentu saja bisa menebak perasaan Mai

Sarada tersenyum pada Mai, "Tidak kusangkah kau sangat kuat Mai. Maksudku, kau lebih kuat dari perkiraanku. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan pasukan tempur dari aliansi berbagai negara"

Akari malah melotot pada Sarada, "Sarada.."

"Diam kau Akari" Sarada dengan sedikit nada membentak pada Akari. Tatapan tajamnya di arahkan pada Akari.

"Bagaimana Mai" ujarnya malah melunak pada Mai.

Mai mengangguk cepat, setidaknya ia masih memberi peran. Dan ia masih bisa melihat dan terlibat dengan kekasihnya berjuang.

"Bagus, ayo" Sarada segera merangkul Mai meninggalkan Akari yang tengah melongoh.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Sorry bangat nih, telat, soalnya banyak kesibukan. Sekedar info, saya juga memberikan kursus buat anak SMA dan SMP, yah itung-itung buat sekedar tambahan untuk biaya kuliah. Jadinya, waktu untuk membuat fict sedikit berkurang. Tenang sob,cuma dikit :D

Sekalian info juga, fict ini yang rencananya mungkin akan selesai, sekitar dua ato tiga chapterlah. Dan akan di tunda dulu, soalnya persiapan mau bikin fict spesial HUT RI. Mudah2an idenya cepat berkembang dan bisa di publish… *Lho! Maksudnya?* :D

See ya…


	19. Black Zetsu

**Black Zetsu**

…

…

…

Pria Danzo mulai melangka menuju Ruang Lab. yang sangat besar yang berada di bawah tanah. Jalur yang di lalui Danzo berbentuk lorong dengan sisi kiri dan kanan berjejer manusia yang sangat mirip satu sama lain. Dan yang unik lagi manusia-manusia itu berwarna hitam kelam, dan tersimpan dalam tabung. Mata mereka masih kelihatan terpejam. Sementara ratusan kabel terlihat tertancap pada tubuh yang warna hitam kelam itu. Manusia-manusia inilah yang di sebut cyborg Zetsu.

Danzo menatap cyborg-cyborg itu dengan senyum kepuasan. Meski pada perang besar pertama, Danzo tidak terlibatsecara langsung, namun ia sudah melihat kekuatan yang di miliki cyborg ciptaan Orochimaru tersebut.

Selanjutnya langkah Danzo memasukisebuah pintu ruangan. Di ruangan ini terdapat berbagai peralatan canggih yang di gunakan untuk memantau perkembangan para Zetsu tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang berpakaian putih memanjang sebagai jas lab. Yang biasa di pakai ilmuwan. Ia terlihat sedang mengawasi pekerjanya.

"Kabar bagus Tuan" sahut si pria ketika menlihat Danzo sudah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hm!" hanya gumaman dari Danzo menanggapi ucapan pria tersebut.

Pria itu mengerti dari maksud gumaman Danzo. Menurut dugaan pria itu, Danzo bertanya tentang hubungan dari kabar bagus yang di lontarkan pria berjas lab itu.

"Proses render program sesuai permintaan tuan, selesai tepat waktu…"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin. Dan kenapa pula tidak langsung kau lepaskan mereka?"

"Meski begitu, kita tetap harus mengujinya melalui simulasi. Saya yakin melalui simulasi, sama seperti Zetsu putih. Tingkat keakuratan keberhasilan program melalui simulasi itu hampir seratus persen"

"Apakah kau sudah mengujinya melalui simulasi?" Danzo menatap pria itu dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Benar. Dan untuk lebih meyakinkan lagi. Kita tinggal buktikan melalui tahap uji coba. Dan saya akan melepaskan salah satunya. Dan saya yakin kalau itu sukses. Dan programnya juga sudah di atur agar patuh pada semua perintah tuan Danzo" jawab si pria itu bangga.

"Lakukan sekarang" perintah Danzo yang mengabaikan rasa bangga si pria pemimpin proyek Zetsu itu.

SSS

Sasuke masih duduk termenung di dalam tendanya. Sedari tadi kedua anaknya hanya menunggu sambil tidur-tiduran tanpa ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

Sarada sibuk bermain dengan gadgetnya sementara Akari lebih memilih membaca buku. Berikut Sasuke menatap kedua anaknya dengan tatapan sendu. Dalam hatinya ia tetap tidak ingin melibatkan kedua anaknya dalam penyergapan yang sebentar lagi akan di lakukan, seperti yang sudah di rencanakan dengan para kage. Tapi kegalauan Sasuke sama sekali tidak di tangkap oleh kedua anaknya. Keluarga Sasuke itu menoleh ke jalan masuk. Tampaklah Itachi datang bersama seorang pria yang baru kali ini di lihat oleh Sasuke apalagi Sarada maupun Akari.

Pria itu cukup menarik meski sebagian wajah sebelah kanannya di terdapat banyak bekas luka.

"Sasuke…"Itachi menyapa dan hendak memperkenalkan pria yang datang bersamanya.

"Apa kabar agent" sapa pria yang datang bersama Itachi dan memotong ucapan sapa Itachi.

Sasuke menautkan alis. Mata tajamnya menatap pria yang malah memanggilnya agent itu.

"Apa kamu masih belum mengenalnya, apa petunjuk yang dia katakan belum cukup? Baiklah, dialah orang yang bersamaku berpura-pura bergabung dengan Akatsuki, hanya karena ingin menghentikan pergerakan Akatsuki 20 tahun yang lalu" belum ada tanggapan dari Sasuke seputar keterangan Itachi barusan.

Itachi kembali tersenyum, "Bukankah kau pernah menjadi agent bayarannya. Dan lagi pula dialah yang meledakkan markas Akatsuki di Iwa"

Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Sarada maupun Akari menatap Sasuke. Bayaran dan agent, dua kata yang menjadi bahan pertanyaan kedua anak dari pasangan SasuSaku tersebut. Namun sayangnya pertanyaan yang muncul di benak kakak beradik itu tidak jadi karena ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pria itu dari atas ke bawah , "Obito Uchiha?". Ucapan Sasuke inilah yang membuat Sarada dan adiknya sedikit heran. Terutama Akari, biar bagaimana pun, ia sering bergabung dengan pasukan khusus, namun ia sama sekali tak pernah mendengar apalagi menjumpai seorang pria bernama Obito. Sekarang yang ada dalam benak kedua remaja itu, apakah pria Obito ini adalah Renegade? Kenapa tidak di buru, mengingat stereotip renegade adalah perusak nama baik klan.

Sarada kembali menatap papanya dan Obito bergantian. Malahan ia teringat tentang cerita papanya kalau papanya itu pernah menjadi Renegade. Apakah Obito ini juga sama? Setidaknya inilah asumsi sementara Sarada, tentang kata 'agent' dan 'bayaran' yang tadi sempat di ucapkan pamannya.

Dan untuk sementara pertanyaan tentang Obito akan di simpan di kepala kedua anak pasangan SasuSaku ini.

"Sudah 20 tahun kita tidak bekerja sama, dan inilah kali pertamanya kau dan aku bertatap mata" senyum Obito.

Sasuke makin menautkan alis melihat sebelah wajah obito yang terdapat bayak goresan bekas luka.

Obito memegangi wajahnya sambil berkata, "saat menghancurkan markas Akatsuki, aku mengalami sedikit kecelakaan. Yah! Beruntung Rin tidak meninggalkanku, ternyata dia adalah wanita yang setia"

"Rin!? Maksudmu, puteri angkat Jiraiya yang…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia teringat kalau di sekitarnya ada dua orang anaknya. Dan jelas, ia tak ingin kedua anaknya mengetahui kalau ia adalah mantan pembunuh bayaran. Dan pengordernya pun sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Benar. Saat aku ingin mengembalikan pada keluarganya, aku… maksudku, kami malah saling tertarik" sahut Obito yang kini nampak malu-malu.

Sasuke melengkungkan sudut bibir.

"Oh ya, semua tentang Akatsuki baru ini, semua sudah kudengar dari Itachi termasuk rencana kalian yang ingin melakukan gempuran" Obito akhirnya menyatakan maksud kedatangannya dan menemui Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyertai kalian menerobos dan meledakkan markasnya dari dalam. Sementara kau melakukan pembersihan. Bukan tidak mungkin, mereka memiliki senjata atau prajurit yang melebihi para Zetsu atau prajurit super buatan Orochimaru" Obito menambahkan.

Tentu saja keinginan Obito sangat di setujui Sasuke. Dengan demikian pekerjaannya akan lebih mudah.

"Aku akan membicarakan semuanya dengan para Kage. Berikutnya, semua rencana yang sudah di jalankan tergantung padamu"

Sasuke cuma menganggukkan kepala. Berikutnya ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mengajak serta kedua anaknya beserta Obito agar berjalan bersamanya keluar dari tenda besar yang biasa ia tempati.

"Yo Sasuke" Sasuke dan kedua anaknya menoleh hampir bersamaan. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, berdirilah Bee yang menyapa Sasuke.

"Lama tak jumpa. Sudah berapa bulan kira-kira… yeah!" Sasuke lebih memilih diam mengabaikan gara rapper bee. Sementara itu, Akari maupun Sarada malah membulatkan iris, bagaimana bisa ada orang freaks bergaya rapper di saat sudah mulai adanya ketegangan seperti sekarang ini.

"Yo… bisakah kau mengeluarkan kata walau hanya satu saja, yeah…"

"Bisakah kau menghentikan gaya rap bodohmu itu" Bee yang dari tadi menggoyang-goyangkan tangan ala rap-nya, berhenti seketika.

"Selain itu, mana anggota timmu yang lain, aku butuh kalian" imbuh Sasuke.

Bee terlebih dahulu menggaruk kepala yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

" Haku bersama yang lain. Maksudku prajurit Kumo. Sementara tim ku akan segera menyusul" kali ini Bee lebih bertingkah wajar akibat sedikit gertakan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Bee. Ia berfikir, seberapa lama gaya rap konyol dari Bee akan tertahan. Dan benar saja, saat tim yang pernah ia bentuk di Kumo muncul, maka muncul pula gaya rapper Bee.

"Itu mereka, yeah"

"Sudah tahu. Suruh mereka ikut dengan kami" gerutu Sasuke lalu melangkah di susul kedua anaknya dan Obito yang dari tadi lebih memilih diam menahan tawa melihat Bee yang bertingkah seperti rapper.

SSS

Cesssh…!

Suara seperti besi panas yang di celupkan kedalam air dingin, suara mengikuti terbukanya tabung kaca tempat salah satu cyborg zetsu hitam di simpan selama proses render program.

Sosok tubuhnya persis sama seperti manusia, ukuran tubuh pun sama dengan manusia pada umumnya. Hanya saja seluruh pemukaan tubuhnya berwarna hitam. Cyborg itu berdiri tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Namun matanya nalar menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan kosong tanpa perasaan.

Danzo sendiri sedikit di buat was-was oleh cyborg Zetsu, si mesin pembunuh peninggalan Orochimaru. Ia sedikit khawatir jika proses render program seperti yang di utarakan oleh ilmuwannya, gagal. Andaikan dua bersaudara Hagoromo dan Hamura ada di sampingnya, mungkin, keadaan akan sedikit berbeda mengingat betapa kuatnya dua bersaudara itu. Ia bisa mengandalkan dua bersaudara itu andai Cyborg Zetsu hitam mengamuk.

"Tuan Danzo" panggil ilmuwan bawahan Danzo itu, "sekarang, cobalah Tuan memerintahkan apapun padanya. Semua program yang di tanam padanya akan bekerja. Termasuk jika tuan memerintahkan padanya untuk bertarung, maka program chip bertarungnya akan berfungsi"

"Kalian, waspadalah" setengah berbisik Danzo pada pengawal yang menemaninya. Kedua pengawal itu pun bersiap dan menyiapkan senjata buat jaga-jaga jikalau Zetsu hitam itu tidak terkendali.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan Zetsu satu lagi?" tanyanya pada imuwan yang dari awal juga berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja" jawab si ilmuwan menyanggupi.

Kini dua Zetsu itam bediri di sebuah ruangan yang hanya di batasi dinding kaca tempat Danzo berada.

"Sekarang, silakan berikan perintah Tuan pada mereka" ujar si ilmuwan sambil menyerahkan mikrophone pada Danzo.

Danzo menerima, dan perlahan mendekatkan microphone kemulut.

"Kalian berdua, Zetsu Hitam yang berdiri di sana" perlahan Danzo berbicara.

Seperti yang di katakan imuwannya, program kedua Zetsu itu mulai bekerja. Kedua Zetsu itu mulai mengangkat kepala dan menatap pada Danzo. Danzo bahkan sempat merinding mendapat tatapan tajam dari dua Cyborg itu.

Kembali Danzo harus mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "Aku minta kalian berdua bertarung"

Perintah dari Danzo langsung di tanggapi oleh kedua cyborg itu. Keduanya pun mulai bertarung seperti ayam aduan.

Melihat hasil kerja para ilmuannya, tampak sekali kalau Danzo sangat puas dan makin yakin. Sementara itu, suara pertarungan kedua Zetsu itun masih terdengar.

SSS

Sekali lagi Sakura kelihatan sibuk. Meski untuk kali ini ia tidak terlalu sibuk karena ia hanya menyiapkan untuk dua orang, yakni dirinya sendiri dan puteri bungsunya.

"Mama" Sakura yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk puteri bungsunya, menoleh.

"Ada apa, sayang"

Haruno menatap Sakura, "Ne, mama. Kapan Akari-nii dan Sarada-nee pulang dari misi" pertanyaan Haruno sangat terasa oleh Sakura kalau Haruno sudah mulai bosan dan kesepian karena ketidak hadiran kedua kakaknya.

Sebelumnya, Sakura memang terpaksa melakukan sedikit kebohongan kalau Akari dan Sarada sedang menjalankan misi. Karena bahasa misi bagi Haruno sudah biasa.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat puterinya yang menjadi kopiannya ini. Ia senang karena Haruno tidak sama seperti kakaknya yang menyukai pertarungan dan memilih menjadi militer. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kesepiannya, jika saja Haruno juga ikut-ikutan menjadi prajurit. Setidaknya sang bungsu ini masih ada menemani hari-harinya yang sepi.

"Haru, apa kau sering menemui Reiko dan Ayumi?, mama sudah agak lama tidak berjumpa dengan mereka" tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

Haruno malah menatap Sakura sekilas, lalu ia menopang dagu, "Mama sudah pikun" sanggah Haruno terdengar malas-malasan.

"Hn!" Sakura mengangkat alis.

Reaksi puterinya sedikit membuat Sakura kesal. Ia memang sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Haruno atas ketiadaan kedua kakaknya. Tapi bukan tanggapan itu yang di mau Sakura. Sudah cukup suaminya yang juga terkadang meledeknya pikun, sekarang puterinya juga ikut-ikutan mengatainya pikun.

Haruno menatap Sakura melalui sudut matanya, "Apa mama lupa, kalau kami sama-sama belajar di sekolah Formal, Akademi Konoha"

"Ehe..he..he… iya… maaf, mama hanya sedikit lupa" Sakura malah cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Uuuh… mama memang sudah pikun"

Apa mamanya ini lupa, kalau wanita Uchiha anti menjadi petarung. Tentu saja wanita Uchiha pasti akan belajar di sekolah formal, atau mungkin sekolah elite lain yang mengajarkan tentang kesopanan dan etika para bangsawan.

Tawa Sakura berhenti seketika, kesal juga dengan ledekan puterinya.

Meski begitu Sakura cukup senang, Haruno sedikit bisa lupa pada kedua kakaknya, meski ia harus menanggung kekesalan karena di ledek puterinya. Mungkin kata pikun, kata yang kadang di gunakan suaminya untuk meledek dirinya, adalah kata yang tabu bagi Sakura.

SSS

"Tuan" suara salah seorang dari divisi IT Sasuke terdengar.

"Shield yang selama ini melindungi sekaligus mengacak sinyal ketika memindai area, sudah hilang. Posisinya tidakberada terlalu jauh di sekitar Tuan dan yang lainnya" nampak jelas kalau ternyata pergerakan Sasuke dan orang yang menyertainya selalu di pantau melalui peralatan Bioscanner.

"Hn"

" _Ternyata_ " suara dari divisi IT kembali terdengar, " _Itu adalah sebuah bangunan. Dan kami akan mengirim detilnya pada gadget Nona Sarada_ "

Tak menunggu lama, LED di gadget Sarada menyala. Sarada pun memeriksa gadgetnya. Dan nampaklah gambar bangunan yang di proyeksikan dalam bentuk 3D.

"Bisa kau menjelaskan lebih cepat?" jelas kalau Sasuke menuntut penjelasan singkat. Ini di karenakan, para Zetsu Akatsuki sudah bersiap-siap.

Sasuke menatap kelangit, ia pun berharap kalau para prajurit alisansi sudah bersiap. Mereka memang sengaja di datangkan belakangan. Setelah di yakinkan kalau area sekitar tempat itu aman dari jebakan yang kemungkinan di pasang oleh Akatsuki.

Penjelasan demi penjelasan yang di ringkas sedemikian oleh anggota IT tentang bangunan markas Akatsuki itu sudah di mengerti oleh Sasuke. Termasuk keterangan dan detil dari setiap bagian bangunan tersebut.

"Super Scanner sudah memastikan kalau area itu bebas dari jebakan. Mungkin mereka yakin kalau tidak ada yang akan mendekati area itu" anggota dari tim IT itu menutup penjelasannya

"Baiklah, aku akan mengingat semuanya" Sasuke menanggapi ketika tim IT sudah mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Hubungi segera para Kage. Lakukan serangan. Para Zetsu sudah mulai aktip dan kini tengah berkumpul ".

"Sepertinya tindakan kalian yang merietas sudah di ketahui. Dan kini mereka sudah memutuskan untuk muncul dan memulai perang" Sasuke menyimpulkan kemudian.

" _Baiklah, Tuan!"_ Tim IT itu sudah menutup saluran komunikasinya.

"Ayo" Sasuke mengajak yang lain tanpa memberitahukan arah tujuannya

Sosok-sosok itu ternyata adalah Sasuke beserta rombongannya, atau boleh di kata adalah keluarganya. Terkecuali tim Bee yang ia bentuk di Kumo.

"Papa. Kita mau kemana" Sarada bertanya, sembari tetap mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Menemui para Kage, sekaligus melihat persiapan penyergapan" Sahut Sasuke.

"Bukankah tinggal menghubungi mereka. Kenapa pula harus di temui, Paman" Kyo putera Itachi ikut bertanya.

Sasuke menoleh pada keponakan tertuanya itu dengan tatapan seperti memiliki segudang pertanyaan.

"Begini. Bukankah paman sendiri mengatakan kalau penyerangan harus segera di lakukan sebelum mereka mengaktifkan Zetsu. Hubungi para kage dan… bamm..!" ujar Kyo dengan gerakan tangan seperti memotong.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibir. Ia tidak langsung menjawab begitu saja. Namun Sasuke malah menatap orang-orang menyertainya.

"Lawan kita ini bukanlah manusia. Melainkan cyborg. Tentunya mereka lebih kuat. Sejarah perang besar dengan Zetsu putih saja sudah sangat merepotkan apa lagi dengan Zetsu Hitam" terang Sasuke.

"Apa paman pernah bertarung dengan para Zetsu Hitam?"

Sasuke cuma menggeleng.

"Bukan aku atau ayahmu. Tapi Kazekage Gaara, saat Zetsu hitam di gunakan untuk merebut wilayah Suna 20 tahun yang lalu. Dan menurutnya Zetsu hitam itu lebih kuat dari pada Zetsu putih yang kala itu adalah prajurit utama mereka. Itu kekuatan Zetsu hitam 20 tahun yang lalu. Dan yang pasti, sekarang, mereka sudah di perbaharui dan pastinya lebih kuat" imbuh Sasuke.

Kyo kali ini lebih memilih diam. Menurutnya, sia-sia saja mengorek keterangan lebih jauh. Lebih baik di ketahui dengan cara bertarung.

Tidak lama kemudian sampailah rombongan Sasuke pada para Kage yang tengah bersiap-siap dengan para prajurit pilihan masing-masing negara.

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini Lembah yang selalu di kelilingi kabut itu tampak dipenuhi manusia.

Keramaian menyemarak, mereka di atur sedemikian rupa sehingga kelihatan seperti sedang mengadakan ceremony. sementara di depan tiap barisan berdiri seseorang dengan tatapan tajam. Dengan melihat hal itu, bisa di duga kalau mereka adalah komandan batalyon. Wajah-wajah tegang terlihat dari semua orang. Biar bagaimana pun, para Kage sendiri telah memberikan deskripsi tentang lawan-lawan yang akan di hadapi. Mereka yang umumnya adalah prajurit baru, meski mereka adalah prajurit pilihan, namun wajah tegang tidak bisa di sembunyikan.

Melihat semua prajurit sudah berkumpul. Sasuke segera melangkah menuju tempat para kage sebagai komandan utama pasukan penyerang, yang juga tengah berkumpul.

"Kalian" mata Sasuke mengarah pada Bee, "Segeralah bergabung dengan pasukan penyerang darat, di garis depan. Ada kemungkinan Zetsu akan lepas. Dan tenaga kalian pasti akan di butuhkan"

"Dengan senang hati. Yeah! Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kami menyertai kalian saja" jawab Bee lagi-lagi dengan gaya rap-nya.

"Tidak perlu, tujuan kami hanya menangkap pemimpin utama yang sudah di ketahui bernama Danzo" ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah. hati-hati, Tuan Sasuke" kali ini mimik Bee sangat serius.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Dan mempersilakan Bee bergabung dengan prajurit.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Semua sudah siap. Kita akan memulai serangan dari udara menggunakan jet tempur. Mereka  
tinggal menunggu tanda darimu, Sasuke" kata Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan rencananya" kali ini Sishui yang angkat bicara.

"Angkatan Udara Suna memimpin dari sebelah Utara, dan Iwa dan Kiri dari sebelah Timur. Sedangkan dari arah Selatan, karena tempat itu cukup lega maka gabungan Konoha, sebagian Kiri, dan Kumo. Dan untuk menghadapi Black Zetsu yang lolos dari serangan udara, tinggal menunggu perintah saja" lapor Naruto didukung dengan anggukan kage yang lain.

"Lalu kalian bagaimana?" Tsuchikagelah yang bertanya.

"Kami" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap keluarganya, termasuk Obito, "Kami akan menerobos barisan Zesu Hitam. Sesuai laporan dari para ahli, mereka memiliki 'Kartu Ace'. Dan sesuai pantauan dan data analisis, 'kartu ace' ini sangat kuat, kemungkinan melebihi kekuatan para prajurit super yang memakai serum buatan Orochimaru"

"Dan seperti keterangan para tim IT, ternyata bangunan itu memiliki ruang bawah tanah juga, ini salah satu tujuan kenapa kami harus masuk menerobos" Sasuke sedikit melirik pada Kyo. Ia bermaksud memberi tahu kalau tempat yang akan di serang itu tidak mungkin untuk di hancurkan begitu saja.

Selanjutnya Sasuke kembali menunjukkan detil bangunan yang telah di kirim oleh tim IT. Sekaligus memberitahukan penjelasan berdasar apa yang telah di beritahukan oleh IT.

Sementara Sasuke dan para Kage merencanakan penyerangan, termasuk peta kekuatan lawan secara detil. Akari malah menatap arah kepergian Bee dan timnya. Bukan Bee yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi salah satu sosok surai lavender yang tengah berdiri di antara barisan prajurit utama dalam penyerangan. Tatapannya sendu menatap sosok yang ternyata adalah Mai, seberapa pun kuanyat gadis itu, seperti kata papanya, ia sama sekali tak rela jika kekasihnya itu ikut bergabung dalam prajurit tempur.

Sarada sebagai sang kakak, sangat mengerti. Maka Sarada memegang bahu adiknya sambil meyakinkan kalau semua baik-baik saja. Meskipun demikian, tidaklah membuat Akari tenang.

Dalam hati, Sarada merasa bersalah atas keputusannya. Sebelumnya, ketika ia mengalahkan Mai, ia bisa saja memaksa Mai pulang. Tapi tidak ia lakukan. Itulah yang membuat Sarada merasa bersalah pada adiknya. Namun disisi lain, ia juga ingin agar Mai, juga merasa memiliki kebanggaan karena telah terlibat dalam perang untuk menjaga kedamaian. Maka itulah alasan Sarada, kenapa ia memberi solusi agar Mai ikut dalam pasukan penggempur utama.

"Dan ku harap, aku bisa menemukan lebih lagi" ujar Sasuke menutup penjelasan sekaligus pertemuannya dengan para Kage.

"Kalau begitu siapkan pasukan" nada tegas dari seorang Gaara.

SSS

Danzo, pria yang berbalut perban menutupi sebelah matanya, masih menatap Zetsu-zetsu yang masih di hibernasikan atau belum di aktivekan.

"Tuan Danzo" Danzo menoleh sambil menatap pria yang memanggilnya yang datang sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ada apa!" Danzo kembali menatap para Zetsu.

"Selama ini, ternyata sistemkita telah di rietas…"

"Apa!" Danzo menatap tidak percaya.

"Brengsek! Sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan. Huh! Kalian mengaku kalau kalian adalah tim IT yang hebat. Tapi buktinya, system kalian malah di bobol" bentak Danzo menatap garang pada anggotanya.

"Maaf, Tuan" si pelapor menundukkan kepala, nyalinya menjadi ciut. Ia sudah sering menyaksikan kebengisan dan tak berperasaannya Danzo pada bawahannya. Ini lah yang membuat pelapor itu kelihatan makin ketakutan.

"Perintahkan agar mengaktipkan Zetsu Hitam. Sambut mereka" perintah Danzo lagi, kali ini dengan nada tegas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami" tiba-tiba saja suara yang tidak asing di telinga Danzo muncul menyela.

Tanpa menoleh pun Danzo sudah mengetahui siapa yang bersuara, siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk ganjl, dua bersaudara Hagoromo dan Hamura.

"Kalian tetap berada di belakang para Zetsu. Biarkan mereka di sibukkan oleh Zetsu. Setelah itu, tugas kalian adalah mengobrak abrik mereka yang sudah teralihkan oleh Zetsu. Selanjutnya, lakukan sesuka kalian"

Kedua bersaudara itu hanya menganggukkan kepala. Tidak ada sama sekali tanda atau rasa hormat sedikitpun pada Danzo yang merupakan atasannya itu.

SSS

Saat itu matahari sudah menampakkan kekuasaannya, sinarnya yang kuning keemasan, menyirami dataran dan padang rumput yang di kelilingi tebing tinggi. Hembusan angin bertiup keras, karena dataran lembah itu sangat lebar dan luas.

Di tengah lembah yang luas itu tampaklah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri sendirian dengan tatapan tajam kedepan dengan maksud mengawasi. Sejurus kemudian, tampaklah salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik. Ia juga tak menduga kalau ia dan pemimpin Akatsuki ini memiliki pemikiran yang sama, yakni membangun markas di tempat yang tak pernah terjamah, bahkan terpantau.

Sasuke menoleh karena ia mendengar adanya suara langkah kaki dari belakang.

"Kemana yang lain, Akari" Sasuke langsung bertanya pada sosok yang baru mendatanginya yang ternyata adalah kedua anaknya. Ia mempertanyakan orang-orang yang di rencanakan bersamanya menembus dan menyerang langsung masuk ke dalam markas Akatsuki Baru.

"Masih di belakang, sebentar lagi menyusul"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, kepalanya malah perlahan mengadah menatap langit. Dalam pada itu, bayangan Sakura dan masa lalu di perang pertama, melintas secara bersamaan di pelupuk matanya.

"Harga dari sebuah kebebasan itu memang mahal, Akari" Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menatap jauh kedepan.

Lagi-lagi kembali yang terdengar adalah desahan nafas yang kuat dari Sasuke, "Aku tidak tahu. Yang kulakukan ini, apa benar atau salah. Dulu, kekasihku menderita kesepian dan kesedihan karena kehilangan diriku, demi kebebasan ini. Dan sekarang, kekasihku yang menjadi isteriku itu, kembali harus menanggung beban yang sama, juga karenaku, lagi-lagi demi alasan kedamaian ini. Aku tidak tahu, apa aku memang pantas untuknya"

Akari mengepalkan tangan begitu mendengar keluh kesah papanya. Bukan tidak mungkin, Akari juga merasakan beban yang di tanggung papanya. Dalam hati ia makin mengutuki ulah Akatsuki dan pemimpinnya. Apa tujuan Akatsuki, demi kekayaankah? Bisa membangun organisasi dan pengembangan tekhnologi hebat, bukankah itu butuh modal besar. Itu artinya pemimpin Akatsuki ini sudah bisa di katakan sangat kaya. Atau apakah demi kekuasaan? Apalah artinya sebuah kekuasaan jika yang di bawahi di iringi rasa takut dan benci.

"Untuk itulah, kami di sini" ucapan Akari seakan memberi tahu Sasuke kalau Sasuke tidak pantas memikul beban sendiri. Beban agar terciptanya kedamaian dari ancaman dan rongrongan Akatsuki.

Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas padakedua putera-puterinya. Selanjutnya ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan kedepan.

"Hey Jagoan. Papa ingin kau melindungi dia. Dan kau Malaikatku, ku ingin kau tetap menemani dia" ujar Sasuke makin perlahan.

"Tidak" meski perlahan, tapi terasa tegas dari mulut Akari, "Aku tidak sanggup. Yang bisa melakukannya hanya papa"

"Hn" gumaman hanya terdengar dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tentang kepantasan yang papa maksudkan. Tapi yang aku tahu, mama hanya akan bahagia, jika bersama papa. Sejak papa memutuskan meninggalkan kami untuk memburu pimpinan Akatsuki, kehadiran kami, ternyata belumlah cukup menghibur mama" imbuh Sarada, juga perlahan.

Akari menatap papanya dalam-dalam yang masih menatap lurus kedepannya.

Ia selalu beranggapan sekaligus mengagumi papanya, kalau papanya itu adalah Uchiha terkuat. Namun ternyata sangat lemah jika menyangkut tentang mamanya.

Entah bagaimana, memikirkan hal itu, Akari malah menghangat. Bahkan sempat melupakan kalau sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang.

Sasuke melangkah kedepan tanpa mengucap satu katapun. Ia terus melangkah menjauh dari kedua anaknya. Akari maupun Sarada lebih memilih diam di tempat karena memang bermaksud membiarkan sang papa sendirian.

Agak jauh di depan, Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku. Terlihatlah sebuah lembaran yang seukuran kurang lebih sama dengan luas telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke masih sempat menatap lembaran itu dengan tatapan tampak meredup, "Aku akan pulang. Sabarlah, _Hime_ -ku" gumamnya sembari menyimpan kembali lembaran itu.

"Papa" tanpa menoleh pun, Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang memanggil. Suara dari Sarada yang berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih menatap tajam kedepan.

Mendengar panggilan puterinya, Sasuke menoleh. Ternyata tidak hanya Sarada, Akari maupun Obito di susul Itachi beserta puteranya, Kyo.

Dan sekarang keenam anggota Uchiha itu berdiri berderet menatap lurus kedepan yang tampak seperti padang rumput yang luas. Sarada yang berdiri di dekat Sasuke, malah melirik Sasuke. Sebelumnya, ia memang masih sempat melihat Sasuke atau papanya itu memasukkan secarik kertas kedalam saku papanya. Dan Sarada masih sempat melihat kalau secarik kertas itu adalah poto mamanya.

Sarada menyikut Akari di sampingnya sambil mengangkat dagu ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Akari mengangguk mengerti, seakan ia menyampaikan pesan pada kakaknya, bahwa keberadaan mereka di sini untuk membantu papanya agar bisa pulang dan kedua orang tua mereka itu segera berkumpul melepas rindu yang sudah lama mereka pendam.

Mata Sasuke membelalak seketika, ia melihat padang rumput yang di depannya terlihat seperti bergetar. Dan benar saja detik berikutnya tampaklah padang rumput yang tadinya terlihat kini, malah seperti tabir yang di buka perlahan. Sasuke makin menautkan alis, di depannya kini tampaklah bangunan yang terlihat secara perlahan pada bagian atas. Begitu setengahnya terlihat sebagian, ternyata bangunan itu sangat besar.

"Terlambat" gumam Sasuke. "Berikan Tanda untuk menyerang sekarang" perintah Sasuke lagi.

Tanpa menunggu lagi…

Dor…!

Sarada segera menembakkan suar ke udara.

Begitu tabir yang mengkamuflasekan bangunan sudah hilang. Kini tampaklah ratusan mungkin ribuan manusia yang terlihat mirip satu sama lain, tapi berwarna hitam.

"Mereka belum sampai?" gumam Sasuke entah bertanya pada siapa.

Belum hilang suara gumaman pertanyaan Sasuke, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara riuh gemuru suara jet tempur. Rombongan Sasuke sontak menatap keatas langit.

"Ayo mulai!"

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Beat 'Em All

**BEAT 'EM ALL**

…

…

…

Warning : Full Action

.

.

.

Mata Sasuke membelalak seketika, ia melihat padang rumput yang di depannya terlihat seperti bergetar. Dan benar saja detik berikutnya tampaklah padang rumput yang tadinya terlihat kini, malah seperti tabir yang di buka perlahan. Sasuke makin menautkan alis, di depannya kini tampaklah bangunan yang terlihat secara perlahan pada bagian atas. Begitu setengahnya terlihat sebagian, ternyata bangunan itu sangat besar.

"Terlambat" gumam Sasuke. "Berikan Tanda untuk menyerang sekarang" perintah Sasuke lagi.

Tanpa menunggu lagi…

Dor…!

Sarada segera menembakkan suar ke udara.

 **Di tempat yang berbeda di waktu yang sama**.

Para Kage tampak gelisah. Ada berjalan mondar-mandir dengan matanya tak lepas menatap ke  
arah depan, yang sebenarnya jika mengikuti tatapan para Kage tampak tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya, yang membuat tegang adalah info yang di peroleh dari Tim Sasuke. Tentang peta kekuatan Akatsuki yang baru, yang menurut Tim Sasuke, sangatlah kuat. Itu artinya, keadaan perang besar sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, meski semua negara juga sudah melatih prajurit dan dibentuk menjadi Prajurit Super. Ternyata tidak menjamin ketenangan bagi para Kage. Sementara itu, tanda penyerangan dari di mulai dari Sasuke pun juga belum ada.

Sementara matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Sinarnya yang terik membuat tubuh orang-orang yang akan terlibat perang, basah oleh keringat yang mengucur deras. Bukan itu saja. Bahkan orang-orang yang sudah sejak pagi tadi menunggu dengan senjata terhunus, juga kelihatan tidak sabar lagi atau justeru malah tegang.

Posisi, Sasuke dan para kage berada sekarang memang tidaklah terlalu jauh.

Di posisi itu, terlihatlah jelas oleh para Kage maupun prajurit, suar yang telah di tembakkan oleh Sarada.

"Ayo…ayo, segeralah bersiap" kini mulailah kesibukkan.

Para pilot dari jet tempur pun sudah mulai siaga dari tadi. Dan terdengarlah deru dari mesin jet tempur yang sekiranya di gunakan untuk melakukan serangan udara.

"Sesuai rencana, kalian sudah tahu yang harus dilakukan" teriakan terdengar lagi dari salah seorang Kage

"Seraang….!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, secara serempak terdengar suara-suara lantang dari arah belakang Sasuke. Dan tampaklah para prajurit berhunuskan senjata sudah mulai berdatangan.

Karena kebisingan itu. Para Zetsu pun merespon. Mereka adalah kecerdasan buatan yang terprogram untuk bertarung, bahkan memiliki pemikiran sendiri. Maka dari itu begitu terdengar oleh mereka adanya suara gaduh, maka para Zetsu yang sebelumnya sudah dikomandoi Danzo, langsung balas merespon.

Duar!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi tepat di depan para Zetsu. Ledakan yang di susul oleh suara jet tempur dari Utara, Timur dan Selatan. Tidak lama kemudian menyusul suara-suara pekikan yang membahana disertai derap ratusan manusia yang berlari menuju markas Akatsuki dari empat penjuru, berbarengan dengan kemunculan Jet Tempur.

Sepertinya para prajurit, sesuai rencana lebih memilih melakukan kontak fisik melawan para Zetsu. Melihat jumlah dan siapa yang kini berperang dari pihak aliansi. Mereka adalah prajurit terlatih yang dilatih untuk menjadi terkuat dan terbaik, tentu mungkin akan terasa berimbang meski lawannya adalah Cyborg yang juga sudah di upgrade kekuatan dan kemampuannya serta intelegensi-nya.

Para Zetsu di sekitar tembok benteng itu tidaklah terkejut apalagi panik, biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah mesin, meski tiba-tiba saja dari empat penjuru mata angin berlompatan orang-orang bersenjata. Mereka melompati tembok benteng yang tinggi dan langsung menyerang dengan ganas. Para Zetsu yang memang sudah dalam siaga, mereka sudah memiliki pola pikir sendiri, jadi, begitu datang serangan mendadak, tidak lantas membuat para Zetsu itu menjadi kalang-kabut. Jerit kematian mulai terdengar saling susul bercampur dengan teriakan-teriakan gegap-gempita. Denting senjata dalam menyemarakkan tempat yang lelah berubah menjadi arena pertempuran.

Dalam waktu yang sama, di ruangan tempat Danzo dan ilmuwannya, juga terjadi kegemparan. Danzo tampak kaget. Ia tak menyangkah kalau tempat yang sudah di kamuflasekan ini bisa ketahuan. Tempat atau bangunan ini, memang hanya di bangun untuk pengembangan teknologi termasuk Cyborg Zetsu. Mengenai persenjataan, penerapannya, Danzo akan gunakan di tempat lain. Oleh karenanya, dan sekaligus keberuntungan bagi prajurit aliansi, karena tempat ini tidak memiliki system senjata pertahanan. Tapi yang membuat kesulitan para prajurit dari aliansi adalah, keberadaan ribuan Zetsu hitam, yang ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari dugaan.

Hal yang membuat para prajurit aliansi bertahan adalah bantuan serangan udara.

Di tengah-tengah pertempuran itu, Sasuke dan yang lainnya lebih memilih menerobos, sesekali pedang atau senjata di tangannya di sabetkan atau di tembakkan ke arah Zetsu yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sementara itu, melalui alat _geoscanner_ , para IT tetap memantau jalannya pertarungan. Hubungan komunikasi dengan para komandan pun tak henti-hentinya.

"Tuan, kami sudah berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan pria Danzo. Hati-hatilah, ia di kawal oleh dua orang, dan menurut alat analyser, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Mereka berdua lebih kuat dari prajurit super" suara anggota IT terdengar di alat komunikasi, Sasuke, Akari atau Sarada dan orang yang menyertai keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Aku mengerti. Pandu saja kami ke tempat mereka"

"Baiklah. hati-hatilah, keduanya adalah andalan Danzo. Ada kemungkinan, kekuatan keduanya bisa saja menghabisi para pasukan aliansi" Ucap Tim IT itu lagi.

"Sekuat itu kah?" gumam Akari sembari melayani serangan salah satu Zetsu yang terdekat dengannya.

"Heaaah….!"

Wut! Wut!

Dua Zetsu menyerang secara bersamaan pada Kyo.

Dung

Kyo terpaksa menyilangkan tangannya sebagai tameng untuk menghalau serangan Zetsu padanya. Namun kuatnya dorongan membuat Kyo terjungkal. Namun hal ini tidak membuat Kyo panik, ia sedikit memutar tubuh sehingga posisinya di bawah. Di saat itulah ia menggunakan kedua tangannya yang berpijak pada tanah. Sikunya sedikit di lekukkan. Dan Kyo pun menggunakan kekuatan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong atau melontar balik tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya di atas tadi langsung di arahkan pada Zetsu yang menyerangnya.

Degh!

Serangan Kyo tepat sasaran. Meski terhuyung ke belakang, tak ada suara jeritan sama sekali dari cyborg itu, meski terkena serangan kuat dari Kyoichi Uchiha.

"Haiiit!"

Sarada menjerit di tengah-tengah pergerakan mereka yang tengah menerobos menuju ketempat Danzo.

"Kyo" teriak Itachi pada puteranya, "Segeralah bantu Pamanmu. Aku akan segera menyusul"

Tanpa menyahut lagi, pemuda itu bergerak cepat menerobos di antara pertempuran menyusul Sasuke dan sepupunya.

Sasuke di bantu oleh kedua anaknya, juga Obito serta tim yang di bentuk Sasuke di Iwa sudah turut serta. Tak berapa lama, Kyo juga sudah menyusul. Mereka ini merangsek mendekati bangunan yang sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu megah. Namun menurut proyeksi yang di kirim tim IT. Bangunan itu memiliki beberapa tingkat kebawah tanah. Dan tentu saja agar bisa menampung pembuatan cyborg Zetsu.

Langkah demi langkah terobosan di lakukan hingga mendekati gerbang bangunan. Pintu besi itu nampak tertutup rapat.

"Obito" ujar Sasuke.

Tentunya Obito, mengerti maksud panggilan Sasuke. Ia menaruh tas ransel yang cukup besar yang dari tadi di sampirkan di punggung.

SSS

Para kage terus mengamati jalannya pertarungan melalui penciteraan satelit. Dari hasil penciteraan itu, masih nampak semangat para prajurit terus bertarung. Jumlah prajurit yang tewas bisa di katakan lebih banyak dari pada jumlah Zetsu.

"Mereka prajurit pilihan, kan?" gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri.

"Apakah Zetsu ini lebih kuat atau karena kita banyak mengirim para prajurit yang memang bisa di katakan kurang terlatih. Jujur, aku hanya mengirim prajurit terlatih hanya sekita setengah dari total prajuritku" Kurotsuchi juga intens.

"Keduanya benar, kurasa" tanggap Gaara.

"Sebenarnya ide siapa yang meminta untuk mengirim setengah dari prajurit terlatih ini"

"Itu idenya si Teme, maksudku Sasuke"jawab Naruto.

"Alasannnya"

"Ia kwatir, hanya sekedar jaga-jaga. Sasuke meyakini tentang adanya penyusup Akatsuki. Maksudnya, Sasuke kwatir jika Akatsuki sudah bertindak, setiap negara akan kelabakan karena di serang dari luar, dan dari dalam oleh penyusup Akatsuki. Atau saat kita menyerang seperti sekarang, penyusup itu malah bertindak "

"Tapi kita belum mendapat pesan kalau adanya kekacauan" Ujar Darui sambil memperhatikan alat komunikasi di tangannya, meyakinkan kalau memang tidak ada pesan dari stafnya di Kumo.

"Yah. Hanya sekedar jaga-jaga"

Seusai mendengar ucapan Naruto, Gaara berdiri di tempatnya.

"Anda mau kemana, Kazekege?"

"Bernostalgia. Seperti 20 tahun yang lalu. Terlibat dalam pertempuran" ujar Gaara sedikit tersenyum, ia menoleh pada Kurotsuchi.

"Aku setuju. Sesekali meregangkan otot gara-gara mengurusi arsip-arsip di kantor" Naruto juga berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Maaf nyonya. Agak merepotkan memang, jika di tinggalkan, tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa menemani anda di sini" ujar darui pada Kurotsuchi. Darui pun melangkah mengikuti dua kage yang sebelumnya sudah berlalu.

"Tuan Mizukage, anda juga?" Kurotsuchi mengalihkan pandangan pada sang Kage dari Kiri.

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Huh! Kalian curang sekali. Kalian masih membuat pengkotakan, karena hanya aku kage wanita di sini" gerutu Kurotsuchi.

Ke empat kage tangguh itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

…

…

…

Obito adalah ahli dalam merakit bom. Kini ia mulai terlihat dengan tenang memasang alat-alatnya di pintu masuk bangunan markas Akatsuki itu. Ia bisa dengan tenang melakukan karena ia percaya dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan Itachi bisa mengatasi andai jika terjadi serangan padanya.

Dung! Duk! Desk!

Sasuke dan yang lain sontak menoleh. Dibelakang mereka berdiri Kyo sedang menghadang beberapa Zetsu yang mengalihkan serangan pada mereka.

"Tenang saja. Aku yang akan menghadang mereka" ujar kyo sedikit menoleh, "Atau tuan Ketua juga mau ambil bagian? Tidak masalah, aku bisa berbagi untuk menghajar mereka" imbuhnya kali ini di tujukan pada Akari.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu! Kyo nii" nampaknya Akari malah kesal. Meski begitu, ia benar-benar menerjang menyerang dan menghajar beberapa Zetsu.

Sasuke cuma menggeleng kepala melihat ulah ponakan dan puteranya. Ini mengingatkan tentangnya dan Itachi.

Sarada juga hendak membantu adik sepupu dan adik kandungnya. Sayangnya ia di hentikan Sasuke. Menurut Sasuke, Sarada tak perlu melakukan itu. Sudah cukup dengan mereka berdua saja. Selanjutnya Sasuke kembali menggulirkan pandangannya pada Obito yang tadi sempat terhenti kegiatannya. Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sudah selesai, tolong mundur sedikit"

Duar!

Sayangnya ledakan itu sepertinya tidak memberikan efek pada pintu yang sepertinya tebal dan kokoh.

Darr!

Bruk!

Setelah di coba beberapa kali. Barulah daun pintu itu tumbang.

"Ayo" ajak Obito.

Obito terlebih dahulu berlari melewati pintu yang sudah tumbang.

Akari dan Kyo pun segera menghabisi beberapa Zetsu dan menyusul.

"Pandu kami" perintah Sasuke di maksudkan pada Tim IT.

"Siap Tuan"

Sasuke bahkan berlari lebih cepat dan mendahului Obito.

Sementara itu, para kage yang sudah turun langsung ke arena pertempuran menambah semangat para prajurit.

Melihat pintu bangunan markas Akatsuki sudah terbuka, Itachi pun menyusul Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke melalui Tim IT terus menerus di pandu menuju tempat Danzo yang sudah di ketahui keberadaannya melalui super bioscanner.

Sasuke dan yang lainya terus menerus tanpa menemui kesulitan menerobos setiap pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah yang di sinyalir tempat Danzo berada. Karena penghadangnya hanyalah manusia biasa yang sedang berjaga-jaga.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya kini berada di bawah tanah. Ia menghentikan larinya menatap takjub sekeliling. Ruang bawah tanah ini sangat luas dan kini sudah terlihat tabung-tabung yang kosong.

Semua yang ada di situ yakin bahwa tempat ini memang sudah di bangun sejak lama.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling.

"Maaf agak susah melacaknya, Tuan. Tapi posisi Danzo tepat di depan"

"Aku mengerti. Ayo!" Sasuke kembali berlari mendahului yang lain.

Hingga tibalah mereka menemui tiga orang. Yang tengah dari tiga orang itu, tampaklah seorang pria dengan salah satu matanya di balut perban. Sehingga seperempat wajahnya tertutupi perban. Di sisi kiri kanannya terlihat dua orang yang cukup ganjil dengan tulang menonjol di dahi menyerupai tanduk. Berkulit putih dan di perkirakan berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan. Ketiga orang yang berdiri menghadang itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Danzo, dan dua bersaudara, Hagoromo dan Hamura.

Terlihat kalau Danzo agak kaget dengan hadirnya beberapa orang yang berhasil menemui tempatnya, padahal tempatnya ini bisa di katakan sangat rahasia.

"Hebat juga. Mereka bisa sampai ke sini" ujar Hagoromo setengah berbisik.

"Tentu saja" kali ini Danzo sudah mulai kembali tenang. "Mereka adalah prajurit super yang sudah sangat terlatih"

"Begitukah?" giliran Hamura yang angkat bicara.

Hamura menatap pada kakaknya yang tengah berdiri dan malah bertatapan tajam dengan Sasuke.

"Hagoromo. Mereka nampaknya cukup kuat. Bukankah kau sudah lama ingin bermain"

Hagoromo masih menatap pada Sasuke, selanjutnya ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Hamura.

"Baiklah. kita bagi dua. Kau menghadapi sebagian dan aku juga sebagian. Terutama yang itu" tunjuknya pada Sasuke.

"Pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan mereka sepertinya cukup sulit" ujar Itachi.

Sasuke tidak langsung merespon. Ia malah membalas tatapan tajam Hagoromo.

"Bagi dua. Bee, Fuushin, kau bantu Itachi dan Kyo" ujar Sasuke pada Bee dan Fuushin tim yang ia bentuk di Kumo.

"Dan kalian" ucapnya kali ini di tujukan pada Si kembar Gin dan Kin, "Kalian temani Sarada dan Akari hadapi yang satunya. Dan aku memburu pria yang di tengah" kali ini yang di maksud buruannya adalah Danzo.

"Bagaimana denganku" ujar Obito.

"Pasanglah Bom rakitan mu sebanyak mungkin. Setelah itu, bantu yang lain"

Sedetik berikutnya ia menatap pada Itachi.

"Pakai ini" Sasuke melemparkan pistol yang modelnya berbeda dengan pistol yang umum pada Itachi.

"Apa ini?"

Kali ini, karena senjata _khusus_ hanya satu, maka ia memilih untuk memberikan pada Itachi, mengingat kemampuan menembak Itachi adalah yang terbaik.

Itachi masih ingin bertanya tapi Sasuke sudah memotong, "Penjelasannya nanti, pakai saja untuk menghabisi salah satunya"

Sasuke dan lainnya langsung maju serentak.

Itachi dan kelompoknya langsung berlari menuju Hamura. Sementara Akari pun menyerang Hagoromo. Pertarungan yang nampaknya tidak imbang akan terjadi.

"Kalau kau takut. Larilah!" ujar Hagoromo pada Danzo.

Hamura dan Hagoromo berlari sedikit ke samping menarik perhatian lawan-lawan.

Sementara itu Sasuke mendahului dengan berlari ke arah Danzo yang sudah memutar tubuh hendak melarikan diri.

Sebelum maksudnya sampai pada Danzo, sebuah serangan langsung mengarah telak pada Sasuke.

Dess!

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangkah adanya serangan dari Hagoromo. Beruntung Sasuke masih sempat menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Saking kuatnya serangan Hagoromo, pertahanan Sasuke sedikit goyah.

Mata Sasuke membelalak. Betapa kuatnya pria berpenampilan ganjil itu. Bahkan ia nyaris melupakan Danzo, karena ia malah sedikit ragu, apakah Akari dan Sarada bisa menghadapi orang ini.

"Papa. Kejar dan tangkap pria itu. Percayakan yang ini pada kami"

Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat tatapan Akari meyakinkan dirinya.

Meski dengan berat hati Sasuke tetap berlari mengejar Danzo.

"Jangan harap. Aku lawanmu" suara Hagoromo menyela. Ia langsung mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi pada Sasuke.

Wutt!

Dek!

Akari menendang pergelangan Hagoromo, sehingga serangannya pada Sasuke, mental.

Sasuke terus mengejar Danzo. Kali ini ia ingin segera menangkap atau mungkin akan membunuh Danzo jika terpaksa, agar bisa segera membantu putranya

"Heah!"

Di awali dengan suara nyaring, Sarada menyerang Hagoromo. Hagoromo hanya memutar tubuh dan membiarkan serangan Sarada lewat. Tangan Hagoromo bergerak cepat mengarahkan peda perut Sarada yang kosong tanpa adanya pertahanan.

Plak!

Beruntung Akari juga sudah menduga, maka ia pun bergerak memapak serangan yang mengarah ke perut Sarada.

Si kembar juga tak tinggal diam, begitu Akari berhasil memapak serangan. Mereka berdua melayangkan serangan.

Wuts!

Plak! Bukh!

Cepat bukan main gerakan Hagoromo dalam mengubah posisi. Ia bisa menahan serangan kuat si kembar dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ Hagoromo bahkan memutar tubuh dan mengarahkan satu masing-masing satu tendangan pada si kembar.

Buk!

Desss!

Si kembar Kin dan Gin terlempar keluar dari Arena.

Akari melihat adanya kesempatan yang sempit. Kembali ia juga melayangkan tendangan pada Hagoromo.

Duak!

Lagi-lagi, Hagoromo menunjukkan kecepatan reaksinya. Ia bahkan berhasil menyilangkan tangan menahan serangan Akari. Bahkan ia sempat memberikan dorongan sehingga Akari keluar dari arena.

Begitu Akari menjauh, dengan cepat serangan Hagoromo di arahkan pada Sarada.

Meski Sarada dan Akari, bisa di katakan tidak pernah bertarung secara bersamaan, apalagi main keroyokan. Namun keduanya ternyata bisa menunjukkan keselarasan dan sangat bersinergi. Hal inilah yang membuat Hagoromo kesusahan menjatuhkan keduanya. Setiap kali ia menyerang Sarada, Akari dengan kekuatannya bisa melindungi sang kakak. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sarada pun membalas menyerang Hagoromo.

Dung! Duk! Dues!

Meski kelihatan terdesak atau tertekan. Beberapa serangan Sarada yang mengenai Hagoromo, tidak berpengaruh padanya. Namun setidaknya, serangan Sarada bisa menjadi gangguan agar Akari bisa memasukkan serangan.

Wust!

Sarada dengan lincah juga menghindar dan menjauh dari sapuan kaki Hagoromo.

Duak!

Akari berhasil memasukkan serangan. Tidak hanya itu, Akari melompat dan memutar tubuh di udara.

Dess!

"Akh!"

Hagoromo mengeluh. Tidak di sangkanya, remaja itu memiliki tenaga hebat, bahkan membuat dadanya yang di gedor Akari terasa terguncang.

Hagoromo mau tidak mau harus memuji para prajurit Super yang awalnya ia remehkan.

Dor! dor! dor!

Sedikit berbeda dengan pertarungan Akari-Sarada melawan Hagoromo.

Hamura yang di keroyok oleh Kyo dan Itachi di bantu Bee dan Fuushin, sedikit bisa mengimbangi Hamura.

Kyo di bantu oleh prajurit segudang pengalaman seperti itachi bisa mengimbangi Hamura. Itachi terus melindungi Kyo dan lainnya dengan tembakan. Bahkan sering melakukan serangan membuat Hamura makin kesusahan. Di tambah lagi dengan pistol pemberian Sasuke, memang berbeda dengan pistol atau senjata api umumnya.

Entah pengembangan apa yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke sehingga **l** esakannya halus, lebih cepat, lebih tajam dan akurat. Makin kesusahanlah Hamura.

Sasuke yang berlari mengejar Danzo melambat, beberapa kali inderanya menangkap adanya lenguh tertahan dari Sarada. Sasuke mengejar danzo dengan perasaan bimbang. Satu sisi ia mempercayai kalau kedua anaknya bisa mengatasi Hagoromo atau setidaknya bertahan sampai ia kembali. Dan di satu sisi ia merasa tak mungkin membuang kesempatannya menangkap gembong Akatsuki.

Meski menjadi seorang yang terlatih, Sarada tetaplah seorang gadis remaja, yang kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Hagoromo. Maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar Danzo, ia menjadi sangat khawatir pada anak gadisnya itu.

Wuss

Clap!

"Aaakrghh!"

Danzo yang hendak berbelok, terkena lemparan pisau Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak ambil pusing kali ini. Ia berbalik menuju pertarungan Sarada-Akari melawan Hagoromo. Ia jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan kedua anaknya ketimbang Danzo yang mungkin juga meloloskan diri.

Dess!

Belum selesai sampai di situ, Hagoromo kembali mengarahkan serangan pada pelipis Sarada. Sarada terpaksa menundukkan kepala. Beruntung Sarada sangat lincah sehingga ia nampak bisa mengimbangi gerakan Hagoromo. Hagoromo terus mendesak Sarada.

Duk!

"Akh"

Sarada mengeluh, serangan yang di arahkan Hagoromo padanya memang masih bisa di halau dengan cara menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Namun kuatnya tendangan pria bertanduk itu, membuat Sarada terlempar.

"Sarada" jerit Sasuke penuh khawatir. Ia segera menghampiri putrinya yang masih terlentang.

Sasuke membantu Sarada duduk dan masih kelihatan meringis.

Sasuke juga sudah melihat si kembar sudah terjatuh dan bangkit dengan sedikit kesusahan. Mereka berdua terlihat meringis sini bisa di nilai betapa kuatnya makhluk berpenampilan ganjil, Hagoromo. Kalau kedua kembar yang kuat itu bisa sampai begitu, bagaimana dengan puterinya

"Kau…!" terdengarlah geraman Sasuke. Ia begitu marah dan menatap Hagoromo. Rasa khawatirnya lah yang membuat Sasuke demikian. Puterinya, malaikatnya, telah di jatuhkan bahkan mungkin telah di lukai manusia ganjil Hagoromo.

Sarada ingin mengucapkan sesuatu agar papanya itu tenang, namun sudah terlambat. Sasuke sudah bergerak menyerang Hagoromo.

Hagoromo cuma mendengus menyambut serangan Sasuke.

"Bagus!"

Hagoromo menyambut serangan dengan sebuah tusukan tangan kanan. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya diluruskan, menotok ke arah dahi Sasuke. Bunyi berdecit nyaring mengiringi luncuran jari-jari tangan itu. Jari-jari itu seakan mampu melubangi dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak ingin membuat lawannya berbesar hati. Ia memiringkan kepala sedikit. Lalu, menangkis dari dalam dengan tangan kirinya.

Trakkk! Rrrttt!

"Eh...?!"

Sasuke terperanjat ketika pergelangan tangan kirinya membentur tangan lawan. Dengan gerakan laksana ular, tangan Hagoromo berhasil mencekal pergelangan Sasuke. Bahkan, sebelum Sasuke sempat berbuat sesuatu, tubuhnya telah diangkat ke atas dan dibanting ke lantai.

Tapi Hagoromo kecewa kalau mengira akan semudah itu menaklukkan Sasuke. Ketika tubuhnya dibanting, Sasuke sempat mengirimkan sebuah tendangan belakang!

Desss!

Tendangan Sasuke itu keras bukan main. Dan mendarat di sasaran dengan telak, di dada. Hagoromo terhuyung -huyung ke belakang. Sedangkan Sasuke sebelum tubuhnya membentur lantai telah memutar tubuh hingga mendarat mantap dengan kedua kaki.

Bagi orang seperti Sasuke, melakukan hal seperti itu tidak terlalu sulit.

Ketika Sasuke telah berdiri tegak, dilihatnya Hagoromo telah bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan

kembali. Sasuke sempat kaget. Sikap Hagoromo menunjukkan kalau tokoh dari kelompok Akatsuki ini biasa -biasa saja. Segar bugar seperti tidak terluka. Padahal, Sasuke yakin tendangannya bersarang dengan telak. Belum lagi, hasil pertarungan sebelumnya dengan kedua putera-puterinya.

Hagoromo kelihatan tidak terluka.

Hagoromo telah kembali menerjang. Serangan-serangan lelaki ini sempat membuat Sasuke gelagapan karena penuh dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh. Tidak hanya menangkis, mengelak, memukul, atau menendang, tapi sering dipenuhi dengan tangkapan-tangkapan. Diikuti dengan gerakan membanting atau memuntir yang sanggup mematahkan tulang-tulang lawan.

Begitu bergebrak, baik Hagoromo maupun Sasuke harus mengakui di dalam hati, lawan yang dihadapi tangguh bukan main. Hagoromo merasa sempat gembira mendapat lawan yang setimpal. Lelaki ini telah menguras seluruh kemampuan dan kecepatannya. Tapi, ia tetap tidak mampu menangkap dan melumpuhkan Sasuke.

Tapi, bukan hanya Hagoromo saja yang merasa kagum. Sasuke pun demikian. Pantas saja, orang ganjil ini dijadikan 'Kartu Ace'. Keduanya memang sangat kuat.

Bahkan sudah di keroyok pun, belum bisa di taklukkan.

Dor! dor!

Hamura hanya bisa berlari menghindari tembakan Itachi. Ia tak ingin gegabah dengan menangkap peluru seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia baru saja mencoba, namun gagal bahkan hampir merenggut nyawanya sendiri.

Itachi berlari mendekati Hamura.

Itachi menyapukan kaki ke arah perut di susul ke pelipis. Tapi semuanya bisa di atasi Hamura. Kyo dan bee tidak mau ketinggalan. Keduanya melompat secara bersamaan dan mengarahkan tendangan putar ke arah Hamura.

Dess!

Hamura berhasil menahan seranga kyo dan Bee. Tak ayal Hamura melangkah surut kebelakang beberapa langkah.

Kyo makin kagum dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan Hamura.

Sekian lama bertarung, Hagoromo melenting dan langsung mengarahkan tendangan yangbegitu keras pada Sasuke.

Dess!

"Ukh!"

Sasuke mengeluh.

Beruntung sasuke menahan serangan tersebut. Namun pun demikian, tak ayal tubuh Sasuke terjajar beberapa langkah. Bahkan nyaris terjatuh jika saja ia tidak di tahan oleh putranya di belakang.

"Dia terlalu kuat, Papa" ujar Akari berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap tajam pada Hagoromo.

"Ayo, hajar dia"

"Aa"

Tanpa bicara banyak lagi. keduanya langsung menyerang dan mengarahkan serangan pada Hagoromo.

Dess!

Pukulan kuat dari kedua Uchiha itu di tahan hanya dengan satu tangan oleh Hagoromo. Mengetahui kalau berhasil menahan serangan dari prajurit super, Hagoromo hanya terlihat menyeringai seperti meremehkan.

Wuts!

Sasuke dengan cepat memutar tubuh sambil mengarahkan tendangan pada dada. Hagoromo tidak sempat menghindar.

Dek!

Telak sekali bahkan membuat Hagoromo terjajal mundur. Sasuke dan Akari memburu. Sekali lagi Sasuke mendaratkan serangannya. Tidak hanya itu, Akari pun turut melompat dan mengarahkan tendangan putarnya menuju dada Hagoromo.

Duk!

Hagoromo berhasil menahan. Bahkan dorongannya membuat Akari mental juga.

Serangan Sasuke datang lagi. dan kali ini berhasil di mentahkan oleh Hagoromo.

Akari kembali menyusul, kali ini hagoromo tak mau tanggung-tanggung. Ia mmebalas serangan Akari. Tapi sebelum itu Sasuke sudah berhasil menangkap pergelangan Hagoromo. Ia melakukan dorongan pada Sasuke.

Tap!

Akari lagi-lagi menangkap, bahkan tangannya membelit tangan Hagoromo. Melihat itu, Sasuke berguling dan dari bawah, ia mengarahkan tendangan ke dagu Hagoromo.

Duak!

Kepala Hagoromo mendongak. Di saat itulah, Akari melepaskan belitannya pada tangan Hagoromo dan sukses melayangkan tendangan dan pukulannya secara bergantian.

Kali ini Hagoromo kelihatan terdesak hebat.

Dari belakang Sasuke, muncullah Sarada dan Akari melewati sisi kiri kanan Sasuke. Keduanya langsung mengarahkan tendangan pada Hagoromo.

Sementara itu Hagoromo tidak sempat lagi untuk menghindar karena serangan cepat. Maka ia hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membentengi diri dari serangan Sarada dan Akari.

Deng!

Saat itulah Sasuke melihat adanya ruang terbuka pada Hagoromo, maka…

Duak!

Sasuke melompat dan mengarahkan dua tendangannya untuk menggedor dada Hagoromo.

Hagoromo terjajar.

"Heaah!"

Si kembar Kin dan Gin tak mau ketinggalan. Secara bersamaan juga, keduanya sukses mendaratkan pukulannya pada Hagoromo. Hagoromo semakin limbung saat serangan Sarada dan Akari secara berkali-kali bergantian mengenai tubuhnya.

Seungguh mengagumkan kekuatan Hagoromo. Meski sudah terkena hajaran. Ia belum terjhatuh jua.

Dor!

"Ukh!" konsentrasi Hagoromo buyar ketika mendengar suara tertahan dari adiknya.

Hagoromo menoleh dan betapa ia terkejut saat melihat adiknya tumbang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara tembakan.

Sedih dan marah bercampur pada Hagoromo. Ia menggeram menatap pada Sasuke. Kali ini, Hagoromo akan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" itachi melemparkan pistol yang ia gunakan untuk menghabisi Hamura pada Sasuke.

Tap!

Sasuke berhasil dengan mantap menangkap pistolnya. Disaat bersamaan pula, Hagoromo sudah menyerang Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke mulai menggunakan gaya bertarungnya. Pedang di tangan kanan, dan pistol di tangan kiri. Setiap kali Hagoromo berada di dekatnya, Sasuke menggunakan pedang tajam itu untuk melawan Hagoromo, dan di bantu dengan tembakan pistol, hal inilah yang sedikit memberi kesulitan pada Hagoromo. Hagoromo tidak ingin gegabah dalam menghalau tembakan Sasuke, karena ia tahu, pistol itu tidak menggunakan peluru sembarangan. Terbukti, Hamura, adiknya sudah tewas oleh pistol yang ada di tangan papa keren ini.

Hagoromo makin kaget dengan pistol yang di gunakan Sasuke. Pistol yang bentuknya agak lebih besar dari pistol biasa itu, memang terasa berbeda. Hagoromo sudah terbiasa menahan atau menangkap peluru dengan mudah, berapa kali pun di tembakkan padanya.

Terang saja, Selama Sasuke membentuk tim pemburu Akatsuki, Sasuke memang sengaja mengembangkan senjata khusus selama pencariannya. Sasuke menyadari, banyaknya proyek manusia super yang di buat oleh berbagai negara, dan bukan tidak mungkin di antara Manusia super itu ada yang melakukan tindak kejahatan. Dan ada kemungkinan, kalau hanya menggunakan peluru biasa sudah tidak mempan.

Sama seperti prajurit super proyek Uchiha dan atau Konoha secara umum

Senjata dan peluru itu dibuat sedetile mungkin. Lesakannya halus, lebih tajam dan lebih akurat. Bahkan senjata yang di kembangkannya itu sudah di uji dan mampu menembus dinding baja.

Peluru Senjata itu digabungan listrik sehingga cepat menghasilkan panas ketika bergesekan dengan sendiri di lengkapi alat yang bisa mengkonversi elektro listrik menjadi energi atom dalam skala kecil. Sehingga saat peluru mengenai sasaran, benturan peluru dengan sasaran, menghasilkan tubrukan elektron, sehingga panasnya meningkat dan menimbulkan ledakan kecil tapi kuat. Jadi bukan lagi peluru yang menembus tapi panas dari tubrukan materi yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Olehnya itu, ketika Hagoromo menangkap peluru pistol itu, ia merasakan panas dan ledakan dalam genggamannya. Karenanya itu pula, Hagoromo harus menghindari peluru, itupun terlihat agak kesusahan.

Dan di saat Hagoromo kesusahan itulah, Sasuke sering menyarangkan serangannya.

Dor! dor! dor!

Tembakan Sarada membuat Hagoromo menarik tangannya dan bermaksud menangkap atau menghindari tembakan Sarada.

Tapi dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sasuke malah adanya ruang lowong dalam sepersekian detik, maka, dengan kecepatan gerak yang Sasuke miliki. Ia berhasil mendaratkan serangannya di tubuh Hagoromo.

Duk!

Hagoromo sedikit goyah, maka Sasuke kembali menyarangkan tendangannya.

Diess!

Hagoromo terjajar sekitar dua tiga langkah

Melihat papanya berhasil memasukan serangan pada Hagoromo, Akari pun bergerak secepat yang ia bisa.

Awalnya Hagoromo merasakan adanya serangan dari arah lain, maka ia segera memutar tubuh dan menyambut serangan yang ternyata adalah Akari. Sungguh di luar dugaan, Akari malah berkelit, melompat di udara sehingga serangan Hagoromo lewat di bawahnya.

Di saat yang sama, saat Akari masih melayang di udara, Sasuke malah melempar pedangnya pada Akari.

Tap!

Tras!

Pedang tajam yang berhasil di tangkap Akari sukses menembus kulit putih Hagoromo pada bagian perut. Beruntung Hagoromo masih sempat menangkap pedang Akari sehingga pedang itu tidak menancap terlalu dalam. Bahkan Hagoromo masih sempat mendaratkan serangan pada Akari. Akari terjajar mundur menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan Hagoromo.

Dor! dor!

Sarada malah menembaki ujung gagang pedang yang sudah lepas dari pegangan Akari. Tembakan Sarada pada satu titik sasaran, membuat pedang itu makin terdorong masuk akibat dorongan dari peluru Sarada yang mengarah pada satu titik.

Deng!

Sasuke kembali menendang pedang dengan menggunakan telapak kakinya sehingga pedang semakin dalam menancap.

"Aaaarrghhh!"

Jeritan Hagoromo saat pedang yang di pegang matanya itu makin menusuk bahkan menembus perutnya sampai kebelakang.

Akari berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia kembali bergerak dan memegang gagang pedangnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia memutar pedang sehingga mata pedangnya yang tajam mengarah ke atas. Selanjutnya Akari menarik pedang ke atas hendak membela dua tubuh Hagoromo.

Hagoromo memegang pedang, untuk mencegah Akari menahan pedangnya. Maka Akari terpaksa melakukan dorongan.

Hagoromo yang sudah kesakitan di tembus pedang tajam. Terpaksa melangkah mundur sambil menggeram menahan rasa sakit.

Serangan Sasuke datang lagi.

Buk! Bugg! Dess!

Hagoromo makin terjajar mundur, di tambah dorongan Akari sementara Hagoromo sendiri masih memegang pedang yang masih menancap di tubuhnya.

Sasuke segera melompat dan berpijak pada Bahu Akari. Sasuke bersalto di udara dan mendarat di belakang Hagoromo.

Sasuke memegang ujung pedang yang menembus tubuh Hagoromo. Dengan Akari yang bersebrangan dengan Sasuke, keduanya menarik pedang itu ke atas. Jika melihat hal itu, bisa di pastikan, Hagoromo akan tewas dengan kemungkinan tubuh robek terbelah dua.

Hagoromo yang berusaha mempertahankan selembar nyawanya memegang kuat-kuat pdang itu agar tubuhnya tidak terbelah dua.

"Hngggkk!" Hagoromo menggeram menahan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya malah ikut terangkat ke atas.

Dess! Dess!

Seperti di komandoi, Sasuke dan Akari menendang masing-masing tangan Hagoromo hingga pegangannya terlepas, maka saat itulah.

"Crrraaak!"

Tubuh Hagoromo terbelah dua. Lagi-lagi teriakan Hagoromo mengantar ia di penghujung riwayatnya.

"Dimana Danzo" tanya Itachi yang baru saja juga telah menyelesaikan pertarungannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, bahkan terlihat mengabaikan pertanyaan Itachi. Nafasnya mmeburu karena kelelahan sambil menatap kedua putera-putrinya. Dan terlihat jelas sangat lega di raut wajah Sasuke, ia bersyukur kedua anaknya tidaklah terlalu mengalami luka-luka.

"Sasuke…" Itachi bermaksud mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tidak tahu"

Berikutnya Sasuke melangkah pada kedua anaknya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa" meski sudah jelas kalau kedua anaknya itu tidak kurang satu apapun, namun Sasuke baru meras tenang jika ia sendiri yang mendapat kepastian dari kedua anaknya.

Akari dan Sarada hanya terlihat mengangguk dengan tatapan meyakinkan kalau mereka memang tidaklah kenapa-kenapa.

Itachi cuma menatap malas pada adiknya itu karena jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, tak kunjung jua ia dapat.

"Obito. Bagaimana?" seru Itachi pada Obito yang baru muncul.

"Tinggal menunggu perintah Eksekusi" sahut Obito berjalan makin mendekat.

"Ayo" ajak Sasuke dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Sasuke melihat-lihat sekeliling. Dan matanya terpaku pada satu ruangan. Ia menautkan alis. Ketika pertama kali muncul di ruang ini. Ia melihat Danzo dan dua pengawalnya yang berpenampilan ganjil keluar dari ruangan itu. Bahkan nampak ketika ia mengejar danzo, ia sempat melihat gelagat kalau Danzo seperti kwatir terhadap tempat itu. Karenanya pula, Sasuke mencurigai tempat itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian duluan. Ada hal yang ingin kucari tahu" Sasuke malah berbelok arah, bukan menuju jalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Papa" panggil Sarada dan Akari bersamaan.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku akan menyusul" kalimat itu menyimpan maksud kalau kali ini, ia tak ingin di ikuti. Sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ayo, papa kalian memang masih seenaknya. Sudahlah, biarkan saja" Itachi memegang bahu keponakannya dan mengajak meninggalkan tempat itu sekaligus membiarkan Sasuke bertindak sesuai kemauannya.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

D Cherry : iya nih… karena beberapa kejadian membuat waktu membuat fict makin sempit.


	21. Guardian Peace

**Guardian Peace**

…

…

…

Dar! Dar! Duarrr!

Trattatata…

Itachi dan yang lain berhasil keluar dari markas Akatsuki. Kesemuanya masih sempat menyaksikan pertarungan antara cyborg dan prajurit masih bertarung. Suara ledakan dari misil atau desingan peluru dari senjata kaliber yang menjadi pelengkap pesawat penggempur masih berlangsung.

Mayat dari prajurit aliansi dan juga para cyborg sudah terlihat di mana-mana. Sementara suara ledakan terus menerus memporak porandakan para Zetsu.

Itachi melihat para Kage juga sudah mulai terlibat langsung dalam pertarungan. Itachi segera menjumpai para Kage. Langkah Itachi juga di ikuti oleh Akari beserta orang yang ikut menerobos menangkap Danzo.

Namun langkah Itachi di ikuti yang lainnya tidaklah berjalan mulus. Mereka harus kembali menerobos para Zetsu.

Sedikit menguntungkan, posisi Kage tidaklah terlalu jauh sehingga dalam waktu singkat. Itachi berhasil mencapai tempat para Kage.

"Dimana Sasuke" Naruto lah yang bertanya pertama kali saat melihat rombongan Itachi tanpa Sasuke.

Itachi tidak menjawab melainkan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Akari. Sarada. Di mana papa kalian?"

Tapi sebelum yang di tanya menjawab terdengarlah suara Sasuke di earphone yang di pakai Naruto.

" _Naruto, bersiaplah. Perintahkan para prajurit untuk mundur perlahan. Minta para pemegang senjata Machine Gun dan pilot pesawat agar men-cover prajurit yang mundur"_

Tentu saja instruksi Sasuke di dengar oleh mereka yang memakai earphone.

"Dasar. Kemana saja kau. Senang membuat khawatir" gerutu naruto.

Naruto menatap lurus kedepan. Dan di sana terlihat Sasuke lagi-lagi mengamuk di tengah-tengah para Zetsu.

Melihat itu, tidak hanya Naruto, bahkan Itachi sempat menepuk jidad melihat ulah adiknya.

"Mulai lagi" desah Itachi, "Akari. Kyo. Bantu dia" ujarnya, di maksudkan membantu Sasuke.

Berikut sesuai permintaan Sasuke, para Kage pun meminta para prajurit mundur perlahan. Beberapa komandan yang di bagi dalam beberapa divisi, sudah mulai mengarahkan agar mundur secara perlahan.

Tentu saja para Zetsu seperti tak ingin lawan-lawannya pergi, maka para Zetsu juga memburu para prajurit.

Di saat para prajurit mundur perlahan. Dari arah lain sudah bermunculan para prajurit yang sengaja di cadangkan dan membawa senapan mesin.

Kemunculan mereka memang sengaja di akhir. Dan ini memang di rencanakan sejak awal. Tujuannya adalah supaya bisa melindungi para prajurit yang mundur ke garis akhir pertahanan.

Kemunculan prajurit cadangan itu sambil memberondong para Zetsu dengan senapan mesin. Selain itu serangan pesawat makin membuat para prajurit Zetsu makin kocar-kacir. Dan hal ini pulalah yang membuat para prajurit bisa mundur secara perlahan.

Perlu di ketahui sekali lagi, para Zetsu tidak akan mati jika hanya dua atau tiga kali tembakan, butuh lebih dari itu

Buag! Buk! Thoom..!

Sasuke menoleh begitu mendengar adanya suara pertarungan di sampingnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Akari dan Kyo yang juga sudah menghajar Zetsu.

"Sebaiknya mundur paman" ujar Kyo.

Sasuke memang sengaja mengulur waktu agar semua perhatian para Zetsu mengarah kepadanya sekaligus membuat para prajurit bisa mundur dengan aman.

"Apakah semua prajurit sudah berada dalam jarak aman" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil langkah mundur sekaligus mengawasi para Zetsu yang tengah meluruk kearahnya.

Dor! dor!

"Benar" kali ini Akari menjawab sambil menembak para Zetsu yang berada dekat dengannya.

"Aku mengerti" Ujar Sasuke sambil memutar tubuh.

"Naruto, Apa pesawat pembom sudah siap?" ujar Sasuke sambil memegangi earphone nya.

"Dari tadi" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, tunggu aba-abaku" ujar Sasuke di ikurti Akari dan Kyo, sambil terus berlari menjauhi para Zetsu yang mengejar mereka.

Cukup mudah mereka lakukan, karena kali ini, mereka bertiga di lindungi oleh para prajurit cadangan yang memegang senapan mesin.

"Obito. Bersiaplah juga" Sasuke terus berlari menuju ke tempat para Kage dan prajurit sudah berkumpul.

"Sekarang Naruto"

Duar! Dar!

Obito menekan pemicu hingga membuat ledakan hebat yang membuat bangunan itu mulai roboh.

Syuuut!

Duarr!

Bom mengandung ton-an peledak itu di jatuhkan oleh beberapa jet tempur.

Kali ini ledakannya lebih dahsyat. Zetsu yang berada di sekitar bangunan pun hancur bahkan sampai ada yang terlempar dan terbanting ketanah. Ternyata bom yang di jatuhkan itu mengandung ledakan nuklir. Sampai-sampai getarannya sangat terasa sampai ke tempat para prajurit berkumpul, meski tempatnya juga berjauhan dari bangunan markas Akatsuki.

Sementara Zetsu yang lolos dari ledakan yang tadi mengejar para prajurit yang mundur.

Zetsu memiliki kecerdasan tersendiri, mereka tidaklah memiliki konsol. Jadi begitu bangunan itu hancur, mereka tetap melawan seperti awal pertempuran.

Sasuke menatap bangunan yang sudah luluh lantah itu.

"Jadi yang tersisa hanya Zetsu-zetsu ini" ujar darui menatap para Zetsu pengejar yang memang tidaklah terlalu banyak.

"Kalau kau sudah yakin, tidak ada lagi. Mungkin memang itu" Naruto malah tenang menatap arena pertarungan. Sepertinya prajurit aliansi sudah bisa mengendalikan keadaan.

Menghabisi sisa-sisa Zetsu masalah waktu saja.

SSS

Yang tersisa kini hanyalah tempat porak poranda seperti habis di landa badai. Prajurit yang tersisa hanya berdiri menatap sekeliling. Bahkan jika masih ada yang berada di dalam bangunan itu, kemungkinan tidak ada yang selamat

Terlihatlah wajah-wajah prajurit penuh kelegaan. Namun ada juga rasa sedih terpancar di wajah, mengingat mungkin adanya keluarga atau sahabat yang menjadi korban.

Sementara itu juga raut wajah khawatir malah di perlihatkan Akari. Sedari tadi ia menoleh kiri kanan, mencari sosok Mai yang juga belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Sarada menangkap sikap Akari. Ia yang juga sudah mencari-cari namun belum jua menemukan sosok gadis Mai. Mungkinkah gadis itu sudah menjadi korban di antara prajurit?

Mengingat itu, Sarada juga ikut-ikutan sedih dan kasihan bahkan menyesal. Karena ulahnya yang memberi ide agar Mai di ikutkan dalam barisan prajurit. Karena idenya itu, kini adiknya jadi nampak sedih. Ia ingin meminta maaf, namun saat sekarang ia tak ingin mengganggu adiknya. Ingin rasanya ia menghibur adiknya namun lidahnya terasa keluh, anggota gerak tubuhnya pun tak bisa di ajak kompromi untuk mendekati adiknya.

"Mai" bahkan hanya gerak bibir Akari yang berbisik dan mendesah pun masih bisa di tangkap Sarada.

Sasuke tanpa sengaja menoleh pada Akari. Ia bisa menyaksikan putranya itu di rundung sedih, dan tentu saja Sasuke tahu penyebabnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kembali hiding base. Melihat melalui super scanner, untuk mengetahui apakah masih ada sisa-sisa Akatsuki atau tidak" usul Darui.

"Silakan" Sasuke segera mempersilakan dan meminta salah satu komandan bawahannya agar menemani para Kage. Sementara ia sendiri menemui Akari.

"Akari. Bagaimana perasaanmu… maksud papa, pirasatmu tentang Mai sekarang" tanya Sasuke perlahan sambil berdiri di samping Akari. Matanya juga meneliti sekitar mencari sosok yang tengah di cari Akari.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bisa berharap, dia baik-baik saja" suara Akari terdengar mendesah.

Berikutnya Akari meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia merasa harus menemukan Mai, bagaimana pun keadaannya.

"Akari. Papa merasa kalau Mai tidak apa-apa. Jika kau sudah menemukan Mai. Segeralah temui kami"

Akari mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan satu suara.

Bukan hanya Akari yang khawatir, ternyata sang Mizukage pun khawatir. Ia bahkan minta pamit dari para Kage yang lain.

Beruntung bagi Chojuro, tidak terlalu lama ia mencari. Ia melihat seorang gadis surai lavender yang juga tampak sedang mencari-cari.

"Mai" panggil Chojuro, "Kau mencari siapa" Mizukage Chojuro segera mendekati Mai.

Mai yang di tanya langsung berlari kedalam pelukan Chojuro. Dalam pelukannya, pemimpin Kiri itu bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Mai yang menahan tangis.

"Mai" Chojuro tahu kalau gadis yang di pelukannya itu menahan sedih karena mungkin telah kehilangan seseorang. Chojuro membelai punggung gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Paman" suara Mai serak. Chojuro tidak menyahut.

"Paman tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi paman dan yang masih tersisa hidup, akan sangat berterimakasih atas pengorbanannya. Kalau ia sangat istimewa bagimu. Mungkin ia melakukan ini demi kamu" hibur Mizukage chojuro dengan suara perlahan.

"Hey. Permisi. Maaf. Apakah kau melihat seorang gadis bersurai lavender? Ia sebelumnya ikut di barisan terdepan bersama prajurit utama" Chojuro dan Mai sontak seperti di kagetkan oleh suara seorang pria. Keduanya tentu saja tahu siapa yang di cari pria itu.

Karena dalam peperangan ini, gadis yang menyertai peperangan sedikit, itupun di bagian IT atau ahli strategy. Yang di ketahui terlibat langsung dalam medan pertempuran hanyalah Sarada dan Mai.

Chojuro dan Mai melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan menoleh pada pria yang bersuara barusan.

"Akari" panggil Mai. Akari menoleh, tadi ia memang tidak melihat keduanya. Apa lagi posisi sang Mizukage yang memeluk Mai, membelakangi Akari.

"Mai" Akari yang ingin memeluk Mai, menghentikan langkah karena ia melihat Kage Kiri berada di samping Mai. Tentu saja ia merasa canggung dan rasa segan terhadap Chojuro.

Chojuro melebarkan senyumnya menatap kedua pemuda itu saling bergantian, yang sedari tadi juga saling tatap.

Dan makin mengertilah Chojuro sekarang. Jadi ini yang membuat Mai sempat bersedih tadi. Ia juga sangat mengenal Akari sebagai putera Sasuke. Ia makin melebarkan senyumnya, karena sekarang ia yakin kalau kedua pemuda iu adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Ehemm… maaf mengganggu. Aku akan menemui para Kage. Permisi" ujar Chojuro tersenyum meninggalkan pasangan yang nampak menahan perasaan itu

Sepeninggal Chujuro. Seperti tidak ada lagi penghalang. Akari dan Mai langsung berpelukan erat. Meluapkan rasa lega, karena mereka berdua selamat.

SSS

Ketika semua Kage berkumpul, Sasuke malah memilih menemui anggota tim IT-nya.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke kini berkumpul dan sedang mengawai monitor yang tersambung ke alat satellite scanner.

"Terakhir posisi Danzo di deteksi di sekitar sini" ujar anggota IT sambil menunjuk ke salah satu bagian layar.

Sasuke diam menunggu kelanjutan keterangan.

"Kita sudah mencarinya melalui pendeteksi panas tubuh. Dan tidak di temukan adanya tanda kehidupan sosok manusia. Yang terdeteksi sekarang hanyalah sekumpulan mayat-mayat yang tertimbun reruntuhan dan ada kemungkinan itu adalah Zetsu yang belum sempat keluar" lanjut anggota tim yang mengawasi itu.

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya. Dari arah belakang muncul Itachi bersama dengan para Kage.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa yakin, tidak menutup kemungkinan, mereka memiliki jalan rahasia untuk meloloskan diri" satu pertanyaan untuk Sasuke dan timnya.

"Semua sudah di luluh lantahkan, sepertinya tidak ada satupun yang selamat, kami sudah melakukan scanning pendeteksi panas tubuh yang super canggih,yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan manusia seberapapun dalamnya, atau bahkan jika berada dalam lubang semut sekalipun. dan kami tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan untuk lebih meyakinkan lagi, akan di lakukan penelusuran" jawab Sasuke mengulangi penjelasan.

"Kalau segampang itu, kenapa selama ini kau dan timmu tidak menemukan keberadaan mereka".

"Mereka memiliki tekhnologi yang membuat mereka tidak bisa di deteksi, tidak sekedar mengacak sinyal. Tapi sekarang penghalang itu sudah hancur. Ini terbukti karena area ini sudah bisa pindai. Padahal sebelumnya pemindai tidak bisa mendeteksi area yang asli di sekitar sini. Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu. Dan Sekarang tampilan di monitor pendeteksi juga sudah berubah" lanjut Sasuke mengingatkan karena hal ini memang sempat ia jelaskan.

Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan karena memang sudah mengerti.

Entah kenapa, semuanya malah larut dalam kebisuan. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Naruto mengangkat wajah dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Berikutnya Naruto malah menyunggingkan sudut bibir.

"Untuk lebih meyakinkan, sebaiknya di lakukan penelusuran ulang, aku setuju untuk itu. Setelahnya, sebaiknya pulang. Istirahatnya juga sudah cukup" ujar Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Aa. Jika sudah selesai. Segeralah berkumpul tinggalkan semua barang-barang" ujar Sasuke menatap kearah salah satu anggota timnya yang masih duduk mengawasi di depan monitor.

Orang itu hanya mengangguk.

"Hn. Aku mohon pamit" ujar Sasuke meninggalkan para Kage yang masih belum bergeming.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar meninggalkan tenda, tiba-tiba terdengar suara memanggil.

"Papa" Sasuke menoleh.

Terlihatlah wajah penuh kelegaan di tunjukkan Sasuke, ternyata yang memanggil barusan adalah Akari dan Mai.

Berikut, Mai segera berlari kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kalian semua selamat" bisik Sasuke membalas pelukan dan membelai punggung puteri angkat sekaligus kekasih puteranya itu.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dan menatap pada Akari.

"Apa kah semua sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kita pulang?" Sasuke mengangguk.

Berikutnya ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Mai dan menatap gadis itu.

"Mai, sudah cukup lama kamu tidak kembali ke Kiri. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau juga pulang" ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Tapi… papa…" pandangan Mai malah di alihkan pada Akari. Ada rasa berat dalam hati untuk berpisah dengan sang kekasih.

Sasuke menatap lembut Mai, "Aku akan menjaganya untukmu"

Mai sontak merona mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Mai. Pulanglah. Sekaligus papa minta alamatmu, agar suatu saat papa bisa menemuimu. Kau masih punya orang tua, kan? Papa yakin ia tahu tentang ini. Dan ibumu pasti khawatir" meski Sasuke tidak mengenal orang tua Mai. Namun Sasuke bisa menebak semua itu karena ia tahu Mai berasal dari bangsawan yang mungkin memiliki koneksi ke pemerintahan.

"Apa yang di katakan Papamu itu benar Mai" Sasuke, Akari dan Mai sontak menoleh ke orang yang baru saja menyela. Ternyata dia adalah Chojuro yang muncul bersama Sarada.

Sebenarnya dari awal Chojuro sudah mendengar obrolan mereka. Dan ia juga sudah mendengar panggilan Mai pada Sasuke. Dia yang sudah tahu latar belakang Mai, tentu saja ia bisa mengetahui kalau Sasuke telah mengangkat Mai menjadi anak angkatnya. Melihat interaksi Mai dan Akari, Chojuro juga tahu kalau keduanya adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Paman" panggilan Mai pada Chojuro membuat Sasuke dan Akari saling tatap.

Berikut Sasuke menatap pada Chojuro. Bermaksud menanyakan hubungan Mai dengan Chojuro.

Chojuro malah tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke, "Kelak kau juga akan tahu" ujar Chojuro mengikuti gaya bahasa Sasuke.

Selanjutnya Chojuro merangkul Mai. "Apa yang di katakan Sasuke… maksudku papamu, itu benar. Ibumu tahu tentang semua ini. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau pulang terlebih dahulu" ujar Chojuro lembut pada Mai. Mai hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa berani membantah orang nomor satu di Kiri itu.

Sesuai usul Naruto, untuk lebih memastikan, maka penelusuran pun di lakukan pada area sekitar tempat itu.

Penelusuran sudah di lakukan, baik dengan tenaga manusia atau pun menggunakan alat pemindai. Dan semua sudah di pastikan kalau semua area itu sudah bersih.

Dan sesuai permintaan Sasuke semua anggota tim yang ia bentuk selama pengejaran Akastsuki, kini juga sudah berkumpul dengan tempat yang jauh dari hiding base. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya maksud Sasuke, kenapa ia melakukan itu.

Sasuke sudah berkumpul dengan yang lainnya, mengamati jalan masuk satu-satunya menuju tempat yang ia jadikan markas dalam menyelidiki dan memburu posisi Akatsuki.

"Yakin kalau tempat itu sudah kosong" tanyanya pada Shikadai yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kami sudah pastikan. Tidak ada lagi satu orang pun yang tertinggal di sana" Jawab Shikadai sambil tetap menatap _hiding base_ mereka.

"Serangan terakhir. Arahkan dan hancurkan tempat itu" dari nadanya, ada sedikit perasaan berat menghancurkan tempat yang telah memberikan banyak kenangan itu. Namun Sasuke juga merasa ia harus melakukan.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Termasuk semua teknologi yang susah payah kalian bangun dan kembangkan?" Kurotsuchi Tsuchikage menyela.

"Benar. Teknologi itu hasil dari para ilmuwan dari berbagai Negara. Tidak ada satupun yangh boleh mengklaim teknologi-teknologi itu. Biarkan saja terkubur" ujar Sasuke mengerti maksud ucapan sang Kage Iwa itu.

Para kege yang hadir di situ saling menatap dan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Di kubur dan di hancurkan agar kelak tidak ada yang mencuri semua teknologi hebat itu.

"Tentukan titik koordinatnya"

"Perintah untuk semua unit udara. Arahkan serangan pada koordinat yang di kirimkan pada kalian" salah satu di antara Kage itu memberikan instruksi.

Tidak menunggu lama. Suara beberapa pesawat pembom melintas.

Syuut!

Duaar!

Ledakan hebat meruntuhkan jalan masuk tempat yang di kelilingi tebing tinggi dan selalu di tutupi kabut itu.

Dar! Duar! Derrr!

Kembali ledakan bersahutan. Awan yang selalu menutupi semakin pekat akibat debu yang beterbangan. Tanah di sekitar itu pun bergetar seperti gempa. Menyusul runtuhnya dinding tebing mengubur tempat yang awalnya padang rumput luas, beserta seluruh isinya yang sengaja di tinggalkan.

Mai menggenggam tangan Akari erat-erat. Kenangannya selama menyertai tim Sasuke banyak tercetak di sini.

Di tempat itulah ia pertama kali berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Di tempat itu pulalah, ia merasakan rasa ketertarikan pada lawan jenis. Dan di tempat itu pulalah Sasuke mengangkatnya menjadi anak, dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ayah yang mengasihi.

Akari balas menggenggam erat tangan Mai. Seakan mengatakan kalau mereka akan mematri kenangan baru, bersama.

Rombongan prajurit dari berbagai Negara sudah mengikuti Kage masing-masing, meninggalkan para prajurit yang gugur demi menjaga perdamaian dari rongrongan Akatsuki.

Sekarang pun juga, Akari dan Mai terpaksa harus rela untuk berpisah. Dengan janji, kalau bukan Mai sendiri yang ke Konoha, maka Sasukelah yang menjemput Mai ke Kiri. Karena janji itulah, kedua pasang kekasih itu mau berpisah, mungkin sedikit waktu yang lama.

Sasuke menatap Obito yang juga tidak langsung pulang.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke pada Obito.

"Kurasa tidak, aku sudah mengganti Uchiha ku menjadi Nohara"

Sasuke menautkan lais memepertanyakan alasan Obito mengganti marganya.

"Sangat mencurigakan jika aku tetap memakai nama Uchiha yang tinggal jauh di luar distrik Uchiha. Bukankah itu akan mengundang masalah dan kecurigaan" Ujar Obito mengerti maksud tatapan Sasuke.

"Begitu. Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Nohara Obito… atau kau malah memakai nama Tobi?"

Obito malah tersenyum, "Tobi adalah nama samaranku"

"Biar bagaimanapun, paman tetaplah berdarah Uchiha, kami akan tetap menerimamu jika suatu saat paman ingin kembali menjadi bagian dari Uchiha" Ucap Akari.

Obito menoleh pada remaja yang ia tahu adalah putera Sasuke. Dalam hati ia mempertanyakan tentang remaja ini. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini, bisa 'lancang' mengatakan hal itu

Sasuke cuma tersenyum, "Tak perlu bertanya lebih. Dia memang berhak mengatakan itu. Karena sekarang dialah pemimpin kami" ujar Itachi ikut menyela.

Mata Obito membulat. Berikut ia meneliti sekujur tubuh Akari dari atas ke bawah.

"Para tetua ingin mencoba pemimpin muda" kembali Itachi berujar.

"Oh… kenapa bukan kalian?"tanyanya pada Itachi dan Sasuke

"Paman dan papa menolak" Akari kembali menjawab.

Obito terlihat mengangguk sesaat, "Sampai ketemu lagi. Partner. Agent" pamit Obito pada Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian.

Obito lalu menatap pada Akari, "Untukmu ketua, semoga sukses" Obito memutar tubuh dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Paman mengatakan bukan lagi Uchiha, kenapa masih menyebutku ketua?" Akari menunjukkan seringai pada Obito

Obito tersenyum hangat, "Dimana pun aku berada, darahku tetap Uchiha. Ikatanku dengan klan, tak bisa putus, meski berganti nama"

SSS

Mata Sakura nampak berbinar mengamati pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Bahkan ia yang tadi sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatan hariannya, buru-buru di selesaikan.

Haruno muncul menatap heran pada Sakura yang tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Mama" sapa Haruno.

"Haru. Segeralah ganti pakaian" pinta Sakura singkat pada puteri bungsunya.

Haruno hanya angkat bahu dengan perintah yang tidak jelas dari sang mama. Ia pun memutar tubuh menuruti permintaan Sakura.

Sakura diam sesaat menghentikan pekerjaannya sambil menatap punggung Haruno yang sudah berjalan hendak mengganti pakaian. Biasanya putrinya itu sangat cerewet. Sakura menggeleng kepala membuang pertanyaan tak penting itu, ia ingin segera memberesi pekerjaannya karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan.

Begitu semua sudah beres, maka Sakura pun juga bergegas mengganti pakaian.

SSS

Rombongan Hokage kini melangkah memasuki area gerbang Konoha. Di Konoha, misi penerangan ke markas Akatsuki memang di rahasiakan. Sehingga begitu rombongan ini kembali, keadaan masih nampak normal. Orang-orang yang melihat rombongan prajurit itu pun nampak biasa-biasa saja, karena hal itu mungkin sudah biasa mereka saksikan. Begitu juga, tidak ada kekacauan seperti yang di khawatirkan Sasuke.

Di depan gerbang Sasuke berhenti sesaat sambil menatap sekitar. Ia membiarkan para prajurit lainnya melewatinya. Tujuh tahun meninggalkan Konoha, ia malah merasa berada di tempat asing.

Sarada malah menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "Ayo papa, Mama menunggu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

" Masih ada yang membuatku penasaran. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa merekrut setiap anggota timmu Sasuke. Mengumpulkan orang-orang hebat itu, kurasa waktu tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang mepet" Naruto yang juga tadi ikut-ikutan berhenti, malah bertanya.

"Ketika memutuskan akan pergi dari Konoha. Aku memang tidak serta merta memburu Akatsuki. Aku tahu menemukan mereka tidaklah mudah. Maka aku putuskan untuk mencari sekutu, yang sebelumnya ku amati. Mulai dari keahlian IT maupun bertarung ataupun dalam penyelidikan. Dan setelah kemampuan mereka ku katahui aku merekrut mereka. Dan itu tidak berhenti kulakukan, meski kami memutuskan untuk mendirikan markas di tempat tersembunyi itu" Sahut Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Sarada.

"Yah! Pengejaranku pada Akatsuki, baru kulakukan selama tiga tahun terakhir. Sisanya adalah mencari, mengawasi dan menentukan perekrutan anggota timku"

"Oooh…" Hanya itu tanggapan terakhir Naruto. Ia memang tak sempat lagi banyak bertanya karena mereka sudah dekat dengan distrik Uchiha.

"Nii-chan…" suara seorang anak perempuan menyapa. Boruto yang berada di antara mereka menoleh karena ia sangat tahu siapa yang memanggil. Dia itu adalah Himawari, adiknya.

"Misinya sudah selesai?" Hinata yang tadi muncul bersama Himawari menyapa.

Naruto hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Naruto menatap pada Sasuke, "Sebaiknya kita berpisah di sini Sasuke" ujar Naruto pamit saat sudah berada di depan distrik Uchiha.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghentikan langkah sesaat dan memutar tubuh menghadap Sasuke, "Selamat datang kembali Sasuke. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya" ujar Naruto perlahan pada sahabatnya.

"Hn… aku pun berterimakasih, karena telah menjaga mereka" balas Sasuke.

"Itu adalah kewajibanku sebagai Hokage" timpal Naruto lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan keluarga Sasuke maupun Itachi.

Itachi juga mengajak adik dan keponakannya untuk memasuki gerbang distrik Uchiha.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah…

"Anata…" panggilan suara yang begitu Sasuke kenal. Suara lembut yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Sakura" desis Sasuke.

Mengetahui siapa yang datang, Sarada melepaskan genggamannya pada Sasuke. Selanjutnya, ia dan Akari sedikit menjauh, memberi keleluasaan pada Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura tanpa adanya rasa canggung sama sekali. Ia tak peduli jika di sekitar situ tidak hanya mereka berdua. Masih ada anak-anak mereka beserta Itachi dan juga anaknya. Sakura segera membenamkan diri kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku pulang, Hime" bisik Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia sangat terharu dan makin mengeratkan pelukan pada suaminya. Sakura memeluk Sasuke sepuasnya, karena menurut pesan dari Itachi yang ia terima, Akatsuki sudah di basmi. Dan itu artinya, Sasuke benar-benar sudah pulang, bukan sekedar singgah seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sasuke dan Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati momen itu. Kerinduan yang mereka pendam dalam kurun waktu yang lama, akhirnya kini di luapkan.

"Pa…kmmmm…" Akari bergerak cepat dan membekap mulut adiknya, Haruno yang tadi datang bersama Sakura. Akari tak ingin si bungsu itu mengganggu moment antara kedua orang tuanya.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan haru dan tampak tak peduli lagi dengan sekeliling, Akari segera membawa Haruno menjauh dan masih membekap mulut Haruno. Sementara itu, Haruno makin memberontak karena ia juga sudah sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Di lain pihak, Itachi dan Kyo malah saling tatap sambil saling melempar senyum. Keduanya angkat bahu membiarkan kedua pasangan itu. Keduanya melanjutkan langkah dan berniat pulang.

"Ni.." sempat Haruno melepaskan bekapan Akari. Ia mencoba membentak kakaknya agar di lepaskan. Namun lagi-lagi katanya terhenti karena mulutnya kembali di bekap Akari.

"Jangan Haru…. Jangan sekarang. Ayo" Sarada menatap tajam pada Haruno. Ia segera menarik sang adik makin menjauh.

Tatapan tajam Sarada membuat Haruno sedikit tenang. Sepertinya ia segan pada kakak perempuannya itu.

Di saat menjauh itulah lagi-lagi anggota keluarga pasangan SasuSaku itu malah menyusul Hokage Naruto dan keluarga, yang memang belumlah terlalu jauh.

"Lho!..." Naruto ingin bertanya kenapa putera-puteri SasuSaku itu malah berada di sini. Tapi pertanyaannya itu tidak di lanjutkan karena tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berpelukan.

Naruto menatap sekilas pada pasangan SasuSaku yang masih berpelukan, mengabaikan orang-orang sekitar yang bahkan ada yang berhenti sesaat sambil menatap adegan mesra itu.

Naruto kembali beralih pada Akari yang masih membekap mulut Haruno yang masih sedikit memberontak.

"Kita memang penumpang di dunia ini" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin" Akari juga balas tersenyum lalu menatap pada kedua orang tuanya yang masih berpelukan.

"Baiklah Akari, aku menunggu kerja samamu sebagai ketua Uchiha"

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan…"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu" potong Naruto.

Akari kembali tersenyum.

"Maaf, Paman…"

"Nah! Itu baru benar. Sampai ketemu, Akari, Sarada, Haruno. Daah!"

Begitu sang hokage beserta keluarga sudah menjauh dari pandangan. Akari pun mengajak kedua saudaranya meninggalkan tempat.

"Ayo!"

"Tidak mau, Nii-chan" Haruno masih memberontak dan bersikeras ingin menemui Sasuke.

"Pa… hmmmm…" Akari lagi-lagi membekap mulut Haruno yang ingin berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

"Ayo" Akari membekap mulut Haruno bahkan mengangkat tubuh adiknya menjauh, "Biarkan saja mereka. Nanti kau juga akan mendapat waktu yang sama"

Haruno melepaskan bekapan Akari.

"Iishh!" tatapnya kesal. Meski begitu ia tak memberontak lagi, sepertinya ia setuju dengan ucapan Akari.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu… sebagai permintaan maaf Nii-chan. Dan juga sebagai pengganti agar kau tak perlu menemui papa sekarang" Akari mulai merayu adiknya itu.

"Ghrmmm" Haruno menggeram kesal.

"Ayolah imouto-ku yang cantik… mau ya…"

"Ishh.." meski wajah masih di cemberutkan namun Haruno menunjukkan kalau ia luluh dengan rayuan makanan dari Akari.

Sarada menyunggingkan senyuman melihat kedua adiknya itu.

"Ayo, aku tahu, restoran yang menyediakan makanan enak" ia mendahului kedua adiknya.

"Padahal aku juga merindukan papa" gerutu Haruno sambil mengikuti kedua kakaknya yang berjalan di depannya.

Sarada dan Akari sama-sama menghentikan langkah. Keduanya penasaran, kenapa adiknya itu tidak pernah terdengar menanyakan papa mereka. Ataukah Haruno sudah tahu?

"Haru. Kenapa selama ini kami tak pernah mendengar, kau bertanya soal papa. Bukankah kamu juga merindukan papa?"

Haruno menggulirkan pandangannya nampak berpikir, ia masih mengingat kejadian malam itu. Dan saat itu pula ia sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Sudah pasti ia sudah banyak mengingat.

"Sebenarnya, malam sebelum papa pergi. Haru terbangun karena haus" Haruno berusaha mengungkapkan kronologi nya melalui ingatnnya, "Saat itu Haru melihat papa dan mama berpelukan. Mama yang menangis sementara papa terus meminta maaf dengan mengatakan kalau papa terpaksa melakukan demi kita. Awalnya Haru juga sedih, Nii-chan, Nee-chan. Tapi semakin kesini, Haru makin mengerti kalau papa memang terpaksa meninggalkan kita karena hal besar yang harus di lakukan".

Haruno mengamati kedua kakaknya, "Menurut Akari-nii dan Sarada-ne, selama ini apa yang papa…"

Belum selesai pertanyaan Haruno…

"Dasar jidad!" dua jitakan dari kedua kakaknya, mendarat di jidad lebar milik Haruno, "Kenapa tidak pernah bilang"

Kedua kakak Haruno itu menatap gemas pada si bungsu.

Haruno yang kesal karena merasa tidak bersalah malah di jitak dan di salahkan oleh kedua kakaknya.

"Kalian yang bodoh. Kalian tidak pernah nanya!" balas Haruno dengan tatapan yang masih menunjukkan kesalnya.

Sarada dan Akari saling tatap. Kemudian terdengarlah desahan nafas dari keduanya. Memang benar, kenapa baru menyadari tentang Haruno yang tak pernah mempersoalkan ketiadaan papa mereka. Dan yang penting juga, sesuai kata Haruno, kenapa mereka tidak bertanya.

"Ayo" ajakan Akari tidak lantas membuat haruno bergeming. Wajahnya makin cemberut akibat ulah kedua kakaknya yang menjitaknya sambil mengatai 'Jidad'.

Akari tersenyum, "Baiklah. Nii-chan salah. Ayo… kali ini jatahmu bertambah. Tapi berhenti cemberut seperti itu"

Akari segera meraih tangan Haruno. Namun lagi-lagi Haruno belum mau bergeming, wajah cemberutnya malah di perlihatkan pada Sarada.

Sarada, mau tidak mau, juga tersenyum pada adiknya itu, "Dasar manja. Baiklah. Nee-chan juga minta maaf. Kali ini jatahmu makin bertambah" ujarnya sambil meraih tangan Haruno yang satunya.

Dengan wajah yang sumringah, Haruno mengikuti kedua kakaknya. Sebenarnya inilah yang ia inginkan tadi. Ia sangat senang, kedua tangannya di gandeng oleh kedua kakaknya. Momen seperti ini memang jarang, nyaris tidak pernah terjadi, mengingat kedua kakaknya itu selalu di sibukkan misi.

Haruno juga berharap, esok mereka sekeluarga menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini.

SSS

Tibalah Sarada pada restoran yang menyediakan makanan enak seperti yang di janjikan pada kedua adiknya.

"Sarada. Akari. Haruno…" sebelum memasuki restoran, terdengarlah sapaan dari seorang wanita.

Ketiganya sontak menoleh, "Bibi" panggil ketiganya bersamaan.

Orang yang baru datang ternyata adalah Konan, "Kalian ingin makan siang?" tanya Konan.

Ketiga keponakannya itu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ah kebetulan sekali. Bibi juga ingin. Ayo" ajak Konan masuk ke restoran mewah itu.

Kini keempatnya duduk santai sambil menunggu pesanan yang mereka pesan.

"Kudengar kalian berdua sedang dalam misi. Apa misinya sudah selesai, atau ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Konan yang mengabaikan pelayan sedang menata makanan sesuai pesanan masing-masing.

"Misi sudah selesai, Bi"

"Benarkah?" wajah Konan tampak berbinar.

"Silakan" si pelayan malah menyela dan mempersilakan tamunya.

"Terima kasih" balas Konan pada pelayan. Selanjutnya tatapannya kembali di arahkan pada Sarada dan Akari. "Semua yang menyangkut misi kalian sebenarnya sudah bibi ketahui dari mama kalian. Kalau misi sudah selesai, itu artinya, papa kalian juga sudah pulang?"

"Benar Bi…"

"Papa kalian di mana? Kenapa tidak bersama kalian?"

"Pacaran dengan mama" balas Haruno kembali menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia pun langsung melahap sajian yang di hidangkan hingga mulutnya penuh. Kedua pipinya nampak menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan.

Konan dan kedua kakak Haruno harus tersenyum karena wajah Haruno yang menunjukkan kekesalan malah terlihat makin lucu.

"Yah! Itulah papa kalian. Dia memang bukan Sasuke jika menyangkut kalian atau mama kalian" ujar Konan.

Sarada dan Akari membenarkan dalam hati.

"Kenapa Bibi malah membela papa?" tanya Haruno dengan suara yang tak jelas karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

Konan hanya tertawa sesaat. "Karena bibi sudah sangat mengenal mereka"

Konan makin tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat mimik keponakannya yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura itu. Gadis itu memang selalu mengingatkan dirinya tentang Sakura.

"ehmmm… bibi mungkin harus permisi. Mungkin paman kalian dan Kyo juga sudah berada di rumah. Kalian pulang bersama mereka kan?"

"Iya Bi"

"Baiklah. Bibi permisi. Mungkin mereka sedang kelelahan. Kasihan tidak ada yang melayani, Reiko belum pulang. Dan Izumi, uh.. dia kutinggal tadi sendirian. Salam saja buat papa kalian. Bayarannya biar bibi yang tanggung"

Sepeninggal Konan, terdengarlah gerutuan Haruno, "kenapa sich. Papa seperti lebih menyayangi mama. Kita kan ada" wajah Haruno malah cemberut.

Sarada dan Akari terpaksa menahan tawa melihat tingkah adik mereka yang kelihatan makin menggemaskan itu.

"Haru. Papa membagi kasih sayangnya dengan caranya sendiri" Ujar Akari pada adiknya.

"Lagi pula, kau ingat ucapan Bibi tadi, yang bisa membuat papa menjadi bukanlah 'papa' hanyalah mama. Wajar kan?" imbuh Sarada.

"Nii-chan juga yakin, kelak kau akan mendapatkan sosok yang akan mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun. Mungkin sama seperti papa pada mama"

Haruno malah menatap Sarada, seakan meminta juga pendapat kakaknya itu. Sarada hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala, menyatakan kalau ia setuju dengan Akari.

"Kelak ia akan datang, Haru. Mencintai dan melindungimu dengan cara apapun. Sama seperti papa. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, kami yang akan menjagamu" ujar Sarada perlahan.

Akari menatap pada kakaknya, "seharusnya itu tugasku" ujarnya nyaris berbisik.

Sarada kembali tersenyum, "Kau yang melindungi kami…"

Akari berpaling dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Lalu ia kembali menatap kakak dan adiknya secara bergantian, ' _Benar. Aku akan melindungi kalian'_ batinnya.

…

…

…

?

D Cherry : hahaha… tenang aja, bakal ada kok sementara dalam proses drafting. Tapi emang benar sih, saya makin sibuk, waktu menulis Fict, paling lama dua jam sehari. Dan nggak pengen mempublish secara terburu-buru, yang hasilnya malah seperti fict **Pahlawan Tak Dikenal 2…** fict itu, draftnya emang nggak di revisi apalagi di edit gegara buru2 di publish, makanya banyak typo.

Safiera02 : sesuai harapanmu kan? :D

Sebenarnya chap ini udah selesai, cuma draft-nya sengaja potong. Sisanya jadi EPILOGUE. Biar simetris gitu, di awali dengan PROLOGUE di tutup dengan EPILOGUE :D.


	22. No Place Like Home

**NO PLACE LIKE HOME**

…

…

…

Warning!

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Akari sudah bangun dan mendapati Sarada juga sudah bangun.

"Tumben, cepat bangun" sarada mengerling pada Akari menunjukkan seringai khasnya jika ingin meledek adiknya.

"Yah… kali ini ada banyak berkas yang harus di urus. Kemungkinan masih menyangkut Akatsuki. Nee-chan sendiri?"

Sarada hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Kali ini mama mungkin agak lebih sibuk"

"Oh" cuma itu tanggapan dari Akari.

Keduanya melanjutkan langkah sampai ke dapur. Namun keduanya menghentikan langkah.

Nampaklah Sakura yang tengah sibuk seperti biasa, namun kali ini Sakura agak beda. Sesekali di sela kesibukannya, ia duduk sambil memijit pangkal paha sesaat, setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Yang paling membuat dua bersaudara itu nampak senang karena kali ini raut wajah sang mama memperlihatkan sebuah rona kesenangan. Sangat berbeda sebelum papa mereka kembali, setiap pagi, di balik senyum hangatnya, tersirat adanya raut kesepian.

Melihat Sakura kembali duduk sesaat, membuat Akari tersenyum. Memang, yang bisa membuat mamanya itu bahagia hanyalah papa mereka.

Sarada menoleh pada Akari yang malah senyum-senyum.

Duk!

Sarada menyikut perut Akari, "Buang jauh-jauh pikiran mesummu itu" sarada berbisik sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, Sarada-nee. Yang ada kaulah yang berpikiran mesum sekarang. Bagaimana kau mau menebak kalau aku sedang berpikiran mesum, artinya nee-chan lah yang berpikiran mesum. Aku tersenyum karena kali ini raut wajah mama kelihatan berbinar dengan rona kemerah-merahan " elak Akari sambil mengerling menggoda Sarada.

"Cih!" Sarada mendecih dan melangkah melewati adiknya.

"Mama" Sakura menoleh.

"Ada apa, sayang" suara lembut di serati senyum hangat menyahuti panggilan Sarada.

"Uhm… mama… kalau tidak keberatan, kami ingin membantu"

Sakura hanya menautkan alis sesaat, tidak biasanya anak-anaknya seperti itu. Selanjutnya ia kembali tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa sayang. Sedikit lagi juga akan selesai. Sebaiknya kalian ke meja makan, sambil menunggu papa dan adik kalian"

"Mungkin papa masih tidur, mama. Apa tidak sebaiknya mama membangunkan papa" usul Akari, "Soal sisa pekerjaan mama, biarlah kami yang menyelesaikan"

"Benarkah… uh… baiklah, tolong ya, Sara. Akari. Mama akan membangunkan papa dan mungkin juga adik kalian"

Akari mendengus tertawa melihat Sakura melewati pintu, "Sepertinya satu minggu tidaklah cukup, untuk melepaskan rasa rindu mereka. Sampai pincang gitu…" ujarnya perlahan sambil menggaruk kepala.

Bletak!

"ouch!"

"Dasar mesum" sarada mengeplak kepala adiknya, agar berhenti memberi komentar mesum tentang kedua orang tua mereka. Lagi pula siapapun juga bisa menebak. Sekian lama tidak bertemu tentu saja mereka melepaskan kerinduan dan salah satunya, apa yang di pikirkan adiknya.

Sarada kembali meneruskan pekerjaan nya.

"Tapi… apa yang kukatakan itu benar kan… sepertinya kita akan menyaksikan lagi pemandangan saat kita masih bocah, di mana hampir setiap pagi kita akan melihat mama dengan wajah berbinar dan agak kesulitan berja…"

"Berisik!" lagi-lagi setumpuk salada mendarat di wajah Akari.

Akari menatap salada yang baru saja mengenai mukanya yang kini terjatuh di lantai.

"Hey.. nee-chan"

"Apa!" bentak Sarada dan menatap kesal pada adiknya. Karena kali ini ia tahu adiknya akan usil lagi.

"Tahukah kau, kalau yang kau lemparkan tadi adalah sudaramu, salada"

"Brengsek!" jengkel Sarada.

Hasilnya Sarada melemparkan sisa sayuran yang tidak terpakai dan sudah di rapikan Sakura.

Akari tak mau kalah, ia memungut hasil lemparan Sarada dan melempar balik pada Sarada. Kini perang lempar sayuran terjadi antara Sarada dan Akari.

"Karena itulah, mama tidak bisa mempercayakan satu urusan pada kalian berdua" alunan suara lembut menghentikan perang lempar sayuran antara Sarada dan Akari.

"Mama" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

"A…anu… dia yang memulai" ujar Sarada sambil menunjuk pada Akari.

"Yang benar saja. Nee-chan yang mulai melemparkan sayuran-sayuran itu, Mama" bela Akari.

Tak ingin melihat pertengkaran konyol, "Sudah… sudah… tak perlu mengurusi ini lagi. kalian berdua, atur piring di atas meja makan" perintah Sakura.

"Iya, Ma" sahut akari dan Sarada bersamaan. Untung saja mama mereka tidak suka mengomel. Melihat hasil perbuatan mereka, seharusnya mereka berdua di omeli.

"Ingat. Jangan bikin kacau lagi. Papa dan Haruno akan ikut bergabung" Sakura mengingatkan dari dapur.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Kedua anaknya itu memang tak ada yang beres jika keduanya berada di rumah. Dapurnya kini sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Itu artinya, ia harus kembali di sibukkan membereskan dapur yang tadinya sudah rapi. Belum lagi ia masih merasa pegal akibat ulah suaminya semalam.

"Papa Kemana? Bukannya seharusnya papa ada di sini" tanya Akari pada Sakura yang masih sibuk menata makanan sebagai sarapan pagi pertama sekeluarga, sejak ke pulangan Sasuke.

"Kau seperti bukan putra mama saja" Sakura mengerling ke arah akari.

"Jadi cerewet" imbuh Sarada dengan nada datarnya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum hangat, "sebentar lagi papa akan bergabung"

Belumlah habis gema suara Sakura, muncullah Sasuke sambil menggendong Haruno.

"Papa. Dia kan sudah besar" Sarada seakan ingin protes dengan ulah adiknya.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, melihat Sakura yang melemparkan senyum padanya. Senyuman yang membuat Sasuke ingin selalu di rumah. Seperti biasa pula, Sasuke membalas senyum Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

"Bagi Papa, Puteri Kecil-ku, memang masih kecil" sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil tempat duduk dengan Haruno di atas pangkuannya.

"Benar" imbuh Haruno sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Berikut ia mencibir ke arah Sarada. Sarada balas menatap malas pada sang adik.

Acara sarapan pagi kali ini di hiasi dengan suara Haruno yang berisik. Berulang kali Sakura mengingatkan agar Haruno tenang, mengingat Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai kebisingan. Terlebih lagi, Haruno makan satu piring dan berada di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Tapi sangkaan Sakura ternyata salah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu, bahkan terkadang, cerita Haruno malah membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Selain itu, Sakura juga sesekali memperingatkan Sarada agar tidak melempar sendok atau apa saja pada Akari yang sembarangan meledeknya.

Berulang kali Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu di iringi senyuman. Suasan sarapan yang tak pernah ia saksikan sejak kepergian suaminya. Selama tak ada suaminya, suasana sarapan kedua anaknya nampak agak kalem. Kecuali Haruno yang masih berisik.

Sakura telah membereskan seluruh sisa sarapan pagi mereka. Kini Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di depan pintu hendak mengantar putra-putri mereka.

"Papa yang akan mengantarku, kan?" sela Haruno yang juga kelihatan untuk siap-siap.

"Tidak" belumlah Sasuke menjawab, Akari lebih dahulu bersuara, "Kali ini aku yang mengantarmu. Ayo" Akari segera menarik Haruno.

"Tidak mau! Haru ingin di antar papa" Haruno berontak. Tapi apalah daya tenaganya di tangan seorang seperti Akari.

"Tidak boleh, papa masih kelelahan. Papa masih butuh istirahat" balas Akari makin kuat menarik adiknya.

"Akari, jangan kasar-kasar pada adikmu" Sakura malah menunjukkan raut kecemasan melihat Akari menarik paksa Haruno yang memberontak. Biar bagaimana pun, pria Uchiha pemilik kekuatan monster, apa jadinya jika ia memaksa pada seorang wanita lemah seperti Haruno.

"Dia memang harus di ajar kuat, Mama" ambisi Sarada pada adiknya, malah ikut-ikutan menarik Haruno menjauh.

"Tapi… hey…" terlihatlah Sakura menghembuskan nafas, ia tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura selanjutnya hanya bisa melihat putera-puteri mereka menjauh.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh secara bersamaan. Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke mengangkat alis. Keduanya lalu berdiri berhadapan.

Mata Sasuke sedikit membelalak karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher. Tidak hanya Sakura mendaratkan kecupannya di bibir suami. Bahkan melumat bibir Sasuke. Sakura yang agresif, tentunya membuat Sasuke membalas lumatan dan pagutan Sakura.

Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh dan duduk di atas sofa. Sasuke makin heran karena kali ini Sakura sangat lebih aktif.

"Saku…" belumlah selesai ucapan Sasuke, Sakura melumat bibir Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke sampai terlihat seperti kewalahan dengan nafas memburu.

Sakura melonggarkan lumatannya dan membiarkan bibir masih menempel satu sama lain. Nafasnya juga terasa memburu.

"Ini hukumanmu, Anata" tangan Sakura dengan cepat meloloskan milik Sasuke yang sudah menegang dan sudah membesar.

"Apa maksudmu Saku… aaakh…" Sasuke mengeluh karena tangan Sakura sudah bermain di bawahnya. Sensasi geli dan nikmat tak tertahan membuat Sasuke menengadah.

Sakura makin sumringah melihat suaminya terlihat tersiksa di dalam kenikmatan. Kedua tangannya makin gencar memainkan milik suaminya dengan cara satu tangan menggenggam pangkal dan yang satu lagi naik turun dengan cepat.

"Saku… ouh… hentikan bodoh…ah"

"Ini hukuman untuk mu Anata, karena kau berani memberikan tempatku pada Haruno…" ciuman Sakura juga mendarat di dada Sasuke. Sakura juga duduk di atas kedua paha Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya masih cepat bermain pada milik Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke makin menegang menikmati sensasi permainan jari lentik dan halus milik Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh… dia itu puterimu…" Sasuke makin terlihat meringis. Matanya harus merem melek merasakan nikmat di bawah sana

"Tetap saja… itu adalah tempatku. Tidak akan kuberikan kepada siapapun, meski itu adalah puteriku" Sakura mentap garang pada Sasuke.

"I…iya aku mengerti… hentikan…"

"Tidak, Anata. Kau harus membayarnya" Sakura makin menyeringai menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke makin tidak tahan, ada sesuatu yang akan meletup di bawah sana.

"Sudah cukup!" sekuat tenaga Sasuke menghentikan permainan istrinya.

"Eh…" Sakura kaget, Sasuke melotot padanya.

Sasuke dengan cepat membalik dan membaringkan, bahkan sampai menindih Sakura.

"A…anata…" giliran Sakura yang panik. Mungkin giliran suaminya yang akan menyiksa dirinya dalam kenikmatan.

"Kaulah yang harus membayar atas penyiksaanmu barusan, Hime…" Sasuke makin menyeringai tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya masing-masing menggerilya kedalam pakaian Sakura.

"A… anata… ja…jangan…" sakura makin menggeliat.

"Tidak akan. Selamat datang di surgaku… hime…"

"Anata… tidak mau…" Sakura melotot karena tidak tahan dengan perminan tangan Sasuke di area sensitifnya. Malahan ia mulai memberontak. Biar bagaimana pun, niat awalnya yang ingin mengambil kendali atas tubuh suaminya, masih ingin ia lakukan.

"Jangan harap, Hime" satu tangan kiri Sasuke memegangi kedua tangan Sakura di atas kepala Sakura. Tangannya kembali meremas perlahan gundukan sekal yang terlihat makin menantang.

"Hentikan… aaahh…."

SSS

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang suami yang masih berada di atasnya. Nafasnya masih memburu merasa sisa surgawi yang baru saja di berikan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil istrinya dengan lembut. "Sakura… aku pamit, ingin ke Iwa bersama naruto"

"Eh… untuk apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat, "Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada para kage"

"Boleh ku tahu apa"

"Arsip Akatsuki, aku ingin memberikan dokumen rahasia Akatsuki"

"Lalu, kau ingin pergi lagi? Meninggalkan kami?" suara Sakura perlahan, sedikit serak. Bahkan terlihat di pelupuk matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup kelopak mata Sakura, "Tidak" ujarnya lembut. "Setelah ku berikan dokumen itu, aku akan langsung pulang. Atau kau ingin ikut?"

Terlihatlah wajah Sakura yang menunjukkan kelegaan, berikutnya ia kembali menggeleng, "Maaf, Anata. Anak-anak akan pulang"

"Aku mengerti"

"Kau akan segera pulang, kan?"

"Hn. Lagi pula tidak hanya kami berdua saja. Semua pemimpin klan di Konoha akan ikut. Termasuk Akari"

Sasuke memberi kecupan hangat pada Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke memang berencana mendatangi para kage yang sebelumnya sudah diminta agar berkumpul.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan pemimpin Klan-klan terkemuka di Konoha pun ikut serta dalam perundingan, yang rencananya di selenggarakan di Iwa.

Kini Sasuke dan yang lainnya tiba di salah satu ruang. Yang cukup besar seperti aula, dan kemungkinan bisa memuat sekitar seratus orang.

Sasuke segera menaruh tumpukan dokumen rahasia di depan ke lima Kage dari lima negara yang di anggap negara terkuat itu.

"Apa ini?" semua langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada Sasuke.

"Dokumen rahasia milik Akatsuki"

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui kalau Sasuke sebenarnya menemukan dokumen rahasia Akatsuki.

Sebenarnya, ketika Sasuke tidak langsung keluar dari markas Akatsuki mengikuti Itachi, ini di karenakan Sasuke mencurigai salah satu ruangan.

Ruangan itulah, yang sempat terbaca oleh Sasuke di wajah Danzo yang kwatir tentang ruang itu. Olehnya Sasuke yakin kalau ada hal penting yang ada dalam ruang yang di kuatirkan oleh Danzo.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke menemukan tumpukan dokumen, baik secara arsip lembaran maupun secara digital.

Awalnya ia ingin langsung membeberkan, namun kembali ia niatnya di urungkan. Barulah sekarang Sasuke mengungkapkan pada para Kage.

Dari dokumen itu, tercatat kalau pimpinan tertinggi Akatsuki adalah Danzo. Dialah yang memiliki ide awal untuk membentuk Akatsuki. Dan langkah pertamanya adalah mempercayakan semua pada Orochimaru. Sayangnya dana besar yang di keluarkan untuk membiayai semua proyek Orochimaru berakhir di perang besar sebelumnya. Dan ternyata butuh waktu dua puluh tahun bagi Danzo untuk membangun kembali dan membuat Akatsuki lebih kuat. Dan salah satu kesuksesan Danzo adalah berhasil menyusupkan anggota Akatsuki ke instansi pemerintahan di berbagai Negara. Daftar nama serta keterangan para simpatisan dan penyusup itu juga terdapat dalam dokumen itu.

"Jadi yang tinggal kita lakukan adalah pembersihan"

"Hn, mudah kan?"

Tentu saja para Kage itu setuju. Dokumen sudah ada di tangan mereka. Rahasia dan anggota-anggota penting Akatsuki juga tercatat dalam dokumen milik Akatsuki.

"Lalu rencanamu sendiri?" tanya Kurotsuchi.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap hadirin satu persatu, "Aku bukanlah orang penting disini. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini. Selanjutnya kuserahkan pada rencana kalian"

Darui mengambil arsip dan memeriksa satu persatu. "Sepertinya semua data base ada di sini. Kita belum mengecek semua, tapi sepertinya banyak info yang bisa kita dapat dari sini"

Sasuke cuma mengangguk. Berikutnya ia sendiri pamit pulang.

"Tunggu, Sasuke" Darui menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Darui menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang di hiasi kekhawatiran.

"Aku melihat di arsip ini, adanya pengembangan senjata pemusnah massal"

"Tenang saja. Ketika penyerangan pada markas Akatsuki di lakukan. Aku sudah meminta anggota timku. Untuk menghancurkan tempat pengembangan pemusnah massal itu. Termasuk staf dan kepala stafnya" ujar Sasuke meyakinkan Darui agar tenang.

Dan selanjutnya Sasuke kembali pamit undur diri.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada Akari yang sedang mengamati Sasuke melangkah.

"Mungkin kamu memang harus mempensiunkan papamu" ujar Naruto sambil memegang bahu pemimpin termuda dari Uchiha itu.

"Iya, paman"

"Baiklah. pertemuan di mulai" Ujar Naruto segera mengambil tempat duduk.

SSS

Beberapa hari setelah Sasuke membeberkan dokumen rahasi milik Akatsuki. Misi rahasia di berbagai negara di lakukan. Para simpatisan yang menyusup ke berbagai instansi pun di buru secara rahasia

Misi-misi tentang para simpatisan iini sengaja tidak di publikasi agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan massal.

Begitupun juga di Konoha. Jumlah simpatisan yang menyusup, sesuai catatan, ternyata juga sangat banyak. Sampai-sampai Anbu, Root-Anbu dan Uchiha di buat sibuk memburu.

Begitupun dengan Akari. Ia juga sibuk mengutus prajurit terbaik Uchiha, bahkan tidak jarang ia atau Kyo yang Akari tunjuk sebagai asistennya, turun tangan dalam melakukan perburuan.

Sekarang Akari memencet dahinya mengurus semua laporan yang masuk. Ia benar-benar di buat pusing, karena sekarang Kyo tidak bersamanya yang sedang dalam misi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" pinta Akari.

"Yo, Tuan Ketua…"

"Berisik! Bagaimana misimu" gertak Akari karena jengkel, saudara sepupunya itu selalu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Tuan'.

"Sudah selesai. Hanya saja tidak kumasukkan kedalam laporan. Itu saja sudah memusingkan" Kyoichi segera melangkah dan berdiri di dekat jendela. Kemudian bersandar dan menghadap pada Akari.

"Kau benar. Dan baguslah"

Terdengar kembali desahan nafas dari Akari, "Mungkin kakek Madara memang terlalu dini menunjuk pada kita sebagai pemimpin. Dan aku pun terlalu terburu-buru menerima. Hanya karena tak ingin mengecewakan Kakek Madara. Yang begitu berharap pada kita"

"Entahlah, tapi pemimpin tidak harus dilihat dari usianya, bukan? Tapi ketepatannya dalam mengambil keputusan. Aku tidaklah pandai menilai, tapi aku bisa menilai kalau tidak ada keluh kesah dari para tetua, karena keputusan yang kau ambil. Jadi kurasa, setiap keputusan yang kau ambil memang sudah tepat" imbuh Kyo begerak dari tempatnya melangkah menuju Akari.

"Oh ya. Aku hampir lupa. Ada seseorang yang menunggumu. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang boleh masuk sembarangan ke tempat ini, maka ia menunggu di luar" ujar Akari sambil memegang pundak Akari.

"Siapa?" Akari berpaling pada Kyo.

"Enak saja. Masihkah harus ku kasih tahu lagi? cari tahu sendiri sana" jawab Kyo dengan santai.

"Dasar!" Akari hendak berdiri, namun tidak jadi karena ia masih teringat dengan tumpukan kertas di depannya.

"Pergilah, Tuan. Khusus untuk hari ini, aku mau mengurus semua urusanmu"

Akari malah menatap Kyo dan belum bergeming dari tempatnya..

"Cepatlah… ayo..ayo" Kyo malah mendorong Akari yang malah terlihat bengong.

"Tolong ya… Kyo-nii"

"Aa"

Akari tertegun, melihat sosok bersurai lavender yang kini berada di lobi markas Uchiha.

"Mai" orang yang di panggil menoleh, "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Akari sedikit heran, karena ia memang tidak pernah memberi tahukan identitasnya.

"Kyo, yang tadi mengantar kami kesini" wajah Mai kelihatan berbinar. Hampir-hampir ia berlari ke dalam pelukan pemuda yang ia rindukan, namun ia segan karena sang ibu ada di sampingnya.

"Oh… jadi ini pemuda yang membuat puteriku tidak tenang di rumah… hm?" wanita berambut merah hazel yang masih cantik itu memberikan senyum sumringah pada Akari.

"Ibu…" Mai nampak merona karena merasa di goda oleh ibunya.

"Akari ini ibuku…"

"Ah… sampai lupa. Namaku Mei Terumi" senyum wanita yang di sebut Mai sebagai ibunya itu

Akari menautkan alis terlihat mengingat sesuatu.

"Mei? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar" gumam Akari.

Sementara Akari nampak berpikir. Mei malah seperti menatap kagum pada pemuda yang di depannya.

"Mirip" gumam eks mizukage itu.

Gumaman mei itu malah membuat Akari seperti tersadar, "Ada apa bibi. Eh maaf Bi, namaku Akari"

"Ibu…" panggil Mai mengingatkan, karena dari tadi ibunya itu menatap lekat-lekat pada kekasihnya.

Mei tertawa sesaat, "Ibu tidak akan mengambil pacarmu"

"itu…" Mai malah kelabakan.

"Uh… maaf. Sebaiknya bibi…"

"Tidak perlu. Bibi langsung pulang saja. Masih banyak yang harus di urus" Mei langsung memotong ucapan Akari yang memang ingin menawarkan pada Mei untuk istirahat.

"Tapi, Bi. Bibi kan masih lelah. Apa tidak sebaiknya bibi istirahat"

"Tidak perlu, Akari. Konoha dan Kiri tidaklah berjauhan. Kurasa datang ke Konoha dan langsung pulang ke Kiri tidaklah melelahkan" tolak Mei

"Baiklah, ibu pamit, Mai. Pandailah membawa dirimu. Ingat! Kau adalah kekasih dari golongan elite Konoha?"

Mai makin merona karena sedari tadi ibunya itu, selalu mengerling dengan tatapan menggoda padanya.

"Aku akan meminta…"

"Tidak perlu, Nak" lagi-lagi ucapan Akari terpotong, "Oh ya. Salam buat ayahmu… maksud bibi, papamu, kalian memanggil dengan panggilan itu kan? Mai sudah mengatakan semua"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantar Bibi"

"Tidak usah. Permisi"

Akari dan Mai hanya bisa menatap Mei melangkah. Meski sudah di larang, Akari tetap meminta beberapa pasukannya untuk mengantarkan Mei sampai di tempat tujuan Mei sendiri.

Mei Terumi mengamati para pengawal yang di tunjuk oleh Akari. Ia tersenyum, terkadang para Uchiha memang sedikit berlebihan.

"Ini sebenarnya tak perlu kalian lakukan"

"Maaf Nyonya. Ini perintah!" Mei bisa melihat pride seorang Uchiha di mata prajurit itu.

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud langsung pulang. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja pada pemuda itu. Maksudku, aku tahu mereka saling merindukan. Aku tak ingin jika keberadaanku malah mengganggu mereka" ujar Mei perlahan. Tapi percuma saja Mei mengungkapkan hal itu, prajurit pengawal itu sama sekali tidak merespon.

Prajurit khusus memang terkenal paling tidak berekspresi. Mereka sangat pokus pada pekerjaan.

"Atau kalian mau menunjukkan padaku, di mana tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat? Jujur, aku sebenarnya lelah" ujar Mei sambil tersenyum pada pengawal elite Uchiha itu.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya, silakan ikut kami"

"Oh ya. Tolong katakan hal ini juga pada pemuda itu?"

Pengawal itu hanya mengangguk perlahan.

SSS

Sepeninggal Mei. Akari segera mengajak Mai untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat area distrik Uchiha, sesuai permintaan Mai.

"Sekarang mau Kemana lagi" tanya Mai saat Akari malah membelokkan mobilnya.

"Menjemput adikku" jawab Akari tenang dan tetap pokus menyetir.

Sampai saat ini, Mai juga memilih diam, dan mengamati sekeliling, sepanjang perjalanan.

"Jadi ini, tempat pelatihan prajurit super milik Konoha?" tanya Mai sambil menatap bangunan Akademi Konoha dari luar.

"Sekolah formal juga ada di sini" Akari menambahkan, "Kau ingin masuk?"

"Apa orang luar sepertiku boleh masuk?" tanya Mai sambil menoleh pada Akari.

"Paling di anggap orang yang sedang menjemput" Akari segera menarik lengan Mai memasuki area Akademi pada bagian sekolah Formal. Itupun setelah melewati area pemeriksaan.

"Nii-chan" Haruno yang melihat kakaknya, tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat ada seorang gadis cantik di samping Akari. Wajahnya malah kelihatan cemberut.

"Haru, ini Mai. Dialah yang sering membantu Nii-chan selama dalam misi" ujar Akari menangkap maksud tatapan adiknya itu.

"Bukannya papa yang selalu membantu Nii-chan" suaranya terasa makin ketus, wajahnya semkain di tekuk menatap Akari.

"Ya… selain papa maksudnya"

Akari tersenyum, ia sering mendengar Haruno mengatakan tidak suka kalau Akari yang notabenenya sering memanjanya, memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Hay…" senyum hangat dan ramah malah di tampakkan Mai pada Haruno, "Jadi kamu adiknya Akari. Ternyata kamu lebih cantik dari pada apa yang di ceritakan Akari padaku"

"Mai" mata Haruno melebar, ternyata gadis itu sangat ramah, bahkan suaranya juga lembut seperti mamanya. Pujian Mai juga membuatnya tersipu sesaat.

"Ha… Haruno" ujar Haruno menyambut uluran tangan Mai.

"Ayo pulang Haru… Mai ini sebenarnya…" Akari memutuskan untuk berterus terang pada adiknya.

"Pacar" nadanya terasa tidak keberatan sama sekali. Nampaknya, Haruno mulai tertarik pada Mai.

"Kau tidak marah?" Haruno menggeleng meski agak kelihatan kikuk. Adik bungsu ini memang gampang berubah.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Akari menceritakan semua prihal tentang Mai pada adiknya. Dan ada hal yang tak terduga buat Akari. Ternyata kekasihnya itu sangat pandai bergaul, bahkan sangat mudah untuk akrab dengan adiknya.

Tak henti-hentinya Mai di buat tertawa oleh ulah haruno. Bahkan Mai terlihat begitu senang karena memiliki adik seperti Haruno yang terlihat ceria dan mulai bermanja padanya. Apalagi, Mai juga beranggapan kalau Haruno sebaiknya tidak perlu menjadi seorang petarung seperti Sarada ataupun dirinya. Maka itulah, Haruno menyukai Mai, sebagai kekasih kakaknya, ataupun sebagai kakak angkatnya.

SSS

"Mai" Akari, Mai dan Haruno yang melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah, terhenti karena suara Sarada memanggil. Ternyata Sarada juga baru pulang.

"Siapa yang membawamu ke Konoha? Papa?" tanya Sarada langsung memeluk adik angkatnya itu.

Mai hanya menggeleng, "Ibu"

"Lalu ibu mana?"

"Ibu sudah pulang, banyak urusan, katanya"

"Langsung pulang?" Sarada melotot pada Akari, "Kau kurang ajar sekali…"

"Bukan begitu, Nee-chan. Ibulah yang bersikeras ingin segera pulang" Mai buru-buru memotong, karena sepertinya Sarada akan menyalahkan Akari.

"Ooh… Syukurlah, setidaknya kau ada di sini. Akhirnya aku akan ada latihan tanding. Akari terlalu sibuk sekarang" wajah Sarada semakin kelihatan berbinar.

Terdengarlah tarikan nafas Akari. Sepertinya giliran kekasihnya yang akan jadi bulan-bulanan oleh ulah kakaknya sendiri.

"Tidak boleh" tiba-tiba saja suara Haruno meninggi. Menunjukkan penolakan. Akari memiliki kesibukan mengurus urusan di Uchiha. Dan jika Mai terlalu sering latihan bersama Sarada, itu artinya ia lagi-lagi kehilangan waktu bersama kakak barunya itu. Padahal, selain Akari, Mai-lah yang juga mau memenuhi kemauan Haruno. Apalagi sikap Mai yang juga lembut.

"Haaah… sepertinya semua yang ada di sini adalah milikmu, Haru" ujar Sarada sambil mengacak surai milik adiknya itu. Berikutnya Sarada melewati adiknyta melangkah memasuki rumah yang kelihatan sepi itu

"Kalian juga sudah datang" giliran suara bariton yang menghentikan langkah keempat remaja itu.

Wajarlah semua sudah kembali ke rumah, karena hari memang sudah sore.

"Papa" Mai langsung saja berlari kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan pelukan Sasuke yang terasa hangat baginya.

Tak ada yang terlihat keberatan, bahkan Haruno sekalipun.

"Kau belum bertemu mama?" Sasuke menatap Mai. Mai hanya menggeleng. Berikut Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sarada maupun Akari.

"Kami juga baru datang" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah. istirahatlah. Aku akan menghubungi mama kalian. Kalau sedang keluar, papa akan menjemput mama" ketiga putera-puterinya plus Mai menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Keempatnya langsung menuju lantai dua rumah Sasuke.

Sepeninggal anak-anaknya, Sasuke langsung menelpon Sakura. Sasuke kebingungan sambungan terhubung namun tidak di angkat Sakura. Biasanya istrinya itu langsung mengangkat telepon.

Sasuke makin menajamkan pendengarannya, samar-samar suara ponsel Sakura terdengar dari dapur.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruang dapur.

"Hiks… hiks…" suara perlahan dan terdengar sesekali. Sasuke pun mulai mencari-cari.

"Ya Tuhan… Sakura"

Sasuke membelalak, ia melihat Sakura berada di salah satu sudut ruang sambil duduk menangis, bahkan terlihat meremas kain dadanya.

Terlihat pula, Sakura seperti bernafas satu-satu.

Sasuke dengan paniknya mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura… tenanglah…"Ia memeluk Skaura dengan erat memberikan ketenangan. Sasuke makin kasihan menatap wajah istrinya yang sudah memucat dan bernafas sesak dan satu-satu. Sasuke menciumi bibir Sakura dengan maksud menenangkan Sakura.

"Sa…hhh.. suke… gadis itu…hiks..hiks.."

Mata Sasuke membesar, jangan-jangan Sakura salah paham soal gadis yang memanggilnya papa itu.

"Di…a memanggilmu, papa, Sasuke… kau jahat… kalian semua… hiks…" Sakura makin kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-katanya karena ia bernafas sesak. Sakura merasa di bohongi oleh suami dan anak-anaknya yang merahasiakan Mai sebagai anak nya Sasuke, anggap Sakura.

Sasuke makin panik, istrinya itu benar-benar salah paham tentang Mai, "Sakura, tenanglah. Kau salah, dia itu Mai. Dia kekasihnya Akari"

Sasuke buru-buru dalam menjelaskan karena tak ingin melihat istrinya itu makin terpuruk.

"Dia memanggilku papa, karena aku mengangkatnya menjadi anak" Sasuke menatap Sakura untuk meyakinkan istrinya itu, "Dia tidak mengenal siapa ayahnya. Dan aku lihat dia sangat menginginkan perhatian dari seorang ayah. Dan sebelum itupun, aku sudah tahu, kalau ia dan Akari saling menyukai saat misi bersama di Iwa. Ingat kan?"

Sakura menatap mata suaminya yang begitu teguh meyakinkan. Nafas Sakura yang tadi sesak, kini mulai terlihat longgar. Di wajahnya yang tadi memucat kini mulai kemerahan dan juga tampak lega. Itu artinya Sakura mempercayai Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup hangat bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka, "Maafkan. Aku belum memberi tahumu"

Sakura menggeleng perlahan. Ia segera merapatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Tangannya juga melingkari tubuh Sasuke dengan erat.

"Maaf" nada penyesalan kembali terdengar dari Sasuke.

Mengetahui Sakura terlihat tenang kembali. "Ayo, temui anak-anak kita"

Sasuke menyeka airmata Sakura yang masih tersisa di sudut mata Sakura. Sasuke kembali menatap wajah cantik istrinya itu, memastikan Sakura sudah kelihatan normal. Berikut ia mengecup bibir dan segera memanggil seluruh keluarganya.

Mai terperanjat kala melihat Sakura. Senyumnya begitu hangat dan menawan. Selain itu, tatapan dari iris mata emerald itu sangat meneduhkan. Berikut Mai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Pasangan yang serasi, pikirnya.

"Hay… salam kenal" lagi-lagi Mai terpana oleh suara Sakura yang begitu lembut. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak tertarik pada wanita lain. Jadi semua karena ini.

"Salam kenal, Bi…" Mai seperti keluh, bingung memanggil dengan sebutan apa.

"Aaaah… kau curang sekali, kau memanggil suamiku 'papa', tapi kau malah memanggilku 'bibi'?" senyum Sakura belumlah hilang saat itu.

"Mama" Mai malah merasakan perasaan hangat tersendiri.

Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Mai sumringah, ia segera memeluk Sakura alias ibu angkatnya.

"Selamat datang, anakku, Mai"

Mai tersenyum, "Aku pulang, mama"

"Eummm…. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat, ini sudah sore, mama akan menyiapakan makan malam untuk kalian" ujar Sakura kemudian. Seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Mai

"Mama, apa boleh aku bantu"

"Kau bisa masak" ujar Sakura makin menatap Mai.

Mai mengangguk.

"Akhirnya, ada yang menemani mama di daput. Kau tahu, Sarada tidak pandai masak" wajah Sakura tampak berbinar. Ia juga melirik pada Sarada.

"Hah…"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dapur mama selalu berantakan?"

"Ini semua ulah si sialan ini" bela Sarada sambil menuding Akari.

Sakura memperdengarkan tawanya, "Yosh! Akhirnya perkerjaan mama akan cepat selesai" Sakura dengan semangatnya menggenggam tangan Mai dan Sarada menuju dapur.

"Mama" panggilan Haruno karena merasa di abaikan oleh Sakura.

"Eh maaf…" Sakura terkekeh sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Sasuke dan Akari saling tatap dan saling lempar senyum.

"Kau temani papa"kata Sasuke pada Haruno.

"Benarkah… yeah…" Haruno segera melompat kedalam gendongan Sasuke. Kesempatan bagi Haruno untuk lebih lama bersama Sasuke. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya, Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura.

Ketiga wanita yang tersisa sedikit mengangah. Detik berikut ketiganya malah cemberut. Terutama Sakura, dialah yang paling kentara memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya. Sudah tahulah kenapa.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Rencananya identitas Mai tidak terungkap, hanya saja, ada seorang sohib kita yang mereview. Sepertinya ia tertarik jika Mai adalah anaknya Mei, dan kemungkinan akan menjadi besanan dengan Sasuke. Karena itulah, saya menjadikan Mai menjadi anaknya Mei. Thx to **AmmaAyden**

Ternyata masih kepanjangan :D. Masih ada satu chap lagi…

See ya


	23. The Best Of Me (Epilogue)

**THE BEST OF ME**

 **(EPILOGUE)**

…

…

…

Mei yang bersiap mengambil tiket pulang. Mei yang lewat di depan distrik Uchiha, berhenti sesaat. Ia kembali tersenyum, mengetahui puteri semata wayangnya kemungkinan akan menjadi bagian dari klan ini. Selain karena menjadi kekasih, putrinya juga menjadi anak angkat dari golongan elite Uchiha.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok yang begitu ia kenal. Maka tujuan awalnya untuk pulang, kembali ia tunda, ia lebih memilih menemui pria yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Sasuke" panggil Mei membuat sosok pria yang di panggil, berhenti. Pria yang ternyata memang Sasuke menoleh.

"Mei!?" agak heran juga. Kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan eks Mizukage itu di depan distrik Uchiha.

Mei segera melangkah dan mendekati Sasuke yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah bertemu, pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah ketika perang besar pertama melawan Akatsuki. "Apa kabarmu" Mei mengulurkan tangan menjabat Sasuke penuh keakraban.

"Bagaimanan bisa kau ada disini?"

Mei hanya tersenyum, "Seperti biasa, kau tak pernah basa-basi. Aku kesini mengantar anakku"

"Anakmu? Apakah kau mengirimnya untuk berlatih di Akademi Konoha?"

"Tidak juga… aku ingin mengantarnya menemui kekasihnya yang baru kutahu kalau ternyata ia adalah ketua klan elite di Konoha,. Ketua para Uchiha" jawab Mei sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kebingungan pada Mei yang ada di sampingnya. Ketua para Uchiha adalah puteranya. Dan yang ia tahu kalau kekasih putranya itu adalah Mai.

"Maksudmu, Mai itu putrimu"

"Menurutmu?" Mei tersenyum malahan mengerling pada Sasuke.

Saat dalam perjalanannya memburu Akatsuki, Sasuke memang sempat mencari orang-orang berbakat di Kiri. Tapi saat itu mereka pun tak sempat bertemu. Di saat Sasuke menemukan salah satu orang berbakat Kiri, yaitu Mai, Mei hanya melihat dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum. Melihat putrinya, Mai direkrut Sasuke. Mei hanya bisa tersenyum lega, karena putrinya itu bersama orang yang tepat sekaligus bisa membekali putrinya itu dengan pengalaman-pengalaman.

Sasuke tercenung sesaat.

"Kau menyandangkan nama Murasaki pada putrimu…"

Mei terumi malah tertawa sesaat dan perlahan, "Apakah jika aku memberi nama Mai Terumi, apakah kau masih mau membawanya di bawah bimbinganmu?"

"Iya… karena yang ku butuhkan adalah kemampuannya"

Mei Terumi kembali memperdengarkan tawanya, " Terumi hanya nama marga biasa, aku sengaja memberi nama 'Murasaki' mengikuti warna rambutnya"

"Ku pikir itu nama ayahnya"

"Pria itu…" suara Mei malah terasa ketus, "Aku benar-benar membencinya" bahkan terasa kalau ia menggeram.

Sasuke menatap kenalan lamanya itu lamat-lamat. Terlihatlah mei menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jujur, kehadiran Mai, sama sekali di luar dugaan. Kami hanya berhubungan sekali. Dan aku sangat membencinya setelahnya. Pelaku kriminal, dia juga memanfaatkanku. Dan baru kutahu kalau dia adalah penipu. Aku memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Selain karena alasan memenuhi keinginan tetua"

"Apa para Tetua di Kiri sudah tahu tentang perilaku suamimu?" Mai mengangguk.

"Aku sangat membenci pria itu, tapi, merasakan detak jantung anakku. Membuatku berjanji, akan mengerahkan seluruh perhatian pada anakku. Makanya, aku pun mengundurkan diri dari kursi Kage"

"Dan kau tak pernah memberitahukan Mai perihal ayahnya" lagi-lagi Mei mengangguk.

"Aku tak ingin ia terpukul setelah tahu siapa ayahnya. Sekeras apapun ia menanyakan soal ayahnya, aku tetap kukuh untuk tidak memberitahu Mai"

"Dan tahukah kau, kalau ia begitu kesepian tanpa seorang ayah" Mei pun mengangguk, "Oh ya, dimana ayah Mai sekarang?"

"Aku pernah mendengar dia tewas terbunuh di tangan orang yang di tipunya"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, dengan sendirinya suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

"Oh ya, apa kau ada urusan sampai-sampai Tuan Puteri-mu tidak bersamamu" kali ini Mei sengaja mengalihkan topik, karena tak ingin tenggelam dengan cerita masa lalunya yang bisa di katakan kelam.

Sasuke menoleh sesaat kearah dari mana ia datang sebelumnya, sebenarnya ia memang bersama Sakura. Hanya saja, Sakura meminta izin karena suatu keperluan. Di saat itulah, Mei memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke" ujar Mei perlahan. Sasuke menoleh, "Karena kau telah mengubah putriku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mai sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Termasuk kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang kau berikan padanya. Kau sudah tahu sifat puteriku seperti apa. Dan sekarang ia berubah, karenamu" ujar mei menatap pria yang memang sampai sekarang, masih selalu menyimpan rasa untuk pria itu. Tapi Mei tahu, tak mungkin mendapatkan pria itu. "Ia menjadi lebih bisa di atur" Mei menatap Sasuke.

"Sifat yang kau dapati pada Mai sekarang, adalah sifat aslinya. Selama ini, dia hanya meluapkan rasa sepinya dengan berbuat urakan. Namun aslinya tidak. Malahan, dia mengingatkanku pada Sakura. Saat pertama kali kami bertemu" Kenang Sasuke.

"Dan karena ku pikir, cepat atau lambat, dia akan menjadi puteriku, menjadi bagian dari keluargaku" ujar Sasuke perlahan sambil menatap lurus ke depannya.

"Ku pikir, perhatian yang ku berikan padanya sudah cukup"

Sasuke menoleh, "sebesar apapun perhatian yang kau berikan. Tidak akan pernah cukup. Karena hanya satu orang tua. Dia butuh dua, karena dia iri dengan teman-temannya. Aku bisa berkata demikian, karena anak-anakku juga sama, menjadi memberontak karena kepergianku yang tak mereka ketahui kenapa" terasa masih ada nada penyesalan di balik ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menikah lagi, yang bisa mengganti sosok ayahnya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Terlihatlah Mei menarik nafas panjang, "Entahlah, setelah kau menolakku. Tak ada satu pun pria yang pernah membuatku tertarik" Mei berterus terang sambil melirik pada Sasuke sambil melempar senyum.

"Karena hanya Sakura…"

"Iya… aku tahu" Mei kembali tertawa. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh kearah datangnya Sasuke tadi.

"Maaf. Aku pamit. Tuan Puterimu sudah datang. Aku takut jika ia marah padaku" Mei mengerling ke arah Sakura yang masih berjalan dari kejauhan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan tersenyum pada Sakura.

Mei pun melangkah membiarkan Sasuke sendirian menunggu Sakura tiba. Tapi langkah Mei kembali berhenti.

"Sasuke. Putramu dalam masalah jika ia menyakiti puteriku " imbuh Mei sambil tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke..

"Dia juga sudah menjadi putriku. Tak akan ku biarkan putra-putriku bertengkar, apa lagi saling menyakiti" balas Sasuke tersenyum pula.

Mei Terumi hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Sasuke. "Terimakasih, Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Anata, wanita tadi itu, siapa?" tanya Sakura yang bahkan belum berada di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat. Ia menarik dan merangkul Sakura. Berikut ia mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya.

"Mei Terumi" Sakura menatap wajah suaminya tiba-tiba. Apakah ada lagi sesuatu, sampai-sampai eks Kage Kiri itu mendatanginya.

Perlahan Sasuke berkata, "Ibunya Mai"

"Eeh… kenapa tidak di ajak masuk?" maksudnya memasuki area distrik Uchiha.

"Ia kesini hanya sekedar mengantar Mai. Dia juga menolak karena ia tak ingin kamu salah paham" ujar Sasuke mengerling sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan salah paham jika di jelaskan di awal" sakura bersuara lirih sambil menatap ujung kakinya.

Sasuke tertawa perlahan, ia malah mengeratkan rangkulannya pada istrinya. Berikut ia menatap jauh keluar dari gerbang distrik Uchiha.

"Tidak kusangka, dulu aku mencintainya, sekarang malah sepertinya akan menjadi calon besan"

Duk!

"Ukh!"

Sasuke mengeluh tertahan, Sakura menyikut perutnya yang di anggap ngomong sembarangan itu

"Bercandamu jelek, Anata" ujar Sakura sambil meninggalkan suaminya yang kelihatan meringis. Sakura melangkah memasuki distrik Uchiha sambil mengomel.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang menjauhinya, "Syukurlah, kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Hime" gumamnya. Lalu ia menyusul Sakura, ada lagi pikiran iseng yang melintas dikepalanya..

Terdengarlah teriakan Sakura karena Sasuke sudah mengangkat tubuhnya. Mumpung suasana masih sepi untuk bermesaraan dan menggoda istrinya.

SSS

Akhir-akhir ini Akari makin sibuk. Ia terlalu sering melakukan pertemuan dengan Kage ataupun pemimpin Klan di Konoha.

Karena itulah, Akari pun jarang pulang kerumah. Sekarangpun ia kembali memiliki urusan dengan sang Kage, hanya saja ia ingin menyempatkan diri menemui keluarganya, walau hanya sekedar menyapa.

Ia melihat ke arah sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah mereka, sedang duduk termenung dan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Akari menarik sudut bibir, itu artinya tak ada yang menjemput si bungsu itu. Mai sedang tidak ada. Sarada? Tak bisa di harap, Sarada selalu ingin agar si bungsu bisa mandiri. Tapi jangan salah sangka, Akari tahu kalau kakaknya juga tak membiarkan adiknya begitu saja. Kalau bukan Sarada sendiri, pasti ia meminta pada rekannya di Anbu bawahan Itachi untuk mengawasi adik bungsu di kejauhan. Tentu saja ini bisa di lakukan mengingat Itachi adalah paman mereka. Papa dan mama mereka, sepertinya sudah lupa segalanya jika sudah berduaan.

"Haru… kenapa melamun?" tanya Akari sambil menatap sekeliling, seakan memastikan kalau adiknya itu benar-benar sendirian.

"Nii-chan makin sibuk. Mai-nee juga sering pergi bersama Sarada-nee. Haru kesepian Nii-chan?" keluh Haruno pada kakaknya.

"Bukankah masih ada mama"

"Huh… mama curang, mama selalu berduaan dengan papa" sebal Haruno.

Akari memperdengarkan tawa perlahan.

"Maafkan Nii-chan Haru" Akari memang sering meminta bantuan pada Sarada dan Mai dalam melakukan perburuan terhadap sisa-sisa Akatsuki.

"Nii-chan mau bertugas lagi?"

Akari langsung merangkul adiknya, "Maaf Haru… percayalah, papa sedang mengawasimu"

"Bukan itu, Nii-chan… aku.." suaranya benar-benar lirih. Nampak raut wajah kesepian ia tunjukkan pada Akari.

"Haru. Mulai sekarang, Nii-chan janji, sesibuk apapun Nii-chan mu ini, jika tidak dalam misi. Aku akan pulang"

"Tapi Mama, melarang Nii-chan tidur di kamar karena ada Mai-nee"

Akari tersenyum, "Aku akan tidur dimana saja, bisa di kamar tamu, atau bahkan di ruang tamu"

Haruno malah sedikit terdiam.

"Oh ya, Haru. Setelah menemui Paman Kage, aku akan segera pulang. Bukankah papa mengundang paman Itachi dan Paman Sishui beserta keluarga. Untuk makan malam"

"Jadi Nii-chan mau pergi lagi?" tanya Haruno melirih.

Akari menarik nafas panjang, melihat adiknya sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu, papa dan mama mereka sebenarnya sudah sering menghabiskan waktu menemani adiknya itu. Dasar Haruno-nya saja yang manja, maka ia ingin selalu bersama dengan keluarganya. Sementara itu, papa dan mama mereka juga terkadang lupa soal Haruno, jika mereka sudah terlanjur berduaan.

"Hanya sebentar. Setelah pertemuan dengan paman Kage, Nii-chan akan kembali kemari. Mai dan Sarada-nee juga sebentar lagi akan pulang"

Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat papa mereka sedang bersiap-siap meninggalkan rumah.

"Eh papa mau kemana" pertanyaannya pada Haruno.

Mata Haruno membuka lebih besar, "Menjemput Haru" jawabnya.

"Papa" teriak Haruno dan berlari pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang di panggil Haruno menoleh. Ia melihat Haruno berlari kearahnya di susul Akari yang melangkah menyusul Haruno.

Haruno langsung melompat kedalam gendongan sang papa. Bagi Haruno, mumpung sang mama sedang tidak ada, jadi gilirannya yang bermanja pada sang papa.

"Maaf papa. Haru pulang sendiri, karena pelajarannya cepat selesai.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa" ujar Sasuke sambil satu tangan mengacak surai pink itu. Sementara satu tanganl ainnya menahan tubuh Haruno dalam gendongannya.

Akari cuma menarik sudut bibir melihat interaksi antara papa dan adiknya itu. Ia bisa menebak, bagaimana repotnya papa nya itu meladeni dua wanita yang mirip dan suka bermanja pada papanya itu.

"Kau yang menjemput adikmu" tanyanya pada Akari.

Akari menggeleng, "Tidak, Pa. Aku juga baru datang, sekedar mampir. Ada pertemuan dengan Paman Kage"

"Hmm" Sasuke menggumam mengerti.

"Aku berangkat papa, Haru. Mungkin paman sudah menunggu"

"Daah… Nii-chan" ujar Haruno melambaikan tangan. Akari hanya membalas dengan mengangkat tangan melambai.

"Ne, papa. Haru ingin keluar di temani papa" HAruno benar-benar memanfaatkan papanya untuk menemani karena mamanya tidak ada.

"Ganti pakaianmu"

"Tidak mau"

Sasuke pun hanya menarik nafas panjang melihat putri bungsunya, "Baiklah"

"Curang sekali, kalian ingin meninggalkanku?" suara lembut tiba-tiba menyela. Sasuke dan Haruno menoleh.

Melihat siapa yang menyapa, Haruno dan Sakura saling tatap sesaat. Berikut Haruno mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke. Seakan ingin mengatakan, kalau gilirannya sekarang yang bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke tak ingin kedua _Puteri-_ nya itu perang syaraf. Sasuke menarik Sakura. Dan mengajaknya untuk menemani Haruno keluar jalan-jalan sesuai keinginannya.

SSS

Hari itu cukup cerah untuk Negara Konoha. Musim kali ini adalah musim semi yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang.

Sasuke pun juga meminta agar semua libur dan berkumpul bersama. Ia pun memnta waktu sehari pada Akari, Sarada dan Haruno termasuk Mai untuk merelaksasikan diri—sebelum melakukan aktivitas kembali.

Kini Sasuke tengah menikmati hari libur bersama keluarga kecilnya. Istri dan ketiga anak-anaknya plus anak angkatnya.

Dihalaman rumah belakang memang terdapat padang kehijauan dengan bunga-bunga akan bermekaran. Hasil kreasi Sakura, sebagai kesibukan saat ia sendirian dan sebagai pelarian karena terlalu merindukan suaminya yang sedang pergi saat itu. Dan kini hasil jerihnya selama tujuh tahun itu, sudah di nikmati bersama-sama.

Seperti pemandangan sebelumnya di taman yang terbilang cukup luas itu, tampaklah putera-puteri pasangan SasuSaku sedang bercengkrama. Sesekali terlihat si bungsu seperti merengek pada Akari ataupun Mai. Bahkan pada Sarada.

Sesekali juga terlihat Sarada dan Mai berlatih tanding dan di tonton Akari.

Semua pemandangan itu tak lepas dari mata emerald nan teduh milik Sakura yang berada di atas balkon.

Sasuke pun muncul dari belakang dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Kepalanya di letakkan di bahu snag istri. Dan juga ikut-ikutan menatap putera-puteri mereka, yang kadang saling kejar, akibat ulah Akari yang menjahili Sarada. Dan jika sudah demikian, Haruno dan Mai harus ikut-ikutan mengejar untuk menghentikan Sarada yang mungkin akan melampiaskan kekesalan pada Akari.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap aktivitas putra-putrinya itu. Ah, tenangnya…

Wanita musim semi ini memainkan rambut suaminya dan terkikik geli menatap wajah damai laki-laki itu. Lalu mata hijau jernihnya menutup, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil menatap keempat anak-anaknya yang sangat gembira. Sungguh ia tak terpikirkan akan berkumpul kembali dengan anggota keluarga yang lengkap. Di tambah lagi dengan seorang gadis cantik, yang menjadi anak angkat mereka sekaligus kekasih anaknya.

Sekarang ia telah menjadi orangtua dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan orangtuanya dulu. Ternyata anak-anak dan pasangan adalah penenang yang manjur.

"Ah, mereka bersenang-senang! Aku mau ikut bersama mereka" ujar Sakura tanpa mengubah posisi. Ia tetap membiarkan suaminya itu memeluknya dengan hangat.

Sasuke ini sedikit mengerang dan membuka kelopak mata yang tadi di pejamkan, menampilkan sepasang iris kelam yang indah. "Biarkan mereka. Kita disini saja, Sakura."

Sakura kembali mencubit pipi suaminya yang tampan itu. "Ini acara keluarga. Bukankah ini permintaanmu" ujarnya masih sangat lembut.

"Eh kau ingat? Pikunmu sudah sembuh?"

"Iissh…" Sakura menjadi kesal. Lagi-lagi kata itu. Menyebalkan.

Sasuke tertawa perlahan, banyak hal yang ia sukai atau memang semua hal ia sukai pada Sakura. Bahkan saat Sakura sedang memberengut kesal seperti sekarang.

"Nii-chan, Coba lihat papa sedang apa?" sela Haruno sambil melihat melalui sudut matanya menuju arah balkon.

Ketiga kakak Haruno itu tak menoleh, karena mereka sudah tahu. Saat mereka memang berduaan, mereka seperti lupa umur, mereka tatap bertingkah seperti remaja kasmaran.

"Mereka lupa kalau kita ada di sini. Mama curang, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan papa" keluh Haruno sambil duduk di salah satu pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan saja" Sarada bertanya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Haruno.

"Karena perasaan mereka serta sikap mereka yang seperti itulah yang membuat kita tak pernah bersedih. Apalagi kau" ujar Akari sambil mencolek dagu adiknya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar mereka bertengkar?" Haruno menggeleng.

"Karena itulah, mereka sepertinya tak mungkin untuk bertengkar. Sebenarnya pertengkaran itu hal lumrah. Meski begitu, apakah kau tidak sedih andai kau mendengar mereka bertengkar?" Haruno sekali lagi mengangguk.

Akari menatap ke atas langit yang masih terlihat cerah, "Itulah mereka" berikut Akari memperdengarkan tawa perlahan, selanjutnya ia merebahkan tubuhnya, dan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai bantal"Tapi jika itu terjadi, sepertinya itu bukan Sasuke dan Sakura"

"Kurasa kau benar"imbuh Sarada membenarkan.

"Apa memang seperti itu rasa sayang papa pada mama" Mai malah penasaran tentang orang tua angkatnya itu.

"Kami tidak tahu, apakah memang terlalu sayang atau apa… tapi yang pasti, papa bahkan meninggikan suaranya pada mama pun, papa tak pernah lakukan. Apalagi sampai bertengkar"jawab Sarada. Karena biar bagaimanapun, dialah di antara tiga bersaudara itu yang lebih banyak mengenali kedua orang tua mereka.

"Andai terlahir kembali memang ada, aku memilih lahir lagi dari mereka bahkan andai jadi gembel sekalipun"

Sarada kembali melirik sedikit ke arah balkon, "Terkadang aku juga ingin tahu, bagaimana cara mereka kalau bertengkar"

Perbincangan tentang hubungan orang tua mereka terus berlanjut.

"Haru, kau tidak merasa haus?"

"Tentu saja, nii-chan. Bagaimana dengan kalian" Haruno balik bertanya sambil menatap kakak-kakanya satu persatu. Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuatkan jus. Tunggulah disini" Haruno langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

Awalnya Mai ingin menyusul Haruno menyiapkan minuman pelepas dahaga. Tapi ia batalkan, sepertinya masih ada keterangan yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Akari. Sarada-nee. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Sepertinya Papa memiliki panggilan khusus untuk kalian. Boleh ku tahu alasannya?" tanya Mai masih penasaran dengan keluarga barunya itu.

Sarada dan Akari saling menatap sesaat.

"Soal panggilan 'Malaikat' pada Sarada-nee. Itu ada hubungannya dengan hubungan mereka di masa lalu. Intinya, papa menganggap, kalau Sarada-nee adalah yang selalu menjadi penghibur dan menemani mama di kala mama bersedih, pokoknya di segala kondisi. Seperti Malaikat penjaga yang selalu menemani" jelas Akari.

"Dan Akari sebagai laki-laki, ia di percaya untuk melindungi kami, seperti seorang Jagoan" Sarada tak mau ketinggalan.

"Lalu Haruno yang di panggil di panggil Puteri Kecil?"

Kali ini Akari dan Sarada terlebih dahulu tertawa. "Kau ingat panggilan sayang papa pada mama adalah Hime (Tuan Puteri). Yah! Alasannya sederhana, karena Haruno mirip mama"

Mai ikut-ikutan tersenyum sambil sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih di atas balkon yang belum berpindah dari tempatnya. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi sepertinya memang benar, kalau Sasuke, menjadi bukan 'Sasuke' jika itu menyangkut keluarganya. Tidaklah dingin. Bahkan selalu menunjukkan kehangatan dan senyuman.

Tak berapa lama, Haruno sudah datang membawa minuman. Akari malah terlihat meregangkan tubuh.

"Mungkin keberadaan kita disini malah menghalangi mereka untuk bermesraan, jangan ganggu papa dan mama!" Akari berdiri dari tempatnya

"Akari, kau mau Kemana?"

"Cari jajanan" jawab Akari tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ikut Nii-chan" Haruno meletakkan minuman yang di bawahnya tadi.

Sarada dan Mai saling tatap. Sarada mengangkat bahu, "mungkin sebaiknya kita juga ikut" Sarada berlalu dari samping Mai.

Mai hanya melihat ke arah Balkon tempat Sasuke dan Sakura tadi berada. Nampaknya kedua orang tua angkatnya itu sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Mai kembali tersenyum. Ia menatap pada ketiga saudara angkatnya yang sudah berjalan. Ia pun bisa menyaksikan bagaimana Akari mengandeng tangan Haruno.

Berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Sasuke membuat perasaan Mai selalu menghangat dan di liputi kebahagiaan.

Mai kembali menatap ke arah balkon tempat Sakura dan Sasuke tadi berdiri. Suara datar namun menyejukkan dari Sasuke. Suara lembut namun meneduhkan milik Sakura. Sarada, yang begitu perhatian. Akari sang kekasih yang memanjakan. Dan Haruno, yang manja. Sepertinya keluarga seperti apa yang di inginkan Mai, ada pada keluarga barunya itu. Ingin kasih sayang dan kehangatan seorang ayah, ada Sasuke. Ingin ibu yang tulus, lembut dan perhatian, ada Sakura. Saudara-saudara yang selalu menemani. Ada Sarada atau Haruno. Mai benar-benar merasakan keluarga yang utuh dan begitu indah. Ayah, ibu, kakak serta adik, bahkan kekasih.

Mai pun bergerak menyusul. Selanjutnya ia langsung menggenggam tangan Haruno yang masih bebas berayun.

Ketiganya berhenti sesaat sambil menatap Mai yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan Haruno.

Mai hanya tersenyum hangat.

Sarada yang mengerti situasi, ia malah merangkul bahu Mai, dan mengajak melanjutkan langkah, mungkin meninggalakn halaman rumah mereka. Mai kembali melangkah sementara Haruno yang di genggam tangannya pun mengikuti dengan senyum dari wajah yang berbinar.

Sebenarnya Sakura dan Sasuke meninggalkan balkon, sebenarnya mereka hendak bergabung dengan anak-anak mereka. Sayangnya, begitu berada di pintu belakang menuju taman. Anak-anaknya sudah meninggalkan pekarangan belakang itu. Semua kegiatan anak-anaknya yang saling menggenggam dengan penuh kehangatan itu, juga tak lepas dari pengamatan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Sakura karena ia memang datang belakangan. Kembali memeluk Sakura sama seperti posisi mereka di atas balkon.

"Uchiha-ku benar-benar beda" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya melingkarkan satu tangannya di tengkuk Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu, Anata"

"Seperti pelangi"

Sakura malah tertawa sesaat menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, "Karena kau butuh"

"Ya… dan kaulah yang membawa semua ini"

"Hm" sakura mengangguk.

"Sakura, anak-anak mu itu…"

"Anata, kenapa kau selalu menyebut mereka anakku" potong Sakura, "bukankah mereka anakmu juga, seharusnya kamu menyebut mereka 'anak kita'"

"Sakura" Sasuke belumlah mengubah posisi, "Aku sudah pernah bilang, kalau kaulah yang lebih banyak waktu untuk mereka. Sebelum kepergianku, aku juga sering menjalankan misi. Setelah itu aku pergi dan tak pernah memiliki lagi banyak waktu"

"Mungkin aku adalah papa yang buruk buat mereka. Dan juga mungkin suami yang tidak baik untukmu" suara Sasuke makin perlahan, matanya juga perlahan memejam.

Sakura mengubah posisi tubuhnya, ia memutar tubuh hingga posisinya berhadapan dengan suaminya. Tangannya pun segera melingkar di leher Sasuke sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata sang suami.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi, Anata" Sakura mengecup bibir suaminya itu perlahan dan lembut, "aku tidak suka, juga mereka".

"Kaulah yang selalu menjadi panutan bagi mereka. Bagiku, kau adalah suami dan papa terhebat, melebihi siapapun. Aku juga pernah mengatakan, kaulah kebahagiaanku" ujar Sakura lembut lalu merapatkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik suaminya itu.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Aku mencintaimu" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Ia juga memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepala pink itu, merasai harumnya. Suara lembut itu memang selalu menghibur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu… Selamanya"

…

…

…

THE END

.

.

.

STAY MOVING DOWN!

…

..

.

Terima kasih yang sebesarnya buat sohib yang mendukung dengan menyempatkan diri dengan mereview : **D Cherry,** **Riyanto707** **,** **Sitilafifah989** **, o** **hshyn76** **,** **Fujiwara** **a, Ranindri, Mika, AmmaAyden, Safiera02, Lazzyffa, Radtyaink a.k.a 1morelight, Ayuniejung, Guess, Uchiha Nazura, Am I Hentai, tomattocherry, risnusaki, rin takeshi, NamikazeLee, Kuuhaku** ….

Semua readers. Yang Foll & or Fav….

Special Thanks To:

 **DeShadyLady** **,** karena udah bantuin memberikan deskripsi tentang Pair-nya Akari,

Semoga kamu baca ini. Once again, Thank You so Much.

See ya Guys.

Coming Soon

 **The Hit Man : Seven Brothers.**

Summary :

Aturan pembunuh bayaran, jangan ada yang tersisa, termasuk saksi. Sasuke seorang pembunuh bayaran dari anggota Seven Brothers, justeru melindungi Sakura yang menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan yang di lakukan Sasuke. Dan membuat Sasuke harus berdiri sendiri, bertarung melawan anggota Seven Brothers lain dan juga kemungkinan melawan kepolisian/AU/NC-21/

…

…

…

Omake

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling tatap sesaat saat Sarada meminta pamit ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Meski Sasuke sudah terang-terangan mengatakan kalau, ia ingin pokus di tengah keluarganya, bukan berarti ia berhenti sama sekali. Sesekali, Sasuke menemui Akari atau ke Naruto, hanya untuk membicarakan misi. Makanya Sasuke tahu semua kegiatan misi Sarada.

Keduanya kembali tersenyum pada putri sulung mereka itu. Karena setahu mereka, menurut Sasuke, putri sulungnya itu tidak mendapat misi.

"Kalau bisa segeralah pulang" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum, sementara Sakura juga tidak ketinggalan tersenyum.

Sarada merona melihat senyum kedua orang tuanya. Ia yakin ada maksud tersembunyi dari senyuman itu. Ataukah kedua orang tuanya itu sudah tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Makin meronalah Sarada.

"Jaga diri, ya sayang" ujar Sakura makin memberi kerlingan yang kelihatan malah terlihat iseng.

"Kami tidak akan melakukan yang berlebiha… eehh…" Sarada makin merona merah, tanpa berkata lagi, ia segera meninggalkan kedua orang tuannya.

Sakura tertawa mengiringi kepergian Sarada. Dan seperti biasa, suaminya malah tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka semakin dewasa, Anata" ujar Sakura merapatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

Sarada berjalan tenang, tampak langkahnya menuju kesuatu taman. Matanya merayap sekeliling dan mendapati seorang pria yang sedang duduk dengan posisi membelakanginya. Sarada sumringah, nampak sekali kalau pria itulah yang di cari. Pria itu menoleh, tampaklah seraut wajah tampan dengan rahang kokoh melambangkan ketegasan….. ia menatap Sarada sambil tersenyum hangat. Lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Apa kau sibuk menjalani misi, sampai-sampai kau melupakanku, hm!" ia segera menarik Sarada ke dalam pelukannya. Nampak sekali kalau pria itu sangat merindukan gadis cantik yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, senpai"

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya. Selanjutnya ia memegangi kedua belah pipi Sarada, "Sudah ku bilang, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Panggilan itu seperti memberi jarak antara kita" ujarnya sembari menatap kedua bola mata Sarada.

"Maaf!" Suara Sarada lirih, ia menundukkan kepala sehingga kepalanya merapat di dada bidang prmuda yang baru saja memeluknya, "Tapi aku terlanjur menyukai memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu"

Pemuda itu mengangkat dagu Sarada hingga kembali keduanya bertatapan, "Dasar bandel!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian, ia menundukkan kepala dan memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir Sarada.

Kontan saja seraut wajah Sarada makin memerah mendapat perlakuan mesra seperti itu.

"Sarada" panggil pria itu kemudian. Sarada mengangkat kepala mengabaikan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Ia lebih penasaran dengan maksud di baliki panggilan itu.

"Apa aku akan di izinkan atau mungkin diterima jika aku menemui keluargamu" tampak terasa oleh Sarada, adanya nada kekhawatiran akan di tolak di balik pertanyaan itu.

"Mengingat kau adalah elite Uchiha"

Sarada cuma mengangguk perlahan, "Keluargaku itu keluarga terbuka, mereka tidak menyukai mamandang dengan strata, terutama mama. Bagi papa dan mama, mereka memberi kebebasan kepada kami, untuk memilih pasangan. Meski mungkin akan sedikit di awasi" ujar Sarada.

"Benarkah" seraut wajah tampan yang telah menaklukkan _iceberg_ Sarada itu tampak sumringah dan senang, "Tidak masalah jika memang hubungan kita di control. Bagiku itu adalah tindakan wajar dari orang tua" imbuhnya sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu menarik kembali Sarada ke dalam pelukannya. Detik berikutnya, keduanya kembali saling melumat, meluapkan rasa cinta mereka.


End file.
